Consequences of the Truth
by Seal1
Summary: This is a response to the Severitus challenge. It was published previously under the same name, but that version has been yanked, and I have rewritten many things that didn't work well.
1. Prologue

When I originally wrote this story, I had never written anything besides term papers and excuse notes for my kids. During the process of writing it, I learned an awful lot about the process of writing, and was never really satisfied with how the first few chapters compared with the last few. Over the years I have been approached several times for permission to post it on various Snape/Harry sites, and I've always felt a bit hesitant because I don't like how it begins. So I've decided to take the plunge and try to make the beginning match the end. Very little has changed with regard to content, but the style is a bit different. I hope you enjoy it!

Fairylights (seal1)

As always, the characters in this story are the property of JK Rowling. I have borrowed them to play with, and none were harmed in the writing of this fiction.

**PROLOGUE**

The Headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his office, a stack of paper in front of him, a cup of tea close to hand, a full dish of his favorite lemon sherbets within arm's reach, fighting to stay awake. He gave a muffled yawn, leaned back slightly to stretch his aching back muscles, and glanced out the window at the sun drenched highland meadow outside the castle keep. Another summer nearly gone, he mused, watching the butterflies and bees play among the wildflowers that dotted the grassy expanse. Soon the students would return, bringing the bustle and chatter that inevitably followed young people in the process of growing up. While he couldn't regret the time spent in this office, and the opportunities the job of headmaster afforded to impact the future, he did sometimes wish for time to savor days like this. Unfortunately, the paperwork associated with his lofty title necessitated extended days of work, leaving little time for frolicking in the flowers, as tempting as it might be. A snort of mirth escaped him as he considered the probable reaction of his staff if he took the time to wander through the fields and make daisy chains. It might almost be worth being chained to his desk extra hours to see their faces.

Albus heaved a sigh of resignation and turned back to the official documents piled high on his desk. A door slammed in the distance, followed by the sound running footsteps getting closer. He looked up with a slight frown on his face, and murmured "enter".

The footsteps accelerated as they neared his office door, and moments later a grey haired, raggedly dressed man burst through the doorway, panting with exertion.

"Headmaster…..you've got to get him out of there." Remus Lupin, former and soon to be professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, leaned on a high back wing chair and gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Remus, sit down, catch your breath. Tea?" Dumbledore moved quickly to the fire and called for a house elf. "Tea and biscuits for two please," he told the odd looking little elf that appeared in response to his call.

"No, there's no time for that." Remus lurched around the chair and staggered toward the headmaster's desk. "You've got to come with me, sir, they're mistreating him," he said, leaning against the desk for support.

"Who, Remus? Set it right here, please," he said, clearing a spot on his desk and indicating that the elf should set it there.

"Harry."

Dumbledore looked up quickly from the tea he was pouring. "Voldemort?"

"No sir, it's his relatives."

Dumbledore stared into the distance for a moment, then returned to the matter at hand. "Remus, sit down. I'm sure the situation is nothing we can't remedy, but you'll need to tell me exactly what has occurred. Drink this, have a biscuit, and start at the beginning."

Lupin sat gingerly on one of the more comfortable chairs in front of the headmaster's desk and accepted the cup of tea being held out to him. "Sir, is Harry still with the Dursely's?"

Albus took a sip of his tea. "No, Remus, he was moved to the Weasley's two days ago."

"Thank Merlin. I had hoped to be here last week, but was delayed in Wales by.."

"Yes, I got your report on that situation. Well done by the way."

"Thank you, sir. Now about Harry….."


	2. Setting the Stage

4

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, if they were, I wouldn't have to worry about college expenses for three kids!

**Consequences of the Truth**

Chapter 1

Setting the Stage

Severus Snape stalked through the dim corridors of Hogwarts in a foul mood, muttering softly under his breath. Reaching the Headmaster's door he snarled the current password "Cockroach Cluster" and swiftly climbed the steps to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, couldn't this have waited? I still have preparations to make before the students return next week."

"Severus. Please, sit down. I think you'll find that this matter is indeed important….besides, when have you not had plans for all your classes completed at least a term ahead of time? Confess, you just wanted to lurk awhile longer in your dungeons!" Albus said with a grin.

"Humph." Snape snorted disgustedly, seating himself in the least comfortable chair available. That it happened to be positioned in one of the few dark corners of Albus' office was an added benefit.

"Would you care for a lemon drop while we wait for the others," the headmaster asked as he held out the silver dish holding the ubiquitous candy. "How was your summer, Severus?"

"Quiet and uneventful except for the times Voldemort called." Snape shuddered involuntarily as his mind returned to the dark happenings of the summer. No, he decided, I definitely don't want to go there. The opening of the office door provided a welcome distraction. As expected, Minerva McGonagall entered, but the person who followed her in was a very unwelcome surprise to one person in the room.

"You!" Severus spat as he rose from his chair

"Good heavens, Severus, haven't you gotten over that silly rivalry yet? Remus was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor we've had in a long time. Don't you think it's fitting that he return now with You-Know-Who on the loose again?" McGonagall calmly seated herself on the flamboyantly colored, deeply cushioned sofa Dumbledore conjured in front of his desk. Remus Lupin, the object of Snape's ire, sat quietly on the couch next to the transfiguration professor, seemingly lost in thought.

"Minerva, are you EVER going to say Voldemort's name? Don't you think it's a bit childish not to use it?" Severus queried pointedly as he struggled to get his emotions under control.

Dumbledore, sensing the tension in the room decided to get the meeting underway. "Please, sit down so that we can get started. As you know, Remus has spent the summer contacting the order. He made several…unscheduled … stops in the process of accomplishing that task, and has a report to make that I'd like you both to hear. Remus," the headmaster gestured toward him, indicating that he could start his report.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I am assuming that what I have to tell you will remain confidential, for the moment at least." Remus paused as the others murmured their assent. "Two days ago I approached the Dursley's house by posing as a repairman inspecting the local phone service. In that guise I was able to remain near the house for most of the day, and during that time I saw people I took to be Harry's Uncle and his Aunt, and a rather large boy I assumed was his cousin. I did not, however, see Harry. I was beginning to wonder if you had sent me to the wrong address, Headmaster." Remus paused, apparently gathering his thoughts.

"Well, get on with it!" Severus said irascibly. Why on earth am I sitting here listening to them go on about Potter? Am I never to be rid of him, he thought to himself.

"I am, Severus, I'm just setting the stage for what happened next. After five hours of seeing the family coming and going and seeing no sign of Harry, I decided that I'd better check out the house itself. So I knocked on the door.

"You didn't!"

"Why not? After all Minerva, I was dressed as a muggle repairman….It was unlikely they would guess that I wasn't what I seemed. Harry's Aunt let me in, by the way, she looks nothing like Lily, it rather shocked me. She's got this scrunched up little mouth that looks like she smiles about as often as Severus here does. Sorry Sev. Anyway, I was able to get a good look around the house without the muggles realizing what I was doing. Headmaster, we can't let Harry go back there again. In fact, if he weren't at the Weasley's already, I would recommend that he be removed now."

"What could be that bad Remus?" Minerva asked, looking concerned.

"I covered the ground floor pretty carefully, telling the family I was checking for problems in the 'line'. The only trace of Harry I found was an empty owl cage and his Hogwarts trunk in a small cupboard under the stairs. As I went upstairs to start my hunt there, I heard the woman pounding on a door and saying 'You've got 10 minutes boy before I send your Uncle in to get you, and you know what happened the last time I had to do that" in the coldest tone possible. When I got to the door she had been pounding on I couldn't help but notice that it had more locks on it than Severus puts on his dangerous ingredients closet. What I found inside was shocking. Harry was huddled on a small cot in a corner of a tiny room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of old, dingy pants that looked like they were going to fall right off him. His back was turned to me, and I could see every one of his ribs standing out. It didn't look as though he'd had a good meal in a long time. There were numerous cuts and welts across his back, and I would guess that his Uncle has been beating him for quite some time. Unfortunately, Harry must have heard the door opening, because he turned to face me. Luckily, I had a hat on, and disguised my voice, I don't think he figured out who was at his door." Remus Lupin sat down with a sigh as he finished his report.

"Albus, this is dreadful, you can't possibly leave him with those muggles any longer! You'll recall that I had reservations about their suitability when we left Harry with them."

"Yes Minerva, I remember. If Harry is in fact being mistreated as Remus has indicated, then we'll just have to figure out another option for him. The problem with moving him away from the Dursley's permanently is the protections we've woven around that block in the last 14 years. As you all know, the charms we used are based around Harry's blood kin, and unfortunately, there is no other living relation to Harry that we could use." The Headmaster paused to contemplate his hands, clasped before him on the desk. It was obvious that he was deep in thought, deciding what the next step should be.

"Erm, Headmaster"

"Yes Severus"

"Why am I here? Potter is not in my house, and I am certainly not a relative."

"Remus asked that you be present."

"I'll get to that in a minute. Headmaster, I suggest that the four of us visit the Weasley's so that you can see for yourselves what condition he's in"

It was entertaining to go back and read my original authors notes and see what was happening at that time. It's amazing how much the same everything is!


	3. Blast from the Past

Chapter 2

Harry Potter and his friends are the sole property of someone other than me. I have borrowed them to have a brief bit of fun, but they will return to their real owner's control after my story is finished!

Chapter 2

Blast from the Past

"Minerva, perhaps you would be good enough to contact the Burrow and find out when it would be convenient for us to visit this evening," the Headmaster queried.

"Certainly, Albus," Minerva said as she rose and bustled to the door.

Dumbledore waited until the door had closed behind Professor McGonagall before continuing. "Now, Remus, you mentioned another item that needed attention?"

"Yes Sir. I am not really sure how to start this, except to say that I would have checked on Harry on my way to Hogwarts whether you asked me to or not. You see, I got quite a shocking letter about a month ago." Remus paused to gather his thoughts.

"Well, get on with it then, werewolf, I do have other things to do today than listen to your private life." Severus barked, out of patience with the amount of time it was taking Lupin to come to the point.

"Actually, the letter concerned _your _private life, Severus."

"WHAT!!"

"The letter was from Lily, and was dated to be delivered two weeks prior to Harry's fifteenth birthday, if she and James were no longer alive. It also included a letter to you, Severus, and one to Professor Dumbledore. Lily obviously hoped they'd never have to be delivered, but she stuck me with the task of telling you what she and James had done."

"I _know _what they did Lupin. I hardly need to be reminded by _you_!

"Severus, for once in your life sit down and let someone enlighten you!" Remus snapped at the irate man, finally losing his hard-won patience. "What you think you know and what actually happened are two different things She knew you had been involved in the October Massacre. She waited through the middle of November for you to return, and then received word that you had been killed.

"I know all that Werewolf. I also know that your precious friend couldn't wait until my grave was filled in to move in on my wife! In fact, he wait for my body to get cold before he moved in on Lily!"

"Be quiet before I hex you into silence! Excuse me, sir," Remus said, glancing at the Headmaster.

"Forgiven Remus, but you'd better get to the point before Severus explodes."

"Yes Sir. Lily told me in her letter that she found out she was pregnant after you left. When you were reported dead, Lily went to James. They decided the safest thing for Lily and the baby was for James to marry her and pretend the baby was his."  
"What do you mean _pretend_, all anyone has to do is look at Harry and they know who his father is. He looks just like James did!" Severus exclaimed.

Lupin leaned forward in his chair. "Remember what Lily's best subject was?"

"Charms," both Dumbledore and Snape said together.

"Exactly. She and James found an obscure charm to hide the baby's true looks and make him look like James. They had agreed to remove it once Voldemort was defeated. Unfortunately, we know that didn't happen. Apparently this spell is not permanent either. Lily figured out that it would begin to decay around the time Harry turned 15. Luckily it's not an overnight transformation, he should gradually change over the next few months."

"Are you trying to tell me that Harry Potter is my son, not James?" Severus had an expression of shock on his face.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you! When I saw Harry at the Dursley's house, I was shocked by how much he had changed in the month since his birthday. His hair is still black, and his eyes are still green, but the shape of his face and the length of his hair are totally different. He looks remarkably like a Snape."

Silence reigned in the Headmaster's office while they assimilated the information they'd been given.

"I believe you said that there was a letter for me also?" Dumbledore queried.

"Yes sir, here it is. And yours Snape."

"Hmmm. Lily confirms everything that you have revealed to us, of course. She goes further though, and requests that if Sirius is unable to care for Harry, that he be placed with you, Remus. She feared what the Dursley's would do to him. I wonder why they didn't charm this letter to be delivered earlier?" Dumbledore paused, looking intently at his potions master, who was staring blankly at the letter in his hands.

"Severus"

"Hmph" Snape growled.

"Are you going to read your letter?"

"I would prefer to read it in private."

"Yes, of course. If you want to talk, I will be here the rest of the afternoon. I will let you know what time we will be leaving for the Weasley's. Until then, gentlemen." Dumbledore reached for the stack of papers piled on the side of this desk.

Both professors stood and left the headmaster's office, Remus shooting uneasy glances at his fellow professor as they walked down the hallway.

Remus paused in front of the door to his office. "So, Severus, what are you going to tell your son?" He paused to take in the man's irritated expression before softly closing the door in Snape's face.


	4. Musings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just wish I did!

Chapter 3 Musings

Severus Snape, potions master extraordinaire, the man with an answer for every question, spent his afternoon in a manner that wasn't completely unfamiliar to him. Not that he was used to brooding, or sneering, or even gut wrenching anger. No, that was quite common for him. He could easily handle those emotions. It was the unexpected feelings of anticipation and joy that bubbled up irrepressibly no matter how he tried to suppress them. He had a son. He and Lily had a son. Oh my, there was that strange tightening around his mouth again. The first time it had happened, he had actually gotten up to look in a mirror concerned that he was having an attack of some sort. The sight of his face adorned by what was unmistakably a smile, the first such in 15 years, was quite a shock. He was suddenly startled out of his reverie by a knock on the door.

"Severus, are you coming to dinner tonight?" Albus Dumbledore inquired from just inside the door.

"I hadn't realized how the time had gotten away from me, Albus. I'll be right there."

"I'll wait for you."

Severus gathered a few assorted bits and put them in his pockets before heading out of his quarters with the headmaster.

"Sir, did you hear back from the Weasley's?"

"Ah, yes. We will be leaving the castle around 7:30 to walk to the apperating point near town. Have you thought about what you want to say to Harry yet?"

"No," Severus groaned. "I've spent considerable time this afternoon thinking about that, and I don't know what to say. How do you tell someone that their whole life has been a lie?"

"Hmm, said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "Have you thought about simply telling him the truth? You will have to eventually, he's a very observant lad, and is sure to be noticing the differences in his appearance. You'd be wise to tell him before he figures it out himself."

"I'll have to bow to your experience, Albus."

"You also have to decide how many people you want to know about this. I've already taken Minerva into our confidence."

"…But…"

"Severus, she is Harry's head of house, she needs to know what is happening with him. You know as well as I do that she will keep quiet until you are ready to make it public. You also need to consider how this will affect your relationship with Voldemort." he continued seriously.

"I've been considering that also." Severus admitted as they reached the great hall.

Dinner that night was as delicious as always, but one teacher in particular could have been fed sawdust and ashes and not noticed. Snape allowed the pre-term conversations to ebb and flow around him as he considered and rejected various approaches to breaking his news to Harry, and Voldemort too.

Remus had enjoyed the food at dinner that night; it was nice to have a well cooked meal instead of the travel rations he'd been living on for months. He retrieved his traveling cloak and slowly wended his way to the front door of the castle, surprised to see that Snape was already waiting there.

"Sev"

"Umm"

"Severus"

"Hmmmph."

"Severus, what are you looking at?"

"What? Oh nothing Lupin. Just trying to figure my way out of this mess. Tell me, how much does Harry hate his 'greasy git of a potions master?'"

"You know about that?" Lupin responded in astonishment.

"Well it would be hard to miss when you hear it under people's breath day after day, year after year. Surely you don't think I'm that thick?" Severus' tone of voice indicated that the answer had better be no!

"Um, doesn't it bother you?"

"No, why should it. Haven't you figured out by now that most of it is a façade I put on to spur the students to greater achievement? As in "I'll show that sadistic git if it's the last thing I do.' Remus, they need to be tough before they go out in the world, especially now that Voldemort is on the loose again."

"But Harry….."

"Yes, well, I have been harder on him partly because of my history with Lily and James, but mostly because he has been pandered to throughout his life. I refuse to treat him in a special manner just because he's 'The Boy Who Lived'. "he said matter of factly.

"And you know for a fact that he's been pandered to, do you." Lupin asked with faint stirrings of anger in his voice.

"Well, I assumed that Lily's sister would…." Snape began only to be cut off by a loud snort from Remus.

"You never took the time to find out about what was really going on at home before you treated him that way did you. Did you know that he was raised without any knowledge of magic or wizarding? His relatives are so magic phobic that they were going to hide Harry away and not let him come to Hogwarts. They didn't even tell him how his parent's really died. Hagrid told me about all the trouble they had contacting Harry over tea one day. Didn't you listen to anything I said in Dumbledore's office?"

"Gentlemen, excuse the interruption, but if we are to reach the burrow on time, we really should be leaving," Dumbledore broke in as he and Professor McGonagall approached them.

As the four professors left the entrance to Hogwarts, each couldn't help but wonder what would greet them at the burrow.


	5. Burrow Sweet Burrow

Chapter 4

Burrow, Sweet Burrow

Molly Weasley pondered Minerva McGonagall's brief message as she absent -mindedly prepared tea. She had a suspicion, more from what Minerva didn't say than what she did, that tea would definitely be needed. With that thought in mind, she let her mind drift back to Harry's arrival at the burrow earlier in the day. Not that his arrival was any different from the last few times. Well, maybe more calm! Nothing could compare to the summer the boys picked him up in Arthur's car. She shuddered remembering _that _episode! Still, there was something about the way he looked, more particularly the look in his eyes. Usually those bright green eyes sparkled merrily. Today they had looked….blank. That was it. And then, when she had reached out to hug him as she always did, he shied away, as though he expected her to hit him, not hug him.

"Molly, when did Minerva say that they'd be dropping in?" Arthur Weasley asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"About 8:00, Arthur. Do you have any idea why they needed to see us so suddenly? Has something happened at work?"

"Not that I know of, and I pretty much see or hear of everything that's going on, whether I want to or not." He answered, taking a biscuit from the plate his wife had just set on the table. "If you want a guess, I think it has something to do with Harry."

"Did you notice how – flat – his eyes seem?"

"Erm, no, I was thinking more of the way his face has changed, and how tall he's gotten. He really doesn't look very much like James anymore, and except for his eyes, he doesn't look much like Lily either."

"What are you talking about Arthur Weasley, of course he looks like Lily and James!" Molly exclaimed indignantly.

"Molly, if I didn't know better, I'd say he looks a lot more like a certain potions master than he does his parents." Arthur said as he sat down.

Molly stared at her husband in astonished silence, at a loss for words. She was saved from the necessity of thinking of an answer when they heard the four "pops" indicating their visitors had arrived.

"Molly, Arthur. It's good of you to allow us to impose on you at such short notice."

"Professor, you know you are always welcome in our home. Won't you all please sit at the table? I thought perhaps some tea with our meeting," Molly said as she gestured to the fully set kitchen table.

Silence cloaked the cheery room as all present seated themselves at the table. Molly quietly poured the strong tea and passed the biscuits around. When all had been served, Albus cleared his throat and began speaking.

"You must be wondering what would bring all of us to your house so late in the evening. I must ask that you hear me out before you ask any questions. There have been times in the last few years that I have become concerned with how Harry was faring during his summers home. I always ask a staff member or someone that I can trust to check on him unobtrusively. Earlier this summer I asked Remus if he would stop by and look in on Harry before returning to his teaching job at Hogwarts. What he found there is very disturbing. Remus, if you would please."

"Certainly. I disguised myself as a muggle repairman and…."

Severus tuned out Lupin's words as he considered what they would find when Harry finally joined them. There could be no doubt that another place would have to be found for him. It was inconceivable that Harry would want to stay with him. What did he know of being a father? Even if Harry could bring himself to believe the truth, would it be wise for them to live at Snape Manor when Voldemort was on the loose? He looked up from his thoughts to find Dumbledore's kind eyes on him. The Weasley's shocked comments returned his attention to the present.

"Albus, you can't let him go back there! Molly and I would be more than happy for him to stay here, you know that."

"As you've told me many times. While it's safe for you to have him for short periods of time, it simply isn't safe for him or for your family to have him for long stretches of time, such as during the summer. I have an idea or two for the future, but for now, we should talk with Harry. Could you please call him in?"

Molly Weasley swiftly left to retrieve Harry. When the kitchen door closed behind her, Arthur leaned forward and said softly to the quiet potions master "That's not all there is to this story is it?"

"What do you mean, Arthur?" he said, carefully keeping his face blank.

"Severus, I'm not blind. Harry has changed a lot since the last time I saw him. I can count too, and I clearly remember that Lily was once married to you. He's your son isn't he?"

Severus remained silent while he tried to figure out an answer to this frontal attack.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too, but you had better figure out a way to let Harry know soon before someone else tells him."

Conversation stopped abruptly as the kitchen door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in with a tall, wary young man. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape gazed with some astonishment on Harry, surprised, even though they had been warned, at just how different he looked. No longer was his face rounded, now the sharp angles of his cheekbones clearly showed under the familiar frames of his glasses. His hair was black, shoulder length, and slightly wavy. Even though his clothes were ill fitting and worn to the point of being threadbare, it was obvious he had grown at least six inches since the end of school, and his shoulders were noticeably wider. It was the lost, haunted look in his emerald green eyes that finally brought Albus to speak.

"Harry, please sit down and join us."

"Headmaster, am I in trouble?" Harry asked uncertainly as he sat down next to Mrs. Weasley. He couldn't think of any reason why his professors would need to see him before the term started, and the presence of Snape usually indicated trouble.

"I have a confession to make Harry. For years now I've been sending wizards by the Dursley's house to check up on you, make sure that you were doing all right. This year it was Professor Lupin's turn to check in on his way back to Hogwarts. You had heard he was returning as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Here the headmaster paused as Harry shook his head "no" and grinned at Lupin. "I can see that news pleases you! He waited for several hours hoping to see you, but when he didn't, he entered the house."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized "You were the repairman! I thought he looked familiar! Um, why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"Because I was on a task for the Headmaster, and I didn't want to scare your relatives. Harry, I saw your back." Lupin said carefully.

Harry seemed to shrink into himself and his eyes examined the tabletop.

"Harry, we need to see what's been happening before we can take steps to prevent it happening again. I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shirt."

"But headmaster…"

"We need to see that everything is healing correctly too, dear." Molly added.

With a loud sigh, Harry got up from the table, turning so he wouldn't have to see their eyes as he took off his shirt. A gasp of horror echoed in the room as those gathered around the table got a good look at the tangled web of old scars and new cuts, bruises and scrapes that adorned the young man's back. It was evident that the current crop of injuries was anything but an isolated event.

"Thank you Harry, you may sit down." The Headmaster said.

As he shrugged his shirt on and sat down, Harry noticed Professor Snape staring at him with a glazed look on his face. He seemed shocked.

"Harry, why did they do that to you, _who _did that to you?" Minerva McGonagall queried, a rather sick look on her face.

"My Uncle. He and my Aunt don't like wizards, or anything to do with magic. They keep hoping that if they make me do all the chores around the house and feed me very little that my magic will go away. They weren't too happy having to take me back this summer after what happened to Dudley last year. When I got off the train at the beginning of the holiday, he told me that as I was going to be inflicted on them again, I could jolly well pull my weight for once. Which meant all the worst jobs in the house had to be done by me, and if they weren't done during the time they allowed for me to do them, Uncle Vernon would beat me." Harry explained to the tabletop, unable to meet the concerned eyes of those around him. "I think he broke some ribs earlier in the summer, I couldn't lift my arms up and it hurt to breath, but it's better now. Can I go up to Ron's room now please?"

"In a moment Harry. How long have they been treating you this way?" Remus asked softly.

"They've always treated me like a servant, but never hit me until this summer."

"Well then, it's clear that you can't go back there again. I think the Hogwarts staff would rise in revolt if I tried to send you back! We will think of some other place for you Harry, one that will be much more pleasant." Dumbledore added.

"May I go now," he asked, getting up. Molly got up with him, carefully putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I'll just go with you dear, I think I have something upstairs that will help you feel much better."

As Harry left the room, Severus looked at him, his arms and legs sticking out of the frayed clothes, and asked "Potter, wherever did you get those awful clothes?"

Harry paused, a pained look on his face. "They're my cousin's. They're all I have."

Severus' eyes turned toward the others to see them glaring at him.

"Great remark, Severus," Remus said in a biting tone. "Didn't you notice that when he's not in his school robes he's pretty much dressed that way?"

"Unfortunately I've never made a point of examining him closely." Severus grated. "I will however, make sure that he is at least clothed better than that!"

"Arthur, thank you for your time tonight, and please thank Molly for the tea. If anything crops up in the next week, you know how to reach me." Albus closed the meeting.

As the professors quietly left the burrow and apparated to Hogsmead, Severus Snape had a look of extreme concentration on his face. The sort of look he normally wore when working with a complex potion. Remus, walking beside him toward the castle, watched with concern as the potions master wandered rather aimlessly through the forbidden forest. Severus came to an abrupt stop at the stairs into the castle.

"Sev, are you ok?"

"My name is Severus" he snapped almost without thinking. "You were right you know, I will have to tell him, and soon. I think after the first week of classes, when they are settling into the routine. Then he'll at least have some structure in his life to fall back on."

"You are assuming that he is going to be unhappy with the news that you're his father?"

"I'm not a total idiot, Lupin. Why would anybody want a greasy, foul tempered former death eater as a father? I'm just hoping it doesn't destroy what sanity that poor boy has left after this summer."

"It's obvious that you don't know Harry very well. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at his reaction after the first shock." Lupin quietly went up the stairs, leaving a bemused Severus Snape behind him.

"Harry, why didn't you owl me about your uncle?" Ron asked as he stared in disbelief at Harry's back while they dressed for breakfast.

"What would you have done, Ron, ridden in on your broomstick to save me?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I would have sent Bill to hex them into oblivion!" Ron explained.

Harry laughed, comforted by his friend's reaction.

"Boys, get a move on, we have a lot to do today!" Mrs. Weasley's voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming Mum"

"Coming Mrs. Weasley"

As they thundered down the stairs both boys could smell breakfast. Seating themselves at the table with Ginny, Percy and Mr. Weasley, they could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice floating down the stairs as she hustled the twins out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Right, now, help yourselves, we have to get a move on so that we can floo to Diagon Alley today." As Mrs. Weasley served the eggs a fierce looking owl flew in through the open window over the sink, a large bundle in its claws. It flew around the room once and dropped the package on Harry's head, narrowly missing his plate.

Harry looked at the package blankly, he hadn't been expecting anything. But it clearly said To: Harry Potter on it in bright purple writing. Upon opening it, he found several sets of slacks, some shirts, and a beautiful black and green jumper. He sat in astonishment looking at the bounty.

"Wow Harry, who sent you all that?" Ron eagerly asked.

Harry looked through the wrapping and the clothes, finally finding a small note saying "thought you might need these."

"I don't know Ron, there's no signature on the card."

"I bet Professor Lupin sent them" Ron said.

"Nah" Fred said "Don't you think that he'd buy himself clothes if he had any money? My bet is on McGonagall, that's the sort of thing a woman would do."

George weighed in with "My money's on Dumbledore. You never know what that crazy man will do! Or wait, how about Snape?"

While the children scoffed at that idea, Molly and Arthur looked at each other, realizing that was indeed the most likely answer.

A/N Wow, that was a long one for me! Next time we'll go to Diagon Alley, briefly, and then on to Hogwarts!


	6. A Shopping We Will Go

Chapter 5

"A Shopping We Will Go" 

"Line up, quickly now, let me count you to be sure we're all here" Mrs. Weasley strode down the assembled line like an army inspector on a parade ground. "Right, then, have you all got your lists? Hold them up so that I can see them. George, you go first and WAIT at the Leaky Cauldron until we are ALL there, do you understand!"

"Yes Mum" George said with a suspiciously innocent grin.

"Ron, you go next, then you Harry dear. Then I think Fred, Ginny, and I'll follow last. Mind you don't wander away now."

"Yes Mum" all the Weasley children responded, used to these instructions through many years of experience.

Harry winced as he remembered his first experience with Floo powder. Knockturn Alley was definitely not on his "to see" list with Voldemort back. He took his pinch of powder, stepped up to the fireplace, and said "Leaky Cauldron" as distinctly as he could. He closed his eyes as his body whirled by assorted fireplaces and desperately tried to keep his balance as the movement abruptly stopped. For once he didn't land flat on his face.

"Uh, Harry, you might want to get out of the way or Fred'll land on you" Ron's voice came from outside the fireplace.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry" Harry sheepishly climbed out and looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed since the last time he was here two years ago. Same assortment of witches, wizards and other magical folk. "Ron, where are we supposed to meet Hermione?"

"Florians. She wasn't sure what time she'd make it here, so we decided we'd meet at Florians at 1:00 for lunch. Then she'll come home with us tonight to stay until we leave for Hogwarts."

"Right , let's go to Gringotts first, and then we'll split up." Mrs. Weasley arrived and shooed everyone ahead of her.

After the normal wild ride on the bank carts, Ron and Harry took off alone to get their school supplies with Mrs. Weasley's parting words "Don't forget, meet at Florians at 1:00" ringing in their ears.

"We've got our books, potions supplies, and owl treats etc., what's left to get?" Ron mumbled looking at his list. "New robes. OH NO! Harry, did you look at the bottom of the list?"

"What, where it says 'All fifth years are expected to equip themselves with dress robes.' Yes, I saw it. Look at it this way, now's your chance to get rid of the ghastly ones you had last year," Harry said with a grin. "By the way, are Fred and George still working on their tricks?"

"I have no idea, practically the only thing I've heard from them all summer were the explosions they set off echoing through the entire house. Really hacked Percy off, but Mum and Dad seem to have decided that their experimenting was better than trying to get into mischief other ways." By this time the boys had reached Madam Malkins and were standing outside the shop window.

"Took you long enough to get here, young Ronald" a very pompous voice said from behind Ron, sounding for all the world like Percy Weasley at his worst.

"But now that you're here, let's get to work, no time to waste." An identical voice came from behind Harry.

Whipping around quickly, they saw Fred and George smiling mischievously at them.

"You see, our experimental endeavors are doing so well," Fred continued as he and his twin swept Harry and Ron through the door of the shop, "that we felt we must make an attempt to be sure that our youngest brother's appearance does not disgrace the family name this year."

"Therefore," George interrupted, "we find that we must task an appropriate amount of our profit to the outfitting of said brother!"

"What?" Ron said with a completely confused look on his face. "Have you two gone totally mental?"

"Mental he asks, when all we want to do is make sure our favorite younger brother has adequate covering for all formal events." Fred responded pompously.

Harry watched with an ill concealed grin while Ron's brothers bullied him into the section of the store devoted to formal robes.

"Would you like some help dear?" A soft voice asked Harry. He turned quickly to see an elderly witch with a measuring tape draped around her neck waiting patiently to help him.

One hour and many galleons later Ron and Harry left the robe fitters with large packages holding their new acquisitions.

"Whatever possessed them to do something like that?" Ron asked with a dazed look on his face. "I never thought I'd own something so, so, _nice_! And it's black, not maroon for once!"

"Ron will you stop? You sound like a girl! Or even worse, Malfoy!" Harry chuckled.

"Right, that was a really low blow. We'd better move if we're not going to be late. Race you there!"

Both boys took off running as fast as possible, bobbing and weaving through the crowded street, big smiles on their faces. Harry had just glanced over at Ron when he suddenly bounced off a large, dark object and landed in a heap on the cobblestones. He looked up dizzily to see long, dark clad legs, crossed arms, and the unpleasantly sneering face of Professor Snape. 'I'm dead' he thought.

"Mr. Potter, do you make it a practice to run carelessly through the street?" Snape asked coldly as he helped Harry up. "Kindly take more care in the future, I am not a bumper car." His cloak swirling, the professor turned and stalked off.

Harry slowly walked toward Florians. Ron was waiting impatiently at the entrance. "What happened? One minute you were right next to me, the next minute you were gone!"

"I ran into Snape, literally. I think something's wrong with him, he didn't deduct any points and he helped me up off the ground."

"No way! Are you sure it was Snape? Maybe it was someone else dressed like him? Maybe he had a really good summer?" Ron looked like he couldn't imagine Snape having a good anything.

The boys entered the shop contemplating what their least favorite professor would consider "fun". At a large table in a corner, they could see the rest of the family and Hermione talking happily.

"Sorry Mum, are we late? Hi Hermione!" Ron said as they rushed up.

Hermione rose as they approached the table, and gave Ron a hug. "Where's Harry, Ron? Aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"Umm, Hermione, I _am _Harry." He replied with a self-conscious grin. Hermione stared at him speechlessly. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Oh, sorry." After hugging Harry, Hermione plopped down in her chair, still staring at him. "Harry, you've really….changed." she finally said.

"I didn't think I'd changed that much" Harry replied.

"Your whole face, it's just different. You look like someone, I can't put my finger on it." Hermione continued to stare at Harry making him feel rather like a lab experiment gone awry.

"Did you get everything on your lists today?" General Molly Weasley inquired, saving Harry from thinking of something to say to Hermione. "Right, we'll head home after lunch then."

The next week passed more quickly than any of them would have believed possible. Each day was filled with conversations, laughter, chores around the burrow, and pick up Quiddich games. Before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley efficiently maneuvered each of them out of bed and down the stairs to breakfast early that morning.

"Mum, how're we getting to the station this year?" Ginny asked.

"We're taking muggle cabs," Mr. Weasley explained entering the room with a wide grin on his face and anticipation in his eyes. Any opportunity to see real muggles at work was something to be enjoyed for Mr. Weasley.

"They should be here soon, too, so everybody eat up," Mrs. Weasley said coming to the table with a platter of sausages. "You all have your trunks packed, I hope."

A chorus of "Yes Mum's and Yes Mrs. Weasley's" rose up from the table.

"Good, good. Then when you are done, bring them down and put them by the door. And Ron, you might want to keep your owl treats close by, don't want Pig to get out of control and annoy the muggles." Mr. Weasley picked up the 'Daily Prophet and began reading as he sipped his tea.

The two cabbies arrived in due time to ferry them all to the station. While Mrs. Weasley sorted out who rode with whom, Mr. Weasley, unable to pass up the opportunity to investigate muggles and their machinery, attempted to strike up a conversation with one of the men. By the time the baggage had been loaded and the children assigned to cabs, they were running late. It didn't help that Mr. Weasley, sitting in the front seat of the lead car, kept distracting the driver with his incessant questions about this apparatus and that knob. Harry, Ron and George rode in the same car as Mr. Weasley, and they watched with amusement as the Cabbie became more and more exasperated with Arthur's 'bloody stupid questions!'

As they reached the train station, a fine rain started to fall. Mr. Weasley and the twins set off to find trolleys while the rest of them unpacked the cabs. By the time everything was loaded and they had reached the platform, only ten minutes remained before the train left. They quickly loaded their belongings on the train, and returned to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, George, I expect you to spend your time studying for your N.E.W.T.s, not playing tricks on people." Mrs. Weasley said sternly, hugging them both. "You need to make up for your low O.W.L.s."

"But Mum, where would Hogwarts be without the Wonderful Weasley Twins enlivening the place!" they answered together, mischievous grins firmly in place.

"Thank you for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Harry said gratefully.

"You're more than welcome dear. If you need anything this year, anything at all, let us know." Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him. "Now, I've packed sandwiches for you all."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley goodbye.

"Bye Mum, Dad, we'll owl you tomorrow to let you know we're there." Ron said as hugged his mother.

Mr. Weasley gently herded them toward the train while Ginny lagged behind to have a last minute conversation with her mother. "Hurry now, you don't want to miss the train. Ginny, come on now, you'll be back before you know it!"

As they entered the compartment they had picked out, Ron, Hermione and Harry leaned out to wave goodbye to the Weaselys, and then closed the window.


	7. Say What?

A/N: It was at this point that my wonderful husband discovered what I had been doing and graciously took on editing the material. Things got much better from a storyline point of view, if not a spelling/grammar point of view! The next two chapters are where I made the most revisions. The original version was such a muddled mess that I wonder anyone had the patience to slog through it! Chapter 6 Say What? 

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione was ready to shoot her two male friends! It wasn't that she wanted to talk about the latest edition of Witch Weekly or anything "girly,", but really now, three straight hours of Quidditch? Thankfully the witch with the food cart had come by before she said something she would really regret!

As they climbed off the train, Hermione, Ron and Harry noticed with relief that for it had stopped raining. They must have outrun the rain they'd had in London this morning. In fact, they could clearly see the stars shining down on them and reflecting in the water of the lake. The new students would have a good view of Hogwarts as they journeyed across the water this year.

Just then a very large, dark form carrying a rather dim lantern lumbered over to them. "Arright then, you three," Hagrid rumbled.

"Yes, Hagrid" they replied.

"See you up at the castle then. Firs years, this way, over here!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly jumped into a carriage, and waited expectantly for the ride to the school. The door opened unexpectedly, and Ginny stuck her head in saying "Can I join you? The only space left is in Malfoy's carriage, and I don't feel like listening to him whine and poke fun at me."

"Come on" Harry said moving over to make room. "Have a good train ride? Where'd all your friends go?"

"There are five of us, and I was the last one to the carriage," Ginny answered as the carriage lurched forward.

They spent the rest of the ride discussing the coming year, and what classes they would be taking. The carriage stopped with another abrupt lurch when they reached the stairs leading to the entrance. Across the lake they could see the lanterns from the boats reflected in the water as the first years made their ghostly way across the lake.

Harry suddenly fell forward as they climbed out of the carriage and landed on his face at Ginny's feet.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny was aghast at the sight of her brother's friend sprawled at her feet.

"Look at that! Potter must be proposing to the Weasel's sister!" The loud, egotistical voice of Draco Malfoy blared over the crowd of students gathered at the bottom of the steps.

Ron immediately turned as red as his hair and started toward the blonde Slytherin with his hands knotted into fists.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione said as she and Ginny grabbed hold of Ron's robes. "Don't give him the satisfaction! Besides, that won't help Harry."

Reaching down, Ron gave Harry a hand up. "What happened, Harry?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden my eyes went sort of fuzzy and I couldn't see the step down. I must have missed it," he said with a sheepish grin.

They entered the Grand Hall, found their seats quickly, and waited anxiously for the first years to arrive, be sorted, and the food to appear.

"Oh come on, get it over with." Ron moaned, holding his stomach as the new students were slowly sorted. By the time the sorting hat was done, he looked as if he thought he wouldn't last any longer with out substantial food.

The headmaster rose, welcomed the new students, and the food appeared to Ron's great relief.

His stomach full, Harry looked around the room, nodding at various friends. His eye lit on the head table, and he noticed that for once there were no new teachers, and no empty chairs at the table. Dumbledore's eyes met his. The Headmaster appeared to be in a good mood, Harry noted, his eyes had their normal merry twinkle. Professor McGonagall calmly ate her dinner, talking with tiny Professor Flitwick, who was seated next to her. Even Professor Trelawny had 'graced' them with her presence. Looking the other way down the table, his eye immediately fell on the saturnine features of Severus Snape. Not much had changed there. Suddenly the potions master's eyes met his, and he was surprised that Snape's didn't immediately radiate hate. In fact, they seemed rather inscrutable. That was odd. Just then, his attention was grabbed by Fred Weasley sitting next to him.

"Did we tell you about the things we invented over the summer using your money?"

"No, Ron said that he'd heard lots of explosions from your room. I assumed that meant you were busy inventing. So, what have you made?" Harry asked, deeply interested in the Weasley's new products.

"Ahhh, quite a few things. We need some testers though, and for some reason, our family members weren't willing to help. We thought about slipping some of our new products to one of them, but after Mum's blow up last year, we thought we'd better not. Didn't want to lose everything we'd done so far.

"Well don't try them out on me!"

"We weren't planning to. One little gem we've got planned for a certain obnoxious professor to try out for us. Keep watching the head table over the next few days, you may be surprised at what you see." Fred said with a devilish smirk.

The following morning as they all trooped down to breakfast, the question on everyone's mind was what the new class schedules would look like. As they sat down and helped themselves to the food already on the table, George reached over and handed them some papers.

"New schedules. Hope yours is better than ours. We have three classes with Slytherin this year."

Ron, looking at his schedule with as much attention as he could muster this early in the morning said "They must be kidding! Harry, we've got Double Potions with Slytherin first thing in the morning three times a week! Who makes up these bloody schedules, and why do they have it in for us?"

"Ron! Will you please just hush? They can hear you all the way up at the head table!" Hermione hissed.

They looked at the teachers seated at the head table and noted with some embarrassment that their section of the Gryffindor table seemed to have the unanimous attention every teacher present. Including Snape, who was glaring at them as usual. The Headmaster, however, had an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, even as he shook his head at their behavior.

"Well we're off to a brilliant start, I'm surprised he didn't take points off for that." Hermione whispered. Choosing discretion as the better part of valor, rather belatedly, they took off for their first class of the new year, potions.

Entering the potions classroom, they apprehensively seated themselves at their normal table toward the back. Neville joined them in the vain hope of being ignored by his tormentor. The Slytherins, seated on the other side of the classroom, contented themselves with smirking in the direction of the Gryffindor seated across from them. Professor Snape swept through the door, black cloak billowing as he strode confidently to the front of the room. His dark gaze was piercing as he gazed across the students in front of him, lingering momentarily on Harry. Harry, feeling like he was a small rabbit about to provide the main course for an overgrown hawk, slouched down in his seat and fervently prayed for an end to the class.

"Today, fifth years, we will be starting a new level of your potions instruction. As you all know, you will be taking your O.W.L.S. in a few short months, and I suggest that you pay attention. Now, pair up. No, Miss Granger, you will NOT be working with Mr. Longbottom today. You will work with Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Longbottom, you will be working with Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, you will work with Miss Bulstrode. Well, what are you waiting for….MOVE!" Hermione, grimacing slightly, moved across the room to sit with Malfoy, while Ron could be heard muttering uncomplimentary words under his breath as Millicent made her way over. Neville, looking even more uncomfortable than usual leaned over to whisper to Harry, "I'm sorry, Harry, I'll try not to kill you." Harry just grinned weakly at him. He was reasonably confident Snape wouldn't allow anything truly dire to happen to him, but then again…

"Copy this recipe, carefully note that you must add the frog's eyes one at a time, stirring in a clockwise motion PRECISELY 3 times. This potion must simmer for EXACTLY 45 minutes, do not waste any time getting started." That said, Snape promptly turned his back on the class and began checking supplies in the large, locked storage cabinet to the right of his desk. Silence descended as the class began busily mixing ingredients, staring intently at the notes they had taken. Harry carefully chopped parsley leaves as Neville prepared to add the frog eyes.

"Remember Nev, one at a time." Harry cautioned.

"Right, Harry" he responded humbly.

"And you stir three times clockwise." Harry continued.

"Clockwise? Are you sure it was clockwise? I wrote counter clockwise."

Just then their cauldron began to shudder and smoke. Harry, taking in the situation immediately, yelled "Look out!" just as the contents erupted out of the cauldron, soaking both boys. Their skin was immediately covered with angry looking purple boils.

"Idiots," the professor hissed as he swept up to them in a swirl of robes. "I clearly said to stir it clockwise. Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for not correcting Longbottom's mistake! Go to Madame Pomphrey. Oh, and Potter, I will expect to see you tonight for detention with me."

The boys quietly let themselves into the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey hurried over saying "Good heavens, boys, it's the first day of class. What is that man thinking of!. Good thing I've laid in a stock of restorative. Now sit quietly over there and we'll have you right in a jiffy." She bustled off, returning with a large blue bottle and two spoons. Both boys were presented with spoonfuls of a foul smelling concoction. "I want you both to sit here quietly for the next hour while this works, and then we'll see how you're doing." Harry sat quietly on his cot, thinking about how unfair it was for Professor Snape to blame him for Neville's error.

"Harry, I'm sorry about this" Neville said quietly from where he lay on his cot.

"I know Neville." Harry swung his feet onto the bed and settled his head into the fluffy pillow.

"Why do you suppose Snape didn't give me detention too?"

"Dunno, unless it's one more way to torture me" Harry said with fatalistic calm. He knew that Snape hated him, he just didn't know why. Contemplating that thought he drifted off to sleep.

"Well, my dears, the potion seems to have worked." Madame Pomphrey's cheery voice woke Harry. "Now, whatever you do, stay out of the direct sunshine as much as possible for the next few days, or you'll be back with a horrible sunburn."

The boys left, realizing that they had missed Transfiguration, and would be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts if they didn't hurry. They ran through the halls, slammed through the door, and slid into their seats just as the bell rang. Ron leaned over and asked if he was ok as Professor Lupin entered the room and strode to the front of the classroom. He flipped the attendance book open and took roll, visually matching the students to their names.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, fifth year level. We will begin with a review of what you learned last year. We will be doing lots of hands on practicing later on in the year, and will focus quite a bit on subjects you can expect to see on your O.W.L.s. Now, who can tell me…."

Harry's attention drifted away as he thought about his first class of the day. What a lousy way to start off a year. Not even a full day of classes and he already had detention. Obviously this year's potions lessons were going to be just as bad as last year's. Harry's mind drifted into thoughts of Snape tied to a train track, like in the old silent movie he'd been able to sneak a peek at when he was younger. That thought led to others that were equally entertaining: Snape in a Storm Trooper Costume slowly roasting over an Ewok fire, Snape dressed in a sparkly orange tutu…

"Harry Potter, would you please stay behind a moment." Harry jerked out of his reverie when Professor Lupin addressed him, realizing he hadn't heard a thing during the whole class. He approached Lupin's desk as the rest of the class left, Ron and Hermione, reluctantly dragged their feet in an attempt to wait for him. "You seemed a bit preoccupied during class, anything you want to talk about," Remus asked kindly.

Harry looked into those warm eyes and found himself spilling the whole sorry story to his favorite teacher. "…and now I've got detention, and the first day isn't even over. Why does he do this to me?"

Remus looked away as he thought, and then said "Harry, I'm going to have to ask you to keep an open mind about Professor Snape. Suffice it to say that things have never been easy for him, but I trust him implicitly. Now, I believe it's almost time for dinner, and I'm sure your friends are waiting in the hall for you."

Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped their book bags off in the common room before trooping down to the hall for dinner. Harry didn't want to talk, and the other two respected his silence and contented themselves with giving him encouraging glances. As they settled into their places at the table, Fred and George leaned over to talk to Harry while Ron and Hermione listened in.

"Did we hear right," George asked quietly.

"Snape really gave you detention on the first day of school," Fred continued.

"Miserable git." Harry muttered.

"Well then, watch the head table, the show tonight should be impressive." Both the twins smiled vindictively at the head table, looking particularly hard at Professor Snape, who was sitting in his accustomed spot. He seemed to have something on his mind, his gaze was fixed absently on his plate as he shoveled the food into his mouth. He kept darting strange glances toward Harry too.

"What did you do," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Us?" Fred raised his eyebrows and attempted to look innocent.

"Come on, what's going on," Ron pressed.

"Nothing! We've just selected one of our esteemed teachers to have the supreme honor of testing one of our new products," George protested he reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice in front of Hermione.

"What product, what does it do?" Hermione grabbed the pitcher before George could lift it from the table.

"It's called a Terrific Truth Tonic. It's tasteless and odorless so even the most discriminating palate can't detect it. It also lowers the inhibitions of the victim so that not only will they tell their deepest, most hidden secret, they'll do it in a most public and humiliating way!" George grinned.

"You didn't!" Hermione seemed torn between horror and anticipation.

"Oh, but we did. We figured His Supreme Nastiness needed a little humbling after his performance with Harry today. So watch the head table and enjoy," George said, lifting his goblet of pumpkin juice in a salute.

"You didn't bribe a house elf, did you?" Hermione was looked suspiciously at the twins.

"Oh no, not at all. The beauty of the potion is that it can be put on anything. Once dry, it leaves no visible residue or gloss. Did you know that the elves set the tables for dinner a half hour before they serve it? Simple to slip in and decorate a spoon." George smiled cheerfully at Hermione. Hermione stared at him for a moment, looked at her spoon, and carefully edged it away from her.

They watched the head table throughout dinner. Dessert was being served, and the twins were beginning to look a bit worried and whisper to each other when a very peculiar look swept over the Potions Masters face. He appeared to be fighting a battle with himself and losing.

"Severus, are you all right," Remus asked as he looked at Severus.

"Yes, of course. Just have to do something, that's all," He responded. With that, he resolutely got up, and climbed on the table.

By now, the whole school was watching the spectacle of their rigid professor behaving so uncharacteristically. The Slytherins seemed particularly pained to see him perched there, swaying lightly.

"Severus, whatever are you doing?" Minerva whispered to him. "Get down this instant!"

"In a moment, dear Minerva" he said calmly. Standing straight and looking out on the massed students he said in a loud, clear voice "Harry Potter is my son!" Instantly there was a loud "poof" and a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Professor Snape was still standing there, but he had sprouted electric pink feathers all over his body. Silence filled the hall as Severus Snape, master potion maker and bane of all students slowly keeled over to the floor.

"Hmm, didn't expect that. Have to work some more on that one George, I don't think the pink feathers will go over well when we try to market it," Fred muttered with a look of clinical detachment on his face.

"Forget that, Fred, I think we're really in for it this time. Look at Harry," George responded, gazing with concern at Harry, who seemed to be frozen in shock.


	8. Sorry's Not Enough

Disclaimer: The characters are no more mine now than they were in earlier chapters!

Chapter 7

Sorry's Not Enough

Headmaster Dumbledore slowly rose from his seat in the middle of the head table and looked down with concern at the prone form of his potions master. "Remus, will you please take Professor Snape to Poppy? Tell her that I will be along shortly."

"Yes sir" Remus said as he carefully floated Snape out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a few bright pink feathers dancing slowly to the floor.

Dumbledore's wise eyes, for once not twinkling with humor, surveyed the still silent hall. He looked intently at Harry Potter, still frozen in shock next to Ron, and then on down the table toward Fred and George Weasley. "Fred and George Weasley, I would like to see you in my office immediately!" The twins paled noticeably under his regard.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione whispered. Harry, still frozen in shock, didn't appear to hear her.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, shaking his arm.

Harry's eyes slowly swam back into focus, and he blinked a bit uncomprehendingly at his friends. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione looked at him with concern.

"Sure, Hermione. I'm just fine with being told in front of the whole school that the most hated professor in the history of the school is my father! Just bloody GREAT!" He ended on a shout.

"You can't possibly believe it's true! Harry, I've been listening to Fred and George all summer, and they make so many mistakes when they're inventing something that no one in the family will test anything for them anymore. I bet they screwed up somewhere," Ron said, trying to be consoling.

By this time, everyone in the hall seemed to be staring at the three of them. "Uhm, why don't we go back to the common room," Hermione suggested, realizing the attention they were attracting. Both boys, seeing what she was looking at, silently rose and followed her back to Gryffindor tower.

"Look, Harry, even if by some weird chance it was true, at least you wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys." Ron said trying to cheer Harry up.

"Yeah, but look who I'd have to stay with instead. It'd be like detention every night for the whole summer," Harry moaned as they reached the Fat Lady.

She smiled at him in commiseration. "You know how those Weasley twins are, Harry dear, don't believe it until one of the teachers tells you it's true."

"Thanks," he muttered, and then gave the password, "floating fairy dust".

"Look Harry," Hermione started to say as she headed for their normal seats by the fire.

"Hermione, I don't want to talk about it. I think I'll just go up to bed." He wandered slowly up the stairs to the boy's dorm and threw himself on his bed.

Ron and Hermione sat in silence before the fire considering the events of the evening. "It can't be true Hermione. Harry's too nice to be that mean old git's son."

Hermione clutched a pillow to herself as she thought. "I don't know, Ron, it would be one explanation for why he changed so much over the summer."

"You can't be serious! Why would he have looked like his dad, I mean James Potter, so much for so long if he weren't a Potter?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to start looking in the library tomorrow, and it wouldn't hurt you to spend some time there too," Hermione said with a significant glare at him.

"Why is your answer always the library? Oh alright, we'll check the library," Ron said in disgust. "Wonder what's happening to Fred and George?"

Hermione winced. "I wouldn't want to be in their shoes right about now."

Fred and George waited miserably outside the door to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He had disappeared inside several minutes earlier with Professor McGonagall, their head of house. The waiting room was beautifully appointed and obviously designed to put those waiting at their ease. Unfortunately, in this case, the only occupants were two young gentlemen who were too consumed in their own wretched thoughts to appreciate it. Both boys looked up as the massive door slowly and silently opened.

"Gentlemen, you may come in now." Professor McGonagall held the door as they shuffled through. They came to a stop before the headmaster's desk, and only then realized that Professor Lupin, looking unusually stern, was also present. The silence became overwhelming as the three adults stared forbiddingly at the twins. Even Fawkes the Phoenix seemed to be looking at them in disdain. This was going to be even worse than they originally thought.

"Please tell me what you did, and why you did it," The headmaster commanded in his sternest voice. There was not even the suggestion of a glimmer in his blue eyes.

"Well, we spent the summer designing new products for our company…"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Fred interrupted.

"…and one of them was a truth syrup we called 'Terrific Truth Tonic'," George continued.

"It makes the drinker tell his deepest secret in the most embarrassing and public way possible."

"We brought some to school with us, and when we heard that Snape had given Harry detention on the first day of school, we decided this would be the perfect opportunity to use it." George wound down.

"Gentlemen, I am very disappointed in you." Neither boy had ever seen Professor Dumbledore look so stern during their previous visits to his office. In his own way, Albus Dumbledore was even more intimidating that Severus Snape at his worst. "Some secrets are not to be passed on to others because they are dangerous. Either to the secret holder or to an innocent, unknowing person. By using this syrup in an unworthy manner, you have exposed one of your teachers to danger beyond which you can imagine, devastated an innocent bystander to your 'prank' and possibly compromised the fight against Voldemort. I want your assurance that all of this substance will be destroyed immediately. Professor McGonagall will accompany you to your dorm and make sure that this is accomplished. I suggest that you think very carefully before you pull any more 'harmless' pranks," Dumbledore paused.

"Yes sir," the twins said quietly, looking at their feet.

"In addition, I expect that you will apologize in public to both Professor Snape and to Harry for this incident. You are to tell them that the truth tonic was corrupted, and instead of telling a person's greatest secret, it told a person's greatest nightmare."

"But Sir," Both twins pleaded.

"No! This is the only way to keep this from becoming a total disaster. I understand your pride in your accomplishment. However, remember what I said about the ramifications of this. In addition, you will be serving 4 nights detention with Mr. Filch, starting tomorrow night, and 50 points are being deducted from Gryffindor."

"You mean Harry really is….," George stuttered to a stop in amazement.

"Oh yes, your tonic was quite effective," Professor Lupin said quietly. "However, Professor Snape has been trying to find a way to tell Harry. I would bet anything that's why he gave Harry detention tonight, to have time to tell him. By the way boys, he didn't know about it until recently. None of us did."

"I must warn you that if I hear any of this conversation being repeated to anyone, student or faculty, you will find yourselves expelled. That should give you an idea of just how seriously we take this matter. Now, gentlemen, if you have nothing to add, Professor McGonagall, will you please see that the truth tonic is destroyed?"

"Certainly Sir." Professor McGonagall moved toward the door, shepherding the twins before her.

"Oh, boys." Dumbledore's voice made them pause on the threshold.

"Yes sir?"

"Please do consider the results before you pull anymore pranks." The twinkle was finally back in the Headmaster's eyes. "I think we'll need things to laugh at this year even more than previously."

The door closed softly, leaving Remus and the Headmaster alone.

"Headmaster, do you really think they'll keep a secret like this?"

"Yes I do. While they are undoubtedly the biggest pranksters we've had in many a year, they are also extremely loyal and honest. Once their word is given, it won't be broken," he said with confidence. Now if you'll excuse me, Remus, I need to contact Arthur and Molly, I've really put that off long enough. I should check in on Severus too."

"He was still out when I left the hospital wing, and Poppy was in her glory tutting over him." Remus got up to leave.

"Yes, well, you know how frequently Severus actually allows her to attend to him."

"Goodnight Sir."

"Goodnight." The door quietly closed behind Lupin, leaving the Headmaster to his thoughts. Fawkes, sitting quietly on his perch in the corner, eyed his master. With a sudden flurry of fiery feathers he flew to Albus, settling comfortably on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek. "Ah Fawkes, I do hope this works."

Harry Potter lay in his curtained bed, sleepless as he considered all that had happened earlier. He replayed the scene where Snape had said "I'm Harry Potter's father" over and over again in his mind. Even the sight of Severus Snape covered in bright pink plumage didn't distract him. There was only one thing to do. He had heard Ron come in earlier, and could hear the various timber's of snoring that indicated all the other boys were present and asleep. Quietly, he snuck out of his bed, eased open his trunk, and grabbed his invisibility cape. He noiselessly glided across the floor to the door and slowly opened it just enough to creep through.

It took only a few minutes to wind through the corridor and arrive at the hospital wing. Slowly easing the door open just enough to peer through, he made sure that Madame Pomphrey wasn't lurking in the vicinity. There was only one curtained bed in the room. Closing the door behind him, Harry moved with trepidation toward the curtains. Gradually and silently moving them back, he slid in to the chair set next to the bed. Staring intently at the man fast asleep under the starched white hospital blankets, he looked for any resemblance to himself. They both had black hair, but to him that seemed the end of any similarities. What struck him most though, was how different Snape looked in repose. He looked relaxed and even human without a glare or a sneer fixed to his face.

With a quiet sigh, nothing in his mind really resolved, he started back for the dorm and bed. It wasn't until he reached the portrait and gave the password that he realized that there hadn't been a pink feather in sight. It had been pretty funny to see Snape covered in feathers, Harry mused as he sank into the comfort of his bed.

The next morning Harry woke later than normal. He hurried into his clothes and grabbed his school bag, then thundered down the stairs to the common room. Hermione and Ron waited for him there, looking at him anxiously.

"Ron, do you suppose that your brothers made a mistake making their truth tonic. So instead of making someone tell the truth it did something else?"

"Yeah, Harry, that's what I was telling 'Mione last night." Ron agreed.

Hermione patted Harry consolingly on the arm as they turned toward the exit. "You know how people are, Harry, just pass it off as a joke, and the talk will die down quickly."

"Yeah, mate, sooner or later the ferret will do something stupid and everyone will be talking about that. I'm starving; can't you two walk any faster?"


	9. Digging Out

Disclaimer: As always, none of these characters are mine, and if you're reading this, you should know who they really belong to!

Chapter 8

Digging Out

Fred Weasley carefully peeked around the corner of the doorway into the Great Hall at lunchtime before turning to his twin and saying "No sign of him George, I think it's safe."

With that they entered and walked with feigned nonchalance over to the Gryffindor table, seating themselves next to Harry and Ron. Harry ignored them while Ron studied the twins with narrowed eyes, obviously considering whether or not to say anything to them.

"Ron, just say it!" George finally exclaimed, tiring of Ron's unblinking regard.

"What happened to that potion? It had to be wrong, right? What did Dumbledore say to you two? Where's Snape?"

"It was wrong, right, you don't want to know and I have no idea." Fred said calmly.

"Oh come on Fred, you owe Harry an explanation, and I'd like to hear one too!"

Hermione chimed in from where she was seated on the other side of Ron. "He's right, you should at least explain to Harry what happened. Do you know what his morning's been like? We had Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, can you imagine the fun Malfoy had with this information?"

"All right, all right. But I only want to go through this once, so you'll have to wait until we make the public apology Dumbledore's insisting on to get the whole story. We made a mistake with the potion. You really don't want to know what Dumbledore had to say, but he's making us do a 4-day suspension with Filch, and apologize publicly to Snape and Harry. I assume Snape is still in the hospital wing, and maybe if we're lucky he won't be out until June."

"But Fred, it's only September, he couldn't possibly be there until June, besides, how would we get ready for our Potions O.W.L.S. if the professor isn't there!" Hermione was visibly upset at the idea of anything getting in the way of O.W.L.S.

"I think you're out of luck, look next to Dumbledore," Ron whispered softly to George.

"Nothing new there, far as I can tell our luck's been out since before school started." George grumbled softly, eyeing Professor Snape who glared back at him malevolently.

Hermione's eyes were fixed on the opening in the ceiling where owls entered in the morning to drop their mail. "Isn't that Errol?"

They turned to look at the lone owl flying erratically into the lofty hall. As it came closer, they could see an envelope held tightly in its talons. It was bright red, and vibrating so much that the owl holding on to it was having difficulty flying straight. It managed to make it to the Gryffindor table and dropping it in between Fred and George immediately taking off again. Fred and George looked aghast at the red envelope, which was vibrating so vigorously all the silverware at their end of the table was bouncing on the table.

"You'd better open it" Ron advised quietly, sticking his fingers in his ears.

Fred unsteadily reached forth a hand and prodded the envelope, which immediately burst open. Mrs. Weasley's voice reverberated through the hall.

"…OF ALL THE IDIOTIC THINGS YOU'VE EVER DONE, NEVER EVER BEEN SO EMBARASSED! YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT A PROFESSOR! AND POOR HARRY….YOU JUST BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP OR YOU'LL BE EXPELLED AND YOU BETTER NOT EXPECT ANY SYMPATHY FROM HERE! NO MORE PRANKS!"

As the eardrum splitting noise gradually died down and the envelope burst into flame, Fred and George slowly eased themselves up in their seats. The rest of the students were staring with various expressions of humor, spite, and horror on their faces.

At that moment the Headmaster stood up and tapped his cup to gain everyone's attention. As all the student's quieted down and turned to look at him, Dumbledore look toward the Gryffindor table. "I have a quick announcement to make concerning the events of last evening. As you can see, Professor Snape is none the worse for wear, and will be resuming his classes this afternoon. Fred, George, I believe you have something you wanted to say." Dumbledore quietly sat down as the Weasley twins stood up.

"Erm, we, um, just wanted to….um…." Fred started.

" apologize. To Harry and to, um, to, " George continued.

"…to Professor Snape, for…."

"…the uh, unexpected, results of our potion."

"…You see, it was supposed to be a modified truth syrup…"

"…But instead it made um, uh, Professor Snape, say his um.."

"…worst nightmare."

"…And we're terribly sorry." They mumbled together.

As the twins left the hall, Harry couldn't help but notice that their ears were turning red just like Ron's did when he was lying.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Ron and Harry "Do you two think that they were really telling the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked

"Something about that didn't sound right." Hermione said decisively.

"Are you saying you think Snape really is my dad?" Harry said with quiet intensity.

"No, I'm saying I don't think they were telling the whole truth. That doesn't mean Snape's your father, just that there's something else they're not telling us. I'm going back to the library to do some more research, why don't you two join me? You could get some work done on your transfiguration essay."

"Hermione, maybe I don't want to know what's going on."

"Come on Harry, you can't just ignore the whole situation and hope it goes away." Hermione said reasonably.

"I think I'll go do some flying practice." Harry walked away swiftly with his head down.

"Great going Hermione, you keep pushing the issue like that and he'll stop talking to us altogether." Ron swung his legs over the bench and rose, preparing to follow Harry.

Hermione played absently with a curl that had slipped over her shoulder as she thought. "Ron, you know as well as I do that pretending to ignore something this important will only make it worse. Surely you know that."

"I know that I'm going to go watch Harry practice his flying, and maybe he'll even let me borrow his Firebolt. You really need to think if you're willing to lose Harry's friendship over this."

Hermione watched helplessly as Ron followed Harry down the hall toward the Gryffindor common room.

Severus Snape sat quietly in a corner of Dumbledore's study, watching numbly as Lupin and Minerva McGonagall entered for the meeting the headmaster had called.

"Thank you for clearing your schedules on such notice" Dumbledore began. I called this meeting to discuss our current Harry problem. Or perhaps I should call it a Weasley problem," he said with a small grin. "Severus, do you have anything you'd like to tell us?"

"No sir," Snape said moodily.

"Minerva, you see Harry every day, how has he seemed today?"

"Quieter than normal, Sir. He looks understandably upset. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are staying close to him, though, and the other students seem to be giving them a wide berth."

"Remus, have you anything to add?"

"Yes Sir, have you considered how Sirius will react when he hears about this? You know how fast rumors fly around the wizarding community, almost faster than an owl can fly."

"That is a good point, but one that I think we have a little time to consider. Now the question is, what do we do? Any ideas? Minerva?"

She set her teacup down and turned to look at the potions master. "Severus, you have to tell him, and soon. He is smart enough to be suspicious now, and he's going to worry at the idea like a puppy with a bone until you do tell him."

"How do you suggest I do that, Minerva? What words can I use that will tell him the truth without sending him straight off the Astronomy tower in disgust," Severus retorted bitterly.

Remus leaned forward toward Severus. "You can't possibly think he'd do something like that!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"How do I know? He's my son and I know next to nothing about him!" Severus leaned forward as he spoke, unwilling to be intimidated by the werewolf.

"Then the obvious answer is to get to know him!"

"Thank you very much Mr. Obvious, now can you tell me how to do that without making the whole school and every death eater in Great Britain suspicious?" By this time the two were standing toe to toe across the coffee table, glaring intimidatingly at each other.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, trying to avoid a physical fight in his office. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, I think we've gone as far as we can this afternoon. Severus, you need to look for more opportunities to talk to Harry, Minerva, please keep an eye him, and Remus, I know he's come to you to talk before, please make sure that you are available to him if he needs you."

As the door closed behind the three professors, Albus Dumbledore turned to look at Fawkes, his Phoenix, who was sitting calmly on his perch. "Fawkes, this is about the most tangled problem it's been my dubious honor to preside over. Do you think we have a chance, any chance at all, of coming out of this one unscathed?" Fawkes looked gravely at his owner, showing no sign of optimism. "I didn't think so," his owner sighed.


	10. Try Outs

Chapter 9

Try Outs

Classes settled into a routine, and there were few interruptions to the peace and quiet that had descended on the whole school after Fred and George's prank. Even that dynamic duo appeared to have taken Dumbledore's words to heart, and were more restrained than the teachers could remember seeing them. Quidditch season was rapidly approaching, and the student's welcomed the distraction from their studies. Signs advertising try-outs for all four school teams decorated the walls in the hallways and common rooms. The Gryffindor team, captained by both Fred and George Weasley, was in need of only one player this year, and competition was expected to be fierce. As the date for the trials drew closer, Harry was thankful that he wasn't captain of the team and wouldn't have to choose between people he considered friends. Ron was trying out for the open keeper position, and he and Harry spent many hours outside of class practicing moves and honing Ron's skills, much to Hermione's disgust. By the time the two boys dragged themselves into the common room at night to study, all they were really good for was studying the insides of their eyelids.

The first Saturday morning of October dawned crisp and clear with more than a hint of autumn in the air. It promised to be a wonderful day for flying, but Ron was obviously too nervous to notice as he sat silently at breakfast. Hermione watched him in amusement as he stared into the distance; eyes busily fixed on nothing, lips moving silently.

"Ron"

"Ron, are you alright?"

"Ron, are you in there?"

"RONALD WEASLEY, WILL YOU ANSWER ME!" Hermione bellowed at Ron.

"You're wasting your time Hermione" Ginny volunteered, looking vastly amused. "He can't hear you."

"Will he come out of it before he has to fly?" Hermione asked, concerned that Ron might freeze under the pressure.

Ginny snorted in amusement as she served herself more eggs. "Oh yes, he'll be so focused on what he needs to do that he'll do really well. Don't expect any conversation from him until then. Even Harry wouldn't be able to jolly him out of this mood!"

"I wonder where Harry is. I haven't seen him since just before we left for breakfast." Hermione poured some juice in her cup, looked consideringly at Ron, and put some toast on his empty plate.

"I saw him talking to Fred and George, my guess is that they're figuring out what they're looking for in a keeper and how they're going to stage it," Ginny replied.

"Shouldn't they have figured that out before now?" Hermione asked disapprovingly.

"That's the way they've always done things," Ginny answered with a nonchalant shrug. "They say they do things better on the fly, I think they're just too lazy to think ahead. I think that's why they were chosen as co-captains. One alone wouldn't be nearly as effective as the two of them are together."

Just then Harry came running in, long black hair rumpled as usual and robe billowing behind him.

"You better watch it Harry, moving like that you look a lot like Snape," Seamus said with a grin.

Harry glared at Seamus as he seated himself next to Ron. Hermione couldn't help but notice that expression made him look even more like their notorious professor.

"Ron, pass the cream."

"Ron, will you pass the cream."

"RON, PASS THE RUDDY CREAM!" Harry bellowed in Ron's ear.

Receiving no response he looked perplexedly across the table at the two girls.

"Here Harry, I'll pass it to you," Ginny said with a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks and a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Ron's a little preoccupied right now."

"I noticed," Harry said dryly. "Does he get like this often?"

"No, only when he's really, really nervous. You should have seen him the morning he went to Hogwarts the first time. Fred and George do a marvelous impression; you should ask them about it."

The twins appeared in the door of the Great Hall and beckoned to Harry.

"Time to go, and I hardly got anything to eat," Harry moaned looking at the piles of food stacked on the serving trays down the middle of the table. Harry patted Ron on the back in commiseration as he got up. "Good luck Ron, I'll see you after try-outs." Harry said on his way out.

Nine people tried out for keeper of the Gryffindor team, and by the time all nine had an opportunity to show their skills, the team was exhausted. They discussed the prospects as they wandered back toward their changing rooms. Because their brother was one of the hopefuls, Fred and George had given Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson final say in who was picked. There wasn't much question in the end; Ron's abilities had far surpassed the others who tried.

"So when will you tell him?" Harry asked as they trudged back toward the main hall.

"We'll put the notice up tomorrow morning," Katie said, "and you are NOT to say anything to him or anyone else, understand."

"Yes, General Bell," Harry answered sarcastically as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

During the walk back to the castle, Harry noticed Angelina looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Tiring of it quickly, he finally said, "Is there something on my nose?"

"Um, I hope you don't take this wrong, but, you've sure changed a lot in the last few months…….you look like someone, but I just can't put my finger on it."

Harry thought quickly, trying to think of a way to keep Angelina from making the connection he was afraid she was about to make. Namely, that he looked like Snape.

"We all grow up sometime," he finally said with studied nonchalance.

During dinner that night Ron was bubbling over with excitement and insisted on recounting to anyone who would listen how well he had demonstrated his flying skills that morning. Harry, on the other hand, sat quietly, not eating much and not saying anything to anybody. Ginny, sitting across from him once again, watched him furtively, and finally decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Harry."

"Harry Potter"

"Did you say something?" Harry asked as his eyes focused in on Ginny.

"Are you alright Harry? You haven't eaten anything."

"Just thinking. Hermione will you meet me in the library after dinner?"

"What! You can't mean you're going to the library to study on a Saturday night!" Ron spluttered, overhearing the conversation. "Hermione what have you done to him?"

"I haven't done anything; maybe he just finally realizes the importance of studying….something you could learn about too!"

Ron thumped his goblet down in disgust. "Well, I won't be joining you!"

"Actually Ron, I'd appreciate it if you would. The more help I get the better. Ginny, you're welcome to join us too." Harry looked down at his almost full plate. "I'm not hungry; I think I'll go now."

As he wandered toward the door, Harry could feel someone staring at him. Turning around, he scanned the room to see who it could be. Professor Lupin met Harry's eyes. He couldn't help but notice that Lupin was looking at him with concern. Harry gave him a halfhearted smile and then left. Lupin considered whether to say anything, and finally came to a decision. Leaning toward the professor seated next to him and clearing his throat he said quietly, "Have you thought anymore about what you're going to say to Harry?"

Snape's head snapped up and he stared at Remus. "Why?"

"Harry is looking more and more like you every day, and it's only a matter of time before he either figures it out on his own, or someone figures it out and tells him."

"I fail to see how that is any of your business," Snape said with irritation as he stood up. "You would do well to keep your attention on your own concerns." His robes swirled around him as he stalked back to his dungeons, handing out detentions and subtracting house points along the way.


	11. Book Mine

Chapter 10

Book Mine

Harry looked up from the table where he was sitting as the others walked into the library. Other than the four of them, the library was completely empty of students.

"What's this all about Harry," Hermione said in a businesslike manner as she strode over to where he sat.

"You'll keep this confidential, right? I don't want the whole school knowing about what we're doing."

The others nodded assent, wondering what in the world Harry was being so secretive about.

"Today two different people mentioned that I either look like Snape or someone they couldn't quite put their finger on. I'm beginning to wonder if the twin's truth syrup wasn't working right after all. But I can't see why I wouldn't have looked like Snape all along if he really is my father. And why hasn't he said anything to me?" Harry asked numbly. "The only other possibility that I can think of is that someone else is making me look like Snape just to spite me. But why would anyone want to do that?"

"My bet would be on Malfoy. He's been itching to show you up ever since you made such a fool of him during his first quidditch game as Slytherin seeker. I wouldn't put anything past him." Ron seized on the idea that someone could be making Harry change as a nasty joke.

"There are lots of spells that can be used to hide things or make them seem to be what they aren't Harry, maybe one of those was used on you. Anyway, the obvious place to start is with charms books here in the library," Hermione said with an intent look on her face. It was obvious she was already sinking her teeth into the research possibilities.

"I still think Fred and George made a mistake with their potion," Ron said, "but if you're determined to look into this, I'll help."

"You can count on me too, Harry," Ginny said solemnly.

"The charms section is over here. I'll pull out the books I think most likely, and then we can start going through them. Look especially at the ones that are potent enough to last for a long time." Hermione disappeared into the stacks of books.

The next few weeks went by in a haze of quidditch practice, classes and homework. They tried to spend as much time in the library researching as possible, but found little to help them in their search. As the first game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin approached, Harry and Ron had even less time to look.

"Ron, you've got to eat something, you won't do the team any good if you collapse from hunger during the game," Harry said reasonably.

"I CAN'T eat Harry, my stomach's too full of butterflies, there's no room for food," Ron said miserably, burying his head in his arms.

"Look, I know how you feel, I remember my first game, but you have to eat something. Here, just eat this piece of toast. I'm sure the butterflies will enjoy it." Harry handed Ron a delicately browned piece of toast while Hermione and Ginny watched in amusement.

"What if I fall off my broom for no reason? What if I freeze? What if I make a fool of myself?" Ron mumbled, slowly shredding the piece of toast with each word.

"You're not going to make a fool of yourself," Harry chided. "Think about all the work Fred and George have made us do the last few weeks. No game's going to be as tough as that was."

"Why did it have to be Slytherin first" Ron moaned, burying his head in his hands again.

Fred leaned between Hermione and Ginny to speak to the team members gathered at the table. "Come along gents…"

"…and ladies," George continued from where he leaned between Harry and Seamus.

"…we have a date with the quiddich pitch," they both said.

Ron let out a soft moan as he got unsteadily to his feet. Harry braced him on one side, desperately trying not to laugh as he half supported half dragged Ron out of the room.

The stands were filled to overflowing, every student in the school was in attendance; most of them hoping to see Gryffindor flatten Slytherin. The arena filled with thunderous applause as the two teams swooped into the stadium. Madame Hooch called both teams' captains over for her customary pre-game talk.

"I don't want any breaking of rules," She said with a forbidding look at the Slytherin captain. "Let's have a nice CLEAN game. Are you both ready?" With that she blew her whistle and let the balls out. As Harry zoomed upward to a get a good perspective on the field and look for the snitch, he took the time to give Ron, who was looking rather green in the face a smile and thumbs up.

"Is your keeper going to catch the balls or hurl on them Scarface?"

Looking behind him Harry saw Draco Malfoy sneering at him from his broomstick. "Why don't you keep your mind on the game and see if you can actually catch something, Malfoy!"

Malfoy's hands tightened in anger on his broom stick. "Just you wait Potter, just you wait," he said threateningly.

Harry caught a glimmer of gold on the far side of the field. He jerked his Firebolt around and zoomed toward it, barely missing the fuming Slytherin seeker. As he flew toward what he assumed was the snitch, his eyes suddenly lost focus. He felt as though he was flying through fog, but that was impossible! His broomstick started wobbling, and Harry was helpless to control it, he simply couldn't see where he was going. As he valiantly tried to blink his eyes clear, he heard George yell "Harry, watch out!"

Unfortunately, he couldn't see what George was warning him about. He whipped his head from side to side looking in vain for danger, when a sudden glancing blow on the side of his head knocked the glasses off his face. He dazedly watched his glasses fall to the ground fifty feet below and then realized that he could see perfectly! In fact, he could see the snitch hovering just above Professor Snape's head! Keeping his eye on the elusive golden ball, he urged his broom to its highest speed. Swooping no more than two feet above a wide-eyed professor of potions, he grasped the snitch and held it up.

"Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan announced from the podium.

"Congratulations Ron, you survived your first game," Harry said with a grin as he and Ron left the changing room.

"Oh it was easy," Ron grinned back. "You got the snitch so fast they never got a chance to score! Hey, what happened to your glasses?"

"I wanted to talk to you and Hermione and Ginny about that. Can we meet in the library after dinner?"

"I suppose."

A faint voice could be heard shouting "Harry, wait up!"

Harry and Ron turned as they walked back to the castle and saw Fred and George sprinting toward them.

"Are you alright mate? That bludger came right at you and I was too far away to catch it…didn't you see it?"

"Erm, no, not until it hit me and knocked my glasses off. Uhhhh, they were all fogged up anyway, couldn't see a thing," Harry said rather unconvincingly.

The twins stared at him for a minute. "Harry, if there's anything you want to talk about, you know you can always talk to us, right?"

George leaned on his twin's shoulder and spoke. "Yeah, we won't even pull any tricks on you."

"Uhm, thanks guys," Harry said hesitantly as they entered the hall.

He and Ron sat down quietly in their normal spots. Hermione came over and sat down across from them, looking as though she was full of news. "You two seem rather quiet for just having won your first game. Well done Ron, they didn't score any points off you!"

"Thanks 'Mione, but it's not like they had time to do anything." Ron shrugged with resignation and began shoveling food into his mouth.

Hermione started to fill her plate with food, and then paused, staring at Harry. "Harry, where are your glasses?"

"They fell off during the game. Weren't you there? What have you been up to?" He looked up at Hermione and noticed her air of suppressed excitement.

"I got involved in something in the library. Harry, I think I've found something you'll be interested in. Seamus, please pass the potatoes."

Harry hesitated for a moment, thinking. "Okay, I was hoping to head off to the library to talk about what happened at the game today anyway."

After dinner they grabbed Ginny from where she had been sitting with friends and ran off to the library. Checking carefully to be sure the tables and book stacks around them were empty, the quartet settled in a quiet section of the library, hoping that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So what did you find out," Harry asked with quiet intensity.

"You go first Harry, I want to know where your glasses are," Hermione said firmly.

Harry settled back into his chair. "You know how I tripped getting out of the carriage when we first got here this year? Well I've noticed a couple of times since then that my vision got sort of fuzzy for a minute or two. It always cleared up though, and…"

"Harry! I can't believe you didn't go see Madam Pomphrey! There could be something seriously wrong!" Hermione interrupted.

"It always cleared up, and I sort of forgot about it," Harry said sheepishly. "Well today at the game I was talking to Malfoy when I saw the snitch across the field. I went after it, but my eyes got all foggy again. I couldn't shake it off. And then George yelled to 'watch out', but I couldn't see what he was yelling about. Anyway, about then something hit me and knocked my glasses off, and I could suddenly see again."

"You should have seen Snape's face when you barreled at him on your broomstick," Ginny laughed. "Wait, your glasses fell off and you could suddenly see again?"

"Yes. I went out after the game and picked them up off the grass. They didn't break, amazingly enough, and when I put them back on, everything was foggy again. So, Hermione, what did you find?"

Hermione regarded Harry closely for a minute, then got up saying "I'll be right back, it's a book"

"There's a newsflash," Ron said under his breath.

When she returned, Hermione was carrying a surprisingly small book in her hand. Her friends were used to seeing her lugging more weighty tomes.

"This isn't where I would normally look for research," she began almost apologetically, "but I was curious about what James and Lily looked like, so I found this, an old year book." Opening the book she turned to a place near the back marked with a piece of parchment.

"I didn't know they did yearbooks here." Ron exclaimed.

"Oh yes," Ginny commented, "haven't you looked at Mum and Dad's old ones? They only do them for the graduating class. They have some pretty funny things in them."

"Like this?" Hermione asked as she turned the book for the others to see.

On one page was a picture of a young couple. The woman was on the short side and had long, wavy red hair and sparkling green eyes. They young man was tall, slender and had shoulder length smooth black hair and intense black eyes. They had their arms draped around each other and were smiling into the camera and turning to kiss each other. Underneath their picture was the title "Couple most likely to produce the most powerful wizard/witch of their generation – Lily Evans and Severus Snape." On the page across from them was a picture of a confident looking slender young woman with long, white blonde hair and a supercilious set to her features, and a medium sized young man with untidy black hair and a devil-may-care smile. The woman waved regally while the young man pressed a kiss to her cheek. The title on that page was "Couple most likely to produce a newt – Narcissa Black and James Potter.

Harry stared at the pages in disbelief. While it had been a possibility before that James Potter was not his father, he had held onto the hope that he was wrong. Seeing his mother standing next to and KISSING a smiling Severus Snape was almost too much to bear. Seeing James Potter standing next to Malfoy's mother was even worse.

He looked numbly up at his friends, who were looking at him with various expressions of disbelief and concern.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked quietly, slipping her hand in his.

"I..I don't know," he muttered.

"Don't you see Harry," Hermione said with excitement. "If Snape is your father that would explain why you've been changing so much. After all, if he and your mother were dating at school….." Her voice dropped off as the others stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Hasn't it crossed your mind that if Snape is my father then maybe my mother married James Potter knowing she was pregnant with me? That she played them both false? Maybe he never wanted me! Maybe he threw her out when she found out about me and, and…..maybe Voldemort didn't even give me my scar!" Harry stopped unable to go on. "I wish I'd never started this," he finished, getting up and leaving.

Hermione stared after him in shock. "I never thought he'd take it that way. Should I go after him?"

"What were you thinking of, breaking it to him that way!" Ron yelled, his face turning as red as his hair.

Hermione's eyes were large in her white face. "But, I…"

"Ron hush" Ginny interrupted, her face pale and her eyes shocked. "Maybe we should give him some time to be alone."

Severus Snape settled into the chair behind the desk in his office. He had spent much time making this room as comfortable and comforting to him as possible. From the dark green leather of the chairs to the gleaming silver handles of his desk every bit of it was hand chosen by him. Most rooms in the rather drafty castle had fireplaces that were used constantly through the winter months. His rooms were no different, and being in the dungeons, they were chilly year round. However, none of the fireplaces in Snape's rooms were ever lit, and he liked it that way. Not because he enjoyed being cold, although he was used to it after many years, but because that was one way to guard against unwanted visitors. Even the headmaster had to personally come down to the dungeons if he wanted to talk to the potions master. He sighed in contentment as he marked another large, red "F" on a first year paper. The firm knock on his door startled him; he hadn't been expecting any interruptions. "Enter"

"Severus, how can you stand not having a fire," the headmaster exclaimed as he entered.

"I prefer not to chance any unwanted visitors, as I believe I've told you before." Snape said, tensing slightly in his chair. "I'm sure you didn't come all the way down here to see if I was warm."

"No, you are correct." Dumbledore seated himself in the chair across from Snape's desk. He steepled his hands and looked consideringly at his Potions Master's face before going on. "Have you talked with Harry yet?"

Snape threw his quill down in disgust. "No, I can't figure out what to say, and frankly I keep hoping the situation will solve itself."

"As in go away?"

"That would be the desired answer."

"You know that's not going to happen."

"Unfortunately," Snape grumbled.

"What is the problem? Is it that you don't want to acknowledge that you have a child?" Dumbledore waited quietly while Severus thought that over.

"No, it's not that at all. It's more that I have no idea what to say to him. I don't know how to be a father, and I'm sure after all I've said and done during the last 4 years I'm the last person he'd want for a father."

"I don't think you give the boy credit. Have you gotten to know him any better in the last few weeks?"

Severus played absently with his quill as he thought. "Not really, I've watched him some, but I really don't know him at all. I don't understand why he does what he does."

"Hmm." The headmaster thought for a moment before standing and moving toward the door. He paused at the door, turned, and said "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Severus, I am giving you one week to tell Harry yourself. If at the end of one week you haven't done it, I'll do it for you. I have confidence in you, I'm sure you'll think of something." Snape stared after the headmaster in disbelief as he left the potions master's study.


	12. Ruminations

Disclaimer: If you recognize a character, congratulations! You must have read the wonderful works of J.K. Rowling, and undoubtedly realize that none of the characters are mine!

Chapter 11

Ruminations

Harry wandered aimlessly through the castle after leaving his friends in the library. The information Hermione had found was more than a little overwhelming. Having the suspicion that James was not his father was one thing, finding information that appeared to back that up was quite another. He stopped abruptly as he reached the end of a corridor. Looking around he realized that his wanderings had brought him to the bottom of the astronomy tower, which should be unoccupied, this early in the evening. He carefully opened the door and quickly slid through, hoping he hadn't been seen. Maybe a breath of fresh air would clear away the cobwebs in his head. The stars were clear in the velvety black of the night. Harry stood quietly in the middle of the tower, contemplating the beauty of the heavens set before him, and the darkness of the truths he'd learned in the last hour.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione waited in the library for Harry to return for hours. Hermione used the time to study charms texts while Ron fumed and paced. Ginny quietly thought in a corner. Unable to stand her brother's pacing one more minute Ginny stood and said "Ron, why don't you go see if Harry went back to the tower. We'll wait for you here."

"Good idea, Gin, be right back." Ron took off, seemingly grateful for some productive activity.

"Hermione," Ginny said softly. "I really don't think you'll find anything else tonight, you haven't turned a page in at least half an hour."

"I feel so awful Ginny. I never should have gone on like that. I got so wrapped up in what I found that I didn't consider what Harry must have thought when he saw those pictures. I hope he forgives me." Hermione looked miserably at the book in front of her.

"Have you ever known him to keep a grudge?" Ginny asked reasonably.

"No, but that makes it even worse."

Ron skidded back into the library, panting hard from running through the hallways.

"He's not in the tower at all. Now what do we do?"

"Nothing." Ginny said firmly. "We go back to the tower and to bed, and see him in the morning."

"But, what if?" Ron sputtered to a stop, unable to articulate his fears.

"Ron, he wants to be left alone, just let him be alone for awhile. What would you do if you found him, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Uhhhh." Ron muttered.

"Ginny's right, Ron." Hermione said unexpectedly, closing the book in front of her. "Let's go back to the tower, we'll figure this out in the morning.

Ginny slowly eased out of her bed. Her watch read 2:30 am. She couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts whirling around in her head. Thoughts of Hermione's find and Harry's reaction to it all. She decided she might as well go down to the common room and see if she could get some studying done. Sliding noiselessly into a chair in front of the fire, Muggle Studies text in hand, she realized she wasn't the only person taking advantage of the quiet. Sitting in the large chair across the fire from hers was Harry, a pensive look on his face. He didn't seem to have noticed that she was there. Ginny watched him quietly for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not to say anything. Just as she was getting ready to quietly leave, Harry turned to look at her. The misery on his face took her aback.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just couldn't sleep and thought I'd do some studying. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, that's alright," he said quietly.

"Harry," Ginny said hesitantly, not sure if she should prod him for information, "where did you go earlier?"

"Astronomy tower," Harry said tersely.

"You didn't try to uh…jump or anything, did you?" Ginny shivered involuntarily at the dreadful thought of Harry jumping from the tower.

"No, Voldemort seems to be doing quite a good job of destroying my life; I don't think I need to do it myself. Besides, if Voldemort doesn't succeed, I'm sure Snape would be happy to finish me off." Harry was surprised to notice that Ginny didn't automatically flinch when he said Voldemort.

"You don't really think Snape wants to destroy your life do you?" Ginny asked in a reasonable tone of voice

"I don't know. He sure seems to hate me. The funny thing is I've always thought he hated me because of who my father is. Now I'm beginning to wonder if he hates me because he never wanted me. Maybe I destroyed something with my mum. At least I know that she's really my mum," he ended on a slightly desperate note.

Ginny considered his words for a few moments before saying "You know, Harry, I really think that it's Snape who's come off worst in all this."

"How do you figure that?"

"Think about it. If you are his son, and I'm not totally convinced you are, then look at all he's missed. He doesn't know you at all. He doesn't know how loyal, and honest, and forgiving you are. Sure he's seen you fly, but he's never seen the look in your eyes when you make a particularly good catch on the quidditch patch. He missed your first steps, your first words, your first day of school, the first magic you ever did, and he'll never get that opportunity. Harry, what if he is your father, and didn't know it? We've all been assuming that he did know. But what if he didn't? Think for a minute of all he's missed, and how that knowledge must make him feel if he is your dad." Ginny took a deep breath. "Mum always said 'when you feel like someone has hurt you beyond repairing, just take a look at what they must be feeling.' I didn't understand her at the time, but you know, I think maybe that's good advice. I think I'll go back to bed now, see you in the morning."

Harry continued to sit in his chair, contemplating Ginny's words as the fire slowly died. He fell asleep where he sat, only waking when his friends came down for breakfast the next morning.

Severus Snape felt like throwing something as he prowled through his dungeons. How could Dumbledore put such a short time limit on him? At least he could have given him several months! If he was honest with himself, Severus understood exactly why the headmaster had given him one week. He'd already delayed saying anything, and left to his own devices he would put this off forever. Complicating the whole situation was the question of how they were going to keep this from getting back to Voldemort. He shuddered involuntarily as he considered Voldemort's response to the news that Potter was his son. Could his life get any more complicated?

He rose abruptly to his feet, deciding to get some air. As he stalked through the corridors he absent-mindedly looked around for students out of bounds. The action was second nature after so many years of teaching. Quietly opening the door to the astronomy tower, he slowly trod up the long, winding staircase. He was half disappointed to see that there were no students holding trysts at the top of the tower, and half relieved that he had the fresh air to himself. Taking points off of students always made him feel better he mused. He stood in the middle of the tower, soaking up the silence and admiring the stars in their dance across the sky. By the time he finally returned to his rooms in the small hours of the morning, Severus had reached a decision. He knew what he had to do to talk to Potter, no, he corrected himself mentally, his son. How strange those thoughts felt to him. 'His son.'


	13. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: As always, none of the characters are mine!

Chapter 12

WAKE UP CALL

Hermione and Ron silently contemplated their friend as he slumbered on slumped in what looked like a very uncomfortable position in his chair.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Ron asked quietly. "He's going to miss breakfast if he doesn't wake up soon."

"I don't know, he looks more peaceful than I've seen him look in a while." Hermione considered the options, and apparently coming to a conclusion, she stepped up to the chair.

"Harry," she said as she gently shook his shoulder.

His green eyes slowly opened and looked at her in a puzzled way. "Hermione? What're you doing in the boy's dorm?"

"Harry, you're in the common room. If we don't hurry we're going to miss breakfast." Hermione steadfastly ignored the snickers coming from Ron behind her.

Harry started to stand up, quickly stopping as the muscles in his back and shoulder cramped from a night spent in a very unusual position. Ron tried unsuccessfully not to laugh as he reached forward to help him up.

"That'll teach you to sleep in a chair. Why didn't you come to bed?" Ron asked as they stepped out of the portrait."

"I had a lot to think about. Then Ginny came down to study, and we talked for awhile. She gave me some more things to think about. Harry's eyes glazed slightly as he remembered what Ginny had said.

"Harry, I'm sorry about last night," Hermione began uncomfortably.

"It's ok. No, really," he continued as Hermione started to interrupt. "You were doing what I asked you to. For some reason I just wasn't prepared to find evidence. Even though we were all looking."

Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's arm as they continued down the corridor. "Harry, I just remembered, what are you going to tell people when they notice you don't have your glasses on?"

"I forgot about that!" Harry groaned, hitting his forehead.

"Do you have your glasses with you?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her wand.

"Yes, but what good does that do, I can't see through them." Harry fished through his book bag and pulled out the battered glasses.

"Let me have them, I think I have a spell that will turn them to regular glass. Just don't let anyone else look through them." Hermione muttered some words under her breath, waving her wand over the glasses. "How's that?" She asked, handing them back to Harry. He put them on his nose and looked around.

"Looks fine. Thanks Hermione. Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around as they entered the almost deserted great hall.

"I told you we were almost late for breakfast." Hermione said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. As they helped themselves to pumpkin juice and food, a small red headed blur threw itself through the door and sped over to their end of the table.

"Phew, I didn't think I'd make it in time!" Ginny panted as she reached for the juice.

Ron surveyed his younger sister in amusement as she loaded her plate with sausages and eggs. "You really left in a hurry this morning didn't you?" he asked with a grin.

"How can you tell?"

"Look at your feet." Ron smirked slightly as his sister swung her feet onto the bench.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," She said in exasperation as she saw the gold fluffy snitch patterned slippers on her feet.

Hermione, Ron and Harry just couldn't help themselves. They burst into hearty laughter at the sight. Ginny couldn't resist the sound of their honest merriment, and joined in.

The laughter died suddenly as they all heard the conceited, sneering voice of Draco Malfoy say "Weasley, can't your father even afford to buy you a decent pair of shoes?"

Turning swiftly, they saw Malfoy smirking at them from the Slytherin table. Hermione and Harry held Ron back as he started to lunge for him. "Ron, let me handle this." Harry said in a quiet voice. Spinning around on the bench to face his nemesis, Harry thought quickly and felt in his pocket.

"So, Malfoy, why were you watching Ginny closely enough to see what she was wearing?" he asked as he got up and walked casually over to the Slytherin table. He towered over the seated boy, who suddenly became aware that he was the only person at his table. "Got a thing for her?" Harry finished while he unobtrusively pulled something from his pocket.

Draco's face turned a deep red, quite a contrast to his blond hair, and spluttered incomprehensibly at Harry.

"What, didn't quite hear you there old fellow. Should I take it that you _do _have a thing for her? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? What a terribly shocking match, what would dear old Dad have to say?" Harry had slowly moved himself so that Draco would have to turn to see him. When he turned away from his plate, Harry quickly tossed some liquid from a vial on his unfinished breakfast.

"Potter, that is the most, vile, the most _ridiculous, _just get away from me!" Draco finished, shaking with anger.

"Fine. Keep your nasty comments to yourself then, or we won't be able to keep Ron back next time." Harry walked back to his side of the room, ignoring the indignant splutters coming from behind him.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Just wait!" Harry said with the cheeriest grin they'd seen in a while on his face. "It should be very entertaining."

Ginny stared unblinkingly at Harry. Feeling uncomfortable under that steady regard, he found himself saying somewhat defensively "What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what" he asked, trying to look as though he had no idea what she meant.

"You know what I mean," She snapped. "Why did you ask him if he had something for me?"

"I was trying to get him mad, and that was the only thing I could think of on the spur of the moment that might work. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Just don't use me like that again, ok?"

As Harry opened his mouth to agree, there was a sudden surprised squawk from the Slytherin table. Turning quickly to see what had happened, everyone in the hall burst into laughter at the sight of a large purple chicken running around in Draco Malfoy's robes. Squawking loudly it ran out the door.

"What did you do to him?" Ron gasped, doubled over in laughter.

"It's a new potion George and Fred are working on. They gave me some to use as I saw fit to make up for what happened at the beginning of the year. I hadn't really had an opportunity to use it, and forgot I'd kept it tucked in my pocket until now." Harry grinned at his friends. Feeling eyes on him, he looked around. Professor Snape was regarding him from the head table with an inscrutable look on his face. Harry met his direct stare with a raised eyebrow, refusing to be cowed. Snape looked away as Professor Sprout leaned over to say something to him. Harry couldn't help but feel that he'd gotten the best of the encounter. It wasn't until they left the room that he realized that the head of Slytherin house hadn't taken off any points for what he'd done.

Harry continued to think of Ginny's advice off and on during the day. Maybe she was right.

Monday morning as the three fifth years sat together during breakfast, Ron voiced what all three had been thinking about.

"We've got potions first this morning. Are you going to say anything to Snape?"

"Honestly Ron, what could he say?" Hermione asked, clearly frustrated that for once there was no book to give an answer to the situation.

"I suppose I could go up to him and say 'so, I hear you and my Mum were an item, are you my dad?' in front of the whole class, but I have a feeling he'd turn me into a newt or something," Harry said lightheartedly.

"What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked, clearly concerned that he'd lost his grip on reality while Ron choked on his breakfast, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"I've been thinking about what Ginny said to me the other night. I think the ball is in Professor Snape's court now, I'll wait and see what he does." Harry said quietly.

"What did she say to you?" Ron asked curiously.

"She said it's something your Mum says. Something about looking at what another person must be feeling."

"Oh yeah, that one. I'm not sure I see how that fits with this situation though," Ron said in a puzzled manner.

"We better move if we're going to make it to potions on time." Hermione interrupted. "The last thing we need to do is give Snape a chance to give us all detention."

They ran through the halls to the dungeons intent on reaching the door before the tardy bell rang. They slid into their seats just in time.

Professor Snape swept into the room in his normal manner, scowl firmly in place, eyes glaring malevolently at the students. He strode up the aisle between tables spitting instructions as he went. By the time he got to the front of the room the students were frantically writing, trying desperately to get down the list of ingredients and instructions for the healing syrup they were to make today. There was a mad scramble to the student supplies table as each student procured the ingredients needed, and then silence settled as they concentrated on preparing the concoction. Snape hovered over the students as they mixed and stirred, awarding points freely to the Slytherins and deducting them freely from the Gryffindors. Most of the class passed without incident, in fact, most of the class had managed to concoct the difficult potion correctly and were busily decanting it into bottles for transport to Madame Pomphrey when an ominous rumbling sound began to build on the far side of the room. Everyone turned just in time to see a fountain of mysterious, lime green colored goo explode out of Neville's cauldron and cover him. Snape immediately swooped over to berate and belittle Neville, finally sending him to the hospital wing. As the rest of the class got ready to leave, Snape stopped by the table where Ron, Hermione and Harry were working.

"Mr. Potter, I believe we have some unfinished business. I expect to see you in this classroom at eight tonight to do the detention we had scheduled at the beginning of the year."

"But sir, I have quidditch practice tonight!" Harry burst out, stung by the unfairness of having to serve detention.

"The Gryffindor team will have to do without their 'star seeker' tonight, Mr. Potter. Maybe they'll actually learn to play this evening." Snape strode away with his sneer firmly in place.

Harry watched him in disbelief, finally coming to himself when Ron punched him in the arm, saying "Hey, mate, it won't be that bad."

"How can you say that?" Harry asked, torn between being angry with his friend, and curiosity at what in the world he could be thinking.

"At least this won't be hanging over your head anymore!"

"Ron, it wasn't hanging over my head in the first place! I thought he'd forgotten about it, I know I did!" Harry rammed his books into his book bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Hermione listened quietly to them banter back and forth as they raced through the halls toward transfigurations class. She couldn't help but wonder what would come of the meeting tonight.

Dinner was a too short affair as far as Harry was concerned. Detention with Snape was only one step above detention with Filch. He sat in a corner of the common room with Ron, trying to concentrate on a game of wizard chess and keep an eye on the clock when he felt something loom over him. Looking up with a start he saw Fred and George standing next to him with unusually direct looks on their faces.

"So, Harry," Fred started "we hear that you've got detention with Snape tonight?"

"Unfortunately," Harry said dispiritedly.

"Well, we just wanted to say," George continued "that if you want to talk at all afterward, we'll be around." They regarded him solemnly for a minute before walking to the portrait and going out with their brooms under their arms. Harry and Ron watched them go, neither saying anything for the moment. George popped his head around the portrait just before it closed to say "Ron, we'll expect you at practice when you can get there."

"They know something." Ron said without any question in his voice.

"Harry, it's almost 8:00, hadn't you better be going?" Hermione said as she and Ginny regarded Harry through worried eyes.

"We'll wait up, mate." Ron said in commiseration.

Harry walked quietly out of the hole thinking about all the information he'd gotten over the last few days. He stopped in front of a door, and looking around, realized that his feet had taken him to the potions classroom without his being aware of it. The door was open, and he peeked around the corner, wondering if he should enter or wait outside for Snape.

"Well, boy, don't lurk. Come in." Snape's voice came impatiently from the storage closet next to the classroom. Harry entered Snape's lair with trepidation. Somehow this place was more intimidating than normal without anyone else around. It felt darker and more confining than usual.

"Tonight you will be scrubbing off the table tops and sinks. Without magic, Mr. Potter. And I expect them to gleam when you are done. You will find brushes and buckets in that cabinet." Snape settled himself at his desk behind a pile of papers. He dipped his quill in red ink and began marking them as Harry pulled a bucket and brush out of a cabinet crammed full of cleaning equipment.

Harry wondered how many students had been required to do this task before him. He looked over the cleaning agents for a few minutes before deciding on an all-purpose powder he recognized from Aunt Petunia's house. Fancy her being useful!

As Harry began cleaning the tables, something that he found was very close to chores he had done in his Aunt and Uncle's house, he slowly became aware that Snape was glancing in his direction often. Hoping to avoid another diatribe against him, he decided to ignore Snape.

Severus found his eyes constantly straying to the form of his son as the boy steadfastly scrubbed away. He was somewhat surprised to discover that Potter seemed to have an easy time with this task. Most of his purebred wizard students had no experience with personally cleaning anything, and were horrified to have to lower themselves in that way. 'Skills he must have learned at his Aunt's house,' he thought with a disdainful curl to his lips. As the hours ticked away and Harry was close to completing his task, Severus found himself staring at Harry, wondering how in the world to tell him about Lily's letter. He knew he might not get another chance to catch him alone, so it really was now or have Dumbledore tell him. As Harry finished scrubbing the last sink and straightened up, Severus tensed, preparing to address Harry, only to find himself being approached by the boy.

"Sir," Harry said, staring levelly at his professor. "I've been wondering since the twins, well, you know. Well, I've been wondering if what you said was true." He finished bravely.

Severus stared in shock at Harry, amazed that he would have the courage to actually ask the question. Harry, growing uncomfortable under the unblinking regard, decided that he'd better go before he got himself into more trouble. "Um, sorry professor, I'll just go now, I've finished everything," Harry finished softly, looking at the floor.

"NO! Wait!" Severus said as Harry started toward the door. "Why do you ask?" His dark eyes were penetrating as he looked down at his son.

Harry turned slowly toward the professor, relieved to see that he didn't seem to be angry, only curious. "I um, well; I've changed a lot the last few months." At Snape's quirked eyebrow, he flushed and continued. "I know that you change as you grow up, but I've changed so much that one of my best friends didn't recognize me after the summer holiday. And yesterday, after the game, I noticed I don't need my glasses anymore, Hermione enchanted these into plain glass." He said taking off his glasses and looking at Snape.

Severus regarded Harry, apparently thinking. "Anything else?" he finally asked.

Harry was curiously reluctant to mention the pictures Hermione had found in the yearbook, but was unable to stop talking now that he had started.

"Hermione found a book, a yearbook in the library. And you were, um, standing next to my Mum in one of the pictures. So, are you?" He finished bravely, raising his eyes to meet his professor's.

Snape looked at Harry quietly for a minute, and then said "Trust Miss Granger to find something that obscure. Yes, I am."

Harry stared in shock at Professor Snape. Somehow hearing the simple statement was too terse, too unexpected. He turned and ran out of the room, leaving his father yelling after him to stop. Snape hurried to the door and stared after his son, cursing under his breath. Now what?


	14. I'll Fly Away

A/N My apologies, this chapter took much longer than I expected. PTO responsibilities connected with the start of school meant many hours at the computer doing things other than this story! This was also a difficult chapter for me to write for some reason, hope y'all like it.

**Chapter 13**

**I'll Fly Away**

Severus watched helplessly as his son ran through the dank corridor, obviously anxious to get as far away from him as possible. Big surprise that. He slammed the door to the classroom shut behind him and considered his options. Try to follow Harry? And do what! Demand he talk to you? What could you possibly say anyway, idiot! Go to Dumbledore? He'd already done too much as it was. No, he thought, turning away from the corridor leading to the rest of the castle and heading to a little known, much overlooked passage. Much better to retreat to his rooms and consider this matter further. Besides, he had important research to conduct. He stopped before the portrait which hid the entrance to his private chamber and glared at it.

"If you're quite ready," he snarled at the painting of a drowsy friar seated at a table with a bottle (now empty) of wine. Slowly lifting his face, the Friar Solemnis glared blearily at the hazy person standing before him. "Pass hicword."

"Tri Nitro Toluene"

"Hic, par'n me"

Severus pushed impatiently through the doorway as soon as the portrait opened far enough to squeeze through. As the candles flared to life, he took a moment to survey the rooms before him. From the dark blue overstuffed chairs before the book cases in the room he was standing in to the study he had furnished in the next room everything conveyed peace and relaxation to him. It was his retreat when the pressures of teaching idiot children or spying for Dumbledore got to be too much for him. He waited expectantly for the feeling of relaxation and well being that usually accompanied being in his rooms as he walked through the study to the cabinet containing his favorite liquor. Pouring a tumbler full of the finest Scotch he wandered aimlessly through the room, not really seeing where he was going. He finally settled in one of the easy chairs with a heavy magazine on his knee. Maybe some light reading from the British Journal of Potions would relax him.

"This is ruddy useless!" he exclaimed loudly, throwing the journal across the room, spilling his drink all over the floor in the process. Leaning forward to put his head in his hands, he gave in to the tormented thoughts that had followed him since Lily's letter had come to him. Why. Why couldn't things have worked out differently? If things had been delayed only a week or two, he would have known Lily was pregnant before he left. If he'd returned a few weeks earlier, she would never have married James. Either way, Harry would have been raised in his home, and he would know how to be a father. Who was he kidding? The chances that he would have been a good father were pretty miniscule. Look at the mess he'd made of his own life, how could he hope to guide someone else's! Standing with a tortured groan, he strode into his lab. Brewing potions always soothed him, and Poppy was looking for more pepper up potion with the onset of cold weather.

Severus took great pride in the precise nature of his movements as he set up the equipment he needed to concoct the potion. There was a kind of poetry to potions he mused; retrieving the ingredients from his special stores and walking purposefully back to the bench. As he finely chopped the mint sprigs to the desired consistency his mind wandered back to the dilemma at hand. Wonder why Harry is so bad at potions? He mused, adding the mint to the already boiling pot. I don't recall Lily being that bad in potions. Maybe not top of the class, but certainly not at the level Harry has sunk to. That's right, now stir 5 times clockwise and 6 times counter-clockwise. I wonder what he is good at? Severus slowly stirred the mixture; not noticing as it slowly changed color from light blue to deep purple, and then to deep rose. This is just not going to work, he thought, still absently stirring; I know nothing about being a father. That kid has enough trouble already without me adding to it. Maybe we can just forg…..What the!" Looking into the cauldron he suddenly realized that it was not the color it was supposed to be. He froze momentarily, staring in disbelief at the potion, unable to believe he had actually made an error in a potion that even Neville Longbottom had finally brewed correctly in the third year. Throwing the stirring rod to the floor and stomping back through the doorway to his study he decided to let the house elves clean up the useless mess after they fixed the chaos he'd created in the study. He wandered in circles around his quiet study wondering what in the world to do now, as violet colored smoke gently seeped from under the closed door of his private lab.

Harry fled through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts intent on only one thing, escape. Escape from Snape, escape from the lies of his past, escape from everything. Where could he go? He could go back to the tower and answer his friend's questions. No, not yet. He couldn't face them yet. He could go to Dumbledore or Lupin, but again, he really didn't want to talk to them. They must have known, how could they not! Pausing in his headlong rush down an unused hallway, he considered his options and reached a decision. The trick would be to do it quickly, not let anyone have the opportunity to ask questions he thought as his feet carried him toward Gryffindor tower. He paused outside the portrait, gathering himself for the dash ahead.

"Are you alright dearie," the pink lady asked, looking at him in concern.

Not bothering to answer, Harry gave the password and jumped through the hole as soon as it opened. He caught a glimpse of Ron, Hermione and Ginny seated in a corner of the almost deserted common room as he hurtled by, and thought he heard one of them say "Harry", but he continued on. Up the stairs, sliding to a stop by his bed and grabbing his beloved Firebolt. He turned and ran full out down the stairs, barely missing Ron who was on his way up to see what was happening, and almost bowling over Hermione as she stood just outside the door to the boy's dorms. He definitely heard someone yelling "Harry, wait" as he opened the door and threw himself out, but he ignored it as he had everyone else he'd seen. He pelted down the corridor and around the corner as fast as possible, hoping to evade any pursuit. Certain that no one was following him; he strode purposefully to the bottom of the astronomy tower, and quietly walked up the stairs. Peering through the door at the top of the tower, he was relieved to see that it was deserted, no classes tonight. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked to the very edge of the parapet. Climbing on his Firebolt, he swiftly pushed off from the stonework and soared into the calm night air.

It was amazing really, how different the school grounds looked at night. Without the bright light of day there were spooky shadows everywhere. Even Hagrid's cottage was cloaked in ominous shadows. It was strange to think that Hagrid wasn't in there with Fang, or another of his notorious pets, whipping up a new batch of rock cakes and dispensing advice. Hopefully he would be back from whatever task the Headmaster had sent him on soon. Without thinking about where he was going, Harry slowly drifted over the lake, looking down into its black depths and considering the nights' revelations.

Well, you did ask, he reminded himself, why are you surprised at the answer? As he thought about it, he realized he wasn't exactly surprised, too many things had added up for him to doubt Professor Snape. It was just the abruptness of the Snape's words. Not that he should be surprised, it was abundantly obvious that Snape had never liked him. Great. Now he not only had an Aunt, Uncle and Cousin who couldn't stand the sight of him, he had a Father who hated him beyond belief. How in the world could something like this happen? How could his mother possibly have been interested in such a greasy haired, nasty, unhappy man?

"Aaaarrrrrghhhh" he yelled as his head began to hurt from all the intense emotions and thoughts he had been forced to confront this evening. No more thinking, just fly, he thought as he went into an intricate set of maneuvers on his broomstick. Flying always made him feel better.

Severus finally tired of wearing a path in the rug of his study and settled in his chair, Lilly's last letter to him held unnoticed in his hand. For all his thinking this evening he had decided on precisely no plan of action. This was not acceptable; Severus Snape always had a plan of action for everything. That way he was never taken by surprise. The problem was that this situation involved another human being, his own son, and that meant that not all variables could be computed. Maybe a breath of fresh air would help he mused. He rose from his chair and went out the door.

Walking swiftly down the dank dungeon hallway he contemplated what he should do next. Perhaps he should make Harry do another detention? That would buy time him time to explain what had happened. Somehow that didn't seem the right move to make, forcing the situation probably wasn't a good idea, and definitely not what Dumbledore would do. Dumbledore! What would Dumbledore do? Probably invite him in for hot chocolate and soft words. Severus snorted softly to himself as he considered that approach. Might work for Albus, but definitely not his style. Reaching the top of the stairs, he paused and gazed quietly at the stars, noticing that he was again in the astronomy tower. How odd that his feet had carried him there yet again. Not realizing that he still carried a folded piece of paper in his hand, he settled himself comfortably near the door with his back resting against the parapet, head thrown back as he watched the intricate night dance of the stars. His concentration was abruptly broken by a soft thump across the roof from him. Peering through the darkness he could vaguely see a figure climbing off a broomstick. Taking a chance on the identity of the intruder, he said quietly "What are you doing out here at this time of night, Harry?"

The figure jerked in alarm and whipped around to stare in the direction of the voice.

"Professor Snape?" he said in disbelief. He couldn't get away from this man. Was he stalking Harry?

"Yes. I often come up here to clear my mind. What are you doing here? After hours too." Severus could have bitten his tongue off he was so disgusted with himself. Great, he thought, you've got the kid right here and then you ruin it by taking him to task. What a hard habit to break. How do fathers survive themselves…?

"I needed to clear my mind, and flying's always been the best way for me to do it. Now if you'll excuse me," Harry said stiffly as he moved toward the door.

"No, wait," Severus said as he swiftly moved to lean against the door, blocking Harry's exit. "You didn't give me a chance to explain…"

"Explain what?" Harry said bitterly, slowly backing away from Snape. "Explain that you and my mum had a fling while she was married to my dad? That you took advantage of her?"

"How could you possibly think that of your mother," Snape spat, shocked at what he was hearing. "I could understand you thinking the worst of me, but Lily never did anything to deserve being thought of in that way."

"How would I know," Harry shouted, "I don't even remember her. For all I know she could have been a, been a, a, scarlet woman!"

"I, a what!" Snape was sure he hadn't heard Harry correctly.

"You heard me, a scarlet woman! That's what Mrs. Weasley calls them," Harry finished resolutely, knowing that his face was flaming with embarrassment.

"Ah, dear Molly. How she survives all those boys….is neither here nor there. Harry, I assure you Lily was no Scarlet Woman." As he slowly moved toward Harry, Severus suddenly realized that he was still holding Lily's letter.

"Harry, I want to give this letter to you to read. My only requests are that you read it all the way through and that you return it to me unharmed when you are done. It is very precious to me." Snape extended the paper to Harry as he spoke. "It's from your mother, and it was given to me this summer."

Harry slowly took the paper, looking searchingly at the man that he now knew was his father, and then quietly left the tower. Severus stayed behind, staring at the stars and hoping that he had made the right decision. Only time would tell.


	15. Mail

Chapter 14

Mail

Harry slowly meandered through the dark hallways of Hogwarts, the letter tightly clutched in his fist. He stopped before a nondescript wooden door, realizing as he opened it that he had been in this room before. It was the room where the mirror of Erised had been stored during his first year. At that time his greatest desire had been to see his parents, and he had. He wondered rather listlessly what it would show now.

He seated himself in the darkest corner of the room, away from the door and the windows, stirring up little motes of dust as his body settled. He absent mindedly withdrew his wand from his pocket and whispered "lumos". Surely the little bit of light his wand produced would be overlooked by anyone still wandering the halls. He looked at the paper he still held, and wondered whether he really wanted to look at it. This could answer all his questions, but what if it held information he didn't really want to know. Like that he was a mistake that was never really wanted? Better to know the truth, and have it over with, he decided, opening the paper and focusing on the writing.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_If you are reading this note, it means that James and I are dead, but that Harry has somehow survived. My darling, I so wish that I could be there to explain this in person, somehow that would be easier than writing it down in stark black and white. All I can do is attempt to explain._

_When you left last October, I expected you to be back within a few days. As the days went on and no word came, I became so worried for you. When November came, and you still had not returned, I suspected the worst. I wasn't really surprised when the ministry people came to tell me you were dead. Terribly sad, but not surprised. You see, by then I knew that I was expecting our child, and I had him to think about. _

_Sev, I couldn't take the chance that Voldemort would find out about the baby. It was just too likely that he would take that child from me and raise it to be evil. I couldn't allow that to happen to our baby, so I went to James and asked for his help. The only viable plan we could come up with was to marry and raise the child as James'. While we knew that it was dangerous for anyone opposed to Voldemort, it seemed the lesser of two evils. _

_You cannot imagine my feelings when you reappeared in the spring of this year. I was so happy that you were alive, but so shaken by the predicament we were in. For the sake of our child I decided to stay with James until Voldemort was defeated. I could not take the chance that you would be called away again, perhaps die, and leave our child exposed to the influence of the Death Eaters. It was for this reason that we also asked Sirius Black to be Harry's godfather. Severus, you know my sister Petunia, I would never leave anything of mine with her! _

_Harry was so adorable when he was born. He had black hair, much like yours, and the brightest green eyes. I know you won't be offended if I say that I was relieved to see he had my nose! To ensure that there would be no questions about his father, James and I wove several charms around Harry, by the time he was 6 months old he looked just like James. It nearly broke my heart, he should have looked like you. The charms will start to degrade around the time Harry turns 15. That is why this letter, and the others with it, were spelled to appear near his birthday._

_Severus, nothing can make up for the years that you have missed being a father and for that I am truly sorry. Please do not let this opportunity to know our son pass you by. I know you so well my love, and I know that you are undoubtedly thinking that you are totally unsuited to being a parent, but you are wrong. You would have made a superb father to Harry if our circumstances had been different. I am sure that you will be just as superb a parent as you guide him into being the kind, loving, principled man I know you to be. How can he not be such with you as a father?_

_I leave with you my love, always and ever true. Please tell Harry that I love him, and that I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to tell him this myself. _

_All my love,_

_Lily_

Harry stared at the blur he knew was the letter, silent tears dropping down his cheeks. The knowledge that his mother had sacrificed so much to keep him safe was almost overwhelming, as was his relief at finding that he was wanted and loved from the beginning. He carefully folded the paper and, tucked it safely in the pocket of his shirt as he quietly peered around the door into the hall and checked to see if Filch or Mrs. Norris were lurking in the area. His map would have come in handy, but it was still locked in his trunk. Checking around each corner before he entered each corridor gave him plenty of opportunity to decide what to tell his friends when he reached the common room. With any luck they would be in bed and he wouldn't have to confront that problem until tomorrow.

"And where have you been young man?" the Pink Lady said, staring sternly at the figure before her. "Surely you weren't flying in the dark!"

Harry had forgotten the broomstick absent-mindedly clutched in his hand, and looked down at it in surprise. "Errrr, just needed to get some air and think."

"Not a wise thing to do. Password," she said disapprovingly.

"Slytherins Stink"

"They certainly do, Dearie," She said as she let him in.

Harry walked into the common room and was surprised to see not only Hermione, Ron and Ginny waiting for him, but also Fred and George. It was rather daunting to stand there with 10 eyes staring at him. As he slowly moved into the room, Fred moved to stand in front of the door to the boy's dorm, and George blocked the entrance to the common room. That left only the door to the girl's dorm, and there was no way Harry would try and go through that door!

"Harry, what happened? You ran out of here like Vol, like You Know Who was on your tail." Ron said, looking concerned.

"You needn't think we'll be letting you get away without talking to us either, mate." Fred said from his place near the door.

"We meant what we said about being here if you needed someone to talk to." George chimed in.

"We were really concerned when you didn't come back for so long." Hermione added, while Ginny just mutely nodded her head in agreement and turned slightly pink.

Harry looked at the faces of his friends, taking in how concerned they were for him. How they cared about what happened to him. And he knew that his only real option was to tell them the truth, every bit of it. He walked slowly to a chair near the fireplace, one that looked a bit off to the side so that he wouldn't have to look directly at them while he told his story. He propped his broomstick against the wall next to him, and looked down at his hands, knotted together in his lap. "I, I don't know where to start, he said reluctantly.

"Not to be obvious, but the beginning would be a good place," Fred said, coming to sit on a nearby couch. George, reassured that Harry wouldn't be making a break for it, settled next to him.

"I guess the beginning would be tonight." Harry began, not looking up. "I went to my detention with Snape, and spent the whole time doing mindless clean-up work. That left me with lots of time to think, and before I left, I decided to go ahead and ask Snape if he was my father. I don't know what I thought he'd say," Harry paused, not sure how to go on.

Ron, not surprisingly, came to his rescue. "What did he say?"

"First he asked me about why I was asking him a question like that, and I told him about the pictures Hermione had found. He got this really queer look on his face, and then said, 'yes, I am.' That's it. Just 'yes, I am'. I don't know why, but I just couldn't face him after that, so I ran off. To here. That's when I came in and got my broomstick."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why'd you run out again and risk another detention?" Hermione asked.

"I had to get away and think. I couldn't talk about it. I mean, if Snape's my father, and he and my mother weren't married, what does that make her?"

Hermione opened her mouth to make another comment, but Ron quickly covered her lips with his hand so that Harry wouldn't stop.

"Anyway, I flew around for awhile, worked on some of my Quidditch moves, and then came back down on the Astronomy tower. By the way, you know how they put wards around so you can't fall off the towers? Well you can _fly _off of them if you go up!" Harry continued with a grin.

George and Fred looked impressed with that information, that was a stunt they had never considered trying.

"So I came in for a landing, and you'd never believe who was standing there waiting for me. I don't know if he knew I was out flying or it was just a coincidence, but there was Snape, blocking the door to the stairs," Harry paused, not certain how to continue.

His friends let the silence linger for a few moments, and then Ginny voiced what they were all thinking.

"Was that all Harry? Did he say anything?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking back down at his hands uncomfortably. "It wasn't so much what he said as what he did. He gave me a letter from my mother to read." He pulled the letter from his pocket, and after holding it for a minute, passed it to Ron, who held it without opening it.

"Are you sure you want us to read this? I mean it's from your mum."

"Go ahead Ron, just don't read it out loud, I don't think I could stand to hear it." Harry laid his head back on his chair and wearily closed his eyes as his friends read the letter over Ron's shoulder. Hearing a choked cry, he turned and looked over at the group, seeing that both Ginny and Hermione had tears running down their faces.

"Wow, Harry, I don't know what to say." Ron looked over at his friend.

Hermione glared at Ron, and standing swiftly, moved over to Harry.

"That has to be most touching thing I've ever read," she said, reaching forward to touch Harry on the shoulder. As her hand came toward him, Harry shied away from it, and an expression of concern crossed Hermione's face. He didn't used to mind being touched by her. She stood quietly for a moment before returning to her seat next to Ron.

"So what are you going to do next?" George wanted to know.

"Well, I have to return the letter to him, other than that, I don't know. And I'm too tired to come up with anything right now," Harry said taking his glasses off and rubbing at his eyes.

"Not much we can do tonight anyway," Ron said with a yawn.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, at least not yet," Harry said as he rose from his chair and picked up his Firebolt.

A chorus of agreement came from the others in the room.

Ron and Harry quietly tiptoed into the dorm room they shared with the other 5th year boys. As they settled into bed, Harry's mind drifted back to the scene in the tower with Sna….his father. He'd have to get used to calling him that, he supposed. His lips drew up into a grin as he considered his father's response to his comments about Lily's character. The grin quickly became a snicker, and his bed shook with his giggles. Ron, heard the odd sounds, and came to investigate.

"I just remembered, when we were on the astronomy tower, I lost my temper, and I accused my mum of being a, well a 'scarlet woman', you know, like your mother said." Harry whispered, trying not to laugh too loudly. It wouldn't do to wake the others.

"You didn't!" Ron breathed, torn between horror and humor. "What did he do?"

"You should have seen his face!" Harry went off into another fit of laughter. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought as he settled into the down filled comforter and drifted off to sleep.

6


	16. Huh?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a van, a piano, a few pets, and the contents of my refrigerator. Everything else either belongs to the bank, or is being borrowed from the lovely J K Rowling.

Chapter 15

Huh?

Harry looked around in bewilderment. This didn't look much like Hogwarts. All he could see in every direction was green. Green touched slightly with the silvery white of dense fog. He cautiously stepped forward, peering through the hair in his eyes.

Harry froze as a loud clang reverberated through the air. Spinning on his heel he scanned the murky area around him. He didn't see anything obvious that would have made a sound like that. He was standing still, considering what to do next when he heard a soft, slithering sound from behind him. Whirling around he was astonished to catch sight what looked to be a forest green snake slithering into the underbrush. Without a second thought Harry chased after it.

His clothes tore as he crashed through the underbrush, trying desperately to locate the snake. He attempted to collect his thoughts enough to call out to the snake in parseltongue. Harry finally stumbled to a stop in the middle of a glade, panting hard from the exertion. As he looked around, he noticed an odd round stone with a hole in it propped against a tree planted in the middle of the clearing. He slowly walked over to the hole, and leaning down, peered inside. There, to his surprise, was the snake he had chased!

He pulled his face back as the snaked poked its head out of the hole and flicked its tongue at him. Staring fixedly at the snake Harry tried to say "hello". The snake continued looking at him. Not sure that he had succeeded in using his dubious snake talents, Harry tried again. "Hello? Can you tell me where we are?"

The snake continued to stare at Harry for a few moments before hissing softly and returning to its hole. Harry stared after it in amazement. He hadn't understood it! Was he loosing his powers?

Taking a closer look at the clear area he found himself in, he realized that he had not noticed a path leading off to the side. Might as well follow it, he figured. It wasn't as though he had any idea where he was, and maybe he would find someone who could help him get back to Hogwarts.

The path meandered desultorily through the misty countryside, passing various clearings and ponds, but there was nothing that indicated the presence of people. Harry followed its course for a long while, how long he couldn't tell; his watch didn't seem to have accompanied him. Finally, tired of wandering aimlessly, he stopped and sat on a log trying to decide whether it would be better to keep going or go back the way he had come. As he sat there, consumed with his thoughts, he didn't hear the sounds of sniffing coming closer. He didn't realize he was being observed until a large, purple, dog-like creature burst from the undergrowth on the other side of the path from him. Harry scooted out of its way as it threw itself on the space he used to be in, snarling furiously. He quickly pulled his wand out of his pocket and shouted "petrificus totalis" at it as it turned toward him. To his great surprise, the beast didn't seem to be affected by the spell at all! Surely he couldn't have missed it at such close range! Moving out of the animal's way again; he raised his wand and aimed carefully at its head before once more saying "petrificus totalis." Once again there was no change! It had always worked before…Thinking quickly, Harry decided that the only option he had was to run, which he did. He ran as swiftly as possible through the trees that lined the side of the path, looking for one that had a low enough branch for him to swing up on, and looking back occasionally to see if he had lost his pursuer. It was still there; in fact; it seemed to be gaining on him. The snarls and howls from behind him were getting louder and louder the farther he ran.

Harry burst out of the trees a few minutes later only to find himself confronted by a large brick wall at least 9 feet high. No way was he getting up there. He didn't have his broomstick, and even if he had, there was no guarantee it would work there. He turned to see if he could get back to the cover of the trees before the animal got to him, but found himself facing not only the original creature, but two of it's friends. All three were snarling and howling as they slunk toward Harry. He was cut off with no escape!

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry heard someone's voice from far off calling to him. He tried to answer, but couldn't seem to make his throat work.

"Harry, come on, wake up!"

He managed to pry his eyes open, and saw Ron standing over him with his wand lit, looking worried.

"Are you ok? You were yelling so loudly I'm surprised the whole tower isn't up. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs left from his dream. "What time is it?"

"Almost time to get up," Ron replied.

Harry looked out the window beside his bed and could see the soft light of dawn stealing over the grounds outside.

I'm not going back to sleep at this point, he decided, swinging his legs out of bed.

Maybe a walk would settle him down.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron looked surprised to see Harry dressing so early.

"I think I'll take a walk to clear my head," Harry said, looking under his bed for his shoes. They didn't seem to be there. "Ron, have you seen my shoes anywhere?"

"No mate, last time I saw them they were on your feet," Ron said as he climbed back into his bed, intent on getting a few more hours of sleep before classes.

Harry rummaged around in his trunk as quietly as he could for the next few minutes, not finding his shoes in there. He did find several socks Dobby had recently given him and a tie he'd thought lost, but no shoes.

That was odd, he was sure he remembered putting them under the bed last night as he usually did. Walking quietly he carefully looked under the other beds in the dorm, finding everybody else's shoes but his own. Maybe he'd left them downstairs in the common room.

Harry wandered down the stairs, frowning slightly as he tried to mentally retrace his steps last night. He had come through the door, sat in that chair by the fireplace….but they weren't by or under the chair. Hmmm. He looked under each and every piece of furniture in the large room, and even took the cushions off the couches on the off chance that they might be lurking there. No luck.

What in the world could have happened to them? How was he going to go to class without shoes? The next Hogsmead trip wasn't for weeks, so there would be no opportunity to buy a new pair. Where could they have gone?

Finally tiring of his search, Harry sat in one of the chairs and contemplated where he should look next. As he sat there he thought he heard a door slowly opening. Turning silently to look at the doors to the dorms, he was shocked to see Ginny Weasley sneaking out of the girl's dorm in nothing but a nightgown with a bundle clutched under her arm. Ginny cautiously tiptoed toward the boy's dorm. As she reached out to turn the knob, Harry straightened in his chair and said, "Ginny, what do you think you're doing going…"

Harry was cut off by a loud shriek from Ginny as she whirled around in surprise. As she turned she dropped her bundle and it fell with a loud thunk. The blanket wrapped around it fell partially off one side of the object, and Harry could clearly see what looked to be the heel of a black shoe. A black shoe that looked remarkably like the ones he was looking for. As he stared at it in amazement, Ginny stooped to scoop it up, coloring brightly.

"Ginny, are those my shoes?"

"Erm, well, yes," Ginny said breathlessly, not looking at Harry.

"Why do you have my shoes? How did you get them?" Harry demanded, thinking that Ron must have helped her, and that he would deserve what he got when Harry caught up with him.

"I…I…I, well I got them last night. From under your bed," Ginny mumbled looking at her feet

"You were in my dorm. WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE BOY'S DORM!" Harry shouted.

"Will you keep it down!" Ginny hissed, suddenly glaring at him. "I didn't want you sneaking out again last night, so after I was pretty sure you were asleep, I snuck in and got them. Please don't tell Ron."

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" Harry glared back at Ginny.

"Because he'll go ballistic. And I don't want to spend the rest of the year hearing about my shortcomings from him," Ginny said decidedly. "And admit it, you were going out again, and it's dangerous for you to be out at night, and this kept you from wandering off again, didn't it!" she finished triumphantly.

Harry realized as he thought about her words that the search for his shoes had so distracted him that he hadn't had time to dwell on the awful dream he'd had. Looking at Ginny as she stood there glaring at him and holding onto his shoes for dear life, he knew he wouldn't tell Ron.

"Fine, just give me my shoes" he said holding out his hands.

"Do you promise not to leave the tower until breakfast?" Ginny eyed him, still holding the shoes.

"YES, I promise!" Harry grabbed onto the shoes as he spoke. Ginny reluctantly let go of them and watched him put them on.

She turned to go as he settled himself in a chair and picked up a book on quidditch.

"Oh, Ginny," Harry paused as Ginny turned to face him with the door to the girl's dorm half-open. "Exactly how many times have you been in the boy's dorm?"

Favoring him with a saucy grin as she entered the door, Ginny said "I'll never tell!"

The door closed on Harry's surprised chuckle. What had gotten into that girl?


	17. Purple and Scarlet

Chapter 16

George Weasley's eyes slowly opened as he tried desperately to hold on to the dream he'd just been enjoying. Something about broomsticks and girls? He blinked dazedly, wondering what had disturbed his peaceful slumber. Rolling to his side he suddenly let out a startled screech! Not three inches from his nose was a pair of huge green eyes!

"George, what's the matter?" Fred's red head peeked around his curtains.

"It's just a house elf, Fred."

"I is sorry sir. I is not meanings to startle you." The house elf looked dismayed at the thought of having disturbed a student.

"No, no, it's alright. What is it though?"

"You was asking we bring you things we find, sir. Funny things?"

"Yes, have you found something?" Fred had joined George on his bed by now, and looked wide-awake at the prospect of new devilry.

"Dobby said to give this. He said he find it in Profsor Snape's lab last night." Here the elf paused and shuddered a little, whether in fear of Snape or in disgust at the gooey mess in its hands it was hard to tell.

"Excellent, tell Dobby we'll put it to good use!" George said, accepting the offered apothecary jar with an evil smirk.

"What do you think it is?" Fred queried, looking mystified as they examined the object.

"What I want to know is what Snape did to it. It's not like him to make a mistake on a potion," George mused.

"Ah, but he's had a lot on his mind lately…..think he wants a bit of cheering, actually." Fred and George exchanged identical mischievous looks at that thought.

Ron was surprised to see Harry sitting in a chair reading as he came down the stairs from the dorm.

"I thought you'd be out walking or flying," Ron commented, throwing himself in a chair opposite from Harry.

"Well it wasn't for lack of trying," Harry said with a mixture of vexation and amusement. "It took me forever to find my shoes, and then there didn't seem to be much point. Thought I'd catch up on my reading a bit."

"Hermione will skin you if she sees you're not studying for your exams," Ron said with a knowing grin.

"Then we'll just have to not tell her," Harry said calmly.

"Tell who what?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny entered the room. "Harry, I cannot believe you are reading something so frivolous instead of studying! You've wasted so much time already what with Quidditch practice and all," Hermione continued, catching sight of the title of the book Harry was holding.

"Oh come on, Hermione, we've still got loads of time," Harry complained as he stood up and stretched, grinning at Ginny. "Besides, it's time for breakfast".

As the four hurried out and down the hall Hermione's voice could be heard saying "It's never too early to start, besides, what will you do if you fail them?"

Harry looked up at the staff table as they entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't surprised to see that Professor Snape wasn't there yet. Obviously he was lying in; it had been a late night for both of them. Ron, noticing where he was looking, leaned over and whispered,

"So, have you come up with anything to say to him?"

"Not really. Do you think I could just hand the letter in with my homework and pretend it never happened?" Harry whispered back.

Hermione, who had been listening to their conversation as she helped herself to the dishes on the table, leaned forward. "Harry, you can't pretend that none of this is real. That's not fair to him or you. Think about that letter. How much courage must it have taken for him to show that to you? He shared the last think he'll ever have from his wife with you; you can't just tuck it in with your homework. That would be like spitting on the King's grave," she finished passionately.

Ron, looking confused, leaned over to say "But I thought we had a queen. Did someone forget to tell me she'd passed on?"

Hermione glared at him, clearly exasperated at his thickness.

"Never mind Hermione" Harry said as he reached for the juice. "You're right, I'll have to talk to him sometime, and I might as well get it over with. I'll ask him for a minute after classes today."

Harry turned to look again at the staff table, feeling as though he was being watched. While they were talking, Snape had made his way into the hall, and was sitting in his customary place. His eyes were fixed on Harry as he drank his morning tea.

Remus, noticing Severus' fixed regard and contemplative demeanor leaned over discreetly to investigate what was going on.

"So Sev, have you made any progress?"

"Oh yes. Last night alone I managed to confirm to Harry that I am his father….you were right, by the way, he'd figured it out with a little help from Miss Nosy Granger. Before I had a chance to explain the boy went flying off down the hall to parts unknown." He paused to sip at his tea. "And don't call me Sev."

"Surely you didn't leave the matter there?" Remus was horrified at the thought of Harry being abandoned to the fate of his thoughts. "Did you find him and explain Lily's letter?"

"I managed to run into him on the Astronomy Tower. Do you know what that idiot boy did? He flew his broomstick up off the tower! Obviously got his flying talent from me, Lily never could abide the things." Snape was obviously torn between pride in his son's skills, and horror at his foolishness. "I happened to have Lily's letter on me, so I gave it to him to read."

"And?" Remus waited breathlessly for the rest of the tale.

"And what? He left with it." Severus busied himself with the task of procuring another cup of tea, thereby avoiding looking at his fellow professor.

"Did he read it?"

"I don't know." Severus looked over again at Harry, trying to gauge his mood as Harry stood up with his friends and got ready to leave for class. "You know him better than I; does it look like he's disturbed?"

"Not really." Lupin mused, watching them as well. He was disturbed by the odd noise of muffled snorts of laughter coming from next to him. Turning in disbelief to look at Professor Snape, he was astonished to see that most grim of men with a hand clamped over his mouth, black eyes sparkling with merriment as he desperately tried to hold his amusement in. "What's the matter with you?"

Managing to get a firm grip on himself, Snape uncovered his mouth.

"You will never believe what Harry said on top of the tower last night."

"Well?"

"I think he's been at the Weasley's house too much. He accused Lily of being…." Here Snape's voice petered out again as he clenched his jaws, trying not to disgrace himself by launching into the hearty guffaws that were rising in his throat.

"What, what did he call Lily?" Remus asked, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Severus Snape amused.

"He called her a scarlet woman!" Snape hurriedly arose; hand clamped firmly over his mouth, and made his way to the staff exit. It wouldn't do to let the students see him giggling; he thought as he made it to the safety of the passage and exploded into laughter. Oh my, if Lily only knew!

Remus watched as Severus fled a highly amused smile on his face. Looking down the table he caught Dumbledore's knowing and equally amused eyes. Maybe having Harry in his life would finally force Snape back into the land of the living he mused as he drank his tea.

Harry sat nervously at his table in the potions lab, waiting for Professor Snape to appear. Ron and Hermione, seated at the table with him, kept giving him looks of support, knowing how ill at ease he felt.

Finally managing to get himself in hand, Severus paused just outside the door to eye the assembled class. As he swooped through the door with his characteristic brisk entrance, the students jumped and sat at attention. Giving them their instructions, he took up his normal perch at his desk, watching them scurry to gather their ingredients. If I were a betting man, he mused, I'd bet that Longbottom makes it through perhaps step 5 before he melts his cauldron this time. And, he thought eyeing Draco Malfoy as that young man put on his best innocent air and proceeded to chop a gingerroot very finely, I had better watch Master Malfoy carefully today. He's up to something.

Rising from his desk he began to roam the room, stopping every so often to berate a Gryffindor for stupidity or commend a Slytherin for intelligence. He finally made his way to Potter's table just as the trio added the last ingredient. He was surprised to note that all three of them had somehow managed to assemble the rather complicated potion perfectly.

"This needs to sit for a few days before full potency will be reached," Severus instructed as he reached the front of the room. When you are finished, decant the liquid into these bottles, label them with your name, and put them on the shelf." "LONGBOTTOM!" Snape bellowed as a brilliant flash of light came from the area of Neville's table.

As he hurried over to see what the idiot had done now, he missed seeing Draco slyly switching the names on the bottles of potion standing on the shelf.

Harry lagged behind the other students as they left for their next classes. Ron and Hermione lingered near the door, waiting for him, but he gestured them on as he slowly trudged up to the professor's desk.

"Yes, Potter." Snape said, looking at him as he approached.

"I, I, I, well, I read the note, sir, and I wondered ifIcouldtalkwithyousometime?" Harry said in a rush.

"What?" Severus asked, not understanding in the least what Harry had said.

"Never mind, sir," Harry said, turning to go.

"No, wait," Severus reached out to grab Harry's arm, only to find him flinching away from him. "I didn't understand what you said."

"Oh. Can I talk with you sometime," Harry said softly, turning around to face his father.

"Yes, yes of course!" Severus was somewhat taken aback that Harry would be interested in talking to him so soon. "What about tonight, I should be free after 8:30. Meet me here in the classroom."

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he ran out. Hermione and Ron waited in the hallway for him.

"Well?" Ron asked as they walked toward their next class.

"I'm going to talk with him tonight." Harry said, unsure whether he was happy or scared.


	18. A Long Awaited Meeting

Chapter 17

A Long Awaited Meeting

This may not be too bad Professor Snape mused as he swiftly trod the corridors between his dungeons and Dumbledore's office. It was an encouraging sign that Harry had approached him so quickly wasn't it? Stopping before the entrance he muttered "Marshmallow Cream" and the door popped open. As he came into the office at the head of the stairs Snape was surprised to see several other people assembled, he'd thought this was to be a private meeting.

Dumbledore looked up from his seat behind his desk. "Ah, Severus, please come in."

"Albus, I thought this was a private meeting," Snape said rather plaintively.

"Yes, well, Minerva is Harry's head of house and should know what is happening with him, and Remus is also very close to him. You don't mind, do you?"

What could he say? Obviously Dumbledore had made up his mind on the matter and it was of no use to protest.

"Very well," He said quietly, seating himself in the one remaining chair.

"Severus, have you made any progress with Harry?" Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at Snape.

"Er, well, yes. Didn't Remus tell you?"

"No Sev, it wasn't my story to tell."

"I would rather hear it from you anyway," the headmaster encouraged.

"Well then, Harry did his detention with me last night, and I spent the time trying to decide what to say to him. But before I managed to say anything, he asked me if I was his father. Hermione Granger had found that old yearbook picture of Lily and me, and very kindly put two and two together for Harry." Severus didn't notice that he had consistently been calling his son 'Harry,' but the others in the room did notice, and it was a telling change. Snape had never previously referred to him as anything but 'Potter'. "As I told Remus this morning, when I told Harry 'yes' he took off down the hall." Snape paused as Minerva made a small sound in her throat and glared at him.

"Didn't you explain the situation to him?" She asked, still glaring.

"Minerva, I couldn't catch him. In case you didn't notice, he's pretty speedy. May I finish now?" Snape asked snidely. Getting no answer but a glare from McGonagall, he continued on. "After several fruitless hours of getting nothing much done, I went up to the Astronomy tower for some air. While I was up there, who should come swooping in but Harry."

"Harry was out on his broomstick at NIGHT!" McGonagall exclaimed in horror.

"Yes, and I'd be grateful if you didn't say anything to him about it. Oh, by the way Albus, Harry's figured out a way around the safeguards set on the tower. If you go up instead of down you can get past them. You might want to think about how to discourage that. Anyway, I took the opportunity to bar the door against his leaving, and managed to give him Lily's letter to read. (Should he mention the conversation about Lily's character…..no better not, he thought.)

"And?" Dumbledore asked, looking intently at Severus through his half-moon glasses.

"After class today he stayed behind to ask if we could meet to talk. We're meeting tonight after Longbottom does his detention. And before you ask Minerva, he melted another cauldron."

"Well, then, it sounds as though things are moving along nicely. Do let me know if I can be of assistance, Oh, Minerva, Remus, please stay a moment." Dumbledore watched as the potions master silently left his office. When he was certain that Severus was gone, he fixed his attention on Remus Lupin.

"I know him well enough to know that Severus was leaving something out."

Remus returned the headmaster's regard unblinkingly, trying to decide if he should enlighten the two others. Finally heaving a sigh he opened his mouth.

"You didn't hear this from me, and I'm only telling you this because I think it gives some insight on how Severus is coming to terms with having a son. When Severus told me at breakfast what happened last night, he mentioned something that Harry said about Lily." Remus paused there as he gathered his thoughts. "Apparently all Sev had time to say to Harry before he bolted was 'yes', so Harry had some time to think about how Snape could have come to be his father. And he settled on the least likely explanation. At least to those of us who knew Lily." Remus paused again a look of almost unholy glee crossing his face.

"Well, spit it out, Remus" Minerva ordered, caught up in the story.

"He accused Lily of being…." Remus started laughing, and tried desperately to get himself back under control.

"What, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, smiling slightly.

"a…..a…..a…..scarlet woman!" Remus collapsed back in his chair, howling with mirth.

Minerva McGonagall froze in her chair momentarily, eyebrows raised. Never in a million years had she expected to hear that! "Excuse me Remus, but did you say 'scarlet woman?'

Remus had to fight for enough breath to say "yes." He watched his fellow professor through tears of mirth, wondering what that prim and proper matron's reaction would be.

"Oh my, that boy's been around Molly Weasley and no doubt!" Minerva finally choked out."

"That's funny, that's almost exactly what Sev said," Remus replied getting himself under control.

Severus waited impatiently for Longbottom to finish scouring the dirty cauldron' stacked up in the lab sink. Not that he expected the hard labor to teach this particular student a modicum of responsibility, but the effort had to be made. Neville was rather surprised to be dismissed with only a cursory examination of his efforts, but was too thankful to be released from the dungeons to give the unexpected beneficence any further thought.

Ten more minutes, Severus thought, feeling a twinge of nervousness. He paced briefly around the room, and then seated himself at his desk and stared unblinkingly into the room. As he waited for the time to pass his eyes lit on the potions the fifth years had made earlier that day. Strange how Harry seemed to be doing better at potions this year than previously. "Possibly a side effect of the charm wearing off?" he wondered, standing up to examine the bottles more closely. Hmmm. What was this? Harry's potion was nowhere near the correct color. Yet it had been during class. What in the world….?

A tentative knock at the open door disturbed his reverie, and he jerked his head around to see Harry standing nervously in the doorway. Turning quickly, he moved toward Harry, and was surprised to see Harry back swiftly away from him. Surely he hadn't scared the boy that badly!

"Let me lock the door and we can go to my rooms. It's quieter there and we are less likely to be disturbed or overheard," Snape said turning away to close the door.

Harry nodded and watched quietly while his father slid an ornate brass key into the lock. He followed along as Snape glided noiselessly down the hallway. How did he do that? Harry mused, and then stopped with a gasp as he almost ran into Snape's back when he halted in front of a portrait.

"HIC"

Harry's brow furled in puzzlement. Had he heard someone hiccup? He peered around the hallway, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. He must have been mistaken.

"HIC"

There it was again. Leaning over slightly he looked around Snape's back to see a fat, jolly looking man slumped over a table.

"Friar Solemnis!" Severus said loudly.

"Whassa password." the good friar slurred.

Snape growled and then leaned forward and whispered something to the portrait.

The portrait slowly opened, and Harry tentatively followed as Snape entered his quarters. Looking around Harry was agreeably surprised. He had half expected to see a sea of green and silver with Slytherin snake symbols everywhere. He never would have imagined such a comfortable, cozy room.

"Sit down Harry. Would you like some tea?" Severus found himself getting somewhat nervous again as the silence continued.

"Um, no sir," Harry said, choosing a comfortable looking chair near the door.

"Very well then. You read Lily's letter?" Severus asked as he settled into a chair that allowed him to look directly at his son.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" Harry exclaimed as he rose and pulled a carefully folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Snape. "Thank you for letting me read it sir."

"Do you have any questions for me Harry?" Severus asked as he accepted the letter.

"Well, I was wondering, um," Harry stuttered to a stop, not sure if he really should ask this man who apparently hated him more than anything. I'll never know if I don't ask, he finally decided. "You said that you didn't get this until this summer…….I don't understand….." Harry's voice petered out as he tried to frame his thoughts into a coherent question.

"You want to know how I got this letter and why I didn't have it earlier?" Severus clarified, watching Harry struggle.

"Yes."

"Lily, your mother, wrote letters to Headmaster Dumbledore and myself, and placed them in another letter to Professor Lupin. It was spelled to be delivered prior to your 15th birthday if it was not retrieved before to then. Professor Lupin delivered them to us when he returned to school after checking up on you." Severus winced internally as he made the mistake of bringing up the Dursleys.

Harry cringed slightly in his chair and his eyes turned to the floor.

"Surely you must have more questions," Severus prompted after several minutes of silence.

"Well, I don't understand about this charm thing. I know I'm changing, and I know that the spell she put on me is wearing off, but how long is it going to take?"

"Charms was not my best subject, so all I can give you is a guess," Severus mused, looking at the ceiling and thinking intently. "It complicates things not knowing what spell she used. Your mother was an absolute genius at charms," he continued as he thought hard. "My guess is that you should be entirely free of it within the next 6 months. Professor Flitwick would have a much better idea than I do. Or even Professor McGonagall."

"Is there anyway to take it completely off?" Harry asked intently.

"I would imagine so, if we could figure out what it was," Severus answered, watching in amusement as Harry carefully considered the information. "Why would you want to remove it quickly?"

"I'm tired of not knowing who I am. When I look in a mirror I want to know it's really me and not a lie," Harry said matter of factly.

Snape's eyes widened as he realized just how much Harry had revealed with that one unthinking statement. This would bear thinking on before he tried to address it.

"Well then, shall we seek out Professor McGonagall?" Snape asked, rising from his chair.

"Right now?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Why not? It's not late, and I've always found that it's best to go to the experts if you need answers."

Harry rose and followed his father to the door. "Does Professor McGonagall know about the letter?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as your head of house she had to." Snape turned back to face Harry as they entered the hallway. "Professors Dumbledore, Lupin, and McGonagall know about the situation, and you can talk about this with any of them. It would be wise to avoid mentioning this to others for now." Severus finished.

The two of them set off down the hallway unaware that the younger man's strides and manner of walking now precisely matched the older man's.

6


	19. The Charm Quest

Chapter 18

The Charm Quest

A/N I do apologize for not updating this story more quickly. A combination of writer's block and a very busy life have kept me from it. Hope you enjoy!

Minerva McGonagall frowned in concentration as she regarded the parchment before her. Surely her explanation of the process of turning an inanimate object into an animate one had not been that confusing? Obviously this student had not understood the point of the lecture, and had not taken the time to check the text. She was extremely glad for Hagrid's sake as keeper of the grounds that this had only been a written exercise and not a practical application. She started from her reverie as a knock sounded at her office door.

"Come"

The door opened swiftly yet silently to reveal Professor Snape's bat-like presence looming in the doorway.

"Have you a moment Minerva?"

"Certainly Severus, do come in," she said cordially.

It wasn't until Snape fully entered the room and approached the desk that McGonagall realized that he wasn't alone, Harry was bobbing along in the taller man's wake like a small boat following after a larger ship.

"Why Harry, I didn't see you there. Is there something wrong?" She questioned, concerned that Harry had somehow managed to earn yet another detention from Snape, quite forgetting for the moment the relationship between the two.

"No Professor, I just um," Harry tapered off, unsure of how to put his question.

"Minerva, we were wondering if you knew of any way to remove the charm that Lily put on Harry." Snape inserted calmly.

McGonagall regarded the two before her desk in surprise. "I see. The problem of course is that we don't know what spell Lily used. In fact, it's entirely possible that she invented the one she used just for this particular application," She paused, eyes narrowed in consideration.

"Then I'll have to wait until it wears off." Harry said, his shoulders slumping in discouragement.

"Now, now, I'm not ready to admit defeat that quickly Harry." She said briskly. "There are plenty of avenues of research that may turn up the right spell. However, I don't have the time to investigate them all. But I think I may know who can help us." She looked at Harry knowingly.

Harry stared blankly back for a minute as his brain scrambled to come up with the person his professor was alluding to.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

"Exactly! Miss Granger already knows about the situation, and she's one of the best students I've had in years, possibly since Lily. I can tell her what type of spells to look for, and I'm sure she can winnow through the volumes of books to find what we need, particularly if you help her."

"I'm sure Ron and Ginny would be willing to help too."

"Just how many people have you told about the situation?" Severus asked with some trepidation.

"Erm, well, Ron and Hermione of course, and then Ginny somehow got involved, and, well, the twins know….."

"Bloody great. At this rate the whole wizarding world will know before Christmas," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, they more or less figured it out on their own, and well, they've not told anyone."

"May I suggest that you come back tomorrow after classes with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley and we'll get started," McGonagall interrupted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have some grading to complete," she said, gesturing to the unmarked papers stacked on her desk.

Before they knew it both Severus and Harry found themselves outside the door.

"Well then, Harry, I think you should return to Gryffindor tower for now and talk to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Do try not to let the rest of the tower know what's going on though." Snape turned to look at Harry, surprising him in the middle of a yawn. "And perhaps to bed?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Harry turned and trudged off toward his dorm, throwing a "Goodnight sir" over his shoulder as he went.

So far so good, Severus thought as he trod back toward his own domain. At least they'd managed to get through this evening without too much friction.

As Harry climbed through the portrait hole he noticed that the common room was relatively empty. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were sitting in the corner of the room closest to the door to the boy's rooms, obviously waiting for him to return. He walked over to them quietly, and sat down.

"Well, how did it go Harry?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

"Surprisingly well. We actually managed to have a conversation," Harry said, settling into a comfortable chair and yawning widely. "Actually, I need to ask you for help."

The portrait hole suddenly creaked open, revealing Fred and George. It was hard to ignore the purple smoke gently wafting from their robes as they walked swiftly toward the door to their rooms and disappeared upstairs. A moment later the sound of the boy's showers turning on could clearly be heard.

"Wonder what that was all about," Ron mused.

"I expect they were at their experimenting again," Hermione surmised, obviously torn between amusement and annoyance. "What sort of help do you need, Harry?"

"I asked Professor Snape if there was any way to remove the spell that's made me look like James Potter," Harry paused as his friends looked at him in some surprise. "I'm tired of looking in the mirror and not knowing what, or who, I'll see," he said looking down at his hands.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Anyway, he took me to see McGonagall tonight, and we asked her about it. She said that while we don't know what spell my mother used, we might be able to find it if we do some research. During the school year she doesn't have the time to do much research, so she suggested that you might be willing to help."

"Of course I'll help Harry!" Hermione was obviously excited at the prospect of new research.

"You can count on me, mate," Ron said.

"You're not leaving me out!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Great! McGonagall wants to see us tomorrow after classes so that she can describe what we're looking for," Harry yawned again, his short night's sleep the evening before was beginning to catch up with him.

"Right, then, we'll just wait until we talk with her tomorrow," Hermione said. "I think I'll go up to bed, see you in the morning."

"Me too." Ron rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stood up. "Coming Harry?"

"Go on, I'll be there in a minute." Harry watched Hermione and Ron leave through their respective doors before turning to Ginny. "Do you want my shoes now, or will you trust me to stay in tonight?"

Ginny looked at him narrowly before saying, "Are you planning on sneaking out?"

"No," he said as another yawn overtook him.

"Right, I'll trust you tonight, but don't make me regret it," she said as she turned toward the girl's dorm.

Harry watched as she went through the door and could faintly hear Hermione's voice saying, "What was all that about shoes?"

He shook his head as he went upstairs. He was definitely going to have to get a second pair at the next Hogsmead trip!

The next day's classes crawled at a snails pace as the quartet waited for their meeting with Professor McGonagall. Hermione, Ron and Harry pelted out of their last class of the day, herbology, and ran at top speed to the castle door. Ginny was waiting just inside and they managed to make it to McGonagall's office without getting any points taken off for running in the halls.

Hermione knocked softly on the door and opened it when the professor bade them come in.

"Please sit down. Before we start searching through spell books, you need to know what you are looking for. The charm we are looking for will have several distinct characteristics. It will be long lasting but not permanent. It will alter the appearance and the form, but not the essence of the person. It will most likely be a spell of transference, imparting the characteristics of one person or animal to another of the same species. It will most likely be a rather gentle spell, causing little in the way of side effects at the time of application; I don't believe Lily would have been willing to use a charm that risked her child's health. Do you have any questions to this point?" McGonagall paused and looked at them. Hermione's hand rose. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Is it possible that we could be looking for more than one spell?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"Very good Miss Granger, you are absolutely correct. However, it would be best to eliminate the chance of there being one specific charm that would fulfill all the requirements. Now, I believe we will make faster progress if you split up. I have many books on charms which are not in the library. I am willing to let you look through them, but I must ask that they not leave this room. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley may look through them while Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley look in the library."

Hermione looked overjoyed at the thought of being able to look through the professor's books, while Ron looked resigned to being in the library.

"You may begin your search after dinner, but be sure you don't let your other studies suffer. Especially you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Remember you have your O.W.L.S. this year!"

The following days settled into a somewhat dreary routine. The four students would suffer through classes during the day, hurry to complete their homework in the early evening, and shuffle off to do research at night. Harry in particular found the routine to be wearing. For some reason he hadn't expected it to take more than a few days to locate and implement the anti-charm, so as the days and weeks passed by, he became more and more discouraged.

It was nearly a month before they found the first clue, although they didn't recognize it as such when they found it. Hermione had been sitting over a particularly dusty tome, muttering darkly at it, when she sat up suddenly and said "Of course!"

"What Hermione?" Ginny said lifting her face from the book she was examining. "Did you find something?"

"I found a spell that will change a person's appearance!" she said in great excitement.

"Wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed as she moved next to Hermione.

"Oh no!" Hermione wailed. "This is useless! It's permanent! We've been looking for a month, and we're no nearer to finding a solution than we were at the beginning!"

Ginny sat down on the bench next to Hermione and put her arm around her. "That's not true! You've found a spell that transforms a person, I found one that will change a person's appearance for a few hours, and Harry and Ron found one that could lengthen the duration of another spell and one that dampened side effects. If we could find some way to string them all together we'd have our solution!"

"I know, I've thought of that before, but I don't see how these spells will combine. I've tried everything that Professor McGonagall has suggested and nothing seems to work!"

Both girls turned around as Harry and Ron entered the office.

"We're knocking off for the night," Ron said. "Harry fell asleep on top of his book."

Harry nudged Ron's shoulder. "We both did. Did you find anything?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Hermione sighed dejectedly. "Let me get my bag."

Hermione continued to mutter abstract theories as they meandered through the hallways toward home.

"Any luck, Dears?" the fat lady asked as they trudged up to her.

"No," they chorused.

"I'm sure it will come," she said. "Password please."

"Red griffin," Ginny said.

"Thank God someone's finally come!" they heard as they entered the common room.

Turning swiftly they saw the unexpected sight of Neville walking backwards on his hands toward them.

"Neville, what happened?" Ginny gasped, wide-eyed at the sight.

"Draco and his goons caught me on the way back from detention with Snape. Can you help me?" he asked hopefully.

Ron and Harry immediately hurried over to counteract the curse, while Hermione, unnoticed by the others, had a very far away expression on her face.

"I've got it!" she said loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"What, Hermione?" Ron asked, helping Neville to his feet.

"I think I've figured out our problem! I need to go find Professor McGonagall!" she exclaimed as she ran back through the portrait hole.

Harry, Ginny and Ron looked at each other in bewilderment, and then decided to wait where they were for Hermione to return.

7


	20. Pop Goes the Potion

Chapter 19

Pop Goes the Potion

A/N I only wish I owned them, but I don't, so don't sue me!

The fire slowly burned down to embers as Harry, Ron, and Ginny waited for Hermione to return. Neville had long since gone to bed, frustrated at not getting any answers out of the trio. All three looked up in anticipation as the door swung open and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole.

"What was that all about then?" Ron asked, stretching in his chair.

"Professor McGonagall is checking over my idea, we should know tomorrow whether or not it's usable," Hermione said as she stumbled tiredly over to them.

Harry leaned forward as Hermione sat down. "But, what, exactly, did you think up when you ran out of here?"

"You know how we've all found bits and pieces of spells that seem to do parts of what we want, but none of them seems to do the whole job? I've been thinking for awhile now that we might need to link some of those spells together, but I couldn't make it work. That's what's been so frustrating. When I saw Neville walking backward and upside down, it hit me that we've been going about it wrong. Maybe we need to link things back from the end instead of starting at the beginning! So I ran back to the professor's office to ask her if it was possible. She and I have been going over the spells that we had identified as being potentially useful and linking them together. Tomorrow we're going to try it out on some owls to see if it works."

"What do you mean, 'starting at the end'," Ginny asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Instead of trying to find the first spell in the line, we worked back from the spell that would logically be last. In this case, the one that modified the change from permanent to long term. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier! Anyway, Professor McGonagall wants us in her office after class tomorrow to try it. Look at the time! We'd better get to bed or we won't be ready for classes in the morning!"

The four friends rose and headed off to their respective dorms, yawning and stretching as they went. Ron's brow puckered in puzzlement as he looked over to say 'good-night' to Ginny and Hermione.

"Erm, Ginny, why do you have Harry's shoes?"

Ginny blushed bright red as she looked down at the large black shoes in her hands. Harry rose from the floor next to the chair he'd been sitting in and walked over to Ginny with his hands out and a slightly frustrated look on his face. "I'll take those please!"

Ginny looked at him, cheeks still pink, trying to gauge whether he would be wandering later.

Harry tugged a bit on the shoes, but Ginny only held them tighter.

"Ginny, give Harry his shoes!" Ron ordered, astonished at his sister's behavior.

"Gin, I promise," Harry said as he tugged once again on his shoes.

Ginny gave him one last long look, and then let go of the shoes. Turning quickly she strode off to the girl's door without looking back. Hermione grinned at the boys as she closed the door behind Ginny. She'd obviously enjoyed the whole scene!

Harry turned slowly to look at Ron, who was staring fixedly at the doorway his sister had just gone through.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, mate," he said, slowly shaking his head.

"It's ok Ron." Harry opened the door to their side of the tower and held it as Ron went by.

To his surprise, Harry managed to sleep fairly well after Hermione's news. The long hours of studying, research, and the odd quidditch practice had worn him out.

As they entered the great room for breakfast the next morning, Harry noticed in passing that there was an empty chair at the head table. He wasn't awake enough to dwell on that fact, and drifted over to the Gryffindor table, joining Neville and Ginny.

"Where's Hermione?" he said, looking down the table for her as he reached for the pumpkin juice.

"She's been and gone," Ginny replied as she grabbed some toast. "Said something about homework she needs to catch up on."

"Homework?" Harry had a slightly worried look on his face. Now what had he forgotten?

"Where's Ron?" Neville asked through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Just getting up when I left. I imagine he'll slide in just before classes." Harry stirred some butter into his oatmeal and started eating.

"Harry," Ginny leaned forward as she whispered to him. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and continued eating. "Have you noticed a teacher's missing?"

Harry looked again at the head table, remembering that he'd noticed an empty chair. He was surprised to find that Professor Snape was the owner of the empty chair.

"Move over a bit Harry, I've not got much time before classes if I'm going to eat anything." Ron was standing behind Harry, looking hungrily at the food on the table.

Harry moved down the table considering the absence of Professor Snape. What could have made him late? Maybe he was sick? Surely Dumbledore would have said something.

Just then Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and tapped on his glass to gain everyone's attention. "Attention please. I have an important announcement to make. Professor Snape will be unable to take his classes today. You will have a substitute teacher."

This announcement was met with absolute silence as the students processed the idea of a Snapeless day, and then the room erupted in muffled cheers. Harry looked intently at Dumbledore, trying to catch his eye. Dumbledore looked back at him with a grave expression on his face.

"I say that is good luck!" Ron exclaimed, impervious to the glare that Ginny was giving him. "Maybe we'll make it through potions without getting any points deducted owww! Ginny!"

"Shut up Ron," Ginny hissed sharply, looking at Harry.

"Oh, sorry about that Harry, it's just, well," Ron stuttered to a stop.

"I know. But it's just so unlike him to not be in class. Dumbledore didn't say what was wrong either." Harry stared at the table as he thought. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore, I'll catch up later Ron."

Harry walked quickly to the head table, hoping to catch the head master before he left. Dumbledore was just rising as Harry reached him.

"Excuse me, Professor, could I please speak with you a moment?"

"Certainly Mr. Potter, come along." Dumbledore led the way to a small room behind the great hall. Harry watched as the head master closed the door behind them.

"Sir, what's the matter with Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I am sorry, but all I can tell you is that he is in the infirmary, and Madame Pomphrey is giving him the best of care," Dumbledore replied, gazing intently at Harry.

"But sir, what's wrong with him?" Harry tried again to get a straight answer from the headmaster.

"I can't tell you that Harry."

"Can I go see him then?" Harry asked, confused at Dumbledore's general unhelpfulness.

"That would not be a good idea. Think Harry, if word got back to Voldemort that you were visiting Professor Snape while he was ill, it could be disastrous."

"But sir!"

"Harry, I know you are concerned about your father, but you will just have to wait until he is better to see him. This is for his safety as well as yours. Now you'd best get to class." Dumbledore opened the door for Harry and escorted him to the end of the hallway.

Harry walked to the potions dungeon, pondering what he had been told. What was going on? He reached the classroom door to find a mass of people standing before it. Both Slytherins and Gryffindors were standing in the hall, waiting for the door to open. Harry joined Hermione and Ron.

"What'd the Headmaster say?" Hermione asked, shifting her books from one arm to the other.

"Snape's in the infirmary. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me why, and I can't go visit him," Harry said miserably.

"That makes sense, Harry, after all, you-know-who might get suspicious if you visit him there. There's bound to be a Slytherin or two who would sneak in at just the wrong. . ." Hermione's voice petered out as she noticed Draco Malfoy watching them.

"There has to be some safe way for me to get in there," Harry said.

Ron looked at him disbelievingly. "Harry, are you sure you're awake? You've got the cloak and the map. Who's going to catch you?"

"I know, but I was hoping to get some answers before tonight!" Harry continued. "I'll think of something."

The door opened and the students swirled into the classroom. As they took their normal seats, they noticed that there was no one standing behind the counter at the front of the classroom. A muffled exclamation coming from the storage room explained the absence of a teacher. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, clearly wondering about the identity of their substitute.

Every jaw in the classroom dropped as the very unexpected figure of the headmaster walked through the storage room doorway!

"My, you all look surprised to see me here," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "You may not realize it, but I do have some knowledge of potions, and Professor Snape has left excellent lesson plans for this class. Let's get started, shall we? You will need to get the ingredients listed on the board from the supplies table, and then follow the directions exactly as written." Dumbledore settled himself behind the desk as the students quietly gathered their supplies and returned to their tables.

Harry couldn't help but notice that even the Slytherins seemed on their best behavior with the headmaster minding the class. Strangely enough, Neville seemed to be doing well; for once his cauldron didn't seem likely to explode. He wondered idly how many times Neville'd been sent to the infirmary after a cauldron exploded. His eyes widened in astonishment as that thought set off another chain of possibilities.

"Hermione," Harry leaned over Ron to whisper.

"Not now Harry!"

"How do I make my potion explode?" Harry whispered again, ignoring Hermione's command.

"Are you insane? Why would you want to ruin your potion?" Hermione exclaimed, while Ron stared at Harry.

"Just tell me!"

"But Harry. . . "

"Just tell him, Hermione," Ron interrupted. "Mind you, I think it's one of the craziest ideas I've ever heard, but it may just work."

Hermione stared at them, baffled.

"Hermione, what will happen if his potion explodes?" Ron asked patiently.

"He'll get a failing grade of course. . .oh!" Hermione said, light dawning in her eyes. "But Harry, are you sure?"

"Have you got any better ideas?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ron and Hermione considered for a few seconds, and then shook their heads.

"Alright, I think all you need to do is add the newt skins in a group and then stir it briskly counter-clockwise instead of clockwise. I'm not sure what it'll do to you though, Harry, it could be really nasty." Hermione looked concerned at the possible side effects of getting doused by Harry's potion.

"Make sure you get under the table when I tell you," Harry said, grabbing his newt skins and tossing them in the cauldron. Hermione and Ron watched as Harry vigorously stirred he concoction. The cauldron began to vibrate, and the potion to send off sickly green smoke.

"Get ready." Harry continued stirring and watching his potion become more and more unstable. "Now!"

Ron and Hermione ducked under the table as the cauldron exploded with a loud bang, showering Harry and the floor around him with apple green goo.

"Harry, what happened?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked as he carefully avoided the gooey puddles splattered here and there around the table.

"I must have done something wrong, sir." Harry said, hanging his head and hoping to be sent to the infirmary. Nothing seemed to have happened so far.

"I see." Dumbledore stared directly at Harry's eyes, and did indeed seem to see exactly what was going on. "You don't look any the worse for wear, but perhaps you should go see Madame Pomphrey, just to be sure."

"Yes sir." Harry headed for the door, trying not to look too happy.

"Oh, and Harry, you will need to make this class up. Perhaps when Professor Snape is back."

"Yes sir." Harry slipped through the door and closed it behind him.

He hurried through the corridors intent on his destination, and not noticing the puzzled looks coming his way.

"Harry, what happened to you?" someone said behind him.

He turned around to see Ginny and Colin Creevy standing there, watching him in surprise.

"My cauldron exploded," Harry explained, looking at the floor.

"That's awful Harry!" Colin exclaimed. Ginny looked intently at him. She finally gave a nod and said "C'mon Colin, we'll be late for charms."

Obviously Ginny had figured out his plan, Harry thought as he turned the corner and reached the infirmary. He slowly pushed the door open and peered in. Madam Pomphrey was nowhere in sight, and with the exception of one screened off bed, the place seemed empty. Harry slowly crept into the room, checking to be sure that the school nurse wasn't lurking just out of sight. He made it to the screens without being seen, and reaching forward, slowly slid behind them.

Harry was shocked when he turned to see a long figure swathed in bandages snuggly tucked into the bed. The figure was so covered in bandages that the only recognizable feature to be seen was the long, greasy, black hair that flowed out of the top of the bandages and down the pillow.

Harry slowly sank down in the chair next to the bed, unable to believe what he was seeing.

A/N Thanks and Hugs to all of you who have been so kind as to review! Thanks for being so patient as I slooowwwwlllly update this story. The next chapter will be up after I add a chapter to my other on-going story. I'm trying to alternate between the two, and seeing as they are two totally different story lines, it's taken a bit of mental shifting! Huge hugs and kisses to my wonderful editor, Burt!


	21. In Vines Veritas

Author Note: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews that have kept coming in! So far only one flame to toast my winter cold hands on, I'm not sure whether to be honored or insulted! Anyway, here is the next chapter, and your patience has been greatly appreciated.

Thoughts are in 's

Chapter 20

In Vines Veritas

Harry stared at the bandage swathed figure in the hospital bed, unable to believe that it was his father, but unable to ignore the trademark greasy black hair. What happened to him? Had a potion exploded all over him? Harry absently scratched the back of his neck as he considered the possibility. No, surely not, the man is a potions master, he wouldn't have been working on something this dangerous without protections of some kind. It was much more likely that Voldemort had gotten to him. Harry scratched the back of his neck again.

He leaned back in his chair, wondering what to do next. Should he wait by Professor Snape's bed and risk being discovered by Madam Pomphrey, or should he just go to his next class. There didn't seem to have been any side effects from the potion exploding. Harry looked at his watch, thinking to see what class he was supposed to be in, and nearly shouted in shock! There were little, green, viney plants growing on the back of his hand! He quickly looked at his other hand, and pulled back the sleeves on both arms to find that they too were covered in small vines!

"Oh no," Harry moaned quietly, staring at his green hands.

"Harry, what are you doing up here?"

Harry leaped to his feet staring in disbelief at the body on the bed. Surely he hadn't imagined that voice….it certainly sounded like Snape, but the figure wasn't moving! He slowly approached it, reaching out a hand to touch it, when he was interrupted by the same voice saying "Harry, I'm over here."

Harry whirled around to find the potions master standing in front of him. The world wavered for a moment, and when his head cleared, he found himself sitting in the same chair as before, his head being held firmly between his knees.

"All right now, Harry?" the same voice asked as the hand on his back let up pressure. Harry looked up into his father's face, still shocked to see him standing before him.

"But, I don't understand." Harry muttered looking back at the bed.

"You've stirred that potion counterclockwise, haven't you." Snape shook his head in mild irritation. "Surely Professor Dumbledore wrote it correctly on the board, were you not paying attention?"

"He wouldn't let me come up to see you, sir, it was the only thing I could think of to get myself sent here." Harry explained rather sheepishly.

Snape settled himself into the chair across the body from Harry, seemingly very comfortable with its presence. "You did it on purpose?" He said softly, staring at Harry in disbelief.

"Well, uhm, yes." Harry looked down at his hands. The vines were growing longer, and seemed to be forming flowers.

"Hmmm. We will discuss your behavior after we take care of your vines. Come along." Snape turned and strode off quickly toward the infirmary storeroom, Harry following in his wake.

Harry stood quietly watching his father deftly select and measure items from the shelves, marveling at the sureness and swiftness of his movements. Snape briskly stirred the resultant potion and watched intently as it started to smoke and boil. He reached for a cup and ladled some it, handing it to Harry.

"Give it a moment to cool and then drink it down. I advise you to drink it in one swallow, I'm afraid it's rather nasty tasting. Flavorings improve the taste but ruin the effectiveness of it." Snape watched with some satisfaction as his son choked down the nasty brew.

Harry managed to swallow the lot as directed, but his face expressed his opinion of the taste!

"That's worse than Polyjuice!" Harry grimaced, holding on to the counter so he didn't fall as the world whirled around him.

"Give it a second, things should settle down." Snape guided Harry to a chair and watched him carefully. He moved an empty bowl nearer to Harry just in case the potion didn't stay down.

Harry looked at his hands as he felt his stomach returning to normal. "They're gone!"

"Did you think I gave you that potion for my entertainment?" Snape glared at Harry, making him feel as though he were pinned to the wall by those eyes.

"Um, no sir." Harry looked back at his hands, unwilling to meet Snape's eyes.

"Come with me." Snape turned and walked off without another word, leaving Harry to catch up to him.

Snape led them out of the infirmary and down several back hallways, finally pausing before a plain wooden door with a large, brass knob. He extracted a small, ornate key from his robe pocket. Harry watched with interest as he inserted it in a very small keyhole under the knob. Wizards rarely used muggle locking devices. It was odd that Snape, who seemed as though he would share the Malfoy's opinion of muggles, would use such a mundane device.

Harry looked around curiously as they entered the room behind the door. It was a small, but very comfortable looking apartment with a bed to one side, a small table for eating or writing in a corner, and two armchairs before the fireplace. Bookshelves covered the walls, and everything was precise and neat. Snape went to the table, wrote some lines on parchment that was stacked to one side, and strode over to the fireplace. Pointing his wand and murmuring a quick spell under his breath, he ignited the wood laid there. Harry watched as Snape calmly took a handful of sparkling red powder out of a jar on the mantle and tossed it on the fire. As the fire flared, he put in the parchment saying "Dumbledore". The parchment promptly disappeared in a shower of red sparkles, rather reminiscent of floo powder.

Snape slowly turned to look at Harry, his hands tightly knotted at his side. One fist relaxed enough to point at one of the chairs. "Sit" he commanded through gritted teeth.

Harry promptly sat down in the chair nearest the door, wondering what he was in trouble for now. He looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet the irascible professor's eyes.

Snape stared down at his son, silently wishing that Dumbledore were here to coach him through this meeting. Nothing for it but to start, he decided.

"Why did you knowingly destroy your potion?" Snape growled menacingly at Harry.

"I already told you, sir, I wanted to see what was wrong with you, and Dumbledore wouldn't let me in to the infirmary. It was the only think I could think of on short notice, and it did work." Harry stumbled to a stop, wondering if he'd gone too far in his justification.

"Did you have any idea what that potion could do if it was assembled incorrectly?" Snape loomed over Harry as he watched him.

"Well, I did ask Hermione what it would take for it to explode…." Harry explained miserably.

"Of course, I should have known Miss Granger would be a party to this." Severus mused out loud. "And Mr. Weasley?"

"Uhm, he convinced Hermione to help me." Harry said, continuing to look at his feet.

"So you're telling me you had no idea what would happen to you, just that the mixture would explode?" Snape asked incredulously.

Harry nodded his head slowly, realizing in retrospect that his actions had been rather careless. There was complete silence in the little room. Harry slowly looked up toward Snape, not sure what to expect. What he saw was more than daunting, it was terrifying! Snape's mouth was clamped shut so tightly that the lips were nearly white, his nostrils were flaring, and his hooded black eyes were boring into Harry's, making it quite impossible for him to look away.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking to be so careless?" Severus spoke intensely, yet softly. Harry instantly decided that this was much worse than Snape yelling at him. "You didn't know what the solution could do, yet you played with it, endangering your friends and your classmates so that you could leave class early and lark up to the infirmary. Have you no brains? I would expect something of this magnitude from Longbottom, but from you Potter? I was under the impression that you actually felt something for your friends." Snape continued on in this vein for several more minutes as Harry listened numbly, barely taking in what was said to him.

He gradually became aware that Snape was no longer talking to him, but staring at him, obviously waiting for an answer. But what was the question? "Sir?"

Snape shook his head in disbelief. "Have you heard a word that I've said? I asked you why on earth you didn't do as the headmaster asked and stay away from the infirmary."

"Oh, well sir, I was worried about you." Harry said softly, looking at his feet. "Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me if you were ill, or if you'd had an accident, or if Voldemort had gotten you. I just needed to know,."

Snape considered those words as he slowly sat down in the other chair. How much should he tell Harry? Suddenly the implied meaning of Harry's words struck him. He was actually concerned about what happened to Snape! No one had cared what happened to him since Lily left.

"Harry, do you trust Dumbledore?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered promptly without reservation.

"There are going to be times when I will need to be gone, or busy at things other than teaching. During those times you are going to need to trust that Professor Dumbledore knows what he is doing, even if what he is asking you to do makes no sense." Snape looked at the fireplace, wondering if that explanation was clear enough for Harry to follow.

"I don't understand sir." Harry looked confusedly at the figure next to him.

Snape sighed. "Professor Dumbledore told you not to go to the infirmary because I needed to be away from the castle for awhile. The reason is not important, at this time, so do not ask me for a more detailed explanation." Snape paused, staring at Harry, whose mouth was open, ready to ask the next question. "The mannequin you saw in the infirmary provides me with the perfect excuse should any suspicious person go looking for me."

Harry obviously didn't understand much of what was being said, but he nodded his head anyway. He didn't need any more lectures from this Professor today.

"The next time Professor Dumbledore tells you that I am unavailable, I want you to promise me that you won't go looking for me." Snape waited for Harry's response.

"No sir."

"I beg your pardon." Snape exclaimed, sitting up straight and staring at his son in surprise.

"No sir. I won't make a promise that I'm not sure I can keep." Harry looked back at his shoes, waiting for the abuse he was sure would follow his words. Silence filled the room, and Harry looked up to see his father staring at the fireplace, chin propped on his steepled hands.

"Very well, Harry." Snape said quietly, not sure what he could say that would dissuade Harry from this path. "I believe you have just enough time to go to your last class before lunch. I will be in the hall for dinner."

"Yes sir." Harry rose from his chair and headed for the door. "Uh, sir, how do I get back to the main hallways from here?"

"Turn right, and then right again at the end of the hallway. Once you reach the end of the second corridor you should recognize where you are." Snape rose and unlocked the door for Harry, holding it open as he went through. Harry heard the lock clicking into place as the door shut behind him.

Hermione glanced at the door as the last class before lunch began. Defense against the Dark Arts was normally their most exciting class, but neither she nor Ron could keep their minds on class today. Harry had been gone for almost three hours, much longer than they had expected. Ron turned and looked toward the door as Professor Lupin took roll, hoping to see Harry hurry in. The Professor paused as he reached Harry's name, looking toward Hermione and Ron with raised eyebrows.

"Sir," Neville raised his hand in class, a very unusual occurrence.

"Yes, Neville." Professor Lupin looked mildly surprised as he called on Neville.

"Harry's cauldron exploded in Potions and he went to the infirmary." Neville explained.

"I see." Lupin looked thoughtful for a moment, and glanced quickly over at Hermione and Ron before continuing with roll.

The professor had just finished taking attendance when the door quickly opened and Harry hurried through.

"Sorry Professor Lupin" he gasped as he sat down next to Ron.

"Yes, Harry, Neville told me about your cauldron. Everything all right?"

"Yes sir." Harry said, not meeting the professor's eyes. Lupin nodded and began with the day's lesson, how to counteract mid-level curses.

"Well?" Ron whispered as Lupin turned toward the black board.

"I'll tell you later, it's complicated."

For once class dragged by as the three waited anxiously for lunch and time during which they could talk freely. When the bell rang they were off like shots for the Great Hall.

Hermione managed to contain herself until they were seated at the Gryffindor table to ask a question that had been preying on her mind all morning.

"What did the potion do to you?"

"Oh nothing much," Harry tried to downplay.

Hermione leaned forward, obviously intrigued.

"You mean it did nothing at all? I've been reviewing in my mind all morning, and I thought at the very least it would have made your skin itchy!"

Ginny sat herself next to Hermione and grinned at Harry, who was seated across from her. "You look a lot better than you did earlier, Harry."

Hermione looked at Ginny, waiting for her to continue.

"What do you mean, Gin?" Ron asked, forking chicken pie toward his mouth.

"Colin and I saw him in the hallway earlier and he had the most adorable little green vines all over him!"

Hermione and Ron just stared at Harry while he tried to ignore them and concentrate on eating lunch as fast as possible. He had a lot to tell them afterward.

Severus seated himself in one of the armchairs after Harry left. He propped his chin on his hands and contemplated Harry's actions, and his parting words. This could be a problem. Things had been much simpler before Lily's letter had found him. Yet he couldn't regret its appearance. The knock at the locked door surprised him, although it shouldn't have. Only one other person knew where he really was, and that person knew that he and Harry had talked. Snape opened the door, allowing Dumbledore to enter.

"What happened Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he settled himself comfortable in a chair.

"Albus, he did it on purpose."

"I did figure that out," Albus said gently, surveying the man in front of him. "It was rather inventive of him, and reminded me of another inventive young man many years ago."

"I was never that heedless of the consequences to those around me!" Severus exclaimed, staring in surprise at Dumbledore.

"I seem to remember several times that very, shall we say, unexpected things happened to certain young Gryffindors." Albus chuckled softly as Severus' brow furled thinking back to his school days. "Something is bothering you, out with it."

Severus threw himself into the chair. "I gave him a stern lecture about safety you may be sure. But what bothers me is that he won't promise not to go looking for me again. Albus, he could ruin all we've set up here if he goes investigating at the wrong time. I don't know where to go with this," he concluded gloomily.

"I suggest we bring this situation up for discussion at the next counsel meeting. Did he say why he wouldn't promise you?"

"No, just that he wouldn't make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. He looked just like Lily used to when she was being stubborn and refused to be shifted, so I let it drop for now."

"We'll discuss it tonight Severus, I've moved the council meeting up due to what you reported when you returned this morning. Are you ready to 'return' tonight?"

"Do I have a classroom left?" Snape queried sardonically.

"Of course you do, my dear professor!" Dumbledore chuckled merrily as he left the room.


	22. Suspicions

Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far and still think that I own them, you should consider buying the Brooklyn Bridge!

Thank you to the very patient readers of this story…I shall have more time to devote to it now, which should mean more postings.

Chapter 21

Suspicions 

Harry managed to tell Hermione and Ron much of what had happened during he morning while changing classes and whispering surreptitiously behind books. What he had to report was interesting enough that Hermione didn't shush him once! By the time the three friends entered the hall for dinner they were looking forward to some free time in which to discuss the matter. Ginny was waiting in her normal place at the table, and they wasted no time telling her about Harry's conversation with Professor Snape.

"So he didn't give you detention for ruining the potion?" Ron asked for the third time, obviously finding it hard to believe that anyone could ruin a potion, set off an explosion, and melt a cauldron without earning a detention.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, clearly exasperated with Ron's one-track mind. "Professor Snape obviously felt that there was something more important than the potion. And he was quite right about how dangerous what Harry did was. Did you know how close he came to blowing up the whole dungeon?" Hermione asked, shuddering.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "Hermione, you've missed the whole point!"

"Well really, Ron, I don't…"

"Hssst! Look who's just come in!" Ginny interrupted her eyes on the head table.

Harry turned to look, seeing his father seating himself among the other teachers. Snape immediately turned his eyes toward the Slytherin table. Harry watched him fixedly for a moment, willing Snape to look at him, but he remained focused on the Slytherins. He turned at the touch of a hand on his.

"Harry, he is the head of Slytherin House, he has to watch over them." Ginny was watching him with a sympathetic smile. Harry smiled weakly at her, then turned to Ron and Hermione, who were still squabbling.

"Enough!" Harry said it softly, but with enough intensity to instantly quiet both Hermione and Ron, never realizing how much he sounded like Professor Snape.

"It doesn't really matter what might have happened with that blasted potion now, what I'm interested in is what Snape's doing that he doesn't want me to know about!"

Snape looked steadfastly at the Slytherin table. He could feel Harry's eyes on him, but he didn't dare look over there. Not with Draco Malfoy watching him with that smug half grin on his face. What he wouldn't give to wipe the smirk off that stuck up little prig's face. Unfortunately, Draco was a necessity for the time being. His mind moved on to the coming meeting as he helped himself to some beef stew. He had much to report from the death eater meeting last night. Snape started slightly as someone's arm brushed his.

"Severus!" Remus' voice was quiet but demanded attention.

"What is it now?" Snape growled at him.

"You look better than I had expected considering the meeting you were at last night." Lupin looked at him searchingly.

"You know I'm not going to tell you anything here, why do you always ask?" Snape muttered at Lupin in exasperation.

"Someday you are going to let something slip, and I'm looking forward to that day!" Lupin smiled cheerily at Snape. "See you later then." Snape fumed silently as he watched his fellow professor leave the hall. Turning back to his dinner, he caught Minerva watching him out of the corner of his eye. He was mildly surprised to see that she was looking concerned as she watched him. What was that all about?

George and Fred didn't look up from the small flask they were examining as Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the common room. As they drew closer, Hermione could see what looked like a purple, sparkly, sludge lurking on the bottom of the container. They watched in fascination as the sludge slowly oozed its way up one side of the flask. When it reached the top of the flask, Fred gave it a little poke and it slithered down to the bottom again.

"What is that?" Ginny asked, watching as it started to creep up the side toward George.

"No idea." Fred moaned mournfully, watching as George poked the sludge.

"How did you make it?" Hermione asked, leaning closer to the table.

"We didn't." George answered.

"Where did you get it then?" Ron took his turn asking.

"House elves." George muttered, watching the sludge slither back down.

"House elves made this?" Harry was surprised at that.

"No, they found it." Fred said as he fished a cap out of his pocket and screwed it tightly on the jar. "They found it abandoned in Snape's private lab….and we've no idea what it is, more's the pity."

The foursome watched in surprise as Fred put the jar in his pocket, picked up his books, and wandered out the portrait hole, closely followed by George. Hermione in particular had a perplexed expression on her face.

"Purple sparkles, I know I've seen it somewhere…"

"Oh give it a rest Herm, who cares what it is if it'll keep those maniacs from blowing up the dorm." Ron had been caught in the middle of the twin's experiments once to often to view them with the scientific objectiveness of Hermione.

Ginny tossed her books on the table where the twins had been sitting, and glared at Hermione and Ron. "You two are impossible! Can't you have a simple conversation without it deteriorating into a fight?"

Both had the grace to look slightly ashamed as they quietly seated themselves at the table, while Harry regarded Ginny with a slightly raised eyebrow. Ginny rarely exhibited the temper that went with her red hair, but when she did, people certainly took notice!

"Now then, it seems to me that the most interesting thing Professor Snape said was that he has to be out of the castle at times, and that Harry is not to ask for him. What do you think that's about?" Ginny asked, seating herself demurely between Hermione and Ron.

"He wouldn't tell me any more than that." Harry said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Tell us exactly what he said Harry, maybe there's something you've forgotten," Ron suggested.

"Uhm, not sure I'll get the exact words, but I'll try. 'The mannequin you saw in the infirmary provides me with an excuse should any suspicious person go looking for me.' I think that was it."

Hermione leaned forward in her chair, eyes intent. "Are you sure he said 'suspicious person'"?

"Yes, that's one of the few things I'm sure he said, because it was such an odd thing to say. Suspicious person."

"Did he mean suspicious as in the person had suspicions or the that the person was suspicious." Ginny mused, looking down at the books piled on the table in front of her.

"That's just it Gin, it could mean several things, and I don't know which it is. He didn't say enough afterward to make it clear." Harry responded. watching his friends thinking through the words Snape had said.

"You know what I don't get?" Ron leaned his chair back on two legs and laced his hands behind his head. "Why would Snape have to leave the castle in the first place? And why is it so important that no one know where he is?"

"All good questions Ron," Hermione complimented him. "Maybe for work? You know, to do research or maybe report on the results of research? Most scientists present papers and things, and we know he's published papers in some of the wizarding potion journals."

"We do?" Harry muttered, wondering just how much about this man who was his father he didn't know.

"That's all true, but why would it matter that no one know he's gone?" Ginny asked.

"Hmmm." Hermione agreed, her gaze softening as another thought ran across her brain. "I'll be right back," she tossed over her shoulder as she ran for the door to the girl's dorm.

"Ten knuts says she's got a book when she comes back." Ron offered.

"Ron! That's awful!" Ginny chided.

"Besides, who'd take that bet?" Harry wondered.

The door banged against the wall again as Hermione flew through it, a small piece of parchment in her hand.

"I thought so! I found a list of witches and wizards who completed auror training during the time of Voldemort's rise to power, and wrote some of them down to do further research on when I had time. Harry, your Mum is listed here, but what really surprised me, was Snape! He was in the same training class she was!" Hermione slapped the parchment down on the table between Ron and Harry.

"Uhm, quite interesting Hermione, but I don't quite see," Harry started to say only to be interrupted by Ginny.

"That's it!" Ginny was practically hopping in excitement.

"What do you mean that's it!" Ron exclaimed, watching the girls in confusion.

"This explains what he's doing! He's off rounding up Voldemort's supporters!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"Will you keep it down!" Harry cautioned, glancing round the room to see if anyone's attention was being drawn toward them. "Have you forgotten that we know for a fact Snape's a death eater? How could he possibly be an auror?"

"Ginny, I don't think he's off being an auror when he disappears, I think he's playing a much more dangerous game." Hermione said quietly, a look of solemn respect on her face.

"I don't follow," Harry admitted quietly.

"That note from your mum, what did it say about Snape? I mean about what happened before you were born."

"That she wasn't surprised when Snape disappeared in October, that the ministry told her he was dead…uh….it was dangerous for Voldemort to find out about me. I think that's about it, why?"

"Why would the ministry tell her about Severus' death if he were just another dead Death Eater? Wouldn't it have been trumpeted all over the paper?" Hermione looked at the others intently.

"What are you suggesting Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't think Snape was a death eater." Hermione sat back in her chair triumphantly, obviously feeling she'd made her point.

"Hermione, the man has the mark on his arm, and has admitted he was a death eater… what are you on about?" Ron asked, trying to speak in a reasonable tone.

"Oh Ron, don't you see? I don't mean that he's not a death eater, just that he's not JUST a death eater! I think he's a spy! What better place to find out 'inside information' on the ministry's doings than here at Hogwarts where Dumbledore is? You know how often the Minister seeks his opinion! Snape's double game gives Dumbledore the opportunity to know what Voldemort's planning and to give him incorrect information at the same time!"

"I'm not convinced, but it would explain why Snape would tell you not to come looking for him again." Ginny mused.

Dumbledore surveyed the people gathered in his room. Once again the Order of the Phoenix was working it's hardest to thwart Voldemort before he could gather enough strength to dominate the wizarding world. He sighed, thinking momentarily of those already fallen from their little circle. A sharp click from the doorway brought him from his reverie, and he looked up to see that all had assembled and were sitting in their places at the long council table.

"What was so urgent Albus?" Alastor Moody growled.

"Severus has just returned for a meeting, I thought his report important enough to be made directly. Severus, if you would be so kind?"

Severus Snape stood up slowly; regarding those seated around him. His life rested in the hands of these people, which was an unsettling thought. "Voldemort is readying his forces for an attack on January the first." Snape sat back down, noting with some amusement the expressions on the faces before him.

"Just that laddie? Where is this attack happening? What time of day? Who will be involved?" Moody fired his questions at Snape quickly.

"Voldemort didn't see fit to tell any of us the where or when, he often does that on the day of the attack itself, I don't know yet who will be involved. I assure you, none of the deatheaters would dare ask Voldemort for more details, the results can be quite….unpleasant." Snape finished with a grimace.

"Dumbledore, why did you call us here?" Arabella Figg queried. "There must be more going on than this rather imprecise warning."

Severus glanced at Dumbledore. Better to let him handle this one.

"Yes. It appears we can no longer trust the Minister of Magic's office." Dumbledore said evenly. "There seems to be someone sympathetic to Voldemort highly placed in Fudge's office. Whoever it is has been giving Voldemort sensitive information about our people. Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing which people have been compromised."

Pandemonium filled the room as this information sank in.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice quelled the babble instantly. "We need answers, not panic! Now, those of you who are gathering information, I would like you to question all your people regarding …

Severus tuned out the rest of Dumbledore's comments, choosing instead to contemplate what his next mission was likely to be. When he'd started down this road it had all seemed such an adventure. Doing his best to get information about Voldemort's plans, treading the careful line between giving too much information to the deatheaters, and not enough to Dumbledore. Lily was always waiting to console him and cheer him on, reminding him of how important his role was, even if it was a hidden one. James bloody Bond of the Wizard world, he thought with a cynical twist to his lips.

"Are you awake, Severus?" The quiet words from Dumbledore jerked him from his reverie. "You've been quiet for quite awhile."

Snape realized that most of the room had cleared, only he, Remus Lupin, and Minerva McGonagall were left. He must be more fatigued than he thought not to notice everyone leaving.

"Would you please tell Minerva and Remus about your conversation today with Harry?" Dumbledore regarded him kindly through his half-moon glasses.

"We have a problem. Harry knowingly caused his potion to explode during class so that he would be sent to the infirmary. So that he could check on me. When I asked him to promise me not to go looking for me again, he refused. I am concerned that he will compromise a future mission."

Silence filled the room as each professor contemplated the situation. It was Dumbledore who finally broke the silence.

"We knew it would come to this, given Harry's lively curiosity. I think the time has come to tell him some of what is going on."

Surprisingly, it was Snape who protested first. "Think Albus. The boy already throws himself into dangerous situations," Severus paused, thinking of several near misses that he knew about.

"I must agree with Severus in this, he's not ready to be a member of the order." Minerva chimed in.

"I think you are both underestimating Harry. If we don't give him a logical reason for what we are asking of him, he will continue to blunder into dangerous situations. Severus, we weren't much older than Harry when we were asked to join the Order, were we any less prepared to handle the situation than he is? Remus asked, staring first at Minerva, and then at Severus.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Albus?" Severus asked, resigning himself to the inevitable.

"We need to give him a concrete reason as to why he can't go after you when you disappear. The most logical explanation is the truth. Severus, you'll need to tell him what you really did in the fight against Voldemort. You may use my office."

Severus Snape stared in disbelief at his mentor.

"You expect me to tell him I'm a spy for you against Voldemort, putting at risk everything we've worked for? And you expect him to believe me? Albus, he sees me as his nasty, greasy, old Potions teacher. He hates me, just as all the students here do, and I can't really blame him." Severus ended quietly, a haunted, wistful look on his face.

"For what it's worth, Severus," Remus said quietly, "I don't believe Harry hates you. He wouldn't have come looking for you today if he hated you. In fact, I would guess that the reason he refused to give you his word was that he's starting to at least regard you as someone to be trusted."

"What about Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"I've had my eye on them for quite a while now. I believe they are to be trusted." Dumbledore said.

"Should we invite them to the meeting too?" Snape asked snidely.

"No, I don't believe that's necessary." Dumbledore smiled at Snape. "Just be sure that Harry knows that he can tell them and no one else when you meet tomorrow. Was there anything else?"

Professor McGonagall paused on her way to the door. "Oh yes, I almost forgot in all the excitement. Miss Granger came to see me last night. She'd had a sudden thought about the appearance charm we've been looking for. It looks most promising, but I'd like to try it on several other species before we try it on Harry."

"Very well, Minerva, keep us advised on your progress." Dumbledore watched as the professors left the room, his mind already on the myriad of duties that he needed to accomplish the next day.


	23. Diversions in Snow

In case you haven't figured it out, I don't own them….unfortunately!

Chapter 22

A bright beam of sunshine slanting across his eyes woke Harry up the next morning. Blinking blearily in confusion, it took him a few minutes to realize that he had been so exhausted the night before he'd forgotten to close the curtains around his bed.

That's what I get for not paying attention, he grumbled to himself as he padded barefoot across the cold stone floor to the window. Looking out, Harry realized why the sun had seemed so bright to him, it had snowed during the night, and the hills surrounding Hogwarts were cloaked in pristine whiteness. In the distance he could see smoke rising lazily from the chimney of Hagrid's cabin. He heaved a deep sigh of contentment as he watched the quiet scene before him, then turned and walked over to Ron's bed, quietly drawing back the curtains around his bed. He watched his friend peacefully sleeping for a moment while he decided on his next move.

"Wake up! It's snowed!" Harry shouted as he jumped up and down on Ron's bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he fell off the bed with a loud thump! "Harry, I'm going to kill you!"

Harry smiled down at his friend's indignant face, hearing the rest of the boys stirring in their beds. "Last one out in the quadrangle gets a face full of snow!" he shouted as he jumped off Ron's bed and ran to his chest to get some warm clothes for the day.

Ron watched him blearily for a moment, clearly trying to wake up, and then hopped up and began to get dressed himself. Both boys reached the portrait hole at the same time, and with some pushing and shoving managed to get out into the hall. By the time the rest of the boys from their class showed up, Ron and Harry were in the midst of a furious snowball fight! By the time they staggered into the Great Hall for breakfast, all of them were covered in bits and blobs of snow.

Hermione and Ginny, watching from the Gryffindor table as the boys straggled in, were struck by how happy Harry looked, with his arm slung companionably about Ron's shoulders and a merry grin on his face.

"What have you been up to this early in the morning?" Hermione asked curiously, brushing at the snow clinging to Ron's red hair.

"Harry went mental on us and woke us up at the crack of dawn to go play in the snow," Ron said, absentmindedly bending down so Hermione could reach the top of his head.

"It was not the crack of dawn, Ron, and admit it, you had fun!" Harry grinned at Ginny as he sat down.

"Pass the eggs please," Ron said, looking at the dishes on the table. "No sane person would be up at that hour mate."

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head table as Harry opened his mouth to deliver a withering comment. Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her knife to attract everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make. As you all know, last year a Yule ball was held in honor of the Triwizard contest. There was such a positive response that we have decided to repeat the event this year. The ball will take place on the Saturday evening preceding Christmas, so that those planning to be home for Christmas may attend." Dumbledore sat back down, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in horror, remembering the difficulties they had last year getting dates.

"Look on the bright side mate, at least you've got good robes this year," Harry said, trying to encourage Ron.

"Why do they do this to us?" Ron moaned, leaning his forehead on his hand.

"You know the solution to your problem, don't you Ron?" Hermione asked with an odd light in her eye. "Ask someone soon so that you don't get 'stuck with a troll.'"

Ron winced, remembering the scene that had played out in the Gryffindor common room last year.

Harry, also thinking about the trouble they'd had last year after they put off asking for a date for too long, looked contemplatively across the table at Hermione and Ginny. Maybe it would be better to ask a girl who was a friend, and those two certainly had proven themselves to be good friends the last few months. He leaned across the table quickly before he could have a chance to lose his nerve.

"Ginny, wouldyougototheballwithme?" Harry could feel his cheeks flushing as he blurted out his question.

Ginny looked at him in surprise, a spoonful of cereal hung in mid-air, half way to her mouth. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, will you go to the ball with me?" Harry enunciated clearly, feeling his face heat even more. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ron staring at him in disbelief.

Ginny's face was flushed a delicate pink as she answered "Yes," and belatedly brought the dripping spoon to her mouth.

Harry leaned back in relief. One less thing to worry about, he thought, and then jumped as Ron's elbow hit his side.

"Oy, why did you do that?" Ron seemed astonished at this turn of events.

"Hermione's right. Sort of. Not about going with a troll, but better to get it over with. Now I don't have to worry about who to ask." Harry leaned back with a relieved look on his face.

Ron turned over what Harry had said in his mind, and then, seeming to reach a decision, leaned across the table toward Hermione. "Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?"

"So you don't have to go with a troll?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised quizzically.

"No, because you're a friend, and I don't want to have this hanging over my head." Ron said.

"Oh, well, in that case, yes, I'll go with you." Hermione said. "Ah, mail!"

Flocks of owls were streaming into the hall, packages, parcels and letters held in their claws and beaks. Harry was surprised to find two owls battling for his attention. He quickly untied the letters they carried from their legs, and settled back to read.

"What have you got, Harry?" Ron asked as he leaned over Harry's shoulder.

"Letter from McGonagall, she wants us to come up to her office around 8:00 tonight, we're going to try Hermione's charm idea on some animals to see if it works!" Harry exclaimed with an excited look. He glanced quickly at the head table, and saw that Professor McGonagall was smiling at him.

"She must have looked it over and decided it could work!" Hermione said, bouncing lightly in her seat.

"So, what's the other one then?" Ron asked looking at the other letter, which had Harry's name written in bright purple ink. "Where have I seen that color before?" he mused.

Ginny turned from Hermione to regard her brother across the table. "What color where?"

"On Harry's letter. That color ink, I know I've seen it somewhere before."

"Let me see!" Hermione grabbed the letter from Harry and examined it closely. "You're right Ron; it looks just like that purple stuff that Fred and George were playing with last night."

"No, I mean I've seen that ink before. It's an unusual color, and I remember noticing it before. Now where…." Ron's voice tapered off as he considered the puzzle.

"If you don't mind," Harry said as he snatched the envelope out of Hermione's hand, "I'd like to read my mail!"

Harry turned the envelope over and looked at the wax seal on it. It too was purple, a purple so dark it was almost black, and showed a stylized "S" surrounded by a small, furry, creature. He carefully loosened the seal, trying not to break it in the process.

"Ah hah!" Ron exclaimed loudly, sitting up straight in his chair. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Sean leaned toward Ron to ask.

"Oh, er, nothing, just a problem I was working on for Herbology." Ron said, his ears turning slightly pink at the tips. Sean shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his conversation with Neville.

"Harry, remember that package you got at my Mum and Dad's house? The one with the clothes in it? Did you ever figure out who sent it to you?" Ron had lowered his voice so that the rest of the table couldn't listen in.

"No, actually, I forgot about it," Harry said.

"Wasn't the ink on the note that came with them about this color?"

Ginny and Hermione leaned forward to look at the note more closely. "I think he's right Harry," Ginny said.

"It was pretty bright, now that I think about it," Hermione mused.

"Well, the only way to tell who it's from is to open it," Harry shrugged philosophically as he pulled the note from the envelope.

"So, what's it say?" Ginny asked impatiently, as they watched Harry read it.

"I'll read it to you. 'Harry, I need to talk to you. Meet me this evening in Professor Dumbledore's office at 8:00pm. The password is Mars Bars. Severus Snape.'"

"You don't think…" Ron stumbled to a stop, unable to put his thoughts into words.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? Once he found out Harry was his son, he had to make sure that he had what he needed." Hermione looked well satisfied at the thought of a mystery solved.

"Harry, how are you going to be with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape at the same time?" Ginny asked, her brow slightly furled as she considered the times mentioned on the two letters.

Harry put his head on his hands and groaned. "I'll have to talk to McGonagall and see if we can change the time. She's more likely to be understanding than Snape is." Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and walked up to the head table at the front of the room. Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched as he held a quiet conversation with her, and then headed back to them.

"She wants the three of you to go to her office while I go see Professor Snape," Harry said, clearly unhappy that he was going to miss seeing the charms worked in person.

By the time dinner rolled around that day, all four students felt as though they must have lived through at least a week. Time had crawled past, and anticipation had done nothing to increase their attentiveness to their studies. Ron had even managed to earn a scolding from Professor Sprout for feeding his plant the wrong plant food, thus making it hum the vilest Don Ho Hawaiian music for the rest of the period. They hastily ate dinner and retired to the Gryffindor Tower, trying to work on assignments while they waited for time to pass. Finally, Harry stood up and stretched.

"Time for me to go if I'm going to make it to Dumbledore's office on time." He walked toward the portrait hole as the others closed their books and stood up.

"We'll walk with you," Ron said as he helped Hermione pack her books into her book bag.

They walked swiftly through the deserted hallways; obviously most of the students were busily at work on assignments. All too quickly they reached the door to McGonagall's office. Harry watched rather forlornly as his friends entered and closed the door quietly behind themselves. He forced himself to continue on, reaching the gargoyle guards to the Headmaster's office just as the clock struck eight.

"Mars Bars." The gargoyles moved smoothly out of his way, and Harry walked through the revealed doorway and over to the moving stairs. Reaching the top, he stepped into the waiting room. The door to the Headmaster's office was open, so Harry walked over to it and rapped his knuckles on the doorframe.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said as he moved into the light from a hidden alcove on the right.

"I got a note," Harry started to say, not sure if he was supposed to be here after all.

"Quite right, Harry, Professor Snape is finishing a report for me, he'll be right here. Why don't you sit down over there?" Dumbledore concluded, pointing toward an area away from his desk, which had a couch and some chairs. Harry picked a comfortable looking chair and sat down, sinking deeply into the squashy cushions.

Professor Snape entered from the opposite side of the room at that moment, a long parchment in his hands.

"I believe everything is in there, Headmaster," he said, handing the parchment to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Severus." Albus tucked the parchment into a leather bag that was waiting open on his desk. He picked the bag up and turned saying "I'll leave the two of you to your discussion then." He left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Severus settled himself in a chair across from Harry, watching as the boy fidgeted in his seat.

"What's the matter Harry," he asked, surprising himself. This wasn't how he'd meant to start this conversation.

Harry looked up at Snape, wondering if he should ask his question, and realized that if he didn't he'd continue to wonder. Might as well ask and risk getting his head cut off.

"Did you send me a package at the Weasley's this summer?"

Snape froze momentarily, surprised at the question. How had he figured that out?

"Why do you ask?" Severus questioned, trying to buy time to figure out an answer.

"The color ink you used in the note I got from you is the same as on the note that came with the clothing. I wondered if you had sent it."

"Ah, well, yes, I did send it. I didn't expect you to figure it out though." Severus made a mental note to watch his step even more carefully around Harry, he was too observant!

"Thank you, sir," Harry mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"You are quite welcome," Severus said, feeling a bit embarrassed himself at being found out. "I need to talk to you about your refusal to promise not to look for me."

Harry looked up quickly, staring into his father's face. "I won't do it sir, I won't make a promise I can't keep."

"I'm not asking you to Harry. The headmaster wants me to tell you more about why I asked you not to look for me, so that hopefully you'll understand." Snape paused, considering how best to go on. Deciding there was really no other way than brutal directness; he looked Harry straight in the eye. "I know you know I was a Death Eater."

Harry slid back in his seat, slightly shocked at the direct reference to Snape's previous activities.

"I joined willingly, if that's what you're wondering. However, I didn't do it because I wanted to be like Lucius Malfoy, or Voldemort." Snape stood up and began to pace around Dumbledore's office, unable to sit still as he continued talking. "We were taking such a horrible beating! Somehow Voldemort always knew when and where we were most vulnerable, and he'd choose to hit us then. So many of our people, good people, were being lost, killed, and we had no way to stop it from happening. When Dumbledore came to me and asked if I'd be willing to become a spy, willing to become a part of them, I said yes. You're mother knew exactly what I was doing, and she supported it completely. I understood when I read her letter why she hadn't come back to me when I returned after being gone for so long. It wasn't safe for her or for you." Snape paused by Dumbledore's desk, seemingly lost in thought.

"Sir, I don't understand why you're telling me this," Harry said softly, looking at Snape intently.

"Harry, when Voldemort rose the first time, Dumbledore created a group called "the Order of the Phoenix". It consisted of the best and brightest people he could find, people who were willing to fight Voldemort instead of ignore him. Now that Voldemort is back, he is reforming that group." Snape paused for a moment. "I am continuing my role as a spy. The reason I disappear at times is to report to Voldemort when he calls. I have to be able to do that without anyone suspecting where I've gone." Snape sagged wearily into a chair close to the unlit fire. "As I told you before, the mannequin you saw in the infirmary gives me an excuse to be away from my teaching duties for short periods of time. It is crucial that no one suspect that it is not me in that bed during those times."

Harry listened quietly as his father continued his explanation, noticing how exhausted Snape looked. For a man who could cow whole classrooms full of noisy students with a single look, he appeared almost frail in the half-light of the room. His mind sifted through the information Snape had given him.

"Sir, if I promise not to try to see you in the infirmary, will you tell me when you are leaving?"

Snape's head jerked up and he stared in weary surprise at Harry.

"Are you trying to strike a bargain with me?" Snape asked in astonishment.

"Yes sir." Harry met Snape's eyes squarely.

Snape considered Harry, wondering why the boy would be so insistent on knowing where he was. Try as he might, he could see no logical reason to deny Harry's request.

"Fine, I will make sure that you are informed, either by myself or the Headmaster. You do know that you can come to Professor Dumbledore and ask him any questions you may have?"

"Yes sir. Uhm, what sorts of things do Death Eaters do at their meetings?" Harry asked, morbidly curious about whether his experience in the graveyard last year was a normal occurrence.

"Harry, I will not now, or ever tell you about those activities. You have no reason to know of them," Snape said softly, a haunted look to his eyes. Harry looked at those dark, fathomless eyes, seeing a weariness and sorrow he had never noticed before.

"I suspect your friends are wondering if I've done away with you by now," Snape commented, looking at the clock over Fawkes' perch. Harry was surprised to see that it was nearly 9:30. "You'll be happy to know that Professor Dumbledore believes that Ms Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley are trustworthy enough to be told about our discussion. Make sure they are the ONLY ones who know about it."

Harry struggled out of his squashy chair, saying, "Yes sir." He paused as he reached the door to the office, turned around, and took another look at his father, slumped wearily in his chair, chin cradled on his hand. "Goodnight sir." As he left he faintly heard "Goodnight Harry."

Harry considered all that he had heard as he descended the stairs and let himself out of the door, past the gargoyles, and into the hallway. He wandered absently down hallways and corridors until he reached the door to Professor McGonagall's office, and stood there, his hand on the knob, for several seconds before realizing that the room beyond was dark. Letting his hand fall, he slowly turned and made his way to the Gryffindor tower.

"You look a bit peaked Dear, what have you been doing?" the Pink Lady asked as Harry stopped in front of her.

"Just a conference with a professor," Harry said, focusing on the portrait. "Hufflepuff smufflepuff."

"Right you are, dear!" and the portrait opened, revealing the common room beyond.

Harry heard Hermione's voice, raised in excitement, coming from a corner of the room as he climbed through the hole. Taking in her excited expression as he crossed over to them, he knew that the experiment had been successful.

"It worked!" Hermione said, jumping up and throwing her arms around Harry as soon as he came near her. "We tried it on three different owls, and it worked on all three of them! We only left them changed for half an hour, but we should be ready for a longer trial in a day or two!" Hermione was practically hopping up and down in her excitement. Ron had a grin from ear to ear as he balanced his chair on two legs, and Ginny's face was flushed pink with excitement, brown eyes snapping.

"That's great, Hermione, really wonderful!" Harry said, happy that progress had finally been made, but sad that he had missed seeing it first hand.

"How did your meeting go, Harry?" Ginny asked softly, trying to deflect some of the attention they were getting from other occupants of the room.

"Not the way I expected it to." Harry leaned in closer and dropped his voice, explaining what Snape had told him.

"I was right!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly. "He is a spy"

"Shhhhh" Harry, Ron and Ginny shushed Hermione looking around to be sure they weren't being overheard. Satisfied, they returned to their conversation.

"We need to find a more out of the way place to meet," Ginny suggested, lips pursed in thought.

"Harry, you've still got the Marauder's Map, it should show you an abandoned classroom or something."

"Good idea, I'll start looking tomorrow."

"Uhm, Harry," Hermione began hesitantly looking intently at Harry.

"Yeah Hermione?" Harry felt rather like a lab experiment under her scrutiny.

"I've meant to say something, but keep forgetting. You know that Christmas is less than a month off, right?"

"Yeah." Harry had no idea where Hermione was going with this line of thought.

"Have you thought at all about what you're getting Professor Snape for Christmas?" Harry froze in his seat, totally shocked. "You should get him something; he is your father after all."


	24. Excursions

Chapter 23

Still not mine, never have been, never will be, sigh.

Harry Potter sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room with his head in his hands, contemplating all the things that had gone wrong in the last three days. Since his last meeting with his father in fact. Finding a room for the four of them; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and he; to meet in should have been an easy task with the Marauders Map. Instead it had turned into a bloody treasure hunt, and the treasure of privacy was just as elusive as any pirate gold could be. That was before the twins had decided to call quidditch practice two nights in a row, which meant that he and Ron were unable to search; McGonagall had requested the four of them come to her office last night for another trial on Hermione's charm; and Professor Snape assigned a 3 ½ foot scroll on the hazards of misusing volatile potions, due tomorrow. Harry looked down at his scroll, mentally measuring the amount of space left to be filled, and heaved a sigh of resentment as he wrote a bit larger.

Ron's red head popped up from where it was hidden behind the Potions text he had propped open on several others books. Harry couldn't help but notice that there was a large, black ink stain on Ron's nose, where he'd apparently wiped an ink-stained finger.

"How much do you have left?" Ron asked, brows raised quizzically.

"Too much." Harry threw down his quill and stared across the room at Hermione, who was curled contentedly on a chair with a large book spread across her lap. Ginny was nowhere in sight, probably at the library.

"I need a break. Let's get the map and see what we can find." Harry stretched as he got out of his chair, easing muscles that had tensed from being in one place for too long.

"What, and leave our work undone?" Ron raised his voice in a poor imitation of Hermione.

"Very funny, Ron." Hermione said, glaring at him from her place by the fire.

Ron's ears turned red as he turned toward Hermione. How did she hear me, he wondered. "Sorry Herm."

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I'll be right back, you explain it to her," Harry whispered as he went to their room to get the map.

"Thanks a lot mate," Ron muttered, watching Harry slip up the stairs.

"Well?" Hermione's tone indicated she was getting impatient waiting for an answer.

Ron walked across the room to Hermione's side. "We need a break, and Harry thinks it is a good opportunity to look for a place to meet."

Hermione stretched, looking a bit like a cat waking from a nap. She put her book down on the small table next to her chair and stood. "I'm ready for a break too…arithmancy is fascinating, but hard to absorb if taken in too large doses."

Ron blinked in surprise. He couldn't remember ever hearing Hermione say she needed a break from studying. Weird!

When Harry reappeared, they let themselves out of the portrait hole, attracting very little notice from the other students. It wasn't unusual for people to slip out and down to the kitchen for snacks after hours. Once they were safely out of sight of the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Harry pulled out the map and Hermione lit her wand.

"Why don't we try down this one first?" Ron asked, pointing out a seemingly deserted corridor near their tower.

"Keep the map handy Harry, we don't want to run into any professors tonight." Hermione looked a bit concerned at the thought of running into one of the teachers.

"Right."

They couldn't help but notice the thick layer of dust on the floor and the cobwebs hanging on the sconces as they turned down the hallway Ron had suggested.

Hermione stopped just inside the hallway, lips pursed in concentration. "This might be a bit too deserted, Ron."

"What do you mean, Hermione," Ron asked as he turned toward her. It's obviously not been used in forever.

I think she means that's the problem," Harry said, scanning the area in front of them. It'll be too easy for people to notice if our footprints are all over the floor here. I think we need someplace a little more populated. Or at least better kept up."

Harry opened the map again and they huddled over it, Ron's wand illuminating it this time. They could see that Filch was in the trophy room, as was Neville; undoubtedly doing another detention for Snape. Snape was in his private rooms, as were the other professors.

Ron suddenly leaned closer to the paper. "Harry, what's that there," he said as he pointed at a blank space just off the main corridor leading to the Gryffindor tower.

"I don't know, Ron, I've never noticed it before." Harry tried to remember what was in that small space but couldn't pull anything to mind.

"Let's take a look," Hermione suggested, leading the way back out of the dust filled hallway.

Harry watched the map as they retraced their steps toward their tower. He noticed Filch's dot moving barely in time for them to duck into a classroom and avoid him.

They stopped in confusion when they reached their target several minutes later. The blank space on the map appeared to correspond\ to a wall that was covered by a multicolored tapestry. The tapestry was a depiction of life in the Middle Ages, with moving images of knights battling, ladies dancing, and wizards throwing spells.

"Obviously there's a secret entrance," Hermione muttered, eyebrows knit in concentration. "The question is, how do we open it? Could be a phrase or a special place to touch…"

Ron pointed his wand at the tapestry and said "Alohomora." Nothing happened.

Hermione glared at him. "Alohomora?" Her tone was disbelieving.

Ron shrugged saying "You never know, it might have worked. Besides, wouldn't you have felt silly if we'd tried for an hour to get in and then found out the word was something simple like that?"

Hermione had to concede the point.

By this time, Harry was examining the map, looking to see if it would help now as it had when he'd used it the first time, going to Honeydukes. No help this time. As he put the map back in his pocket, it occurred to him that they had not bothered to look behind the tapestry yet…who knew what could be hiding there. Harry reached forth a tentative hand, and slowly lifted the edge of the tapestry. Ah, there was a door. Not expecting the door to be unlocked, he reached for the knob and slowly turned it, hearing the muffled click of the tumblers in the lock moving, and the creak of the door hinges as it opened. Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise. The figures on the tapestry stopped moving, and looked at the three children standing in front of them, seemingly surprised that they were there.

"After you mate," Ron gulped, smelling the dank air that rushed from the doorway.

Harry murmured "lumos" as he stepped through the opening, Hermione and Ron right behind him. As the light from his wand filled the room, Harry could see that they were in a small chamber, which had been outfitted with a polished table and tall backed, comfortable looking chairs.

"I wonder what this place was used for." Ron muttered, examining a small scrap of parchment that was lying, abandoned, on one of the chairs near the door.

"It looks like a perfect place for us to meet, though," Hermione mused, wandering toward a bookshelf that towered in one corner of the room.

Harry slowly turned in a circle, examining the room. There were two more book cases standing opposite to the one Hermione was examining, rather plain sconces on the wall, and the table and chairs.

"I think you're right, Hermione, it's close to the tower, so we won't be risking running into teachers, it's got places to sit and talk, and it's not so dilapidated that people will notice it's suddenly occupied." Harry noticed that Hermione had taken down a book, and was absent-mindedly leafing through it. Clearly she hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"Come on Herm, we should go back." Ron said, physically guiding Hermione to the door. "The books aren't going anywhere, but we should be. Harry and I still have to finish that stupid potions paper."

Hermione allowed herself to be shooed out of the doorway and back down the hallway to where the Pink Lady guarded Gryffindor tower, still firmly clutching the book. She absentmindedly excused herself when the reached the Common room, leaving Ron and Harry to struggle over their papers in peace.

The following morning at breakfast, Ginny hurried up to Harry and Ron as they sat at the table,

"Hermione told me about the place you found last night, it sounds perfect!" Ginny seemed to be bubbling over with excitement as she pounced into her seat.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked, looking toward the door to see if she had followed Ginny in.

"She's stopping by the library to look something up, said she'd meet you at your first class," Ginny said as she helped herself to toast and eggs.

"I have an announcement." Dumbledore's resonant voice easily filled the hall, and the students quieted, turning to look toward the head table.

"As you undoubtedly remember, we have scheduled the Yule Ball for the weekend before Christmas Holidays begin. Normally, this would have been the Saturday Hogsmead trip, however, due to the ball; we are moving the Hogsmead trip to this Saturday, which is, of course, tomorrow. Thank you."

"Oh no!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked as he and Ginny watched him worriedly.

"Hermione was right, I have to get a Christmas gift for Snape, and I have no idea what to get him! And now I have to decide by tomorrow, or I won't have a chance to get anything!"

"Errrmmm." Ron muttered, propping his hand on his chin and looking puzzled.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Harry," Ginny said as she got up and brushed toast crumbs off her skirt. "He's never gotten a gift from you before, so he won't be expecting anything in particular. See you at lunch!"

Harry couldn't say that he'd learned much the rest of the day; he spent most of his time cudgeling his brains, trying to think of an appropriate gift for a dour, stern, bloody brilliant, wizard. Unfortunately, he came up with nothing. Finally, in despair, he wound his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry stood in front of the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's door, trying every candy he could think of and not getting very far, when he heard the Headmaster's voice directly behind him.

"Ah, Harry, were you by chance looking for me?"

Harry whirled around quickly to face Dumbledore, glad that he had come before Harry had run out of possibilities.

"Yes sir. I have a, a sort of problem, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Hmm, come along then. Snickers." The gargoyles obediently stepped aside and Dumbledore led the way up the stairs to his office. "Now then Harry, sit down and tell me what I can do for you."

Harry sat himself in an upright chair in front of the headmaster's desk and twiddled his fingers uncomfortably. Gathering his courage, he looked up to meet Dumbledore's kindly eyes, and said "Sir, I don't know what to get Pro..erm…my father, for Christmas. Do you have any idea what he would like?"

Harry watched hopefully as Dumbledore sat back in his chair and steepled his hands thoughtfully.

"That was not quite what I was expecting, and I'm not sure that I can be much help to you Harry. Gift giving is a very personal thing, and should reflect the relationship between the giver and receiver."

"But sir, I'm not sure what the relationship between us is! I mean, I know he's my father, but I don't really know him. At least not well enough to choose a present for him….one that he would like to have."

"That is a problem Harry. What was the best gift anyone ever gave you?" Dumbledore regarded Harry steadily over his half-moon glasses.

"The chance to come to Hogwarts." Harry answered without pausing to think. "But I can't give him that, he already lives here." Harry thought some more. "My second would have to be my Firebolt, but I simply can't imagine Professor Snape on a broom."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "You might be surprised Harry. Remember that your father is not really James Potter, and Lily, while a brilliant witch, did not particularly enjoy flying. Your flying talents had to come from somewhere!"

Harry considered that amazing thought, and decided to put it aside to think on at a later time.

"I have perfect confidence in you Harry, I'm sure you'll find something that is wonderful for your father. Keep what you know about him in the back of your mind tomorrow as you wander around Hogsmead. Oh yes, and a word to the wise, it is customary to give the young lady you take to a dance a small memento of the event." Dumbledore stood and opened the door to the stairway as he spoke.

"Oh great, not only do I have to find something for a father I don't even know, I have to think of something to give Ginny that won't be utterly lame," Harry groaned as he left.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly as he closed the door behind Harry, and moved to his desk. That boy has no idea that he's already given Severus the best gift he could ever have….but I doubt he'd have liked my suggestion of putting a bow on his head and standing under Severus' tree!

Saturday morning dawned clear and cold, with the sun setting fiery reflections off the blindingly white snow. Harry sat with his friends at breakfast, toying with his cereal and listening to their excited chatter around him.

"Still haven't thought of anything to get him, Harry?" Harry looked up to see Ginny's eyes on him.

"No," he groaned, "and Dumbledore was absolutely no help last night. He told me to keep in mind what I know about Snape as I wander through town."

"What you know about him," Ron pondered as he stuffed another sausage in his mouth. "What you know about him is that he is nasty, unfair, unfeeling, and possibly homicidal."

"Ron! That is utterly unfair!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at Ron. "Are you done Ginny? We should get our cloaks. We'll meet you two by the front doors in half an hour." Ron and Harry watched, confused, as the girls walked off together, heads tilted toward each other and giggling slightly.

"It takes half an hour to get a cloak?" Ron asked, brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Only takes me a minute…wonder what they're up to?" Harry responded.

"Oy, you two are so dense sometimes!" George leaned over Fred to say to them.

"What?"

"You two don't have any idea what's taking them so long?" Fred leaned toward them now. "They're girls, they're talking and giggling and doing whatever it is that girls do to get ready. Don't ask me exactly what that is, I've never figured that out, but they all seem to do it. Oh, and don't forget, you're expected to get them a little something to remember the ball with."

"Oh yeah, Dumbledore mentioned that," Harry commented, remembering the headmaster's advice.

"What sort of thing?" Ron looked panicked at the thought of buying something for Hermione. Sure he'd bought her Christmas presents before, but this was…..different for some reason.

"Well, last year I got Angelina an enchanted crystal on a string to wear as a bracelet," Fred said. "They have them at that little whatnot store down the street from Honeydukes."

"Thanks Fred!" Ron looked considerably less worried now that he had been given an idea of what was expected of him.

By the time Ron and Harry got to the front doors, there was a sea of students waiting to be checked off the list by Filch. They craned their necks and searched the crowd for several minutes before spotting both girls standing by a pillar slightly to the side of the entrance.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, stepping up to them.

They joined the end of the line, deciding where to go first, and were at the door and being checked out by Filch before they knew it. Minutes later they were striding down the main street of Hogsmead, enjoying the smell of sweets from Honeydukes and the bustle of the townspeople on the street.

"I still say we should go into Honeydukes first," Ron complained as they walked past the door to the sweets shop.

"If you go there first, you won't have any money left for anything else!" Hermione led the way toward the bookstore, obviously where she thought they should start.

"Hermione, why don't we just split up for awhile? I'll go with Ron and you and Ginny can go together, and then we'll meet up at the Three Broomsticks in an hour." Harry thought this would be an excellent way to get some shopping done without the girls seeing what they were doing.

"All right Harry, we'll meet you two then," Ginny ran to catch up with Hermione, who was already entering the bookstore.

"Do you think she heard you at all?" Ron asked, looking after the girls as the door closed behind them.

"Ginny'll tell her." Harry turned to look back down the street. "Ah, there it is. Let's go look at that emporium Fred told us about before it gets to crowded."

Ron sneezed loudly as they entered the store; it was redolent with the smells of old dust and cat hair. It also had the most amazing collection of oddments that either of them had ever seen! There were jars full of glass beads in every shape and color imaginable, long shelves filled with dusty, musty books, bolts of fabric piled up in a hapless jumble on a decrepit table in one corner, and a very odd selection of furniture. Harry approached one sofa that looked like it had been in existence for centuries and sat down to think about what he wanted to get Ginny.

"Can't you read? The sign clearly says 'no sitting'!" The prissy sounding voice was coming from underneath him, Harry realized as he stood up quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" he trailed off, not quite sure what to say to a talking piece of furniture.

"That's what they all say; does anybody ever consider what the sofa feels? Oh no, never. After all, it's just furniture. Never dusted. Never polished. Never!"

"Um, sorry, must go," Harry said as he backed away, almost hitting some vases that were perched precariously near the edge of a cabinet.

Ron looked up from the hair ornaments he was eyeing as Harry came up. "Do you think Herm would like one of these? They're enchanted to hold on no matter what."

"Good idea." Harry looked down at the ornaments, wondering what in the world to get Ginny, when a thought occurred to him. "Ron, you're her brother, what does Ginny like?"

"Uhm…I don't really know, let me pick out one of these, then I'll think about it." Ron finally selected a largish holder shaped like a green and blue dragonfly. "This one."

"Why that one?" Harry couldn't think of any reason that Hermione would like a dragonfly any better than the others.

"It's the colors. It sort of makes me think of her." Ron shrugged his shoulders helplessly; unable to explain why he'd chosen that one. "Ginny likes sparkly things. Or at least she used to. Mum made her a dress out of sparkly green fabric once and she wouldn't take it off for days."

Harry nodded his head and moved toward the jewelry display. Fred had gotten Angelina a bracelet last year; maybe he could find something similar?

Ah, this was more promising. A collection of necklaces with crystals enchanted to do different things. One turned into a flower that smelled real, another turned into a bee that buzzed loudly. Harry knew he'd found what he was looking for when he saw the crystal that turned into a brilliant, multi-hued butterfly that fluttered gently on it's chain.

"That didn't take nearly as long as I expected it to," Ron said as they left the emporium. "We've got a half hour until we need to meet the girls, what do you want to do?"

"I need to get more owl treats for Hedwig, why don't we pop in there?" Harry said as he put the package with the necklace in his pocket.

"I could use some more for Pig," Ron agreed as they turned toward the "All Things Owls" store.

"Haven't you got any idea what to get Snape?" Ron asked as he opened the door.

"None at all…." Harry paused just inside the doorway. Why hadn't he thought of this before? The best gift he'd ever gotten, after Hogwarts and the Firebolt, was Hedwig, his owl! She was useful, and had been a real comfort when he was stuck for the summers at the Dursely's.

"Harry, you're letting all the cold air in, they're going to yell at us." Ron's voice cut through the haze of Harry's thoughts.

"I've got a great idea, Ron!" Harry said excitedly. "An owl! It's perfect!"

"You can't be serious….the poor thing will die of neglect!" Ron moaned, thinking that Harry was insane.

"You know that's not true, Ron, and besides they're useful. He's always used the school owls when I've gotten messages; I bet he doesn't have one! Harry headed for the cages in the back, a reluctant Ron in tow.

As they wandered up and down the row of cages, none of the owls on display seemed quite right, and Harry was about to give up in despair when the witch in charge of the store suddenly shrieked.

"You no good misbegotten owl! I've had it with you escaping from your cage!" She came around the corner, clutching a large, disgruntled looking black owl in her arms.

"Excuse me boys, this one just refuses to stay in his cage, he's always prowling through the store, startling people and chasing the pet rats," she said, stuffing the owl back into his cage.

Harry leaned toward the cage; eyes suddenly alight with an idea.

"How much is he?"

"Harry, you can't be serious!" Ron was torn between amusement and horror.

"Young man, you don't want this owl, he needs someone with a strong personality who will be able to earn his trust and love."

"He's not for me; he's a present for my father!" Harry spoke fervently.

"Well," the shopkeeper thought for a moment. "He is a bit of trouble. I'll let you have him for 7 Sickles."

"I'll take him!"

"Are you sure?" The witch seemed unsure whether to be glad to be rid of the problematic owl, or to insist that Harry not buy him.

"Absolutely! Can I pick him up later this afternoon?"

"Fine, I'll keep him for you till five." She rang up the price of the bird, cage, and owl treats, and watched Harry count the correct amount of coins. "Don't worry dear, if you change your mind before you pick him up, I'll give you all of your money back." Harry grinned slightly as he stuffed his money in his pocket. The day was looking up!

7


	25. Concealment

**Chapter 24**

A/N: I still don't own anything! I'd be making lots of money if I did though! Once again, thanks to my husband, who has provided insight into chemical compositions, and been an all around wonderful Beta!

**Concealment**

"Harry, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hermione was eyeing the large cage holding Professor Snape's Christmas Present with obvious misgivings.

"Yes." Harry puffed with the exertion of carrying the cage and the owl up the path toward the school. The excited maneuverings of the cage's occupant didn't help his progress at all. Ron had been pressed into service and was carrying the parcel containing the black owl's food and treats, while Ginny carried a cage cover in Slytherin green with silver piping. They had tried to put the cover over the cage for the walk home, but the owl had raised such a ruckus they had quickly whipped it off again.

"How are you going to hide it from him, Harry? It's not like you can keep an extra owl in your room." Ginny looked a bit bemused at the whole situation.

"I thought I might ask Dumbledore to keep him for me until Christmas Eve. The problem is going to be getting him into the castle without my Father seeing him." Harry was so intent on the problem at hand, and so distracted by the owl, that he didn't realize that he'd referred to Snape as his father. The others noticed, however, and shared a look of surprise between them.

By this time they had reached the edge of the forest. They stopped just short of the field leading up to the school to consider their options. The wide green lawn area provided no opportunity for sneaking up to the front steps. The only real option was to walk along the field, just inside the trees, and dash to the side door. From there it was a short trip through deserted hallways to Dumbledore's office, and with any luck, they wouldn't meet anyone.

They managed to reach the side door with no problem. They winced as the door creaked loudly when Hermione opened it, but were relieved to see what appeared to be an empty corridor before them. Hermione was sent ahead to scout the cross hallway, and she had just waved them forward when George and Fred slid around a hidden door in the wall and hurried toward them.

"That's some owl, Harry, is there something wrong with Hedwig?" Fred asked, looking askance at the owl that was still busily bouncing around the cage.

"Erm, no," Harry began, only to be interrupted by Hermione hissing at them and scooting back down the hallway as quickly and quietly as she could.

"Snape," she whispered when she reached the group. "Just turned into the hallway!"

Harry groaned quietly in disgust. Why now?

"Is there some reason you don't want to run into Snape right now?" George asked, looking curiously at the owl. "Other than the normal, I mean."

"We're trying to get this owl up to Dumbledore's office without anyone seeing him," Ron said, juggling the packages in his arms.

"Right, diversionary tactics are called for then." Fred exchanged a mischievous look with his twin.

"Just stay here and leave this to us, he'll never notice you're there!" George continued as he and Fred slipped up to the corner where the hallways met and peered around it. Both boys reached into their pockets.

With a blur of motion, both twins emptied their hands. George threw the powder in his hand out into the corridor to the left, and Fred dashed his forcefully on the ground behind him. A deafening "BANG" rang through the hallways and roiling clouds of blue smoke billowed toward the ceiling, creating an impenetrable curtain to hide behind. Fred and George tore out of the hallway they were hidden in as the smoke became denser.

Harry and the others heard the unmistakable voice of Severus Snape bellowing "Weasleys!" They waited quietly while the sound of pounding footsteps faded rapidly into the distance, and then waited some more while the smoke slowly spread and thinned. Ron slowly and carefully peered around the corner, and then motioned the others forward.

"Not too far now!" Harry huffed, carrying the cage and trying to hurry.

They reached the door to Dumbledore's office with no further problems, and were surprised to find the door open. They quickly climbed the stairs and passed through the headmaster's opulently appointed sitting room. When they came to the door to the Headmaster's study, Harry put the cage down, wiped his sweaty palms on his robe, and knocked.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Dumbledore said, peering genially over his half moon glasses.

"Well, sir," Harry paused, not really sure where to begin. At that moment, the owl screeched impatiently and fluttered around its cage in an irritated manner.

"Harry bought this owl sir." Ron began, and then paused, not sure how to continue.

"Ah, is Hedwig unwell then, Harry?"

"No sir! I was thinking about what you said the other night. About finding a good gift for my fa, uh, Professor Snape. And I couldn't think of anything. But when we walked into the owl shop, this owl seemed the perfect thing!" Harry beamed at Headmaster, obviously pleased with his purchase.

"Bring him in; let's take a look at him!" Professor Dumbledore seemed very interested in the bird for some reason. Harry carried the cage in to the office and placed it gently on Dumbledore's desk.

If ever a bird could be said to be glaring, this one was! It was obviously not happy with its confinement, and the almost continual clacking of its beak suggested what it would like to do to its captors!

Dumbledore regarded the bird solemnly as it hopped around the cage, still clacking its beak.

"Sir, the sales witch said that this owl is a real handful, do you think Professor Snape will be offended?" Ron asked dubiously.

"She said he needed someone with a strong personality who can win his trust and love," Harry corrected. Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Harry's statement.

"But Harry, do you really think he'll have the patience to deal with this owl? I mean, look at the way he treats Neville," Hermione said dubiously.

"Harry, I think you stumbled on the perfect gift for Professor Snape. He's needed something to care for and look after for a long time now. Ms. Granger, I think you'll find that he has all the patience needed to win this owl over.

Fawkes, standing on his perch in the corner, had been quietly eyeing the newcomer in the cage while Dumbledore and the students talked. He rose silently into the air and drifted over to the desk, landing softly next to the cage. The owl in it turned to glare out at Fawkes. Fawkes, intrigued by the irritated interloper, tilted his head to one side and softly trilled a questioning note. The owl, losing its bad-tempered glare, tilted his head and listened. He sidled over to the side of the cage and hooted an answer.

Dumbledore watched the interplay with amusement, the children with astonishment. Obviously, the owl and the phoenix were headed toward friendship. "Would you like me to keep the owl in here until Christmas, Harry?"

"I was hoping so, sir." Harry replied.

Severus Snape was deep in thought as he trudged down the side hallway. If he added some dragon bile to the compound, would that increase its potency or would it "Bang!" Startled, he focused down the hall just in time to see the matching red heads of the Weasley twins bobbing down the hallway through the dense cloud of smoke. "Weasleys!"

He could see the twins clearly as he broke through the foul smelling smoke. One of them, Fred he thought, glanced over his shoulder with a cheeky grin, and then said something to his brother. Breaking into a run, he chased after the two, skidding slightly around the corner at the far end of the corridor. Ah, he was gaining on them! Just as he was closing in on them, Sybil Trelawney wafted out of an obscure side hallway and planted herself in front of him. Luckily, he managed to stop before he ran the interfering, er, esteemed, professor, over.

"Severus, the very man I've come to see. I've SEEN something," she said, fixing him with what could only be called a "look of significance".

"Yes, well, if you'll excuse me Sybil," Snape said, trying to edge around the small witch, his eyes on the speedily disappearing backs of the Weasley twins. Faint hope he'd catch them now.

"Oh, but Severus, you must attend. I was sitting in front of my crystal ball, and it suddenly became clear that what I was seeing was…"

"Sybil, I appreciate your efforts, but what I really need to do…." It was obvious that neither Severus nor Sybil was paying any attention to the other!

"Severus, it is very important that you remember that the blue aura is a sign of…"

"And now they've gone that way, and I need to… What was that you said?" Severus' attention had been caught by the mention of blue. Surely not.

"Weren't you paying any attention to me? Blue, Severus, blue. You must be very careful of the bright blue aura…it is all around you now."

"Sybil, the Weasley twins just set off a blue stink bomb in the hallway, _that _is the blue aura you thought you saw." Snape once again tried to edge his way by Professor Trelawney.

"Now Severus, of course I know that, but the true significance of it is…what are you doing?" Sybil was shocked to find herself grasped by the elbows and physically moved to the side. Severus dropped her on her feet, and turned and sped down the hallway in pursuit of the Weasleys once again, black robes flapping briskly in the breeze of his passing.

"Severus!" Sybil raised her voice to shout after him, "don't forget, take the lemon scone at tea today, _not _the blueberry_!"_

By this time, Severus had reached the end of the hallway and briskly whisked around it. Unfortunately, by the time he got there, Fred and George had made good their escape and were nowhere in sight.

He stood still and considered the merit of casting a locating spell. No, let them wonder, he'd catch them when they least expected it. Severus walked slowly to a narrow corridor that would lead him to the steps to the basement, and to his lab, never noticing the door that silently opened a crack, or the four brown eyes that watched his departure. Snape was beginning to wonder if the dragon bile would really make the potion explode. After all, it already had dragon toenails and lizard bile in it, but then again, dragon bile was pretty potent….

Ginny leaned back with a sigh on Hermione's bed. The other 5th year girls were all down in the common room studying or reading "Witch Weekly".

"What are you wearing to the ball Saturday?" Ginny jumped slightly as Crookshanks pounced into her lap.

"Mum sent me a new dress robe! Here, I'll get it." Hermione swept the assorted scrolls and books off her trunk and threw it open. "Why don't you get yours too Ginny?"

Ginny gently lifted Crookshanks off her lap, to his great displeasure, and went up the stairs to the third year's rooms. It was lucky for her that she had finally outgrown that horrid affair she'd had to wear last year. Mum had managed to scrape together enough money for a really nice one! She grabbed the carefully wrapped package from her trunk and hurried back to Hermione's room.

Hermione was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in an elegant robe of lavender silk.

"Oh Hermione! That's beautiful!" Ginny felt a little bashful at showing her robe. It was by far the nicest she'd ever had, but it paled in comparison with Hermione's.

"Why don't you put yours on?" Hermione asked, moving to stand in front of a mirror.

"Very pretty indeed my dear. That color looks lovely on you," the mirror said, as Hermione began to brush her hair. She finally put her brush down in disgust; obviously she was going to have to resort to magical means to tame her hair again this year.

"Hermione," a small, timid, voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned quickly, astonished to see a petite, slender, altogether elegant young lady in emerald silk standing in front of her. The green of the robe deepened the fiery red of Ginny's hair to a slightly darker red.

"Oh Ginny," was all she could say.

Ginny quickly turned red and hid her head. "It's pretty awful compared to yours, isn't it."

"Have you seen yourself in it Ginny?" Hermione couldn't believe that Ginny would think her robe in any way lacking if she had looked at it on herself.

"No, I haven't had a chance. Mum and I picked out the fabric when we were at Diagon Alley, but it wasn't finished until after I got to school. She sent it by owl, and I haven't had time to try it on."

Hermione drew Ginny over to the mirror and stepped behind her so that she could get a good look. Ginny gave a gasp of surprise.

"Is that me?" she asked in an astonished tone of voice.

"My dear, you will break hearts in that color," the kindly mirror said admiringly.

"Ginny, you have to let me go down the stairs first next Saturday." 

"But why, Hermione?"

"Because I _have _tosee Harry's face when you walk in dressed like that_!"_

Ginny stared at Hermione in astonishment, turned deep red, and then started laughing!

Harry was sitting on his bed, re-reading a note he had received that morning from Sirius. He was still in hiding, and the last bird he'd sent had been a truly amazing combination of colors. Harry hoped he was still doing all right and that he was in a safe place. He slowly became aware of quiet moaning coming from the bed next to his. He looked over toward Ron's bed and could see him sitting on the edge of his bed, one shoe off, one shoe on, head in his hands. Another moan came from that direction, prompting Harry to get off his bed and sit next to Ron.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"I just looked at the calendar. Do you realize what next Saturday is?" Ron asked, lifting his head to look at Harry through pained eyes.

"Yes, it's the day of the Yule Ball, and shockingly enough, we not only have dates, we have their gifts!" Harry was still a bit astonished at how easily that had all come about.

"No, I mean a more important date than that!"

"Ron, I don't get it."

"It's the Chudley Cannon's next game that night! If they can manage to beat the Wasps, they'll be in the semi-finals! It's the first time they've done that well in, oh, at least a hundred years!" Ron was getting enthusiastic just describing the situation.

"But Ron, it's not like you can watch them anyway!" Harry did not quite understand why Ron was so upset.

"But it'll be on the wireless!" Ron exclaimed, his voice rising in frustration. "And I won't be able to hear what's going on because I'll be stuck at that ruddy, stupid, ball!"

"Ron, you don't have a wireless!"

"Fred and George do though, and they'll let me listen with them!"

"Don't you think they'll be at the ball too?" Harry was beginning to be very amused at Ron's one track mind. He knew Ron was a Cannon's fan, but this seemed to be taking things a bit far.

"Yes, and that's what's so unfair about the whole thing, none of us will know what's going on!" Ron was rapidly sinking into despair. "We'll have to wait until the morning post to find out what happened!"

Harry clapped him on the back encouragingly, and went back to his bed. Maybe he should pay closer attention to these professional teams. Perhaps when he graduated there would be an opening for a seeker on one of them.


	26. Have a Ball

11

Disclaimer: Don't own them; don't earn any money from them.

**Chapter 25**

Have a Ball!

Harry looked up from the book he was reading in the chair by the fire. It was late Friday night, and the room was mostly deserted. Fred and George stumbled through the portrait hole, disheveled and be-grimed, looking quite unlike their normal cheerful selves.

"What have you two been up to?" Harry couldn't help but be curious.

"Detention with Snape for the last two hours," George groaned, throwing himself into a chair.

"He finally caught up to us about those stink bombs we threw last weekend. We've spent the last two hours gutting lizards and decanting dragon bile," Fred moaned from the chair opposite George's.

"I'm sorry," Harry said leaning forward in his chair. "It's not fair that you had to do a detention for helping me." Why were people always getting in trouble because of him?   
"Nah, it's alright mate, if it wasn't the stink bombs, he'd have gotten us on something else. I'm off for bed George, coming?" Fred heaved a large yawn as he got out of his chair.   
"You shouldn't stay up too late tonight either, Harry, tomorrow's the ball you know, and our little sister deserves a date that doesn't have bags under his eyes," George grinned at Harry's suddenly red face as he left the room.   
Fred's head poked back through the door to the boys' dorm and he fixed a minatory eye on Harry. "Just you keep in mind that we expect you to behave yourself like a proper gentleman tomorrow night. You take any liberties with Ginny at all and you'll have to deal with us. Good-night Harry." The door clicked shut softly, leaving a bemused Harry sitting in his chair, thinking, as the fire in the fireplace slowly died. 

Harry noticed that all the girls in the Great Hall during lunch on Saturday seemed to be doing an inordinate amount of giggling and whispering. As if they all had a secret that only the girls in the school knew, and none of the boys were allowed to find out. Even Hermione and Ginny were giggling and talking quietly to each other, and virtually ignoring Ron and him.   
Ron caught his eye and leaned over to talk to him. "Do you reckon they'll be like this all afternoon? I don't remember them being like this last year!"   
Fred leaned over Ron's shoulder and muttered "Meet us in the common room after lunch," under his breath as he and George left the table.   
"What's that all about," Harry wondered, eyebrow raised quizzically.   
"Haven't a clue mate," Ron said as he hastily stuffed the last bit of steak and kidney pie from his plate into his mouth. "Bound to be better than listening to this." Ron's sweeping motion included the girls sitting at the table with them.   
Harry and Ron paused at the door of the hall, looking back at the inhabitants of the room, most of whom were girls. They were sitting in little knots and groups, twittering like a bevy of birds. For this one day it appeared that the house rivalries were being set aside; the groups had members of all houses in them. They shook their heads in disbelief.   
"Girls!" The word was said in tones of profound disgust from somewhere behind them.   
"You said it, mate," Ron agreed as he turned to look at the speaker. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy was standing just outside the doorway, watching the assembled girls in disdain. Draco turned to look at Ron at the same moment, and an expression of discomfort crossed his face. The boys immediately turned away from each other and headed toward their respective rooms.   
George and Fred were sitting in a quiet corner of the common room talking in low voices when Ron and Harry entered. They looked up when Harry and Ron came over to their table.   
"Something happen? You both look like you were hit between the eyes by a bludger," Fred said, eyeing them assessingly.   
"Feels sort of like that," Ron commented, his face an interesting light green color.   
"Come on, Ron, it's not that bad," Harry said as he collapsed into a chair.   
"So what happened?" Both twins had fixed their gaze on the boys and were waiting impatiently for the story.   
"We were just leaving the hall to come see what you wanted, and stopped to look back at the room…..did you notice that all the girls are sort of…..erm….herding together in little groups?" Ron stopped for a breath.   
"Yeah, but why is that so bad? They do that every time there's a social." Fred was obviously not getting the point.   
"No, it's not that. When we stopped at the door, someone said 'Girls' and Ron agreed with him, and when we turned around…" Harry paused, unable to continue.   
"It was Malfoy," Ron groaned.   
Fred and George looked at each other and started laughing. Harry and Ron stared at them, mystified as to what was so funny.   
"You have a lot to learn, Ron. You too Harry." George tried valiantly to continue, only to fall prey to laughter again.   
"What George is trying to tell you is that when it comes to girls, all boys are in the same boat, no matter what house they're in. Don't try to understand them, you never will!" Fred was leaning toward Ron and Harry like he was imparting a great secret to them.   
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.   
"What did you want to see me for," Ron asked.

"We've been working all week to figure out a way to keep track of the Quidditch match tonight. Since all of us are going to the ball, we thought there might be a way to at least get updates." George was toying with an odd shaped, red object as he talked.   
"We finally figured it out last night." Fred smiled mysteriously, looking at the object in George's hand.   
"What?" Ron was clearly intrigued.   
"This little gem!" George held the item in his hand up to his ear, and Harry could see that it was the same color as his hair. In fact, it was pretty much invisible next to George's hair!   
"We found a spell that would temporarily turn something into a receiver…it only lasts a few hours, and it can only receive one thing, but that's all we need. We're going to sneak into the hall a little early to find the best place to listen, and then one or the other of us will be there all night, so when you want an update, stop by!

"That's brilliant George!" Ron looked like he'd been given an early Christmas present! A group of girls, twittering and giggling as they whispered to each other, wandered by and went up the stairs to the girls rooms. Harry watched them for a minute, and then turned to George and Fred.   
"What are you two going to do this afternoon?" Maybe they would have some ideas.   
"Stay away from the girls," Fred said, standing up.   
"I'm off too," George said, following Fred from the room.   
Harry and Ron watched as another gaggle of whispering, tittering, girls walked by, and then as one rose and disappeared into the boys rooms.   
"Ginny, I can't do anything with it," Hermione moaned as she stabbed yet another pin into her unruly hair.   
"What did you do last year," Ginny asked, coming up behind Hermione.   
"I used almost a whole bottle of Sleekeasy potion on it, but I've let it grow out more this year, and it's not working as well!" Hermione threw her hairbrush down in a fit of disgust.   
"You know, my mum has some stuff that she uses on her hair…" Ginny thought for a moment, and then ran off to her room, returning in a moment with a rather dusty bottle. "I never use it, my hair isn't wavy like Mum's, but she insisted on sending it with me anyway." Ginny pulled the cork from the bottle, and a delicate scent of gardenia's wafted from the bottle.   
"What is it?" Hermione leaned her head over the bottle, inhaling the sweet scent.   
"It's some family recipe for a hair control potion. Mum uses it when she needs to go with Dad to some posh event." Ginny poured some clear liquid from the bottle on to her hands and rubbed it through Hermione's hair. "It doesn't take much."   
Hermione watched in wonder as Ginny ran the brush through her hair, deftly wound the hair into a high bun, and secured it with some pins.   
"Where did you ever learn to do that?"   
"Mum and her sisters," Ginny said matter-of-factly, teasing out a few curls to bob gently at Hermione's cheeks. "I'm the only girl in this generation, so they all had a wonderful time playing dress up with me. They taught me how to do lots of things. There, I think that should do it!"   
Hermione looked at herself in disbelief. Ginny had managed to do in five minutes what she had been fighting to do for the last hour!   
"What are you doing with your hair?" Hermione eyed Ginny's shoulder length straight hair.   
"I don't know yet. I was thinking of just leaving it down like I always do." Ginny looked at herself in the mirror.   
"What if we braid it?" Hermione had her head tilted to one side as she considered Ginny's hair.   
"I was hoping for something a little looser, I don't want to look like a German milk maid."   
"Hmmm..what if we curl it? Lots of loose curls?" The girls looked at each other, smiles dawning on their faces. 

Harry ran his finger nervously around the neck of his new dress robes. They must not have measured correctly, he thought, it's too tight. He looked over at Ron, looking very presentable for once in his new black robes. They must not have measured Ron's neck correctly either, he thought as he watched Ron run a nervous finger around his neck, then run his hand through his hair. Harry looked at the neatly wrapped package in his hands, and noticed that it was vibrating a little. He was more nervous about this stupid ball than he ever was for a Quidditch match!   
"Harry, do you think they decided not to come down?" Ron was staring at the door to the girl's rooms with an odd look of anticipation and terror on his face. "Almost everyone else has come down now."   
The door opened as he spoke and Hermione stepped through, dressed in a flowing lavender silk gown, hair smoothed back in a neat bun with little tendrils curling around her face. Her cosmetics, unlike some of the other girl's, had been chosen to enhance her natural beauty instead of overwhelm it. Harry watched her walk toward them, becoming aware that an odd, strangled noise was coming from beside him. He turned toward Ron, and found him staring, mouth open and eyes wide, at Hermione. His face slowly turned a dark pink as Hermione walked up to him.   
"Uhm, Ron, are you O.K.?" Hermione wasn't sure what to think of Ron's reaction.   
"Uh huh," he managed to squeak. Harry elbowed him in the ribs, and when Ron turned to look at him, he nodded at the package in Ron's hands.   
"Oh, uh, this is for you!" Ron managed to hand it over without dropping it, though it was a close run thing.   
Hermione took the package, and gently folded back the wrapping paper. She peered down at the dragonfly hair ornament in surprise, and then looked back at Ron, saying "You chose this for me? All on your own?"   
"Yes, it reminded me of you…it's enchanted so that it won't fall out."   
"Oh Ron, it's wonderful!" Hermione threw her arms around Ron and hugged him before moving to the mirror on the wall and placing the ornament carefully in the hair just above her ear.   
"My dear, that's the perfect touch!" The mirror cooed at her admiringly.   
Harry was watching the door again, wondering where Ginny was.   
"Would you like me to see where Ginny is, Harry?" Hermione had returned to Ron's side, and was watching Harry with a mischievous look in her eyes.   
"Yeah, Hermione. That would be great." Harry felt Ron come up next to him as Hermione went through the door, and looked over toward him.   
"That went better than I expected," Ron whispered, looking very relieved.   
Hermione whisked back through the door, held it slightly ajar, and said "Gentlemen, may I present Miss Ginny Weasley?" A derisive snort could be heard softly through the door, as though the person in question was not impressed with her introduction. Hermione flung the door open to reveal an elegant stranger on the other side of it.   
Harry blinked in surprise. Ginny? That elegant stranger was Ginny? He knew he was gaping at her, but was powerless to stop himself.   
"Gin, you look magnificent!" Ron was stepping forward to examine Ginny more closely. "What did you do to your hair?" He reached out a hand to touch the bouncy red curls clustered gently around her head.   
"Does it look all right Ron? Hermione said it was perfect, but I wasn't so sure." Ginny stared at Harry, wondering if he was going to say anything, or just stand there looking like someone had hit him in the head with a broomstick.   
"I like it…what do you think Harry?" Ron turned toward Harry, amused at the look of astonishment on his face. He walked back over to Harry, leaned toward him, and said "Were you going to give my sister that package, or hold onto it all night?"   
Harry started a bit in surprise, looked at Ron in puzzlement, and then down at his hands.   
"Oh, right! Ginny, this is for you!" Harry handed the package to Ginny, hoping she would like it.   
"Harry, this is perfect! Look Hermione!" Ginny turned back to Hermione, the necklace draped over her hand.   
"It's beautiful! Here, turn around and I'll put it on for you." Hermione quickly clasped the necklace around Ginny's neck, and then gasped when the silver butterfly charm turned multihued and started fluttering on the end of the chain. "Ginny, go look in the mirror!"   
Ginny walked over to the mirror, ignoring her reflected image and focusing on the butterfly. "Harry….I've never had anything this beautiful!"   
"My dear, you'll break hearts tonight," exclaimed the mirror.   
Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. "We should be going; I don't want to miss the start of the ball."   
Harry sighed several hours later as he watched Ron head for the punch bowl yet again. The twins had found that was the best location for receiving the game, so one or the other of them had lurked by the bowl all evening, earning suspicious looks from several teachers. Obviously they feared that the boys were up to no good. 

"Tired, Harry?" Ginny was sitting on the bench next to Harry, rubbing her foot. She had just danced with Neville, and he'd managed to step on her feet several times.   
"Not really… watching Ron." Harry wondered if Ginny knew what her brother was up to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione marching toward Ron with a militant look on her face. Uh oh, he thought, that didn't look promising. He heard an amused snort beside him.   
"Guess Hermione's finally had enough of Ron running off to get the score of the game and decided to take steps. She lasted quite a bit longer than I thought she would!" Ginny was watching Hermione approach the unsuspecting Ron with a look of amusement in her face.   
"She knew about it?" Harry thought he shouldn't have been surprised; this was the inquisitive Ms. Granger after all.   
"Fred and George told me, and I passed it on to Hermione. It was only fair after all; I didn't want her to think my brother was neglecting her!" Ginny turned to look at Harry, a big grin on her face. Harry grinned appreciatively at her.   
"So what is she going to do to him?" Harry was again watching Ron. Hermione had come up beside him now, grasped his arm, and was talking animatedly to him.   
Ginny started laughing out loud as Hermione pulled a reluctant Ron toward the garden doors. Ron threw one desperate look over his shoulder at Harry before he was tugged decisively out the door.   
"She did it! I didn't think she meant it, but I guess she did!" Ginny leaned against Harry's shoulder as she laughed.   
"Did what?" Harry looked down at Ginny's face, which was flushed with amusement.   
"She told me that if he was going to be that obsessive, she'd just have to take him to the garden to cool him off and give him something else to think of!" Ginny dissolved into helpless giggles again at the thought of what Hermione might be thinking of to get Ron's mind off the game.   
"Ah, Harry, Ms. Weasley, have you tried the pumpkin canapés?" They turned to see Professor Dumbledore smiling gently down on them.   
"Yes sir," they said, standing politely.   
"That's a beautiful necklace, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore smiled in Harry's direction and his eyes twinkled merrily at them as he turned away and wandered off toward the teacher's table.   
"Harry, why don't we see if we can find Ron and Hermione?" Ginny had a devilish look on her face, clearly bent on some mischief.   
"Why not?" Harry led the way past the buffet table, stopping to grab a promising looking puff as they went by. A lurid purple rose set in the middle of the table caught his eye as he popped the puff in his mouth. "Ginny, have you ever seen a flower like that?"   
"No, I haven't…it is an odd color isn't it?" Ginny peered at the flower. Something about the color looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Where did I see that color before, she wondered. A small puff of purple, sparkly, smoke wafted from the center of the rose as they watched it and floated gently toward the ceiling.   
"Come on Harry, let's go." Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and they hurried toward the door, smiling at Fred as they passed the punch bowl. Fred smiled at Ginny, but gave Harry a slightly menacing look as they reached the door. That look obviously said "that's my sister, and you had better not be mucking about under a rose bush with her!"   
Harry couldn't resist giving Fred a mocking salute as he closed the door behind Ginny and him as they went outside. As if he would do anything to his best friend's sister!   
They stood on the piazza for a minute, letting their eyes get used to the moonlight, before stepping off onto the graveled path of the rose garden. Intermittent soft explosions followed by squeals could be heard as they wandered down the path, looking for any sign of Ron and Hermione.   
Ginny started at a particularly loud pop and scream. "What's that noise?"   
"The teachers look for couples hiding under the bushes. When they find them, they blow the bushes apart, and the people inside screech. Ron and I saw Snape doing that last year when we came outside." Harry wondered if Snape was again doing rosebush duty.   
"Oh. I forgot." Ginny looked at the moon, a little smile tugging at her lips.   
Harry looked at her in surprise. "You knew about that?"   
"Oh yes, Mum told me lots of stories from when she and Dad were here. They got into some quite embarrassing situations, and one of the worst had to do with an exploding rose bush!" Ginny snorted with laughter.   
"Will you tell me about it?" Harry didn't know any stories of when his parents were at Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the closest he'd come to real parents.   
"Let's sit down here; I've got gravel in my shoe. I'll tell you about it while I get it out." Ginny sat down on one of the marble benches, taking her left shoe off and tapping it as she told Harry not only that story, but several others about the mishaps the her parents had gotten into at school.   
"What do you expect me to do, refuse to go to the meeting? I can't do that, he's suspicious of me as it is!" Snape's voice, clearly irritated, cut through Ginny's soft explanation of a trick that her father had used to get out of trouble once.   
"Come on Snape, you could be walking into an ambush!" Professor Lupin sounded exasperated.   
"I risk that every time I go, why is this time any different?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other, eyes wide.   
"Snape, you know he's getting close to figuring out who the spy is. What is it going to take to get you to pull back?"   
"I can't. We've been working for this too long. Albus has to have good information on Voldemort's movements, and I'm currently the only one in position to give it to him. I can't just walk away, Lupin!"   
"What about Harry? He's already lost so much. Are you willing to sacrifice him too?"   
A long silence hung in the air. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to hear that Snape cared nothing for him. Ginny's hand found his and grasped it tightly.   
"That's not fair Remus. You know how important Harry is to defeating Voldemort. If for no other reason than that, I have to do everything I can to make sure Voldemort doesn't rise to full power before Harry is ready to face him." Snape's voice was low enough that Ginny and Harry had to strain to hear it.   
"And that's the only reason, is it Sev? Because Harry can beat Voldemort?"   
"You know it's not. But I can't let myself get caught up like that. Not until this war is over. It's not fair to Harry. What if the worst happens and I don't return one day. Far better for him to be grateful that the nasty potions master is gone than to yearn after another loved parent. Not to mention how distracted I would be. No Remus, it's better this way." Snape's voice began to diminish as the two professors continued on their path around the rose garden.   
"Harry?"   
Harry looked at Ginny, turning Snape's words over in his mind.   
"Let's go back in Ginny." Harry led the way back to the building, not sure what to think.   
As they reached the steps to the piazza, a loud explosion echoed from inside. They ducked reflexively, waiting for the debris they were sure would be flung upon them. When nothing more happened, Harry stepped up to the door and tentatively opened it. A large, sparkling, cloud of purple smoke billowed out of the door, immediately rising into the sky. Harry and Ginny stared in amazement at what was left of the buffet. Apparently the explosion had flung the contents of the table all over the room…. Canapés and other formerly appetizing treats were draped over the startled occupants of the room, while the punch bowl had taken up residence on top of a suit of armor.   
"Wicked!" Ron said from where he stood behind Harry.   
"Oh my," Hermione breathed, peering around Ginny. "What happened?"   
"Out of the way, out of the way!" Professor Snape brushed by them and through the doorway, stopping just inside to survey the damage.   
"Now that's what I call an end to a party!" Ron was clearly not bothered by the amount of mayhem unleashed in the room.   
"RON!" Hermione glared at Ron.   
"Erm…well, that is…sorry, Herm," Ron muttered sheepishly, staring at his feet.   
Harry and Ginny exchanged a merry glance, their laughter echoing in the night. 


	27. Mistletoe Madness

25

Hope you enjoy this one…it's been a tough one to write for some reason. Only a few more chapters to go…it's been a long ride!

A/N: Character's thoughts are between the 's.

**Chapter 26**

**Mistletoe Madness**

The week following the ball was quiet, a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of preparing for classes and the ball. It hadn't taken the professors very long to figure out that Fred and George were the culprits behind the explosion of the buffet table, and the two spent many hours doing tasks around the castle, in addition to the hours they spent manually scraping canapés off the walls of the Great Hall. The teachers seemed to feel that having to clean the room in the muggle way was a fitting punishment.

Tuesday the students going home for Christmas had boarded the Hogwarts Express, leaving the school to the handful of students that were remaining behind. Of course Harry was staying, he really had no place else to go, and as usual Hermione and the Weasleys were staying too. For once all the Slytherins would be out from under foot, as well as all the Hufflepuffs. In fact, other than one Ravenclaw first year, they would be the only students celebrating the holidays at school.

The six Gryffindors had spent the last few days before Christmas wrapping and sending off packages to their homes, and playing many games of wizarding chess and snap. Leaden clouds had dropped several inches of snow the day before Christmas Eve, and they had all enjoyed a vigorous snowball fight. They'd been a bit surprised when Professor Lupin and Madam Hooch had joined them, but had quickly found that they were wonderful tacticians, and they had added to the fun of the game!

Harry leaned his head against the cold glass of the window next to his bed, watching Fred and George build a strangely shaped snow man. He sat on the window seat, eyes fixed unblinkingly on the yard, thinking once again about the conversation he'd overheard between Lupin and his father the night of the ball. His thoughts had returned there whenever he'd had a free minute the last several days. The more he thought about it, the more sure he was that he would much rather miss a parent he knew than regret having not known him while he had the chance. Once he'd reached that conclusion, the problem became how to get Snape to change his mind.

"Oy! Harry!" Harry jerked in surprise at the sound of Ron's voice next to him.

"Sorry Ron, just thinking." Harry stretched his stiff muscles, wondering how long he'd sat there thinking. He glanced out the window to see what shape the twin's snowman had finally taken, and blinked in astonishment. Surely he hadn't been there _that_ long! Where there was once only one strangely shaped white object, there were now five identical in a row. All five were a washed out shade of lavender, with barely detectable glimmers of sparkle shining in them.

"Ron, what time is it?"

"Just about time for dinner Harry, why?"

"Then I've been sitting here for about an hour. Fred and George must have really worked hard to make those snowmen so fast, last time I looked they didn't even have one finished."

Ron looked out the window, watching the twins step back from their work. They looked at each shape, talked for a moment, and then retreated to the other side of the yard. "Wonder what they're up to…almost looks like they're afraid of what they created!"

The boys watched with interest as the twins hunted around on the ground for something, scuffing the snow out of the way with their shoes. Every so often one or the other would pause, bend over, and pick something up off the ground.

"Can you see what they're doing?" Harry really couldn't imagine what they were up to now.

"Almost looks like they're looking for pebbles or something. You don't think they went to all that trouble just for a bit of target practice!" Ron's face was so close to the glass that his breath was making little fog spots on the window.

Fred and George had apparently found what they were looking for; they stopped hunting for things on the ground, conferred for a minute, and then stood side by side facing the snowmen they'd constructed. George cocked his arm behind his head, and with a smooth motion sent something flying through the air toward one of the objects. There was a muffled "whump" and the sight of snow spraying through the air as one of snowmen exploded with an impressive amount of violence.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Ron's face slowly drained of color as he thought of the mischief the twins could get into with a creation like the one they'd just seen.

"I don't know, Ron, but it was impressive." Both boys watched as Fred, using the same motion George had, sent a second figure into a shower of snow. They continued watching as every single one of the figures exploded when hit by whatever the twins were throwing. The light was waning as they watched the twins shake hands, brush the snow off their caps, and head toward the main door.

"I suppose we should go to dinner….and after dinner I'm going to corner those two and find out what in the world they are up to!" Ron had a look of grim determination on his face as they headed down the stairs.

Harry looked surreptitiously down the table toward where Snape was sitting. With so few people remaining in the castle, the Headmaster had insisted on seating everyone around one table. The students tended to huddle around one end of the table, leaving the adults to confer quietly at the other. The quiet at the table had allowed Harry to return to wondering how to broach the subject of Snape's and his relationship to his father. He did notice that Ron kept shooting frustrated glances at the twins, who were seated directly across from him, and who were managing to ignore him very easily. Harry sighed, looking down at his empty plate. He didn't seem to be getting any closer to a solution.

"Coming mate?" Ron's voice broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm done." Harry rose to follow Ron from the room.

"Mr. Potter, a moment of your time please?" Professor Dumbledore had also stood up, and was preparing to leave.

Harry exchanged a quick look with Ron, before nodding and following Dumbledore from the room.

"Your owl and Fawkes have gotten along very well, Harry," Dumbledore said as the two of them made there way to Dumbledore's office. "In fact, I think Fawkes is going to be lonely when he leaves. I'll have to talk with Professor Snape about letting them visit sometimes."

Somehow Harry couldn't imagine Snape setting up play dates for his owl. The idea was too ludicrous! The black owl's cage was sitting in the middle of the headmaster's desk. Fawkes was also on the desk, crouched down on a pile of papers and crooning gently into the cage. The owl was leaning toward the phoenix, hooting back softly. They looked for all the world like two neighbors gossiping over their backyard fences, and Harry couldn't help the little snort of laughter that escaped from him.

Both birds turned to gaze at the newcomers, the phoenix rose and flew to Dumbledore's shoulder, while the owl glared at Harry.

"You should take him back to your room and wrap the cage up, Harry. The house elves will deliver it to your father tonight, so you don't have to worry about that!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he found the thought of Harry trying to sneak down to the dungeons with a large birdcage in hand humorous.

"Yes sir." Harry approached the cage with trepidation, and was rewarded with the owl lunging toward his hand and clacking his beak at him. "Sir, what if Professor Snape is in the hallway while I go back?"

"Why don't you use the interschool floo? It's primarily for the teachers, but I believe this is an appropriate use of it. You do know how to use floo powder, don't you Harry?" Dumbledore led the way to the fireplace, and took an ornately carved ivory chest off the mantle.

"Yes sir." Harry helped himself to a handful of the powder inside, and stepped toward the fire, gripping the birdcage in his free hand. He stepped to the fire, threw in the powder, and said "Gryffindor Tower" in a loud clear voice. As he spun around, he could hear the owl shrieking at the top of its lungs in ire. The world slowed down, and he put the hand not holding the owl out to hold himself so he didn't fall down.

"What in the world is that noise?" George was looking around for the source of the loud screeching that had suddenly burst full volume into the room.

"It's that bloody bird again!" Ron had put his hands over his ears, and was watching Harry climb out of the fireplace with a resigned expression on his face.

"Sorry about that, but I have to wrap him." Harry set the cage down in the middle a table near the fireplace, and backed away from it.

"I wish you all the luck in the world mate, but I wouldn't have that job if you paid me a million galleons!" Fred collected the chess pieces and started toward the door to the bedrooms.

"You might want to leave him here tonight, the house elves will deliver him, and he won't keep us awake." George left the room too.

Harry regarded the bird apprehensively. "Ron, what do you reckon the best way to wrap him is?"

"Wrap him? Why don't you just drown the bloody thing and put us out of misery!" The owl glared at Ron malevolently, giving the impression that it had understood his words. "Just kidding mate."

"I don't think he likes you, Ron" Ginny's voice came from the doorway. She and Hermione had just entered the room, and were watching the interplay between the two boys and the owl with amusement.

"Try regular wrapping paper, Harry, you never know, it might work!" The huge grin on Hermione's face indicated how seriously she thought it would work.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and headed for the stairs, saying "Might as well, I don't have any better ideas."

Severus was sitting at the desk in his private rooms, contemplating the stack of letters in front of him. He had spent the week re-reading the letters that Lily had sent to him while they were at Hogwarts, and afterward. It had been a hard task, but he'd managed to select the ones that he thought might interest, amuse, or give Harry some insight into his mother's personality and conjured copies of them. The thought that Harry had never had the opportunity to know Lily, to know not only what an intelligent and inquisitive person she was, but how her sense of humor and the ridiculous added just the right touch to any situation bothered Snape. Bothered him for reasons he couldn't quite place, and didn't really want to examine now.

There was a second, much smaller pile next to his right elbow. Severus picked it up and began flipping through the pile of pictures, stopping occasionally to smile at what he saw. There was the one Remus Lupin took of Lilly and him on their wedding day. They both looked so happy. And so young! So very young. Looking more closely at the picture in his hands, Severus could see even more clearly how much Harry looked like him. It was amazing that so far no one had picked up on their resemblance; Harry would be in even more danger when someone noticed it. He was afraid it was only a matter of time. He put the pictures back down with a sigh, and reached for a blank piece of parchment in his desk.

When Dumbledore had reminded him last week that he should be giving a Christmas present to Harry, he had been able to say truthfully that he had already considered that. The problem was thinking of something that would be a fitting present. One that was appreciated. Unfortunately, every thought he'd had seemed wrong. Harry already had a top of the line broomstick, and he didn't need another one. The set of exotic potion ingredients had seemed promising, but Severus had realized that Harry might not find that as interesting as he did. Long evenings of thought had brought nothing to mind until his conversation with Lupin at the ball last week. Severus might not be willing to let himself get close to Harry, but it was important that Lily was not forgotten. She had been such an incredible woman. The only woman for him. He looked down at the blank parchment, wondering what to write. Long minutes passed as he looked into the distance, his quill tapping against his lips. He nodded absently as a thought struck him, put quill to parchment, and began writing. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the dry scritch of the quill. Finished at last, he paused to re-read the letter of explanation he'd written, folded it, and placed it and the pictures and letters into an intricately carved wooden chest. The top of the chest was emblazoned with the Snape family crest. Severus waved his wand over the top of it, intoning the concealing and locking incantations in a sonorous voice. That should do it!

He looked at the now plain box in satisfaction. No one but Harry should be able to unlock the hidden qualities of the box. Now to wrap it!

Harry sighed in frustration, pushing the black hair out of his eyes. There were several large piles of shredded wrapping paper spread throughout the common room, and the owl was still sitting in his cage, glaring malevolently at them through the bars, no closer to being wrapped than he was an hour and a half ago when they started. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were lounging in chairs glaring at the bird as they cudgeled their brains for a way to wrap the cage and the bird without it tearing the paper to shreds. Hermione had even tried a body bind spell on the silly thing, and it had managed to dodge her three times before she gave up.

"Harry," Ginny was leaning forward, looking at the owl with an intent look on her face. "What did that witch at the owl store tell you the owl needed?"

"What do you mean Gin?" Harry's brow furrowed as he thought back to that day.

"She told you that he needed a certain type of owner, do you remember exactly what she said?" Ginny had gotten up to walk toward the cage. The owl watched her suspiciously as she approached it.

"Uhm….she said he needed someone with a strong personality." Harry wasn't sure where Ginny was going with this.

"She said something else too, though. Do you remember what she said?"

Harry thought for a moment. "He needed someone who would be able to win his trust and love."

"I thought so." Ginny smiled with satisfaction as she sat down next to Hermione on one of the couches. "We've been going about this the wrong way. I think that bird is much more intelligent than we've given it credit for."

"I never said he was dumb, Ginny, just cranky!" Ron couldn't see where Ginny was going with her point.

"Hermione, Crookshanks is a pretty smart cat, when you want him to do something, what do you do?" Ginny turned on the couch to look at Hermione as she talked.

Hermione frowned slightly as she considered Ginny's question. "Well, I explain the situation to him, and ask him to do….Oh! I see what you're saying!" She got up and walked toward the owl cage.

"Harry, why don't you try telling it why you want to put paper on the cage and ask it to sit quietly in its cage tonight! You might be surprised how well that works!"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny in disbelief. Explain to the ruddy bird what he wanted to do, and why?

"We've tried everything else I can think of, mate, why don't you try it." Ron was slumped in his chair, looking exhausted.

"I guess so." Harry walked to the cage, watching the owl fluff its feathers and clack its beak menacingly. "Look, I know you don't want to have a cover on your cage, but I need you to. You are a present for my Father, the first one I've ever had the chance to give him, and I want it to be perfect. I think you'll like him, he's sort of surly too, but he'll give you a good home. Anyway, for this to work, I need to wrap your cage in paper, and I need you to be quiet until he takes the paper off tomorrow morning. Can you do that?" Harry felt slightly silly talking to the bird, but noticed that it seemed to be listening intently to him, his head slightly cocked and eyes intent.

"Let's try it again." Ginny had found some dark green paper, and slowly approached the cage. The owl eyed her suspiciously, but sat quietly on its perch. "This looks promising." Ginny started to wrap the paper around one side of the cage, stopping immediately when the owl let out a loud screech. The paper fell to the floor unscathed, and the owl glared at Ginny. Surprisingly, it turned to look at Harry, ruffled its feathers, and blinked peacefully at him.

"Uhm, Harry?" Hermione was leaning toward the cage, a look of utter fascination on her face.

"Yeah Herm?" Harry was watching the bird carefully, waiting to see what it did next.

"I think he wants you to wrap the cage."

"I don't know where you got that impression, but it is my gift, so I suppose I should make the attempt." Harry slowly approached the cage, reaching out a hand to snag the wrapping paper. He slowly inched it around the cage, waiting for the owl to either pounce or shriek at him. Nothing! He shot a quick glance of surprise at his friends, and continued slowly working his way around the cage. Done! And not a sound from the cage! He quickly affixed a bow to the top of the bulky package, found the note he'd written previously half concealed under one of the piles of torn paper, and stuck it next to the bow. Finally! He leaned toward the wrapped cage, saying "Thank you" to the owl.

"Ginny, how did you come up with that idea," Ron asked curiously.

"I've been watching Hermione deal with her cat for the last few months, and it seemed obvious to me that the owl is pretty smart. I thought that her tactic for dealing with Crookshanks might work with the owl too." Ginny yawned and stretched. "I'm tired; I think I'll go to bed. See you in the morning!"

"Wait for me, Ginny." Hermione walked sleepily toward the door to their rooms.

"Wait, what about this mess?" Harry looked at the paper strewn everywhere.

"It won't take you long to clean it up, have Ron show you some quick pick-up spells. Mum taught them to us at home." Ginny waved goodnight as she disappeared through the door.

It only took Ron and Harry a few minutes to tidy away the paper thanks to the spell that Ron showed him. Harry stopped on the way to bed to admire the messily wrapped package sitting quietly on the table. Not a bad job!

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny. The sun had barely begun to peek through the curtains when Ron woke Harry with a loud yell of surprise. Harry shot up in his bed and poked his head out of the curtains to see what was going on.

"I'm going to kill them!" Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, hair soaking wet and plastered against his head.

"What happened?" Harry was trying in vain to not laugh.

"You can laugh mate, your daft brothers didn't drop a water balloon on you at daybreak!" Ron's face was red with indignation.

"Are you sure it was them? Peeves would do something like that too." Harry tried to be fair-minded, but had to admit it was likely the twins were the culprits.

"Not a doubt, they did this to me the last Christmas I was home!" Ron shook his head in disgust, spraying water everywhere. "Well, we're awake; we might as well see what presents we have."

Harry looked at the presents clustered at the bottom of his bed. He could hear Ron diving into his, the paper being ripped off with enthusiasm. Harry liked to spend a few minutes just looking at his. It reminded him of the many years when he'd had no presents, and how wonderful it was to have people who cared about him.

"Aren't you finished yet, mate?" Ron was looking at him quizzically from where he sat surrounded by opened presents.

"No, haven't even started."

"What are you waiting for, them to open themselves?" Ron didn't understand how Harry could just sit and look at the presents.

Harry smiled and began opening. He received the usual assortment of candies, books, and broom care items from his friends, and the hand knit, green sweater from Mrs. Weasley. There was one package remaining. It was a neatly wrapped, square shaped object that didn't rattle when he shook it curiously.

Ron had hopped on Harry's bed by now, and was watching with interest as he opened his presents. "Who's it from?"

Harry looked at the tag. It wasn't signed with a name, but written in purple ink were the words 'Scolopendra Reperire'.

"This has to be from Professor Snape." Harry grabbed his wand off the bed table and unwrapped the paper. He tapped the top of the box once and said "Scolopendra reperire", and watched in amazement as the top of the box wavered, and was revealed as it truly was.

"Harry, that's incredible." Ron looked at the crest on the lid of the box, thinking it was a very impressive present. "Is there anything in it?"

Harry lifted the catch on the side of the box, and slowly opened the lid, not sure what to expect. He looked inside, and lifted a folded piece of parchment from the top of the pile of papers. It was a letter written in the same purple ink as the tag on the outside, and the signature was indeed Snape's.

"What does it say, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, polished his glasses on his pajama top, and began to read.

"Dear Harry,

It occurred to me that you have had very little chance to know what your mother was really like. I'm sure you've heard some stories about her from others, but that doesn't compare to memories you should have had the opportunity to build as you grew up. Within this box you will find copies of letters that Lily wrote to me. I hope that they will give you a glimpse into what she truly was, a woman of great warmth and humor. I have also tucked in some pictures. These items are yours to keep.

Fondly,

Severus Snape.

-The box is charmed to conceal its true nature when the lid is closed. To open it, repeat the phrase sent with it."

Harry stared in disbelief at the pile of letters and photographs.

Severus slowly woke up, gradually becoming aware of the light sifting through the curtains of his bedroom. Another Christmas. Not that there was ever much to celebrate, he though grumpily as he left the bedroom and walked toward the magic teapot on his desk. He tapped it to begin the brewing process, and was walking back toward the bedroom when a small pile of brightly wrapped packages on the floor by the door caught his attention. He wasn't surprised to see presents from Dumbledore and McGonagall, but the large, poorly wrapped one was a surprise. He leaned over it, taking in the loud red and gold paper and the big red bow. Gryffindor colours. He reached for the parchment on the front and gently detached it, wondering if the Weasley twins had the gall to send him a Christmas present after the pranks they had pulled lately. Surely not even they would be so brash! He unfolded it and began reading.

"Dear Sir,

Merry Christmas! Please open this package carefully, it's rather fragile.

Harry"

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Severus tentatively pulled a corner of the paper back from the object underneath. A cage? He quickly stripped the rest of the paper off, and sat back on his heels in surprise, looking intently at the owl that looked just as intently back at him.

"Well then, you are a surprise. I've not had an owl in ages." The owl cocked its head to the side as Severus talked to it. "You are a very distinguished looking bird." The owl preened a bit at these words. "Very intelligent also. What shall I call you?"

Severus eyed the remaining packages as he considered the proper name for his new pet. There was a small pile of boxes that were wrapped in the same paper as the cage had been. He quickly unwrapped them and was pleased to find owl treats, food, and a cage cover. He opened the cage door, intending to fill the owl's water and food bowls. The owl took the opportunity of his opening the door to fly out, flew around the room twice, and settled on the fireplace mantle, hooting softly and turning its head to examine the room.

"Ahh, you don't like your cage. Can't say that I blame you, being locked up is uncomfortable." Severus took the bowls out of the cage, filled them, and placed them on his desk. He'd find a better place for them later.

He slowly approached the owl. What would be an appropriate name? "How would you like to be named Essadarius?" The owl looked at him in disgust and turned his back. "Guess that's a no," Severus said, quirking an eyebrow in amusement at the owl's opinion.

"Well then, what about Venator…it means hunter, surely that's a distinguished name." The owl turned his head and started scratching at one wing. "No, eh." Severus stood thinking for several minutes before venturing "Vindicis? Surely Avenger is a good name for an owl." It continued ignoring him. Severus wandered back to his desk, deep in thought, and poured himself a cup of now hot tea.

"Praesidis?" The owl shuffled around on the mantle until it was facing Severus, and cocked its head to the side. "It means 'protecting'. Not sure I need much protecting at the moment though." The owl sat on the mantle for a few more seconds, pushed off from it and flew to Severus, settling lightly on his shoulder. "Praesidis it is then!" Severus reached up and gently stroked the owl's head. What an extraordinary day!

Harry spent most of his morning reading the letters his father had given him, and looking at the pictures. Ron had tried to lure him away for breakfast, but he had chosen to remain behind and enjoy the opportunity to read in solitude. He had taken one break and gotten himself dressed, and then sunk right back into the letters.

"Harry, aren't you coming for lunch?"

Harry looked up from the parchment in his hand to see Ron standing next to his bed, looking faintly worried.

"No, I'm not hungry, and I want to keep reading." Harry was almost afraid that the box would disappear if he left it.

"But Harry, you didn't have breakfast either." Ron was definitely looking worried now.

"I'm fine Ron, it's just, I want to read my letters. I'll be there for dinner, I promise!" Harry smiled at Ron, glad that he had a friend who worried about him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon certainly hadn't cared if he missed a meal. They'd positively encouraged it.

"Fine, mate" Ron closed the door quietly after himself and went down the stairs. He slipped through the door to the common room, deeply in thought.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Ginny was looking toward the door hopefully, expecting to see Harry.

"Says he's not coming." Ron shrugged his shoulders. "He's still reading those letters Snape gave him."

"Oh that's just ridiculous. They aren't going to vanish as soon as he turns his back!" Hermione walked briskly to the door, wrenched it open, and swept through it.

"Oy! Hermione! Where are you going?" Ron watched dumbstruck as the door started to close behind Hermione.

"To get Harry!"

"But Hermione! That's the boys' rooms!" Ron was clearly astonished that Hermione would brave the boy's dorm.

"I think she knows that Ron." Ginny was amused at Ron's shock. She couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out that she'd been sneaking into his bedroom and stealing Harry's shoes.

Before long, Hermione returned, Harry in tow. As they walked through the deserted, gloomy corridors toward the Great Hall, Ron shot quizzical looks at Hermione. Finally wearying of those looks, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him into a side corridor. Harry and Ginny, deep in conversation about Harry's letters, didn't notice that they'd disappeared.

"What is the problem Ron?" Hermione had her arms crossed, and was looking impatient.

"What did you say to Harry to get him to leave our room?"

"I pointed out that the letters weren't going anywhere, if he read them all at once they'd be a jumble in his mind, and that this was a good chance to see if Professor Snape liked his present." Hermione ticked her points off on her fingertips as she talked, already looking like a professor.

"Oh." Ron was nonplussed at the logical tone of Hermione's answer.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry." Hermione turned and swept into the main hallway and toward lunch. Ron followed behind her, catching up to her as she reached the doorway. The professors had done their customary decorating, and the room glistened with stars, lights, mistletoe and holly. Hagrid had dragged in several large trees, which were decorated in a variety of magical themes. Harry's favorite was the one situated toward the back of the room. Madam Hooch had decorated it with miniature flying broomsticks and quidditch balls. Each section of the tree was devoted to a different game maneuver, and was fascinating to watch.

Harry and Ginny had seated themselves at the table, with two seats left open nearby for Ron and Hermione. They had served themselves from the platters in front of them, and were busily eating and talking. During a lull in the conversation, Harry felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up, unsurprised to find his father's dark eyes watching him. Harry smiled down the table, his pleasure fairly beaming from his face.

Severus blinked in surprise, He looks just like Lily when he smiles like that! and smiled tentatively back. Harry nodded at him, and turned back to Ginny, who had just addressed a question to him.

"That is a happy young man, if my eyes don't deceive me." Albus had watched the interaction between the two, and was smiling gently. "I surmise you found the perfect gift?"

"Apparently so, sir." Snape looked into those knowing blue eyes.

"And what did you think of his gift to you?"

"Did you suggest it to him sir?" Snape had considered it likely that Albus had given Harry some suggestions.

"Surprisingly enough, no. I had faith that he would come up with something appropriate, just as you did. Have you given that other matter we discussed any further thought?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes, Albus. In fact, I'm going to talk to Harry after lunch and set it up for tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore nodded his head agreeably. "That makes sense. Just the two of you, or are you taking the others too?"

"Just the two of us. Mr. Potter, a moment of your time please." Snape got up from the table as he noticed Harry getting ready to leave.

"Yes sir." Harry motioned the others to go without him, and waited for Snape to catch up. They walked together from the hall and stood before the front doors.

"Harry, first let me thank you for that owl. I haven't had one in a very long time, and he looks to be a first rate one!" Snape didn't realize it, but a look of approval and appreciation was on his face, changing the whole look of it.

Harry looked up at his father, amazed at how a simple change of expression made Snape look much younger and much more approachable.

"I'm glad you like him sir, the witch at the owlery wasn't sure whether she should let me have him, he caused her no end of trouble. Did you name him yet?"

Snape chuckled, the sound a bit rusty as though he'd not used it in a long while, which, in fact, he hadn't. "We agreed on a name. I tried several names on him, and he chose 'Praesidis', which means 'protecting'. Not sure what he thinks needs protecting, but that was his choice!"

"Sir, I can't thank you enough for those letters and pictures…" Harry's voice faltered to a stop as he felt his eyes filling with tears. There was no way he could express just how much the letters meant to him. He blinked his eyes rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

"You are welcome Harry. There are some other things I would like to show you, but I need to take you someplace to see them. Would you be willing to take a field trip with me tomorrow morning?" Snape wasn't sure if Harry would be willing to trust him enough to leave the school grounds with him.

"Just the two of us?" Harry was excited at the thought of having the opportunity to ask Snape some of the questions he'd had after reading the letters this morning.

"Will that be alright?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but never got the chance. At that moment a large black dog nosed the doors open, slithered through the opening it had created, quietly padded into the hall. Its eyes burned as it took in the scene before it, the hairs of its neck rising up, and a growl emanating from its throat. The ominous growling gained volume as it hurled itself toward the two figures standing a few yards in front of it.

"Look out!" Snape saw the dog just before it jumped on him, knocking him off of his feet. The dog stood on his chest, snarling and snapping its teeth just in front of his face. Harry, astonished at the sudden appearance of the dog, froze momentarily before going to the aid of his father. He grabbed the dog by its collar, trying desperately to haul it off of Snape before it did serious damage to him.

"Sirius, stop it! Get off my father before you hurt him!"


	28. Dog Days

10

A/N: What will Fred and George do with their exploding snow men? Will Sirius eat Snape for breakfast? Good questions, I think you'll find them answered in this chapter! Thank you for all the great reviews, I really appreciate your patience with me. And as always, thank you to Burt, the best idea man around!

**Chapter 27**

**Dog Days**

Harry slumped in his seat in Professor Dumbledore's waiting room. How could a day that had started so promisingly fall apart so quickly? This morning he was opening the first real Christmas present he'd ever gotten from his family. He'd spent the morning reading letters from his mother to his father, filling in the gaps in his knowledge about both of the, and then his Godfather had shown up. The fact that he and Snape cordially hated each other had never bothered him before. In fact, it hadn't crossed his mind that Sirius' reaction to the news that Snape was Harry's father would be a problem. Up until the time he'd seen Sirius standing inside the door growling at Snape that is. Harry leaned his head against the back of the chair, letting his mind wander back to the horrendous scene in the hallway earlier.

Harry had been frozen in shock at Sirius' attack; it took him a moment to realize that he'd better get some help before his father was dog food. He ran back toward the Great Hall, intending to get one of the teachers, when Professor Lupin, attention drawn by the ruckus in the hallway, poked his head out of the doorway.

"Professor Lupin! Help me! Sirius..." was all the time Harry had to gasp before Lupin had shot past him toward where Sirius the dog was standing on Snape's prone body. Snape had managed to get one hand in his pocket and withdraw his wand, but was having trouble aiming it. The singe mark on the large black dog's tail showed that Severus had managed to get at least one spell in.

"Sirius! NO!" Lupin tugged determinedly at the dog's collar, dragging him, still snarling and snapping, off of Snape. Severus stood up, face black with fury as he glared at Sirius and Remus.

"Keep him away from me!" Snape aimed a kick at Sirius.

"Father! No, don't hurt him!" Harry grabbed Snape's arm, pulling him slightly off balance and making his kick miss its mark.

"Take him to my office, Remus." By now Dumbledore, attracted by the sounds of discord, had appeared on the scene.

"Come along Severus." Dumbledore led the way to his office by a different hallway, minimizing the chance that they'd run into Sirius and Remus. "Harry, you can go now."

"No sir, I want to stay." Harry wasn't sure that even Dumbledore could keep the two of them from killing each other.

Dumbledore looked at Harry intently, seemingly measuring his resolve.

"Very well, Harry, you may remain here in the waiting room until I call for you."

Which is where Harry had been for the last two hours. During that time he'd been served uncounted cups of tea and cookies by the enchanted tea service in the room, but had neither heard nor seen any sign of either his godfather or his father. Tired of sitting in one place, Harry pushed himself out of the chair and wandered through the elegantly furnished room, looking at the paintings on the walls. Most of the past headmaster's depicted were fast asleep. One, however, watched Harry intently as he made his way around the room. As Harry drew to a stop in front of him, the painting smiled sympathetically at him.

"Wondered when you'd get to me. I've only ever seen one other young person look as world weary as you do, what's the problem?"

Harry peered at the name plate under the painting. Gandalf! Surely not!

"Errr….are you really Gandalf?"

"That is what the name plate says, so I expect I am." Gandalf pulled a pipe from his staff and a pouch from his pocket, poked some tobacco into the bowl of the pipe, lit it, and blew a lazy smoke ring.

"Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings?" Harry had thought that he'd grown used to the surprises that the magical world threw at him, but this was even more odd than usual!

"Yes, that is indeed I." Gandalf's eyes twinkled at him. "Did you have something you wanted to say?" Harry's mouth was half open in astonishment.

"Well yes, that is, if it's not too impertinent." Harry stuttered to a stop, unsure of how he should phrase his question.

"Oh, I doubt that you could ask anything more impertinent than that young fool Peregrin Took used to."

"Are you saying that the stories are true? That there really were hobbits and elves and dwarves and all? And a ring? And the whole story!" Harry was interrupted by a rich chuckle from the picture.

"Steady on there young man…what was your name by the way?"

"Oh, er, Harry, Sir, Harry Potter." Harry flushed a little, ashamed that he had forgotten his manners and not introduced himself.

"Ah yes…another young ringbearer so to speak." Gandalf became quiet, staring intently at Harry for a moment. "Well Harry, some of the stories are indeed true, some of them are fabricated. For example, there were indeed hobbits, dwarves and elves. Still are as a matter of fact…" Gandalf's explanation was interrupted as the door to Professor Dumbledore's office finally opened. Professor Lupin's grizzled head peeked out.

"You may come in now Harry."

"Excuse me please. May I come back some time and hear the rest of your story, Mr. Gandalf?" Harry asked as he walked toward the stairs.

"Yes, of course Harry. I will be right here, as I always am." Gandalf watched as Harry leaped up the stairs and brushed past Professor Lupin with a muttered apology. The old wizard blew a lazy smoke ring, thinking as he did so that he'd have to talk with Albus about that young man.

Snape was seated on one side of the room, while Sirius seated across the room from him. Neither one of them appeared to be injured, although neither appeared to be very happy either.

"Ahhh, Harry, why don't you sit down while we discuss what's been decided." Dumbledore watched as Harry entered the room, curious to see which seat he would choose.

Harry looked at his father, and then looked at his godfather. He sat in a chair in the very center of the room, not realizing that he'd placed himself halfway between Severus and Sirius.

Dumbledore carefully hid his grin behind his hand. It was as he'd anticipated. Harry was apparently torn between the two men, they'd have to approach this very carefully for his sake.

"Harry, as you can see, they've chosen to be reasonable about things." Dumbledore was interrupted by an ironic snort from Snape's corner. He frowned briefly at Severus, who subsided. "Sirius will be able to spend the rest of the day here, but then I'm afraid he'll have to move on. There are too many opportunities for him to be sighted if he stays here too long, and you must admit that a cave is not really a suitable place to live in during this weather."

This time the snort came from Sirius' corner. Dumbledore frowned at Sirius, who subsided much as Severus had done. Harry watched this interplay, a sudden thought forming in his mind. There were a lot of similarities between the two men. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he looked quickly at Dumbledore, who was watching Harry, a small smile on his face. Dumbledore nodded slightly at Harry, seemingly indicating that his thought was correct. That was a surprise!

"Now, Sirius, obviously you and Harry can't leave the castle and talk, so I suggest the two of you stay in here this afternoon. I'll make sure the house elves know to send your dinners up here. And yes, Harry," Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet Harry as he started to speak, "I'll send Ron, Hermione and Ginny up in a while." Harry closed his mouth and looked down at his hands.

"Severus, the Weasley twins have asked us to stop by the courtyard this afternoon, they have something to show us. Now would be a good time, don't you think?" Albus rose and moved toward the door.

Harry looked toward his father, surprised to see Severus' eyes fixed on him, a faint frown fixed on his face. Was Snape worried about something? Harry turned that thought over in his mind as he watched his father silently leave the room. He didn't turn back toward Sirius until the door closed behind Dumbledore and Snape.

Snape's brow knotted in concern as he and Albus left Dumbledore's office and headed toward the front courtyard.

"Albus, are you sure it's a good idea to leave Harry alone with Black? You know how impulsive Black is."

"I don't think there is anything to worry about Severus. Sirius may be impulsive when it comes to his own welfare, but he would never put Harry at risk."

Severus appeared unconvinced by Dumbledore's statement of trust as he opened the door to the outside for the Headmaster, but he chose not to express his opinion.

The front steps still bore a dusting of white snow from the snow storm several days before, but the courtyard had been practically cleared of snow. In its place were a series of snow forms, some shining white, some shining bright purple, still others a lighter purple with faint sparkles. Fred and George were waiting for them noses bright red from the amount of time they'd spent in the cold air constructing their snow figures.

"What's this? A snow sculpture contest? I've seen better sculptures at a day care center!" Snape knew he was taking his discomfort with Black out on the twins, but was unable to stop himself. Truthfully, he didn't try very hard.

"Now Professor Snape, I'm sure there is a better explanation for this artistry!" Dumbledore nodded reassuringly at the twins.

Fred took a deep breath, glanced at George, and then began with his explanation.

"We stumbled on something that may be useful, but we're not sure why it's happening, and we thought Professor Snape might be able to tell us what's going on. We think there's a reaction of some sort going on, but can't quite tell what it is." Fred sighed in relief as he finished speaking.

"Professor Dumbledore, we think, if we can figure out what's happening that we have found something useful for the war against 'You-Know-Who'." George fiddled with his pocket as he spoke.

"I see. Well then, why don't you show us what you've discovered?" Professor Dumbledore was clearly intrigued at the thought of a new weapon against Voldemort.

"Please come back here, this is rather spectacular, and we don't want either of you to get hurt." George led the way to a slightly lower spot in the lawn.

Fred drew a stone out of his pocket, saying "We want you to draw your own conclusions, so all I can tell you is that the color of the figures is important." Drawing his arm back, he let the rock fly toward a white figure. There was a quiet 'plump' as the stone sank into the snow.

"Weasley, had I wanted to watch you practice your throwing skills I could have observed your last Quidditch practice." Snape was becoming impatient with the seeming uselessness of the exhibition.

"Just wait, Sir, this isn't about my throwing arm." George stepped up next to Fred, a rock in his hand, and let it fly toward a bright purple figure. This stone sank into the snow just as the first one had.

Fred had another rock ready to go, and threw it after George's stone had sunk out of sight in the bright purple figure. Fred's target this time was a lighter purple shape, and as the rock hit it, a loud "WHUMP" sounded. Snow flew in all directions as the figure exploded.

Severus Snape froze in shock. Never in a million years had he expected to see something like this! What in the world had those two been up to?

Dumbledore's reaction was somewhat different. He rubbed his hands lightly together, turned to George, and asked "Do you have another rock handy?"

George nodded silently, handed the rock in his hand to the Headmaster, and stepped back as Dumbledore flung the rock at another light purple figure. It exploded with the same vigor as the first one.

"That is quite impressive indeed. Don't you think so, Severus?" Dumbledore turned to survey the potions professor, who was staring in disbelief at the carnage left behind after the second figure exploded.

"What have you done?" Severus fixed his eyes on the twins, wincing mentally as he considered the mayhem these two could perpetrate with such a potent explosive.

"That's the problem Sir," George said, meeting Snape's gaze directly, "we don't know what the base potion is, so we're not sure why it's exploding like this."

"How could you not know what the"

"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, "let's continue this conversation inside. Perhaps in your office?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape led the way to his chambers, not noticing the puddles his boots made on the stones as they journeyed through the deserted halls. He waved absentmindedly at the door to his classroom with his wand, and ushered his guests through it to the office behind it. Professor Dumbledore settled himself at the desk, waving the Weasley twins into chairs across from him, while Severus levitated a chair in from the classroom and sat down next to Dumbledore.

"Now then, why don't you tell us how you came upon the explosive." Dumbledore leaned across the desk toward the twins, hands clasped lightly before him.

"It started when one of the house elves brought us an apothecary jar of violet goo. The elf said it was from something in your lab. So we really don't know what it is. We played around with it for a long while, but didn't find anything useful." George looked toward Fred at this point, clearly waiting for him to take over the narrative.

"You obtained this from my lab?" Severus had half risen in shock and anger.

"Now, Professor Snape, let them tell their story without interruption." Dumbledore put a calming hand on Snape's arm, encouraging him to sit down.

"It wasn't until I spilled a little of the goo on one of my quills that we realized that it was a mimic. When I looked back down at my work, I suddenly had two quills. One was brown and one was bright purple. We only built one snow figure, the rest were copies." Fred looked toward George, it was his turn now.

"That explains the white and bright purple figures, but I believe there was a third color, wasn't' there?" Dumbledore watched as the boys shared another nervous glance.

"We had some fun making copies of things, and then thought that it would be fun to add some sparkle to the goo. So the night of the ball, we took a little of the stuff and added stardust powder to it, formed it into a rose and put it on the buffet table."

Fred gulped a little, and then spoke. "We were as shocked as everyone else when the table exploded. It had never shown any sign of being explosive before. So Christmas Eve we built some figures in the snow, copied them with some sparkly goo, and waited. But nothing exploded. There was just a little purple smoke every once in a while."

George leaned forward, anxious to finish the tale. "We finally decided to see if it took a blow to set off the explosion. We weren't standing next to the table when the rose exploded, so we didn't know if someone had dropped something on it. You saw the result. The problem is, we have no idea what the potion contains other than the stardust powder."

Snape stared at them in disbelief. The thought that these two had been playing around unknowingly with a powerful explosive for the last several months was mind boggling.

"You knew that it came from my lab, had no idea what it was, and you _still_ played around with it?" Severus knew his voice was rising in anger, but couldn't help himself. "You could have killed yourselves and everyone around you!"

"Severus, we can deal with that later. At this point, the most important thing is to figure out what this compound is, and see what its full capabilities are." Dumbledore looked seriously at the twins, who looked nervously back at him.

"I want you two to go get the rest of the potion and bring all of it down here to Professor Snape." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, watching them hurry away.

"Severus. Do you have any idea what that stuff is?"

Snape was settled deeply into his chair, staring at the ceiling. "You know, the day that I told Harry he was my son, I brewed some pepper up potion for Poppy. For some reason my mind wasn't on what I was doing and it was ruined. That's the only potion I can think of recently that I left for the house elves to clean up. But I can't see what would combine in that to make a powerful explosive."

Fred and George returned, walking carefully, trying not to unsettle the apparently volatile goo in the apothecary jar.

"Here it is, Professor. Will you be able to tell what it is?" George handed it over to Snape.

"I think so. Out, I need to get to work." Snape's mind was already on the problem at hand as he walked into the classroom. "Albus, would you mind…"

"Not at all Severus, not at all. Be sure and let me know when you find something out." Albus rose and let himself out of the potions dungeon, chuckling softly to himself. This should keep Severus occupied for the rest of the time Sirius was in the castle!

Harry watched as Sirius paced another track through the Headmaster's study. Periodically he would stop his wandering, look at Harry, seemingly on the verge of saying something, shake his head, and resume pacing.

"Sirius, please talk to me!" Harry couldn't take any more of this unending movement.

Sirius turned around, stared a moment at him, and then threw himself into the chair across from Harry.

"Sirius, I know you aren't that fond of Professor Snape.." Harry started to say, only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"Not fond! Not Fond? I think that's too mild a word to use Harry. I detest the slimy git! Always have. And the feeling's mutual. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this whole situation! Why didn't you tell me the Dursley's were mistreating you like that! You know I would have come immediately!" Sirius glared at Harry.

"That's exactly why I couldn't tell you! What if you'd tried to help me, and been caught by the ministry of magic? I would never have forgiven myself!" Harry glared back at Sirius, feeling that Black's accusations were unfair.

"That's not important! What's important is that you not only didn't call on me to help you, you didn't even let me know about this whole mess with Snape."

"You would have done the same thing Sirius! You would have charged back here to protect me just like you did last year during the tournament. I didn't want to chance them catching you! I'm not that important!" Harry's face was flushed in anger as he argued with his Godfather.

"What do you mean you're not that important! You're that important to me! And you were jolly well that important to your mother and James too!" Some of the anger left Black's body, and he slumped wearily back in his chair. "Harry, don't keep things like that from me again, ok?"

"I can't promise that Sirius. I won't make a promise I don't know that I can keep. I may not be able to keep that one. I will promise to try not to though." Harry leaned wearily back in his chair also. "Where do we go from here, Sirius?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Snape is my Father, there's no doubt about that now, and you can't stand him. Does that mean that you won't be my godfather any more?" Harry held his body tense, afraid of the answer.

"Of course I'm still your godfather! James and Lily were both good friends of mine. They chose me to be your godfather, and that's what I'll remain. Snape has nothing to do with it! I will say this though, you look so much like Snape did at your age that it's almost uncanny. I can't believe people haven't noticed the resemblance."

"That's one of the things we're working on. Hermione managed to find a spell that can be modified to change a person's appearance for a set period of time. They've tried it on some owls, but Professor McGonagall wants them to try a few more permutations before they try it on me."

"I have every confidence in Minerva; she's the best transfiguration professor they've had in generations. Back to Snape. He gave me a brief account of what's been going on, but it was rather confusing. I'd like to hear what you have to say about the situation too. Maybe I'll have a better chance of understanding it if I have both sides."

For the next several hours Harry talked and talked, telling his godfather about the difficulties of living with the Dursley's, the meeting at the Weasley's house the day he'd arrived there, on and on all the way through to Christmas morning, the owl he'd gotten for Severus, and the box of letters Snape had given him. Sirius interrupted occasionally to ask a question, but for the most part sat silently, watching Harry's face as he told his story.

"You certainly have had an eventful term," Sirius said, rising to open the door in answer to the knock on it. "Ah, Ron, Hermione! Good to see you again! You must be Ron's sister, Ginny!" Sirius motioned them inside and closed the door behind them.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Black," Ron said as he sat down in a chair near Harry's.

"You look much better than you did last summer!" Hermione meant well, but wasn't known for her tact.

"Thank you Hermione," Sirius' devil-may-care grin came out, causing both Hermione and Ginny to blink a bit in surprise. He certainly was handsome when he smiled! "Harry told me all about the things you've been helping him with. Sounds like you have the charm spell well in hand."

"Not quite ready to use it on Harry yet, but we're getting close," Hermione said with confidence.

"I have no doubt…ahhh….dinner!" Several house elves entered, carrying covered dishes and pitchers of juice. Two elves came behind them, carrying a table. They placed the table in the middle of the room and then stood back while the other elves deposited their plates on it. "How did you happen to think of switching the order of the spells around, Hermione?"

"Well you see, we came back from one of our trips to the library and found Neville stuck walking upside down and backward, and that gave me the idea…."

The dinner hour was long over, Harry and his friends had returned to Gryffindor tower and a dark figure slunk silently through the dark hallways of Hogwarts. Reaching the stairs to the dungeon, it paused, listened carefully for a moment, and then darted down them, stopping again to listen at the bottom. Having heard nothing, the figure padded softly to the door of the potions classroom. A faintly discernable clinking came from inside, making it evident that someone was working in there. Sirius resumed his man form and opened the door quietly. Severus was working intently at a pot over a flame, busily stirring first one way and then another. Sirius watched him for a moment, watched the dour, stern expression on his face, and wondered what in the world Lily could have seen in him.

Apparently Snape felt Sirius' eyes on him; he looked up suddenly, still stirring his concoction.

"What do you want Black?" The tone was anything but friendly. Sirius was tempted to leave, but an afternoon of watching his godson's face as he talked about Snape had convinced him that they needed to reach an agreement, for Harry's sake.

"We need to talk." Sirius closed the door behind him and approached the bench where Snape stood.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Mind the dragon bile!"

"I spent the afternoon with Harry." Sirius pulled a chair over from the front row, sat down, and put his feet up on the bench.

"I did know that already!" Snape was torn between irritation that Black was interrupting his experiment, and curiosity about what Harry had said to Black.

"Stop interrupting and let me talk!" Sirius put his feet down with a bang. "Harry told me all about what's been going on. We have a problem. I'm his godfather, legally, if I weren't a hunted man, I would have the final say in all matters pertaining to him. We can't change that, and even if we could, it wouldn't be wise, as you well know. You're his father, but you can't acknowledge him until Voldemort's gone, unless you want to put both yourself and Harry at a greater risk than the two of you already are. "

"What a fascinating description of the obvious, Black," Snape drawled.

"Just shut up, and let me finish!" Sirius paused to gather his thoughts, looking down at his hands. "I love Harry. He is my godson and I will do everything in my power to protect him. Including making sure that you never go near him again if I thought that was necessary. Just wait!" Snape had opened his mouth to make an angry retort, but closed it again and waited for Black to finish. "Unfortunately, I can see that he's already grown very fond of you, so that won't answer. Which means that you and I are going to have to find a way to work together if we aren't going to pull that poor boy apart."

"What do you mean by work together?" Severus' brows were knit as he considered what Black had said, still stirring methodically.

"Just what I said. I can't be here every day to be sure he's safe, that he's not getting himself into danger. You can be. Until my name is cleared, I can't take him for summer vacations, of course, neither can you, but you can make sure that he's placed in a proper place. I expect that he will keep writing to me for advice, and to tell me what he's done, and I won't do anything to destroy the rapport the two of you have started building. But so help me, if you do anything to hurt that boy, I will make you regret it to your dying day!" Sirius had risen from his chair and was leaning across the bench to look directly into Snape's eyes.

"I would never do anything to put my son in danger!" Snape hissed at Black.

"Fine, then we at least agree on that." Sirius looked down into Snape's cauldron as a wisp of purple smoke tickled his nose. "What on earth is that?"

"It's a new formula that may yield an impressive explosive."

"I've never seen anything quite that color…how did you come upon it?" Sirius sniffed enquiringly over the cauldron, trying to discern the different ingredients present. "It smells sort of like Poppy's Pepper Up Potion."

"That would be because that's the base recipe. Now if you don't mind, Black, I'm quite busy."

"Just remember what I said Snape. If you hurt Harry in any way, you'll answer to me!" Sirius slid back into the shape of a dog, padded to the door, nosed it open, and slid through it into the dark corridor beyond.


	29. Chateau de Foret Vierge

13

This chapter would not have been possible without the expert advice of my favorite, resident scientist. He has provided more in the realm of inspiration and encouragement than he will ever know. Thanks Honey!

A/N: As always, I don't own them and make nothing from this story. Character's thoughts are between the s'.

**Chapter 28**

**Chateau de Forêt Vierge**

Severus had worked through the night on the conundrum of the exploding potion. He'd mixed untold batches of Pepper-Up potion, each time changing either the ingredients or the order in which they were added, or even the way that the potion was stirred. It wasn't until near morning that he got a mixture that appeared to have the same qualities as the Weasley twins' goo. To his disgust, he stumbled on the solution completely by accident. He'd been stirring a batch in the normal way, considering which avenue to investigate next, when he realized that he'd lost count of the number of times he'd stirred the mixture. Swearing softly under his breath, he hauled the large cauldron over to the nearest sink. He didn't notice that the contents had changed color until the first drops hit the drain cover. Quickly righting the heavy cauldron as purple smoke billowed from the drain; he took it back to the lab bench and ladled the mixture into a clear apothecary jar.

He moved back to his desk, carefully setting the jar down in the center so that he could observe it and write at the same time. He quickly set about writing down the method of creation, glancing up to see if the concoction had changed as it cooled. So far it still looked remarkably like what the Weasley twins had brought down this afternoon. Now he simply had to remember how many stokes he had stirred it with. Let's see, I began, "one, two, three, … four, he counted as he reenacted the preparation. Then I began thinking that maybe the lining of the cauldron was different, that would be about 3 strokes. Taking into account the possibility that the bat wings had gone bad, two more strokes, but bat wings never go bad (they are worse than any bacteria), then I realized that I had lost count. Approximately nine strokes.

Severus looked at the uncovered apothecary jar as he finished writing his notes. Still no change in color at roughly room temperature. He picked the jar up, held it at eye level, and tipped it slightly to test the viscosity. Definitely thicker at this temperature. He made a note on his scroll to take a more precise measurement with a Bessel tube later. He reached forward and swung the lid of the jar into place, protecting the sample from contamination. He rose and walked swiftly to the supply cabinet, intending to mix another batch of potion, so intent on what he was doing that he didn't notice Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

Lupin watched Snape collect supplies from his cabinet, smiling as he heard the muffled mutters emanating from the depths of it. It was obvious from the cluttered state of the lab that Snape had been working for hours on whatever he was brewing.

"Excuse me, Sev, but just what is it you're doing, and are you intending to eat this morning?"

Snape whirled in surprise, nearly dropping the heavy brown storage container in his hands. "What are you about, startling me like that!" He set the jar down on the nearby bench, frowning heavily at Lupin.

"The headmaster sent me to see why you aren't at breakfast."

"It can't possibly be time for breakfast yet. I just started the experiment a few hours ago."

Lupin looked at Snape in amusement. "Not only is it time for breakfast, breakfast is almost over, and your son is looking a little nervous. I think he's afraid that Sirius may have gotten to you. The Headmaster wanted me to remind you that you are supposed to be taking a trip today too."

Snape banged his hand against the bench in irritation. It never failed! Every single time he was at a crucial point in research, something came along to interrupt! Unfortunately, this was one obligation he couldn't shrug off. Sighing, he looked around the cluttered work bench, walked over to the desk, waved his wand over the large jar full of goo to reduce it, and stuffed it into a pocket in his cloak.

"Just what is that stuff, Sev?" Lupin had watched the proceedings with thinly veiled amusement.

"Never mind, Lupin, you'll find out if it works. And don't call me 'Sev,'" he grumbled as they walked out the door and down the corridor together.

"Is that cur gone?" Severus' tone of voice made it clear that he expected the answer to be "yes".

"He left before daylight. When are you going to leave the past where it belongs, behind you?"

"Some things are unforgivable," Snape paused as they reached the door to the great hall, turning to face Lupin fully. "I will make every effort to at least be civil when Harry is around, but if you expect me to ever treat Sirius as anything remotely resembling a friend, you will wait in vain." With those words, he swept into the great hall, cloak billowing out behind him.

"Severus, sometimes you are your own worst enemy," Lupin muttered as he followed Snape to the common table and sat in his accustomed place.

"Ahh, Severus, so good of you to join us!" Dumbledore was presiding over the one table as usual. "Do try some of the eggs."

Snape accepted the offered dish, realizing suddenly how hungry he was. He helped himself to a healthy portion of the eggs, and looked around the table to see what else remained. He had started eating, and was considering when he would be able to find the time necessary to continue his experiments when he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up to see Harry staring at him quizzically. Snape nodded at Harry, and returned his attention to his food.

Harry sighed with disappointment, scooted back his chair, and asked to be excused. Obviously Snape had forgotten they were to go somewhere today.

Snape's voice cut through his reverie. "Harry, meet me at the front doors in half an hour. Wear your cloak, you'll need it." Severus poured himself another cup of tea as he talked.

"Yes sir!" Harry smiled in relief and hurried out of the room.

"What are you planning to do today, Severus?" Professor McGonagall was sipping her second cup of tea in a leisurely fashion, enjoying the unhurried atmosphere of the Holiday Break.

"Something I should have done awhile ago. If you'll excuse me Headmaster, there are some things I need to do before we leave."

"Certainly Severus. Oh, and do let me know if you find out anything about that substance." Dumbledore smiled serenely at Snape, apparently confident in his Potion Master's ability to determine what was causing the explosive properties of the goo.

Severus waved a hand in acknowledgement as he left the room, intent on returning to his dungeon and making a mental list of items to take with him.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ron had settled himself in a corner of the common room near the fire, and was sitting in one chair with his legs propped up on another, reading a book with a brilliant orange cover. Harry could just barely read the lettering on the spine.

"Chuddly Cannons, an Exhaustive History. Who gave you that?"

"Hermione of course!" Ron grinned at Harry. Who else would have given him a massive book for Christmas! "So, where are you going?"

"I don't know, Professor Snape didn't tell me." Harry glanced at his watch, and seeing he had fifteen minutes before he needed to be at the front doors, he sat down on the couch next to Ron's chair.

"Snape is taking you somewhere? That sounds like a right jolly outing!" The look on Ron's face made it clear that he in fact thought it sounded like a horrible idea.

"Ron! I think it's wonderful that his father is taking Harry somewhere!" Hermione had entered quietly and heard Ron's remark.

"I just mean that he's not the person I would pick to go on an outing with…I don't think he knows the meaning of the word 'fun'." Ron tried to extricate himself from the fix his unruly tongue had gotten him into, only to dig a deeper hole for himself. Hermione frowned at him as his ears turned red, and he turned to Harry.

"You know what I mean, don't you mate?"

Harry laughed at his beleaguered friend, saying "It's ok, Ron, I know he's hard to get along with, but somehow I think this is going to be a good day." Harry looked at his watch again, and rose from his chair.

"I'm not about to get on his bad side by being late though, see you all later."

As Harry hurried through the portrait hole he could hear Hermione saying "Honestly Ron, anyone would think….."

Harry smiled to himself as he walked toward the front hallway. He wondered how long it would take Hermione to finish telling Ron that he was an unthinking idiot. He reached the front door with two minutes to spare, and sat on a bench near the front door, wondering where they would be going.

"Ready?" Harry jerked to attention and looked up at his father, who was standing next to him. The man certainly could move quickly and quietly.

"Yes Sir." Harry rose from the bench and followed Snape out the door. "Excuse me, but where are we going?"

"Ah, that is a surprise Harry. For the moment though, we are going to the large field near the quidditch stadium." Snape continued to stride quickly through the courtyard toward the fields, forcing Harry to almost run to keep up.

"Sir…can we please slow down," Harry puffed after several minutes of brisk trotting.

Severus turned and looked at his son, panting and rosy cheeked with exertion. He looks so much like Lily. "Don't wait so long to tell me I'm going too fast next time," he said, walking on, his pace a bit slower.

"Yes sir." Harry occupied himself with wondering where they were going as they walked through the snow covered lawns to the quidditch stadium. He was so deeply in thought that he didn't notice when Snape stopped, and ran directly into his back.

"Oh, sorry Sir." Harry turned red with embarrassment.

"Harry, you need to pay better attention to where you are going." Severus pulled a metal shoehorn out of his pocket and extended it toward Harry. "Hold on to this. It will get us to our destination."

Harry immediately put his hands behind his back and retreated from the object in Snape's hand.

"What's this?" Snape was puzzled by Harry's behavior, and didn't realize that he was frowning at his son in an intimidating manner.

"It's a portkey, isn't it. I….I…." Harry stuttered to a stop, face white, as he stared at the portkey.

"Yes, it is, but I assure you that it's perfectly safe. Haven't you traveled by portkey before?" Snape was mystified as to why Harry was behaving so oddly.

"I…" Harry looked at his feet, summoned every scrap of courage he had, and looked up at Snape. "Last spring, the Tri-wizard Cup. It was a portkey, and when we touched it, Cedric and I…." Harry's voice dwindled. He didn't want to have to relive what had happened last spring yet again. It was bad enough when the nightmares came.

"I should have remembered Harry." Snape unthinkingly reached out and gripped Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Nothing bad will happen through using this one. Will you trust me?"

Harry searched his father's eyes, and finding no condemnation there, he slowly brought a hand from behind his back and reached for the shoehorn.

"Mind you hold on tight now." Severus kept his one hand on Harry's shoulder as the portkey dragged them toward their destination.

Harry closed his eyes as the portkey whirled him along. It seemed hours passed before he felt himself slowing, and then thumping to the ground. He managed to stay upright, gradually becoming aware of the sound of birds chirping in the distance.

"Harry, you can open your eyes now." Snape sounded slightly amused.

Harry opened his eyes, and found, to his surprise, that they were surrounded by large trees. In summer, the trees would create a beautiful canopy of greenery overhead, but now, stripped of their leaves for the winter, they were merely bleak.

"Where are we?"

Snape had been watching Harry as he looked around. "You will see. We need to take this path," Severus said, pointing at a footpath that led to the right.

He led Harry through the snow muffled woods, enjoying the quiet and the beauty of the pristine surroundings. It had been too long since he'd been here. Sometimes the memories attached to this place were too painful. Maybe now there was a chance to build happier memories to take their place, he mused. Snape stopped as they reached the edge of the woods, took a deep breath, and stepped onto a snow covered meadow, turning to watch Harry as he too stepped forward. He watched Harry's eyes become large and luminous as his gaze caught the large building in front of them.

"What is that?" Harry couldn't tear his eyes off the large manor house that dominated the clearing it sat in. Made predominately of grey stone, set with large windows and surmounted by towering chimneys, the three story castle was built to let in light and air. The meadow they were standing in swept up to the stairs leading to the front doors.

"That, Harry, is 'Chateau Forêt Vierge. It was built by Suavis Snape in the 14th Century, and generations of Snapes have lived here", Severus said, still watching Harry's astonished expression with amusement. "Would you like to go in?"

Harry nodded silently, unable to utter a sound in his astonishment. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could have had no idea the Snapes owned a castle! As he followed his father across the meadow and toward the front doors, Harry could see the faint glimmer of water to his right beyond the house. "Is that a lake?"

"Indeed. There is also a boathouse just beyond the gardens in the back, with canoes and row boats." They had reached the steps, and Harry waited for his father to unlock the front door, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. Snape had pulled out his wand and was muttering softly as he waved it in front of the door. Harry couldn't hear the exact words used, and they didn't sound like any incantation he'd learned at school. The door swung open slowly and silently, revealing a large hall with a grand, polished wood circular staircase leading to the second floor.

"Welcome home Harry." Snape stood aside to allow his son to enter first.

"Home." Harry said the word softly, trying to adjust to the idea that he, the boy who'd never belonged anywhere, could actually have a home. There were two large entryways on either side of the staircase, and Harry could see dining furniture on one side, and a sitting room on the other.

"Come on then!" Snape led the way past the stairs into another part of the first floor, showing Harry various sitting rooms, portrait halls with large paintings of generations of Snapes, and finally, the library, which featured floor to ceiling bookcases crammed full of books, manuals, and scrolls. Harry was particularly entranced with a large section full of Quidditch books.

"Time enough for that later, come along." This time his father led him to the staircase. As they climbed to the second floor, Harry admired yet more paintings of his ancestors, who variously waved, smiled, or scowled at him. Snape paused at the top of the staircase, seemed to draw himself up a little straighter, and led the way to some doors on the right.

"The rooms on this side of the house are the bedrooms set aside for family members. Those on the other side are for guests." Severus stopped in front of a large, highly polished dark wood door at the very end of the corridor. "This is the Master's bedroom. It is mine for now, but some day it will be yours." He opened the door and the two of them stepped inside.

Harry was surprised at how bright the room appeared. It was painted in shades of sunshine yellow and moss green, had floor to ceiling windows along two walls and French doors leading to a balcony overlooking the lake and part of the formal garden. The canopied bed occupied one corner of the room, while several large chairs were grouped around a table near the windows. A large stone fireplace was centered on one of the interior walls, and an almost life sized painting of a woman with red hair and vibrant green eyes occupied the space above the mantle. She was smiling softly at Harry and Severus, watching them as they moved through the room.

"That's…." Harry couldn't complete the thought as he walked hesitantly toward the portrait.

"Yes, that's Lily." Severus joined his son before the picture and stood gazing inscrutably up at it. "I never could bear to move that picture. We lived here after we were married. My parents had passed on by then." He stared a minute longer, and then turned away, moving toward the door to the hallway.

Harry didn't want to leave the picture of his mother, but he also didn't want to make Snape impatient with him. He silently promised himself another visit to this room to look at her as they left. Severus stopped in front of a door just down the hallway from the master's room. He swept the door open and gestured Harry through. This room was somewhat smaller than the Severus', was painted a dark blue in color and had a window seat built in under the windows along one wall. There was a canopy bed hung with faded blue tapestry along another wall. A stone fireplace was set into a third wall. An intricately carved roll top desk with matching book cases and a large squashy blue chair completed the furnishings. The room appeared very dilapidated and neglected.

"I thought you might like this room for your own. You could change the colors and furnishings as you wish." Severus hadn't remembered that the furnishings were quite as bad as they evidently were. "You are welcome to take any furniture out of any room except for mine."

"Uhm, Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"When will I be able to live here with you?" Harry held his breath, not sure what answer he was hoping to hear.

"I don't know. You know that I'm involved in the war against Voldemort. It's not safe for you to be known as my son right now, for either of us. It's going to depend on what happens with the war." This wasn't precisely the answer that Harry had hoped for. "Follow me, there are some things I want to show you."

Snape led the way back downstairs, pointing out the staircase to the attics as they passed it. "Most of the things on this desk you are not to touch," he said as he led Harry back into the library and up to the large desk at the end. Reaching into the center drawer, he pulled out a large packet of papers tied together in the middle with a black ribbon. "These are papers you will need in case something should happen to me. They explain bank accounts, properties, and certain other investments." Harry stared at the packet, slightly taken aback at the thought that Snape had already prepared for the event of his death. "Give me your hand."

Harry put his hand out, and Snape put the packet of papers into Harry's hand, put his hand on top of the papers, and waved his wand over them, chanting sonorously. There was a brief flash of light, and when Harry was again able to see, the ribbon was held in the center with a large green seal.

"These papers will only open at your touch. No one else will be able to read them." Snape took the packet and put it back in the drawer. "I have some work I need to do, would you like to explore on your own for awhile?" Snape walked to a bookcase behind the desk as he talked.

"Uh, I guess so, Sir." Harry watched intrigued as Severus tapped several places on the shelves and moved two books in what seemed to be a random manner. He could faintly hear a muffled click, and then one section of bookcase swung out into the room noiselessly. Harry moved up behind Severus, trying to peer around him and see what was hidden behind the books.

"This is my private lab. I have many dangerous compounds stored in here. Do not touch _anything _without my express permission. Do you understand me?" Severus glared menacingly into Harry's eyes as he spoke.

"Yes sir." Harry backed up quickly as his father entered the lab. Maybe now would be a good opportunity to investigate the Quidditch books.

Several hours passed in silence as Harry read through several books on Quidditch techniques and Severus played with his potion. Harry heard muffled oaths coming from the lab occasionally, and decided he'd better stay where he was instead of risking calling his father's famous temper down on his head. At one point Severus strode into the library, black frown firmly fixed on his face. He grabbed a book off the shelf behind the massive desk and stalked back to his lab. Obviously things were not going well.

For his part, Severus was baffled. His first approximation of 9 stirs had resulted in a pink potion. Not even close to the purple color he was looking for. His next trial of 10 stirs had yielded a watery, bluish potion. His next supposition was that extra stirring was required to yield the texture he was looking for. So he'd tried 11, 12, 13, and 14 stirs to no avail. Severus carefully added the last ingredient and began to stir, watching the contents of the cauldron intently as he stirred.

Meanwhile, Harry had located a book on the history of Quidditch, and was astonished at how much the game had changed. Forgetting his previous reluctance to disturb his father, he wandered into the lab, book in hand.

"Sir, why don't we play Quidditch with 3 bludgers anymore? It seems to me that having the beaters out numbered by one would make the game more interesting."

Severus paused in his stirring, looked blankly at Harry, and said "I'm not sure. I don't think I ever heard anyone….Oh blast!" Severus jerked the stirring rod out of the cauldron and looked in disbelief at his mixture. It was a perfect, bright purple color. He tentatively prodded the stuff with his stirring rod. As he drew the rod back, a long string of undeniably goopy, gloppy purple stuff stretched between the rod and the cauldron.

"Harry! That's it!" Severus tossed his rod on the table and stared at Harry in amazement.

"What's it?" Harry was torn between amusement at Snape's antics and concern that he'd lost his mind.

"I've been trying to figure out how to make the base potion for the Weasley twin's explosive since last night. I'd tried every combination of stirring I could think of, when you came in here and asked me your question. I never thought of a half a stir being the important thing. It's very rare for a compound to require something and a half stirs, in this case 9 ½. Of course it would be 9 ½, a very unique number, it's also 19 halves." Severus looked at his pocket watch. "We should be getting back to the school; it's almost time for dinner. Just let me clean this mess up and we can go."

"Can I help you?" Harry was tired of reading. He'd welcome the chance for some activity, even if it was cleaning dirty cauldrons out.

"It would go faster. Why don't you start with those cauldron's, and I'll start putting these ingredients away. Use the scouring powder by the sink, I'm not sure how stable they are, wouldn't want to set a reaction off by using magic to clean them. And whatever you do, don't mix them together in the sink!"

Both worked in quiet harmony for awhile. As he scrubbed the cauldrons out Harry thought about a question he'd been wondering about for quite awhile. He hefted the last cauldron out of the sink, looked over at Professor Snape, who was placing each ingredient with precision where it belonged, and decided why not?

"Sir?"

Severus looked over at Harry, eyebrow raised inquiringly.

"Uhm, I was wondering, what should I call you?" Harry looked down at the cauldron he was toting back to the shelves.

Severus looked at Harry thoughtfully for a minute. "When we are at school you need to address me as 'Professor Snape.' Do you have something in mind for when we are not at school?"

"I don't know sir, but 'sir' seems so…..so…." Harry hesitated, searching for the word he wanted.

"Formal?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, Harry, I called my father 'Father', and I know Lily called her father 'Pops', which I loath. I know a lot of the boys at school call their fathers 'Dad', but perhaps we don't know each other well enough for that yet. Would Father be acceptable to you?" Severus hadn't given much thought to this problem before, but he could see that it was bothering Harry, so it deserved to be given serious consideration.

"Father." Harry tried it out, and nodded.

"Father it is then." Severus looked around at his now neat lab. "I believe that we are finished. Are you ready to go back to school?"

Harry grabbed the book he'd been reading off of the bench. "May I take this book with me, Father?"

"Yes, Harry, just be sure you return it to the right place next time we come." Severus closed the bookcase/door behind them as they left the lab, and extinguished the lights in the library with a wave of his wand. He could feel the weight of the two jars full of identical purple goo in his pockets. What a satisfying end to the project!

Harry looked back at the chateau as they walked through the meadow toward the woods. He hoped that next time he'd be allowed to bring Hermione, Ginny and Ron so they could all explore.

"Come along, Harry." Severus was waiting just inside the trees for him.

"Coming Father." Harry smiled as he sped up his pace so that he could keep up with Snape's longer legs. It felt good to use that word. Father.

Harry had spent most of dinner in a fever of excitement, hardly able to wait until after dinner so that he could describe his afternoon with Snape.

"A whole huge castle?" Ron was torn between envy at Harry's good luck, and interest in the hidden lab.

"It's not really a castle," Harry corrected. "More like a very large house. Like a…manor house I guess."

"And Snape gave you your own room to decorate any way you wish?" Hermione seemed very interested in the possibility of redecorating Harry's room.

"Well yes.." Harry didn't quite see where Hermione was going with this.

"You will of course make the furnishings red and gold." Hermione obviously thought that Harry would want to make a Gryffindor statement.

"Of course not, he'll do just what I did and use orange!" Ron appeared to think that the Chuddley Cannons color was the only way to decorate.

"Oh Ron, don't be ridiculous! Of course Harry won't…." Hermione leaned toward Ron and stabbed at the air with her finger as she talked.

Harry sat quietly, a bit dismayed by the amount of attention redecorating one room was causing. A movement from the chair next to his caught his eye, and he turned toward Ginny. She grimaced at him and nodded toward the door. They both rose quietly, tiptoed to the portrait hole, and quietly left the room.

"Don't listen to them Harry, you decorate it any way you wish. Although I think I'll hate you forever if you follow Ron's lead and make it orange!" Ginny grinned at Harry's perplexed face.

"Actually, I was thinking of green and blue." Harry looked back at the portrait hole, guarded as usual by the pink lady. "Do you think they'll notice we've gone?"

"Not for a long while. I know the signs, they've settled in for an evening of it." Ginny shook her head in amused exasperation.

"Well I don't want to hang around and listen to them. Let's take a walk." Harry led the way toward the front doors.

Severus climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office, thinking about the day's events. Overall it had been a good day. He'd managed to figure out the compound, with Harry's help, and the visit to the chateau had gone well. He reached the door, knocked once, and let himself in. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, obviously waiting for Severus.

"Well, Severus, how did your visit home go?" Trust Dumbledore to cut directly to the chase.

"Quite well sir. Harry appeared to enjoy the house and its surroundings, and I have, with Harry's help, concocted the base potion for the explosive twice in a row." Severus placed the two apothecary jars on the desk. "Oh, and Harry has decided to call me 'Father' when we're not in school."

"Severus, that's wonderful! What a step forward!" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, happy with Snape's news.

"Yes sir, you see, it takes nine and one half stirs instead of full stirs. I don't know quite why I didn't think of it before, the number is so obvious." Snape regarded the jars with satisfaction.

"Severus, I was referring to Harry calling you 'Father'." Dumbledore hid his smile behind his hand. He knew just how focused his Potions Master could be.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Now, about this potion. Nine and one half you say?"

"Yes sir. And it's easily duplicable. We should be able to manufacture it in large quantities fairly easily. The difficulty will be in deciding how to deliver it. I want to study it's stability before…" Severus stopped speaking abruptly, his right hand moving to his left forearm. Not now.

"Severus?" Dumbledore was moving around his desk toward Snape, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm being summoned. I have to go." Severus stood and moved quickly toward the door.

"You'll tell Harry, won't you?" Dumbledore followed Snape.

"If I can find him." Severus strode quickly down the stairs, mentally girding himself for the coming ordeal.

"Be careful, and come straight to me when you return." Dumbledore called after him down the stairs.

"I always am, and always do." wafted back up the stairs to Albus. How much longer could this go on, he wondered. Hopefully Severus' luck wouldn't run out tonight.

Harry and Ginny let themselves into the castle just in time to see Professor Snape stalk toward them dressed in a long black cloak and holding a mask in one hand. Ginny gasped and turned white, instantly recognizing the garb of a death eater. Harry grabbed her arm, and found his thoughts returning to that awful night last year when he and Cedric had grabbed the tri-wizard cup together, and ended up surrounded by wizards dressed like this.

"Harry, I only have a minute, Voldemort expects instant obedience, and I risk unwanted attention if I delay too long. I want your promise that you won't leave this castle for any reason tonight." Snape stared intently at Harry.

"Father, I don't understand." Harry looked up at his father, trying to get beyond the death eater costume.

"It is dangerous for you to be away from the guards set on this castle. I do not know what Voldemort has planned for tonight. It may be a planning meeting, it may be a revel. Either way, I want you to promise me that you will not leave the castle."

"Will you tell me when you return?" Harry wasn't willing to promise until he had a promise in return.

"Yes, I will seek you out before I report to Dumbledore." Snape waited impatiently for Harry to make his promise.

"I will stay within the castle tonight." Harry figured he was pretty safe making that promise.

"And I will make sure he keeps that promise," Ginny spoke up unexpectedly from beside Harry. Harry looked at her in astonishment, while Snape gazed at her approvingly, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, I count on you!" Snape turned and strode purposefully to the door, pulling it open and stepping through quickly. He needed to hurry to the apperating point.

"Wait!" Harry dashed after him and leaned out the door as Snape went down the steps.

"What!" Severus was exasperated at the delay.

"You will be careful, right?"

"Harry, I'm always careful, that's how I've survived so long." Severus waved farewell and disappeared into the night. Harry closed the door and leaned against it. It was going to be a long night.


	30. Perchance to Dream

One more after this….and it will be up within the week. For those of you who have been so kind as to stick with this for the last year, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your kind words. The end is in sight!

A/N: I only wish they belonged to me!

**Chapter 29**

Perchance to Dream

Harry wandered aimlessly around the common room, unaware of the concerned gazes of his friends. He and Ginny had met his father at the front doors over three hours before, how long could a simple meeting take? Harry realized suddenly that he had reached the end of the room, and was standing staring at the wall in front of him.

"Harry, come sit down, you'll just wear yourself out wandering like that." Ginny put a consoling hand on Harry's arm and led him toward where Hermione and Ron were sitting, clustered around the fire.

Harry sat in the chair he was directed to, stared at his feet for a few seconds, and then jumped to his feet and resumed his wandering.

"He's driving me mad! There must be something we can do!" Ron had leaned closer to Hermione and Ginny in an effort not to be overheard by Harry.

"Ron, look at it from his point of view. He knows his father is out there with Death Eaters, he doesn't know what's going on, and none of us know how long this is likely to take!" Hermione managed to sound like she was scolding Ron even in a whisper.

"I know, I know, but this wandering around is driving me batty!" Ron collapsed back in his chair in defeat.

Ginny looked around the room, suddenly realizing that she hadn't seen the twins in several hours either. "Ron, where are Fred and George?"

Ron and Hermione's heads both swiveled as they looked for the twins. Their absence and the quietness of the tower was a faintly ominous sign.

"I haven't seen them since dinner. Have you Herm?" Hermione shook her head 'no', and Ron stood up and headed for the boy's door. "Heaven knows what they've gotten up to; at least there haven't been any explosions." Ron paused as the portrait hole door swung open.

"We were just wondering where you two were. What's all that?" Ron pointed at the collections of things in the twin's arms.

"Harry seemed a bit unsettled; we thought a snack might cheer him up." Fred put some pastries and biscuits on the table near the door and unloaded several bottles of butterbeer from his pockets.

George put his armload of fruits and pastries next to Fred's, and pulled more butterbeer out of his pockets. "Oy, Harry, come here mate."

Harry continued to wander aimlessly around the room, lost in his thoughts, pausing occasionally when he reached a wall or a piece of furniture. The Weasley's and Hermione watched for a minute, then Ginny got up, walked across the room, and redirected Harry back to the table laden with goodies.

"Buck up, Harry, Professor Snape's been doing this for a long time, I'm sure everything is fine."

"Ron!" Hermione glanced meaningfully at the twins, and then back at Ron.

"Hermione, if you're worried about Ron letting slip that Snape is out on one of his spying runs, we've known about it for quite awhile." Fred selected a juicy apple and took a big bite. "Try one of these Harry, they're really good."

Harry ignored the apple Fred held out to him. "I don't understand what's taking so long!"

"This isn't long, really. Severus is often gone most of the night when he attends death eater meetings." Dumbledore had entered the room unnoticed. "Ahhh lovely, my favorite pumpkin éclairs. Harry, why don't you try one….and sit down."

Harry took the offered pastry, and sat in one of the chairs in front of the fire, while his friends watched from the table. Dumbledore followed and took the chair opposite him. He watched as Harry fiddled with his pastry, rapidly reducing it to gooey crumbs.

"Harry, your father has been spying for us for many years. He is very, very good at what he does. I won't lie and tell you that he's not in danger, any time he goes to a meeting there is always the chance that he will be discovered. But knowing him as you do, you should also know that he would never do anything rash or unthinking, and that steadiness is precisely why he has always come home." Dumbledore forbore to mention the times that Severus had crawled back from the meetings injured; there was no reason for the boy to know about that when he was already so upset.

Harry stared into Dumbledore's kindly eyes, drawing hope from them. "It's the not knowing Sir, and having to wait so long. It's driving me crazy." Harry stood up, scattering a shower of crumbs from his lap and continued pacing.

"I know Harry, it is always hardest for those left behind to wait for news, but wait is precisely what you must do. I believe you promised your father that you wouldn't leave the castle?"

Harry nodded his head, wondering if Dumbledore did indeed know everything that happened in his castle.

"He is absolutely correct, Harry. This castle is built upon ancient magical wards laid down by the founders themselves, and expanded upon by succeeding generations of wizards and witches." Hermione never lost an opportunity to work wizarding history into the conversation. Why don't you settle down with a good book? I've just finished one on the historical bases of modern wizarding household practices."

"In my experience, sleeping is the most effective way to make time pass quickly." Dumbledore stood as he spoke, and moved toward the portrait hole. "Professor Snape did say that he would let you know when he returned, didn't he?" 

"Yes Sir." Harry moved toward the table, suddenly feeling a bit hungry.

"He always keeps his promises, Harry, he will let you know. It is very rare for him to return before day break these days, try not to worry." The door closed behind Dumbledore, leaving the six students to themselves with the food.

"The Headmaster's right, Harry, the best thing you can do is go to bed." Hermione had finished her food and was tidying up the remains of the snack.

"I know, Herm, but I'm not sure I can sleep." Harry grabbed another bottle of butterbeer before Hermione could neaten it into the trash bin.

"You should at least give it a try." Ginny rose and helped Hermione finish disposing of the wrappers and bottles. "I'm sure Madame Pomphrey could give you something to help you sleep."

"I want to be able to be awakened when he gets back. Madame Pomphrey's sleep potions work too well for that." Harry had entirely too much experience with Madame Pomphrey's potions to want to resort to that extremity unless absolutely necessary. "If I can't sleep, I'll just come back down here. Maybe I will read Hermione's book."

Ginny watched as Harry walked toward the boys' tower, eyes narrowed in thought. "Harry."

Harry turned and looked at Ginny questioningly.

"I'll take your shoes." Ginny held her hand out for them.

"Ginny!" Ron stared in horror at Ginny while Hermione tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin behind her hand.

"Ginny, that's not necessary, I gave my word." Harry started to turn away again, only to be stopped by Ginny's voice.

"You know as well as I do that you'd be off in a second if you thought he needed you. I want those shoes, and I'm not above stealing them." Ginny was glaring at Harry as she moved closer to him.

"Ginny Weasley! I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what's got into her," Ron apologized to Harry.

"Gin, if I promise I won't leave without telling you, will that do?" Harry was trying to be reasonable.

"No. I'll take those shoes." Ginny was standing directly in front of him now, hand held out for his shoes.

Harry sighed in defeat, reached out to the wall with one hand to help his balance while he took his shoes off with the other. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." Ginny turned her back on Harry and marched to the girl's door. She turned as she went through the door, grinned a little at Harry, and said "sleep well Harry," before disappearing up the stairs. Hermione waved goodnight as she went through, still grinning at Ginny's unusual behavior.

"What was that all about?" Ron was still confused. "She seems to have some strange desire for your shoes."

"Ron, wake up." Fred tousled Ron's red hair on the way by, smirking slightly at Harry.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Ron ducked his head and aimed a smack at Fred's back.

"She likes Harry, Ron. She doesn't want him slipping out in the middle of the night and getting into trouble." George grinned companionably at Harry, who was turning red.

"Well of course she likes Harry, he's a good friend." Ron was obviously not getting the point.

"Just like Hermione's your good friend, right Ron?" George closed the door to the boy's rooms in Ron's face, narrowly missing shutting it on his toes.

"She is my friend!" Ron's ears were turning red as he said it. He turned to Harry and said "She's your friend too, right mate?"

"Right Ron." Harry did his best not to grin at his friend's defensiveness as they ascended the stairs toward their room.

"I don't get Ginny's behavior lately. She's always been so shy and quiet, especially around you. Let me know if she's bugging you." Ron had managed to get himself settled in bed, and was drawing the curtains around it.

"It's fine Ron, I don't mind." Harry smiled a little in the darkness as he settled in. It was rather nice to have someone worried enough about him to take such drastic steps.

Silence descended on the room, and Harry tried to still his mind enough to allow sleep to settle in. A sudden rustling came from Ron's bed.

"Harry! Ginny _likes_ you?" Obviously what the twins had said had finally sunk into Ron's brain, but from the incredulous sound of his voice, he was having trouble believing it.

"You said it Ron, we're friends." Harry could feel his cheeks turning red in the darkness.

"No, I mean she _likes_ you. Like I like Hermione."

"Finally admitted it have you. It's taken you long enough!" Harry could hear more rustling from Ron's bed, and then the curtains were abruptly drawn back from his bed and Ron settled on the foot of the bed.

Ron frowned at him in silence for several minutes. Harry rapidly grew tired of Ron's staring, and said "What!"

"I'm not sure I like this. You had better not do anything to hurt Ginny." Ron had obviously decided that he needed to play the role of older brother here. Never mind that it was his best friend.

"Er, nothing's happening Ron. Nothing. And besides, if it were, the twins would have already sorted things out. What about you and Hermione, eh? Should I be talking to you about your behavior with her? After all, she doesn't have the benefit of an older brother like Ginny does." Harry eyed Ron quizzically for a minute, watching as his ears turned red.

"Fine then, just so we all know where we stand." Ron went back to his bed, thumped down on it, and noisily drew the curtains around it.

"Goodnight Ron." Harry found himself grinning at the absurdity of the last few minutes.

"Night Harry."

Severus watched intently as the Dark Lord summoned several Death Eaters from his 'inner circle' forward. He had not been summoned, which in and of itself was not that unusual. His 'skills' were not always integral to whatever mayhem was being planned. When he wasn't involved in planning, he could almost always get the details from that idiot Goyle. He was no better than his son in the brains department, and could always be depended on to divulge everything over drinks. Severus casually made his way over to the edge of the clearing, listening intently to the banter between several of the newer recruits. It wasn't uncommon for them to let bits of information slip in an attempt to look more important than they actually were.

"Severus, join us." Voldemort was beckoning from the center of the circle.

"Yes Master." He always felt a faint shiver of revulsion that he was very careful to hide when he approached Voldemort. The circle of Death Eaters clustered around Voldemort parted to let him in.

"I have decided that we will attack the wizarding village of Upper Hesrod on New Years Eve. Goyle and Avery will be leading the groups approaching from the south, Nodd and Anders will lead those approaching from the north. The others have their orders, and they do not concern you. What I need for you to do, Severus, is provide them with some of your excellent 'confusion powder.' You do still remember how to make it, don't you?" His tone made it abundantly clear that Severus had better remember how to make it.

"Yes Master." Severus bowed his head in acquiescence. "Am I to accompany one of the groups?"

"Oh yes, Severus, you will be with Lucius and I." Snape felt a shiver of foreboding looking into Voldemort's yellow eyes. Did he know something?

"As you wish Master." Severus began to back away from Voldemort.

"Stay a moment." Voldemort raised his voice so as to be heard over the noise of his followers.

"Silence!" The crowd immediately grew silent and gave Voldemort their entire attention. They had all learned to their sorrow the pain of not paying attention.

"We will be launching our most massive attack to date against the wizarding world in 5 days. Your group leaders will give you your instructions in a moment. It has come to my attention that we have a spy in our midst. That person will be dealt with at that time."

Severus very carefully kept himself still. This was not the first time that Voldemort had identified a 'spy'. To his knowledge, Voldemort had only once fingered an actual spy, the other times it had been poor followers who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the Dark Lord had used that excuse to "deal" with them. Still, the possibility that he had been exposed was real. Not that it made a difference in the long-run. He would still have to attend the Revel on New Years Eve and hope that once again he was overlooked.

"Wonder who it is this time?" Goyle had approached and whispered messily in Severus' ear.

"No idea." Severus inched away from Goyle's alcohol scented breath.

"My money's on Sanders. He let a mudblood get away the other night. Thought she was 'pretty.'" Goyle giggled drunkenly.

"What's your part in all this?"

"Never you mind, you just pay attention to those potions we need. That confusion one is a real help in keeping the dears from running away." Goyle giggled again, while Severus winced mentally, thinking of all the harm his potions had done over the years. Not this time, if he could help it.

The sun was just starting to lighten the eastern sky as Severus made his way back to Hogwarts. The apparition point was just beyond the forest, and he made haste through the trees, thinking about the information he'd gathered that night. The side door he used at night opened quietly, and he swiftly ran down the steps to the dungeon, stripping off his death eater cloak as he went. A loud, indignant, squawk startled him as he pounced through the door to his private quarters.

"I beg your pardon, Praesidis." Severus was slightly taken aback to find himself being glared at by his owl. "What is the matter?" Praesidis turned his back and ruffled his feathers. Severus laid his cloak and mask on a chair, and checked to be sure that the owl had food and water. "You have water, you have food, what's the matter then?" Severus reached a hand out to stroke him, and Praesidis clicked his beak threateningly at him.

"Praesidis!" Severus pulled his hand back and looked at the owl consideringly. This was unusual behavior. He'd only had the owl two days, but it had already impressed him with its loyal behavior. One of the small, mildly poisonous snakes from the forest had managed to find its way into the castle yesterday, undoubtedly seeking warmth, and Severus had almost blundered onto it in the hallway. Praesidis, seeing the danger, had screeched loudly and attacked it vigorously, driving it off. Ah! Perhaps he was feeling neglected at being left behind.

Severus thought for a moment. "Praesidis, I am sorry that I could not take you with me this evening. There are times when I must go out, and you are not allowed to go with me. It would be more dangerous for both of us if you were there." Praesidis was listening with his head cocked to the side. He slowly shuffled around to face Severus and fixed him with an unblinking gaze. "If it would make you feel better, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind if you stayed with him while I'm gone." It might be good for both of them if they were occupied while he was gone the next time. Severus walked over to his desk, scrawled a quick note, and approached the black owl.

"Would you be so kind as to take this note to Harry?" Severus attached it gently to the leg Praesidis held out. "I'm going to see the Headmaster, I'll be back soon." Praesidis hopped onto Severus' shoulder, and allowed himself to be carried up the stairs to the outer door, and flew off toward Harry's room. Severus watched him go, a slight frown on his forehead. He'd not counted on the absurd bird becoming attached to him so fast. He sighed, fatigued, and headed for Albus' office to make his report.

Harry woke to the sound of tapping at the window. He raised his watch to the level of his eyes and tried to focus them well enough to read the time. The tapping sound came again. Harry shook his head, swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and parted the curtains. Looking toward the window he could just make out the form of an owl sitting on the ledge outside the window. He sprang to his feet, hurried across the cold stone floor, and swept open the window, letting in a blast of extremely cold air. The black owl hopped in, twittered imperiously at him, and thrust its leg out. Harry quickly closed the window.

"Praesidis, is that you?" Harry whispered, trying not to wake Ron as he untied the message on Praesidis' leg. The owl hooted softly and flew away from the window.

"Oy, Praesidis, come back! The window's over there!" Harry watched, astonished, as the black owl settled in front of the door and hooted impatiently at him. "You want to use the door?" The owl continued staring at Harry. Rather than risk it waking Ron up, he went to the door and opened it, watching bemused as Praesidis flew threw and down the stairway. An indignant screech from the other end of the stairs sent Harry scurrying down as quickly as he could in the dark.

"Quiet down you, you'll wake everyone up!" Harry still clutched the note in his hand as he opened the other door for the owl, and then followed it to the portrait hole.

"Will there be anything else," Harry asked ironically as he bowed deeply to the owl and opened the hole. Praesidis hooted softly and then flew down the hallway.

Harry remembered the note in his hand as he closed the portrait hole and unfolded it quickly. He retrieved his wand from his pocket, muttered 'lumos', and read by the light that sprang to life on the tip of it.

"Harry, I am back. Do not be alarmed if you do not see me in the morning, I must report to Dumbledore and then will need to catch up on some sleep. Father"

Harry snorted softly to himself. He could see where his father had started to write 'Professor Snape', and then tried to erase it. At least he kept his promise and let Harry know he was back. Harry went back upstairs to his bed, but before he settled back into sleep he tucked the note from his father into the box Severus had given him for Christmas.

Severus, meanwhile, had trudged wearily up the many stairs to Dumbledore's office. He'd given the password, ridden the moving staircase, and knocked on the office door all the while pondering intently the information he'd gathered this evening. Something seemed a bit off about it all, but he was too tired at this point to see what it could be. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk as he always was when Severus returned from Voldemort's meetings.

"Sit down Severus, you look tired." Dumbledore waved his wand at the tea pot on the cabinet in the corner, and poured two cups of strong tea when it began to steam. He waited patiently as Severus sipped at his tea, obviously still deep in thought.

"We were right, they are planning another attack. This time for New Years Eve, when many will be celebrating. But I don't understand the target. It doesn't seem to have any importance attached to it. "Severus continued to sip at his drink, brow furrowed in concentration.

"What is the target this time," Albus asked, retrieving a large map of the British Isles from a drawer and spreading it out on his desk.

"A place called 'Upper Hesrod. I have never heard of it before." Severus leaned forward to look at the map, trying to find the village.

Dumbledore's head rose abruptly and he stared at Severus is dismay. "Upper Hesrod you said?"

Severus looked up from the map. "You appear to know of it."

"Oh yes. I do indeed. You may not have known, you were heavily involved in spying at the time, but the last time that Voldemort rose in power, we used Upper Hesrod as a safe place. A place where we would send the children who had been orphaned in the war. Many of the families there provided not only a safe haven for the children, but also a place where those injured in the fight could recuperate from their traumas. Many of those good folk offered testimony about the condition of the victims they helped, and that has obviously gotten back to Voldemort. We cannot allow this to happen." Dumbledore settled back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of his face, thinking intently.

Severus leaned his head wearily on his palm and tried not to doze as Albus thought, but fatigue overtook him, and he nodded off in the quiet and warmth of the room.

"Severus, you are obviously extremely tired. If you've nothing else to report, go to bed. We'll discuss this later." Dumbledore's words woke him up with a jerk.

"Oh, there was one other thing. Voldemort claims to have identified a 'spy' and will be dealing with him the night of the attack." Severus rose with those words and headed for the door. "Of course we both know how often he has made those claims."

"Severus, you cannot afford to become overconfident. He may have deduced who has been giving us information all this while. I think it's about time for you to turn your attention from spying to other matters my friend. Especially now that Harry's…." Dumbledore's words were cut off by an imperious squawking from the door. Severus opened the door cautiously, just barely getting out of Praesidis' way as he flew through the doorway. He zoomed around the room once and then landed on Severus' shoulder, hooting in satisfaction.

"I take it that you delivered my note to Harry?" Severus turned his head to look at the dark owl, who nudged his head affectionately. Dumbledore watched the interplay between the two in fascination.

"Did you know that your owl and Fawkes became good friends while I kept him for Harry?" Fawkes was trilling softly from his post. "Obviously the two of you are getting along well."

"Indeed sir, but I was in deep disgrace earlier this evening." Severus stroked the bird gently as he talked; unaware of how different this was from his usual behavior toward animals and people.

"What did you do?"

"I left him at home. He appears to think that I need protecting, and didn't appreciate being left at home while I was gone. When I leave on New Years Eve, I think I'll ask him to watch Harry for me. Goodnight, Sir." Dumbledore smiled softly as the Potions Master let himself out of the office. The owl was working out very well indeed.

Harry waited impatiently during the day that followed for Snape to appear. When he finally did emerge from the dungeons, he said little to Harry of the meeting. The only information that Harry managed to glean was that his father's owl had been something of a nuisance, and Harry was going to be owl-sitting New Years Eve while Snape was out doing something. Something that was unspecified and sounded suspiciously like more spying.

Despite many attempts to worm more information out of him, and despite the willing help of all four Weasley's and Hermione, the only information they obtained from anyone during the next few days was that the adults were upset and on edge for some reason. A fact they had already been able to discern for themselves. Severus locked himself up in his lab for hours at a time, forbidding Harry or anyone else to enter while he worked. In the evenings he made time for the two of them to meet and discuss any questions Harry might have regarding the Chateau, family history, or any other topic except his work against Voldemort. By the time the day before New Years Eve rolled around, Harry and his friends were as much on edge as the teachers, but with no idea as to why they were feeling that way.

Harry had settled into an uneasy sleep finally, after spending much of the night turning possible scenarios over and over in his mind, and reaching no new conclusions. He gradually became aware of a drifting sensation, feeling as though he were carried along on the tide as it washed toward the shore. His senses returned to him, and he realized that he was dreaming. He could see lit building all around him in the dark, and it appeared as though many of the buildings were housing parties of some sort. In his mind he wandered among the houses, gazing in windows at the people gathered within. Obviously this was a wizarding community, all the people he could see were dressed in formal dress robes, and many had owls or cats with them. Suddenly he could hear rustling in the bushes, and he watched as silent, dark figures slid into places around the houses. The moon provided enough light to see the steel masks on some of the figures. Harry tried to cry out in warning, but was unable to do anything but watch in horror as house after house was raided, people tortured and killed, and the dark mark left floating above the smoking remains of the houses. When they were done, not a house was left standing nor a person left alive among the ruins. Harry tried desperately to wake himself, as he had several times during the raid, to no avail.

He gradually became aware of a burning sensation in his forehead. The pain was centered on his scar, as it had been during that awful fight in the graveyard with Voldemort last year. Harry clapped his hand to his forehead and sank to his knees on the cold ground as several figures strode toward the center of the town square. He could vaguely make out Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort, his father, and several other people he didn't recognize. Another figure in the cloak and mask of a death eater approached.

"All are dead my Lord, and no damage was done to our forces except one or two singes."

"Very well, assemble them." Voldemort waited, staring into the distance as the death eaters assembled in the square before him.

"Well done, my faithful servants. The first large battle has been struck with resounding success. The battle of Upper Hesrod will be written of in the history books as the first blow in the death of the mudblood lovers! This victory will be celebrated! Severus Snape, stand forth."

Harry watched in horror as his father stepped forward to stand next to Voldemort. He'd known logically that Severus was required to be a part of this as a spy, but watching it was another matter entirely.

"Severus Snape, for years you have been a faithful follower, providing us with the best in potions. All the while, you have been playing the spy! For this I condemn you to death." Lord Voldemort raised his wand, pointed it at Severus, but instead of saying Avada Kedavra as Harry expected, he said "Crucio!"

Harry tried to run forward as he watched his father slam to the ground and writhe in pain, but found himself unable to do anything but shout "NO!" Voldemort continued to pin Severus to the ground, laughing insanely as he watched his former potions master struggle on the ground.

Harry slowly became aware of the scene fading away from him. He tried desperately to return to it, to give some aid to his father, but he was pulled inexorably toward consciousness.

"Harry, come on, wake up!" The words were accompanied by shaking hard enough to bounce his head on his pillow. He slowly opened his eyes, aware of the dull ache in his scar. He could see Ron's pale face looming over him in the early light of dawn, and the twins looking with concern at him over Ron's shoulders.

"All right Ron, I'm awake." Harry slowly sat up, putting a hand on his scar and noticing in surprise that he was sweating.

"Are you ok? We could hear you yelling all the way in our room. I'm rather surprised the girls haven't…." George's words were cut off abruptly as the door slammed open and Hermione and Ginny ran in, looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's hair seemed almost electrified.

"We heard what sounded like yelling!" Ginny's eyes were wide in her pale face.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, sitting up, still keeping a hand on his forehead.

"You've had another dream, haven't you." Hermione stated, sitting on Ron's bed and staring at Harry. "Another one about Voldemort." The Weasley's shuddered slightly at the name.

"Yes." Harry stared down at his feet, reluctant to relive the experience.

"You might as well tell us now mate, you know Hermione will never let it rest until she's wormed it out of you." Ron settled next to Harry on his bed and ignored Hermione's indignant snort.

Harry looked at the people assembled in the room. They'd all been involved in some way or another with his previous brushes with Voldemort. Ron was right about Hermione too, she would never let the matter rest until she knew exactly what was going on. Harry heaved an enormous sigh and started from the beginning.

By the end of his retelling, he was shaking slightly and sweating. The horror of watching Voldemort torture his father was just as bad during his recitation as it had been during the dream. And the pain in his forehead continued to pound. Silence fell as he finished.

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's arm as she opened her mouth and shook her head slightly. Hermione looked at her in surprise, and then closed her mouth. Ginny leaned toward Harry and said, "You have to tell Professor Dumbledore."

Harry stared at her for a minute, he'd not thought of that. "I don't want to bother him…."

"But…" Ron started to say something, only to be interrupted by Ginny.

"Ron, hush. Harry, both Professor Dumbledore and Sirius told you that you were to go to the Headmaster if you had any more of these dreams. The ones where your scar hurt. It's obvious that it's still hurting. You have to tell someone." Ginny leaned back, still watching Harry.

"Why not tell Professor Snape then," Ron asked as he watched Harry think about what Ginny had said.

Harry looked at Ron and thought a minute before saying, "No, Gin's right. I could tell Father about the dream, but he'd still go on to whatever he's doing tomorrow night. The only chance I have of stopping him is going to Professor Dumbledore." Harry stood up, wobbled a little on his feet, and reached for his robe and slippers. His friends formed a tight, protective knot around him as they descended the stairs and headed for the headmaster's office.


	31. Mastermind

I'm sure most of you are busy reading the new Harry Potter book, which I have, but have not let myself read as yet. I don't want to read it until I wrap this story up, which is taking a while. This was intended to be the last chapter, however, I got 19 (Yes, I said **19**!) pages into it, and was only half way done with the outline of events. I reached a natural breaking point, and decided that it would be better to split this into two chapters.

Thank you to my husband for editing, and my kids for pushing me to get this done! I own nothing but the computer it was written on!

**Chapter 30**

**Mastermind**

Harry strode through the dark hallways of Hogwarts, his robe flapping at his heels and his friends hurrying to keep up with him. They quickly reached the doors to the headmaster's office. To everyone's surprise, they were slightly ajar. Harry gently pushed them open, and hopped on the moving staircase, closely followed by Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins. The waiting room outside the Dumbledore's office was unoccupied, but a fire blazed in the fireplace shedding light to the room. Harry paused briefly outside the door to Professor Dumbledore's office, took a deep breath, and knocked firmly on it.

The door swung open and Professor Lupin peered out at the students clustered closely together on the other side.

"What are you all doing up so late?" Remus was obviously surprised to see them standing there.

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, Sir, is he here?" Having made his decision to tell Dumbledore his dream, Harry didn't want to put it off any longer.

"Errr, yes, one minute." For some reason Professor Lupin seemed a bit flustered at their request. Harry leaned against the door, pressing his forehead to the cool wood as they waited for admittance. The minutes slowly passed, and Harry was beginning to wonder if they'd been forgotten, when he heard voices raised in argument through the door. He turned his head to lean his ear against the door, hoping to hear what was being said, or at least who was present.

"Oy, Harry, what're you doing?" Ron was watching Harry curiously.

"I can hear someone arguing in there, I'm trying to hear what they're saying."

"But that's eavesdropping!" Hermione was aghast that Harry would stoop to spying.

"Miss Granger, regrettably, there are times when the need for deception outweighs the need for discretion. This is one of those times." The voice was warm and wise, and seemed to come from the wall.

"Who said that?" Hermione looked around, trying to identify the speaker. She wandered toward the wall by the sofa, looking at the portraits. She came to a stop before the only one that seemed to have someone awake in it. A grey haired wizard with kindly blue eyes and a pointed grey hat gazed out at her. "Was it you?" The wizard nodded silently at her, smiling. Hermione looked down at the name-plate, read "Gandalf" out loud, and looked at him in astonishment.

"Shush!" Harry glared at her briefly, and then returned to listening.

"NO! I won't allow it!" That sounded a bit like his father, but what could have made Snape that mad?

"Severus, I understand your concern, but…" Harry didn't recognize the voice of the person speaking.

The voices faded for a moment, all Harry could hear was faint murmurs, followed by another explosion from his father.

"Does my opinion on this matter count for nothing? He's my son, and I won't allow it!"

Harry's head jerked back from the door in shock. He quickly put his ear back against the door, hoping to hear more of what was being said about him. He could hear footsteps approaching the door, and took a quick step back, motioning the others to be quiet as the door opened. Professor Lupin stepped out and closed the door behind himself.

"Harry, this is likely to take awhile. Could you come back later today, or perhaps I could take a message to Professor Dumbledore for you?"

Harry couldn't help but notice that Lupin looked slightly harrased, as though something was not going the way he had hoped it would.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to see him if I had another dream that made my scar hurt. I can wait until he's free."

Lupin's eyes narrowed in thought as he took in what Harry had said.

"I'll tell him, I'm sure he'll want to see you. Why don't the rest of you go back to bed?"

George stepped forward and said quietly "We'll stay Sir."

Remus looked at each of them thoughtfully for a moment, nodded his head as though he'd come to some conclusion, and turned to open the office door.

"Wait here. It may be awhile, but I'm sure the Headmaster will want to see of you." He closed the door behind himself, leaving the students to find seats in the waiting room.

"What was that about Harry?" Ron settled himself on a large squashy couch near the office door.

"I heard voices raised in the office, and I think they were talking about me." Harry sat in a large, Victorian era, burgundy velvet chair, and rested his head on his hands.

"Harry, why do you think they were talking about you?" Hermione sank onto the couch next to Ron.

"Well, I heard my father's voice yelling something about not permitting it. And then something along the lines of 'he's my son, and I won't allow it." But I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. So I don't know what he won't allow." Harry wasn't sure if he was happy to have someone concerned enough not to want him to do something, or irritated that his father evidently thought he couldn't handle it. Whatever 'it' was.

"Sounds a lot like our Mum, doesn't it Fred?" George and Fred had settled on the floor in front of the fireplace, and were half sitting, half lying on the floor.

"It does." George grinned at his twin, thinking of the many times they had ignored or outright defied their mother's wishes when it came to their inventions.

"You two should know, Mum certainly has to put her foot down a lot with you!" Ginny didn't look impressed with her older brother's example.

"What I don't understand is what you shouldn't be allowed to do." Ron's forehead was creased in thought as he spoke.

"I don't either," Harry sighed.

Remus leaned against the door after he had closed it behind himself and surveyed the people gathered in Dumbledore's office. Most of the Order of the Phoenix were assembled; the only absences were those who were already in position around Upper Hesrod. Sirius was present, and had resumed his human form and was scowling heavily at the headmaster. Severus was also present, and seated directly across from Sirius. He also wore a black scowl on his face. Remus allowed a small grin to cross his lips as he contemplated the similarities between the two men. It was probably the first time in twenty years that they'd agreed on anything, and it was Harry that had indirectly brought about this state of affairs.

"Remus?" Dumbledore was looking at Lupin with a grave expression on his face.

Lupin pushed himself away from the door and took his seat next to Sirius. "Harry will wait. He said that you instructed him to tell you if he had any more of a certain type of dream." Lupin tried his best to look nonchalant as he passed on Harry's message. He realized when both Sirius and Severus turned their scowls on him that he'd not been successful.

"He had another one of those dreams? Dumbledore, you know what happened the last time he had one of them. All the more reason to keep Harry here." Sirius turned to glare down the table at the rest of the assembled members. "He's not ready. You can't ask it of him."

"What is this about dreams," Severus growled at Sirius.

"They didn't tell you?" Sirius looked incredulously at Severus as he shook his head 'no'.

"Allow me Sirius." Dumbledore's quiet voice broke in before Black could explain. "Harry occasionally has exceptionally vivid dreams, almost visions, which cause his scar to hurt. Those dreams are without exception about Voldemort, and usually concern some action that Voldemort is either taking or contemplating taking against Harry."

A small witch seated half-way down the table leaned forward in concern. "Albus, are you saying that Harry is clairvoyant?"

"Not at all Miranda. It's my guess that Harry has these dreams when Voldemort is feeling particularly malevolent toward Harry, or when he is thinking deeply about a future action."

Severus stared incredulously at the Headmaster. "Are you saying that Harry somehow knows when Voldemort is going to act against him? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"I suppose one could put it that way Severus, although it is by no means that accurate." Dumbledore watched Severus as he thought about the ramifications of Harry's dreams. "If I thought we could use Harry's dreams as a sort of 'early warning' for Voldemort's actions, I would have mentioned it. Unfortunately, they are usually neither detailed enough, nor predictable enough for that purpose. I know that we are all eager to end this war for good, but I'm afraid that Severus is correct, Harry is not yet ready. I think we can afford to give him some more time. Remus, invite Harry in, would you, and we'll hear what he has to say about this latest dream."

Lupin rose and walked to the door, turning back as he reached it to ask "What about the others sir?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Not just yet, Remus."

Harry's head rose as the door to the Headmaster's office opened and Professor Lupin looked out.

"Harry, the Headmaster would like to see you now."

Harry stood and walked toward the door, followed by his friends.

Lupin smiled sympathetically at them as they reached the door and said "I'm sorry, the rest of you will have to wait out here, just Harry right now."

Harry turned to look at his friends, wondering if he should insist that they be included, but Professor Lupin put an arm on his shoulder and gently pushed him into the office, closing the door behind the two of them before Harry could say anything.

"Why don't you sit over here Harry?"

Harry found the stares of the assembled witches and wizards intimidating as he made his way to the seat Dumbledore had indicated. It was comforting to see both Severus and Sirius present and seated near him. He quickly sat down and looked at Professor Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak.

"Harry, Professor Lupin said that you had another dream, why don't you tell us about it." Dumbledore's blue eyes smiled encouragingly at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, looked at his hands, and started recounting his dream to those in the room. As he neared the point in his dream where Severus was revealed as a spy, he stumbled to a stop, deciding on the spur of the moment to wait until he could talk to the headmaster alone. He looked up to see both Sirius and his father watching him in concern.

"Thank you, Harry, for that excellent account. Does anyone have questions to ask Harry?" Dumbledore allowed the quiet to extend for a few moments, and turned to Harry, intending to excuse him.

A quiet voice from the back of the room intervened before he had a chance to send Harry on his way.

"That isn't all, is it Harry?" The speaker, a grey haired witch with bright purple eyes was looking kindly at Harry.

"No Ma'm." Harry was hoping she'd let the subject drop so he wouldn't have to say any more with his father in the room.

"It's better to have it all out in the open, dearie, then we can begin to plan ways to deal with the problem."

Harry looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, praying that he wouldn't be asked to continue. Dumbledore regarded him for a few seconds, glanced around the table, and said "Come with me Harry. Minerva, would you take over the meeting? I will return in a few minutes." Dumbledore rose and led the way to a door situated behind his desk.

Harry looked around in surprise at the small, cozy, sitting room revealed behind the door. It was filled with comfortable looking, well used furniture. Stacks of parchment and books covered every available surface.

"Sit down Harry. What else happened in your dream?"

"I, I saw Voldemort expose Father as a spy." Harry stuttered to a stop, unable to continue. The headmaster waited patiently for Harry to continue.

"He didn't kill him, in my dream, he used one of the unforgivable curses to torture him, and I must have started yelling, because Ron woke me up at that point." Harry slumped back in his chair, relieved to have that ordeal behind him.

"I see." Dumbledore frowned at his hands, obviously deep in thought.

"Sir, you won't let him go back to Voldemort will you?"

"Harry, I can promise nothing. I will try my best to make sure that he is protected. Now I believe the best thing for you, and your friends, would be to go back to bed and try to get some more sleep. You did the right thing to come to me, Harry."

"Yes Sir." Harry allowed himself to be shepherded out a side door and into a corridor that led to the sitting room.

"Oh, and Harry, remember that events that are dreamed of have not yet come to pass. Things can always be altered."

Harry nodded as he stepped through the door, feeling drained and unsatisfied, as though he'd not truly finished his task.

"Harry! What happened mate? You were gone forever!" Ron was the first to see him and sprang off of the sofa and over to Harry's side.

"Come on, lets go back to the tower and I'll tell you what they said." Harry trudged toward the moving staircase, thinking about what he'd seen and heard. The more he thought about it, the more determined he was that Voldemort wasn't going to take his father from him. Not this time.

When the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix finally ended near daybreak, none of those present had been completely satisfied with the plans laid down, but none had any better options to offer. Severus sat at the table, empty tea cup near his hand, slumped in his chair, unconscious to the eyes staring at him.

"Severus." Dumbledore put a hand on his potion master's shoulder hoping to gain his attention.

Severus started slightly, pulled from his reverie. "Sir?"

"I know you are fatigued, as are we all, but I want to go over a few things with the four of you." Dumbledore indicated the other professors still in the room. Remus and Sirius were sitting next to each other, holding a quiet discussion, while Minerva was refreshing her tea.

Severus straightened in his chair, stretched slightly, and pushed his cup over toward Minerva. "May I have a refill please?"

"Certainly Severus. Well Albus, what is there left to discuss?"

"Just one thing. Severus, you do not have to do this mission. In fact I would prefer you didn't." Dumbledore looked seriously at Severus. "It's time to finish this."

"But Sir, you need the information I bring in, I can't stop!" Severus straightened in his chair in his surprise.

"You can and you will. The rest of Harry's dream, the part that he didn't want to discuss in front of the entire order involved your exposure as a spy by Voldemort, Severus. He was awakened before he could reach the end of the dream, which is probably a blessing. Severus, I have rarely ever given you a direct order, but I'm doing it this time. You are not to leave this castle tonight." Dumbledore stood and leaned on the table, voice firm and eyes boring into Severus'. "Minerva, Remus, your one task for the evening will be to make sure that neither Severus nor Harry have the opportunity to wander away from the castle."

Severus' eyes were wide in shock. In all the years they had worked together, never had Albus ever used such a tone of command with him. He opened his mouth to argue, but didn't get a word out.

"No! Severus, you have contributed much more than your fair share to this effort. I should have put a stop to your activities before now."

Snape surged to his feet, disbelief and anger apparent in every part of his body. "May I go back to my quarters then?"

Albus stared at him searchingly for a moment before saying "Can I trust you to stay there?"

"I don't need a guard. I'll stay within the castle this day."

"Very well then." Dumbledore watched Severus stalk from the room, closing the door behind himself with what amounted to a slam.

"Headmaster?" Remus had watched the scene played out before him with an abstracted air, and now wore a slight frown of confusion on his face.

"Yes Remus?"

"You said that Harry is not clairvoyant, yet you seem to be treating his dream as though he is. I don't understand."

"I think I do." Minerva McGonagall had been sitting so quietly that Remus had forgotten she was there. "Harry seems to have exceptionally vivid dreams, dreams that involve Voldemort and result in his scar hurting him when Voldemort is thinking particularly malevolent thoughts about him."

Remus thought about that for a minute, and then said "I understand that part of it, but I'm afraid I don't understand why that would make you cut Severus off like that."

"Look at it this way Remus, when Harry fought off Voldemort as a baby, Voldemort in all probability transferred some of his powers to Harry. Parseltongues do not run in the Snape family at all, they do, however in the Riddle family. The only explanation for Harry being a parseltongue that makes sense is that Voldemort transferred that ability to him. It's my guess that there is a link between them. Not a very strong one, but one that allows Harry to sense, through the pain in his scar, when Voldemort is either near, or thinking about him. Someone may have made the connection between Harry's changed looks and Severus, or it may just be that Harry has formed a connection to Severus, and is sensing Voldemort's thoughts about Severus. In either case, neither one of them should be caught up in our defense of Upper Hesrod. Minerva, as Harry's head of house, it should be fairly easy for you to keep an eye on him. I'm afraid, Remus, that your job of watching Severus will be much more difficult. I'm authorizing you to use anything up to and including a full body bind to keep him here. I trust you will only use the amount of force necessary." Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Sirius as he spoke.

"I wasn't planning on staying here, Sir; I was expecting to be in the action." Sirius was hoping to catch up to Wormtail.

"I have a special job for you. Remus, Minerva, why don't you go supervise breakfast and then take the rest of the day to relax. I'm afraid we have a busy night before us. Sirius, we'll breakfast here so that we can discuss your task."

Harry spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep. Finally giving up on any more rest, he rose, put on his robe, and sat on the window seat. He watched as the stars slowly faded from the night sky and the cold, pale sun rose and sent it's weak rays through the window. He was still sitting there when Ron woke up and came looking for him. Breakfast was a sparsely attended meal, with only Professors Lupin and McGonagall watching over them. The student's couldn't help but notice that both professors looked weary and worried. Harry hoped in vain that his father would make an appearance, and was dismayed when breakfast was over and he hadn't appeared.

The rest of the day passed very slowly. His friends tried to distract Harry with offers of games and sweets, and Hermione even offered to help him polish his broomstick. Harry wandered off to the dungeon at that point, unable to shake the feeling of impending disaster that clung to him. He stood outside Severus' chambers, hand upraised to knock, when he heard raised voices coming from inside.

"Remus, I don't need a personal baby sitter!"

"Albus doesn't agree Sev, and you know why!" Remus' voice was raised also, which was unusual.

"Don't call me Sev!"

Harry slowly backed away from the door, he really didn't want to chance a scolding from his father, and it was obvious that Snape was in a bad mood. He wandered aimlessly down countless halls, considering ways to thwart Voldemort's plans. A loud grumble from his stomach reminded him that he'd had very little to eat, and a glance at his watch informed him that it was time for dinner. Harry plodded listlessly toward the main hall, intending to eat something quickly and resume his pondering. He slid quietly into a seat between Ron and Ginny, reaching for an apple from a tray of fruit conveniently situated in front of him.

"Harry." Harry's head jerked up at the sound of the Headmaster's voice.

"Yes Sir?"

"The rest of you please listen also, this involves all of you to a certain extent. While I can't go into details, it is very, very important that you all stay within the castle walls tonight. Toward that end, Professor McGonagall will be monitoring you in the Gryffindor great room this evening. I want all of you to give me your word that you will obey Professor McGonagall's directions, and stay within the castle." Dumbledore looked directly at Harry as he requested they give their word, and didn't look away until Harry had reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

Directly after dinner Professor McGonagall marched them off to Gryffindor Tower, closed the portrait hole behind herself, and settled in a chair near the door.

"You may go to your rooms to retrieve anything you think you may want to use this evening, but after this we will remain in the great room at all times."

The student's quietly went to their rooms, gathered games, books, and in the case of Fred and George, parchment to use in designing more order forms for their business. Harry and Ron involved themselves in a wizarding chess game. Harry's pieces were being soundly trounced and were quite surly at his inattention to the game when Hermione and Ginny finally returned with their arms full of books and magazines. Ginny dropped her load on a convenient table and came directly over to Harry.

"I'm ready for your shoes now Harry." Ginny held her hand out imperiously, ready for Harry's shoes.

"Ginny, I'm not going anywhere, I gave my word." Harry frowned slightly at Ginny.

"I didn't hear you say anything Harry. I want your shoes please."

Minerva watched the scene quietly from her chair, smiling slightly to herself. What was it with red haired girls and the Snape men?

"You might as well give them to her Harry, she's by far the most stubborn of any of us." Fred had leaned over from the table where he was writing to talk to Harry.

Harry sighed in defeat, took his shoes off, and handed them to Ginny. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." Ginny smiled brightly at Harry and turned to walk back to Hermione. "Oh, Harry? I'd move that bishop before Ron takes it," she said over her shoulder.

Harry looked down at the chessboard in surprise and quickly moved his bishop out of danger.

Four moves later the game was over, and Harry's chess pieces utterly refused to get involved in any more games with him that night. Harry got up from his chair and paced the room restlessly, finally coming to a stop before Professor McGonagall.

"I have to see him. Just for a minute. Please Professor, what if he leaves and doesn't say goodbye?" Harry looked pleadingly at Minerva, who had looked up from her book as he approached.

"Harry, are you worried about Professor Snape?" Minerva leaned forward to whisper to Harry, who nodded wordlessly at her, his green eyes shadowed with apprehension. "There is no need to worry, he's not being permitted to leave his rooms tonight either." Harry looked at her thinking that over, and finally understanding the snatch of conversation he'd heard outside his father's chambers. His shoulders slumped in relief as he realized Severus wouldn't be going into danger that night.

"Thank you Professor," Harry whispered and then turned and wandered back toward Ron and the twins, who were involved in a noisy game of snap. Before long, all six students were involved in the game, and time passed swiftly.

"What is that noise?" Professor McGonagall had her head turned slightly and seemed to be listening to something that the others couldn't hear.

"What noise, Professor?" Hermione left the table and moved next to their teacher. "Oh no!" She certainly recognized that awful shrieking squawk, and it could only be made by one thing. "Professor, open the door!"

"Not until I know what's making that sound!"

Hermione turned to look at Harry, who couldn't hear it from where he was sitting. "Harry, come here a minute." Harry looked mystified, but came over to them, followed by the rest of the students. As he stepped closer to the door, the noise became clearer and clearer, and by the time he reached Professor McGonagall there was not a doubt in his mind what, or who, was making it.

"That's Praesidis, please Professor, open the door." Harry's face had paled, and his eyes were worried as he realized that his father's owl outside the door was not a good sign. McGonagall opened the portrait hole, and a black bundle streaked through the door, still screeching at the top of its lungs. It circled the room twice before finally settling on the table in front of and sticking its leg out so that he could remove the paper tied onto the its leg.

Harry read the note, sat heavily on a nearby chair, and stared at Praesidis.

"What does it say, Harry," Ron asked.

"It's from Father. It says "Stay here. I'm fine. Father."

Severus had spent the day locked in his chambers with Remus Lupin in constant attendance. He had not counted on Albus planting a babysitter on him, and was finding it difficult to formulate a workable plan to get Lupin out of the way without hurting him. He'd contemplated slipping away during a meal and hiding until it was time to leave for the Revel, but had been thwarted when their meals were delivered to them in his quarters. The time approached when he was to leave, and he was no closer to getting out than he had been this morning. He'd known it might come to this, but regretted having to force a direct confrontation. There was no more time for anything else at this point. So Severus rose from behind his desk, nonchalantly put on his cloak, and stuck the package with his deatheater mask and cloak in one pocket. He could feel the bottles of purple explosive weighing down one side. He'd have to be make sure nothing hit those bottles until the time was right.

"What are you doing?" Remus had looked up from his book and was watching him with a quizzical expression.

"I'm leaving for the meeting," Severus said matter-of-factly.

"You gave your word to Dumbledore!" Remus rose from his chair and crossed the room toward Severus, intending to either block the door with his body or move Severus away from it.

"If you think back, all I promised was that I would stay in the castle this day. This day is over, it is now night, and I am going." Severus turned toward the door, palming his wand so that it was at the ready, and reaching for the ties of his cloak.

"That's stretching the point, and you know it Severus. I'm sorry it's come to this, but I can't allow you to go anywhere." Severus turned and saw that Remus had his wand out and was pointing it at him.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me in a duel?" Severus' wand was now pointed directly at Remus.

"You have to disable me to win this one Severus; all I have to do is keep you where you are." Remus' hand was steady on his wand as he watched Severus think this over.

"You have a point." Severus slowly lowered his wand. "Praesidis…come to me." Remus watched, wand at the ready, as the black owl fluttered to Severus and settled on his shoulder. Snape gently stroked the bird's head and whispered in its ear for a minute before sending it off to its accustomed place on the mantle. Remus continued to hold his wand on Severus, watching for any sign of a surprise attack. Somehow he was still startled when Severus suddenly yelled "Now Praesedis!"

The soft flutter of wings was all the warning Remus got before the owl dove straight at his face, talons out and ready to tear. He had started his summoning spell before the bird attacked, but his wand arm went up reflexively just as Severus' wand shot up and hurled a full body bind curse at him. Remus felt sturdy material settle in his arms as Severus' spell hit him, and he had the presence of mind to hold on tight, hoping that he'd managed to get his spell in first.

Severus looked down at Remus' prone body, its arms clutching his cloak. There was no time to retrieve it, and from the glare in Remus' eyes, it was unlikely he'd make it out of the room unscathed if he tried to get it. He'd just have to hope he could bluff his way through as he had before. "Remus, try to understand, I have to finish this." He turned back to his desk, grabbed a small piece of parchment he'd written a message on previously, and summoned Praesidis. "Take this to Harry, and no matter what happens, you are to stay with him. Understand? Stay with Harry." With a final caress to the owl's head, Severus strode to the door and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He sent Praesidis off toward Gryffindor Tower when he reached the front door, watching the owl wing off through the hallways. With a quiet click of the well oiled front doors, he was gone.

Minerva listened as Harry read the note Praesidis had brought, her mind whirling. Had Severus somehow managed to get by Remus? She couldn't leave Harry, but she could summon someone to check on the two of them. Thinking quickly, she stepped over to a stack of clean parchment stacked on one of the tables, wrote a short note, tossed a handful of red powder into the fireplace and said "Madame Pomphrey" as she threw the parchment into the surging fire. That task completed, she turned to look at Harry, who was still sitting in the chair he'd collapsed into, a look of blank disbelief on his face. Praesidis had hopped to Harry's shoulder and was gently nipping at his ear and hooting softly.

"Harry, I told you before that he was not permitted to leave his chambers either. Professor Lupin has been with him all day, and I'm sure that…" Professor McGonagall's words were cut off abruptly as the portrait hole banged open and Remus Lupin staggered through it, followed closely by Madame Pomphrey. 

"Minerva, I need to talk with you for a moment." Lupin led the way to a quiet corner of the room, followed by the school nurse who was tutting and muttering under her breath about people who didn't know enough to stop when they were injured. Harry tried with all his might to hear what the professors were saying, but he was too far away to hear anything but the loud "Gone!" that Professor McGonagall let escape before she got control of herself. After a few minutes of intense conversation, Professor Lupin and Madame Pomphrey left and Professor McGonagall came over to the group of students huddled together around Harry's chair.

"I have to leave for a while. I am trusting you to stay where you have been told to stay. If I hear that any of you have set one foot, _one toe," _she paused to stare at Harry intently before continuing, "outside Gryffindor tower, I shall be severely displeased. You may expect points to be deducted for such behavior. I trust I've made myself clear?" Minerva waited until the students had all nodded or murmured agreement before she left the tower.

The students stared at each other for a few moments, wondering what in the world was going on.

Harry smacked he table in front of him in frustration. "I wish there was some way to know what's going on."

George and Fred exchanged a look. Fred nodded his head at George, who turned to Harry and said "We may regret this. Harry, have you still got that map?" They watched Harry nod, looking confused. "Get it would you, we may have a solution, depending on where the professors have gone."

Harry leaped from his chair and up the stairs. He was back in the common room in no time, map in hand. He shoved it at the nearest twin, and waited anxiously to see what they would come up with.

"Yeah, it's still there." Fred turned the map so Harry and the rest could see it. "McGonagall, Lupin and Professor Dumbledore are all in the Headmaster's sitting room. Two years ago we found a side corridor that runs behind his tower. We found a room that must have a wall in common with the sitting room; you can hear what's being said through the wall."

As the boys turned to head for the door, Hermione took a stand in front of it, barring the portrait hole.

"Professor McGonagall told us not to leave here. We can't just disobey her! And besides, eavesdropping is rude and unethical, and I don't want to lose points!"

Ron moved up to stand in front of Hermione, a look of determination on his face. "Hermione, what did Gandalf tell you last night? Didn't he say that while it is to be deplored, there is a time and place for deception? This is it Hermione. Move."

Hermione stood where she was, shocked at Ron's words.

Harry stood next to Ron, watching Hermione think about what Ron had said. Tiring of waiting, he leaned toward Hermione, fixed his eyes on hers, and said softly "What should I do then Hermione? Sit here quietly while Voldemort kills someone else? He's already killed my mother; the man that I thought was my father, and a fellow student. He almost got Ginny a few years ago. Should I let him kill my real father without lifting a finger? I can't do that. Let me go 'Mione."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes a few seconds longer, and then looked at the rest of her friends. Ginny caught her eye from where she stood, half hidden behind Harry, and nodded her head. Hermione slowly stepped out of the way, allowing Ron, Harry, and the rest to leave. She stared at the empty room, came to a decision, and ran to catch up with the rest of the students as they quietly traversed the halls.

"George, turn right!" Fred whispered urgently to his twin and gestured toward an obscure hallway on the right. The children disappeared into it just as Argus Filch and his cat turned the corner and paced by. They waited tensely to be discovered, but were relieved when they peered around the corner and they were gone. They hurried along, twisting and turning through abandoned areas of the castle, arriving in a small, unfurnished room just in time to hear Professor Lupin asking for admittance to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Remus, come in. Minerva was telling me that Severus got away from you. What happened?" They could hear the concern in Dumbledore's voice.

"He overpowered me sir. He had his owl distract me, and then hit me with a full body bind. If Poppy hadn't come by, there's no telling how long I might have lain there. I managed to get a summoning spell off, but all I got was his cloak." Lupin sounded tired and defeated.

"Are you injured?" They could hear the creak of a chair as someone, probably Dumbledore, rose.

"No Sir, the reason I was delayed getting here was that Poppy insisted on making sure I was fine." Lupin sounded disgusted at the delay. "He's only been gone half an hour, I'm sure we can catch up to him quickly!"

"No, Remus, I'm sure he's gone straight to Upper Hesrod, and he'll be with Voldemort by now. Did he at least take his deatheater regalia with him?" Minerva sounded defeated. They'd tried their best to protect him, and their best hadn't been enough.

"I saw him put it into the pocket of the cloak just before we had our stand-off. Along with several vials. Unfortunatey, that's the cloak I summoned, so I'm afraid he's left with nothing but his wand." There was silence from the Headmaster's quarters.

Harry looked at Ron and the twins, wondering if perhaps it was time to leave.

"What are we going to do, Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do, Minerva." A sound of protest came from the room. "I know, Remus, but I simply can't think of anything that wouldn't endanger him more than he already is. We'll have to hope that Voldemort is as mistaken in the identity of his spy as he's always been."

Harry didn't want to hear any more. He turned on his heel and walked quietly to the door. The others exchanged quick looks of surprise and then followed in Harry's wake as he retraced their steps back to the tower. Harry gave the pink lady the password before she had a chance to say a word, and climbed through the portrait hole. He went directly to a table, sat down at it, and stared unseeingly at his hands. Praesidis hooted at him and nudged his head, prompting Harry to gently stroke him. The others sat at the table, waiting for Harry to say something, anything. Finally he looked up.

"I can't sit here and do nothing, but I'm going to need help. I have some ideas, are you willing to help me?" Harry looked at each person as they said 'yes', including Hermione.

"We know where he's gone, we know why he's gone…but I don't know how to get there. The nearest Floo station is in Hogsmead, and it's closed by now. None of us know how to apparate, unless?" Harry paused to look momentarily at George and Fred, who shook their heads 'no'. "That leaves portkeys. But I don't know how to make one. And I think they need to be made at the place you want to go to, not the place where you are. Does anybody have any ideas?"

Hermione thought for a minute, her brow creased in a frown of concentration. "I may have the answer to that one. Let me think on it while you go on." She sat back in her chair, her lips moving silently as she tried to remember where she'd seen the spell.

"What are we going to do when we get there Harry?" Ron was so pale that his freckles stood out darkly on his skin. He was not looking forward to meeting Lord Voldemort in person, but wasn't about to let his best friend go out alone.

Harry looked at the twins next. "Fred, George, do you have any more of that purple explosive goo stuff that you made?" The twins nodded as one and left, returning a minute later with two small jars of the stuff.

"I was hoping you had more…" Harry paused a moment, thinking of the conversation they'd just overheard. "Does anyone remember what Professor Lupin said about Father's cloak?"

Ginny spoke up. "He said he saw Professor Snape put his Deatheater things in a pocket, along with some vials."

Harry nodded, "That's what I thought. It's a long shot, but I think it's the same cloak he had on the other day when we went home." Harry didn't realize that he was already thinking of the Chateau as home. "Fred, George, take the map and see if you can find Father's cloak. It's black, hooded, and has velvet on the lapels. Oh, the password to his quarters is 'Tri-Nitro-Toluene'." Fred grabbed the map off the table where they'd left it and hurried out the door.

"What are you going to do with this stuff, Harry?" Ron was slowly turning one of the small jars full of goo over and over in his hand.

"Be careful with that Ron, it could take your hand off!" Harry watched, slightly amused, as Ron gently set the glass jar down. "We know that it explodes when it's hit. If we could figure out a way to cover Voldemort in it, maybe we could get rid of him. Or make enough of a distraction so that we can get close enough to Father to get him away."

The door opened and the twins dashed in, Severus' cloak in their hands. It clinked as they set it gently on the table. Harry carefully felt in the pockets, pulling out Severus' death eater mask and cloak first. The others shuddered at the sight of the hated garb. Harry pushed it to the side and delved back into the pockets, this time coming up with several vials of different hued substances. He looked at them briefly, and then pushed them to the side also. He wasn't about to play around with something he couldn't identify. Who knew what his father had been concocting down in his lab all week? He patted the cloak, looking for more pockets, and hissing softly as he found a hidden one that seemed to have something in it. He reached in and pulled out two smallish apothecary jars of purple sparkly goo. He put them on the table, pulled out his wand, and muttered the enlargement spell, watching in satisfaction as the jars returned to their proper size.

"I've got it!" Hermione rocketed out of her chair in excitement. "Follow me!"

Hermione led them out of the tower and down the hallway to their secret room. The twins gazed about them in amazement as they lifted the tapestry and entered it. 

"How did you find this place? I thought we'd found all the castle's secrets!" George looked a little put out that they had missed a room.

"The map of course." Ginny was watching Hermione as she went straight to a large book on a shelf in the corner, picked it up, and immediately started thumbing through it.

"Ahhhh. I was right." Hermione leaned closer to the dusty book, reading carefully. She looked up when she reached the end of the page and said "We need a map of Britain. Wizarding Britain."

"Over here Hermione." Ginny pulled down a very large, very dusty book from another shelf and handed it to her. "I saw this atlas the other day."

Hermione turned to the index in the back, looking for 'Upper Hesrod'. "I was afraid of this." She slapped the book closed and glared at it for a minute before turning to Harry. "There are three Upper Hesrods. I don't know which one to enchant it for. Is there anything about the village that stands out? Anything that you remember from your dream?"

Harry closed his eyes and reluctantly let his mind play back through the dream. Through the sounds and sights of people being killed, of explosions and screams. There wasn't any one thing…"Yes! There was a castle."

"Great mate, do you know how many castles there are in Britain?" Ron looked frustrated.

"This one was different. It had black stones instead of the white or brick ones you normally see. And the battlements on top, instead of being squared off; they were pointed, almost like spikes."

"Was there anything else Harry?" Hermione was feverishly leafing through another book as Harry talked.

"No….wait. Yes, there was a pub; I saw the name on it." Harry closed his eyes again, and concentrated as hard as he could. "The name was 'The Catapulted Countess.'"

"Harry, did the castle look like this?" Hermione turned the book to face Harry. A painting of a large, ominous, black castle dominated the page. It had a brooding feeling about it, and seemed to loom over the small village pictured in the foreground.

"That's it!"

"How did you find that Hermione?" Ron was staring in puzzlement at the book.

"The castle and the name 'Catapulted Countess' brought it to mind. There's a story about a Countess who lived in that castle and was somehow catapulted to her death. There are lots of theories about what really happened, but no one knows for sure. The most popular story line has her walking along the battlements one evening…." Ron cleared his throat loudly and looked at his watch. Once started, Hermione could go on forever about her research. "Anyway, this has to be it. What should we use as a key?" Hermione handed one book to Ron, picked up the other, and bustled toward the door, the others following behind.

"Hermione, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ron walked beside Hermione as he asked her his question.

"Yes. It's actually a rather simple spell. However, it's much more convenient to travel by floo powder or broomstick, or even apparate these days than it is to use portkeys."

"What are you all doing…" The Pink Lady started to remonstrate the students as they reached the portrait hole, but Hermione snapped out the password before she could finish her scold. The portraits voice was muffled first by the wall as the door sprang open, and then by the door as they closed it behind them. 

"What can we use as an object. It should be something fairly common, so it doesn't stick out, but not something so useful that someone picks it up and tries to use it." Hermione looked around the room, trying to think of something that fit the criteria.

"What about this, Hermione?" Ginny held up a small green pocket comb.

"Perfect! Who's going to stop to comb their hair in the middle of a battle!" Hermione placed the comb in the middle of the table. "Now we need another object to get us there."

The twins turned their pockets out, looking for something that could be used. The others were amazed at the sheer volume of items that had been concealed in their pockets!

"How did you two walk carrying that much extra weight around?" Ron prodded carefully at what appeared to be a small rubber frog. It gave a loud "Ribbit" and hopped around the table, closely watched by Praesidis.

"How about this tray?" Ron was holding an empty food tray in his hand. We can throw it in someone's rubbish bin."

"I suppose it will work." Hermione looked at it a little doubtfully as Ron put it on the table next to the comb.

"We don't have time to keep looking for the perfect object, Hermione. If it'll work, that's good enough." Harry was getting impatient to go.

"I suppose you're right." Hermione turned to a page in the old book she'd brought from their secret room. "Do the easy one first." She waved her wand over the comb, solemnly intoned an incantation, and sent a stream of golden light toward the comb. "Right Ginny, you can put it in your pocket now. This is very important. I've fixed the comb so that it will bring us back to Hogwarts, but in order for it to do that without bringing us back inadvertently, we'll have to say a phrase. The phrase is 'Gryffindor Tower is home.' If all the words aren't there, the portkey won't work. And the person saying the phrase must be physically touching the comb when it is said. Got it?" The others nodded.

"Right then. This one is harder. Harry, you are sure about the castle and the pub?" Hermione leafed through the book as she talked.

"Yes." There was no way he could have mistaken that castle, Harry thought.

"Think back. Was there any place that you saw that was big enough for all of us, but rather out of the way so that we wouldn't be seen?" Hermione had found the page she was looking for and reached for her wand.

Harry closed his eyes and ran over the scenes from his dream in his mind. It wasn't improving any with repeated viewings. "No. Oh wait. Yeah, that might work." He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. "I can think of two places that are definitely big enough, and one that might be. The problem with one of them is that it's in the open in the middle of town. We'd probably be seen rather quickly if we popped in there. Another possibility is an alley next to the pub. But it's rather narrow, and I'm afraid we might not all fit. The third possibility is a wooded area that looked like it was part of a farm right next to the village. There's only a small field between it and the main road, but it should be deserted at this time of night."

"Sounds like the wooded area is the best choice then." George moved to stand next to Hermione as he spoke, and looked over her shoulder at the spell book.

"Praesidis, stop it!" Ginny swatted at the bird as it pounced toward the animated frog. The bird hissed and clicked its beak at her.

"Stop it Praesidis! She's a friend!" Harry grabbed the bird and moved it to the table in front of himself. Praesidis glared at him for a moment, ruffled his feathers, and then hopped up to his shoulder and tucked his head under his wing.

"Right." Hermione read through the instructions one more time before she incanted the spell and shot a stream of muddy red sparks at the tray. "I've fixed this one with a phrase too, not that it would work here in the tower anyway. That way we won't be taken off unexpectedly."

"What's the phrase?" Fred's red head appeared over the edge of the table. He'd crawled under there to retrieve the frog.

"Erm," Hermione looked a bit embarrassed. "It was the only thing I could thing of." She murmured something softly, too softly to be heard by the others.

"Didn't quite catch that." Ron leaned forward, looking confused.

"I said, 'To the rescue." Hermione enunciated the words carefully, her face blushing with embarrassment.

"To the rescue," Ron hooted.

"We don't have time for this! Let's go!" Harry stood and stalked toward the door, Praesidis still on his shoulder.

"Are you mad? You can't go out there without your cloak!" Hermione ran off to her room to retrieve her cloak, saying "Ginny, I'll get yours too."

"Harry, I'll get yours." Ron ran off to their room, following the twins up the stairs.

Harry paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for them to return. It seemed to take forever, but in reality was less than five minutes before they were all assembled, cloaks were on, and they were heading out the portrait hole. On the way by the table, Harry grabbed the deatheaters mask and cloak and shoved them in the pocket of his cloak.

"Why'd you get your broomsticks?" Ron was eyeing the twins, both of whom had tucked their new broomsticks under their arms.

"Just thought they might come in handy." Fred nodded at George's words.

They breezed out the hole, ignoring the Pink Lady's questions, and set off toward the front door, George in the lead with the map.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Ginny ran back toward the tower. She returned quickly with a bulky object in her arms. "Harry, you can't go out without these on!" She thrust the shoes into Harry's hands.

"Are you sure you trust me with them?" Harry slid them on his feet quickly, and they continued on their way. They managed to make it out the door without meeting either Filch or a professor, and made their way to the Quidditch field. They huddled around the tray, put their hands on it, and Hermione said "To the rescue." Where once had been a group of six students there was now empty space.

Minerva approached the Pink Lady deeply absorbed in her thoughts.

"Such goings on! I thought you said the students were to remain in their tower?"

The portraits voice brought Minerva out of her reverie abruptly.

"Did they leave?" Surely they obeyed her orders.

"Professor, they left at least three times. This last time they left with their cloaks on, and those Weasley twins had their broomsticks with them. Not a word for me, oh no, just rushed right past. And that Ginny! Always so sweet and kind. Not this time! Not more than ten minutes ago she ran back in, and then ran back out again with something. Looked like a pair of shoes to me." The portrait glared at Professor McGonagall, clearly displeased with the treatment she'd received.

"I see. I will speak to them of course. Auld Lang." The portrait sprang toward the wall, and Professor McGonagall took a quick look in the common room before heading up to the student's bedrooms, hoping they'd returned by broomstick. The rooms were empty. Her eyes spied the open spell book lying on the table as she went back through the common room. She picked it up, read the spell, wrote a quick note on a piece of parchment and sent it through the fireplace to the Headmaster. That done, she returned to the table and looked at the other book lying on the table. Turning to the bookmarked page, she stared in horror at the picture of the black castle.

"Minerva, what is it?" Dumbledore had appeared via the interschool floor network, and was swiftly followed by Remus Lupin.

"They're gone, Albus. They've gone to Upper Hesrod."

"What makes you think that?" Remus was brushing some soot off himself, but looked up quickly, surprised at McGonagall's words.

"This book was open on the table, open to a portkey spell. This one was bookmarked to this page." Minerva turned the book around so that they could see the black castle that loomed over the village of Upper Hesrod. Dumbledore looked at the picture and the spell and thought quietly for a moment.

"Get your cloaks and meet me at the front door." Dumbledore hurried to the fireplace, threw in a handful of floo powder, and vanished in a shower of red sparkles.


	32. End Game

28

Another long one, almost the end…the only thing left is the afterword! Hope you enjoy it!

A/N Character's thoughts are in between the s.

**Chapter 31**

**End Game**

Severus glanced around the woods as he appeared within their boundaries. From this vantage point he could see the Death Eaters gathering to make their approach into town. He was late, but not unpardonably so. The lack of proper garb was a more pressing problem, and not one he could easily solve. Unless…. Severus waited just inside the tree line, watching as some of the younger Death Eaters, those still on the fringes of the group, wandered by his hiding place. He waited until he saw a lone figure approaching, lured him inside with a whispered "Come here," and then knocked him out with a curse. Quickly stripping the body of its cloak and mask, he put them on, muttered a spell to alter the fit of both, and strode out of the trees.

"Ahhh, Severus, I was wondering what had happened to you." Lucius Malfoy's malevolent voice came from the side as Severus walked through the field toward the center of the crowd. Severus' hands fisted as he turned to face Malfoy.

"As you see, I am here."

"But late, Severus, I'm sure the Master will want to know why his ….favorite….potion maker chose to be late on this most important occasion." Malfoy's voice insinuated knowledge of something. Most likely an unpalatable something.

"I had to get rid of that idiot Lupin, Dumbledore had sent him down to my rooms on an errand, and he wouldn't leave. I couldn't exactly pull out my mask and cape and say 'Excuse me old boy, must toddle off to a meeting,' now could I?" Severus raised an eyebrow, sarcasm falling readily from his lips.

"No, I suppose not. Come, the Master awaits us." Malfoy turned his back on Severus and led the way to the center of the field, where Voldemort stood gazing at Upper Hesrod.

"You are late." Voldemort didn't deign to look at Severus.

"My humble apologies, Master, as I told Lucius, I had to get rid of Lupin." Severus made his tone obsequious as he bowed to Voldemort.

"Permanently one hopes."

"No, Master, it seemed prudent to leave him alive awhile longer. I feared his death in my quarters would bring suspicion upon me." Severus thought he heard a faint growling as he said those words. Surely he imagined it.

"I see. Lucius, assemble them. Severus, you will stay with me this night. You did bring the items I requested, did you not?" Voldemort began to swell, his body looming over those around him.

"Yes Master." Snape touched the bottles in his pants and vest pockets, thanking Merlin that he'd had the foresight to tuck the majority of his special potions in them instead of his cloak.

Voldemort surveyed those arrayed before him, all properly cloaked and masked, raised his wand to his throat, and said "Sonorus".

"Today is a most auspicious day for us. Today is the day that we formally begin our liberation of the wizarding world. That we make our first target Upper Hesrod is fitting. Many of you know that this village offered succor to many of my enemies during the previous war. You are to leave no building untouched, no field unburned, no person alive. You have your orders, be vigilant, be vicious, be victorious!" Voldemort slowly shrank back to his normal size, pointed his wand at his throat, and said "Quietus."

From the back of the Death Eaters Severus could hear Goyle yelling "Move out you lot! You heard what the Master said, not a building untouched, no field unburned, no person alive."

"Severus, make sure that the commanders have their potions, and then meet us at the fork in the road to the east of the village.

Severus bowed low to Voldemort, said "Yes, my Lord," and went in search of the various commanders. Who would be most surprised when they tried to use the 'potions' he'd brought them. All of which were guaranteed to do nothing close to what was expected. The confusion fog would become instead an enhancement fog, giving those fighting the Death Eaters an extra edge of intelligence and skill. The camouflage mist would instead provide a visible outline of the person it anointed. There were several other little surprises in store for the Death Eaters. Severus realized that it was unlikely he would live out the night, but at least he'd have the satisfaction of having contributed to the downfall of some of Voldemort's forces.

Unnoticed by any of the Death Eaters, a dark shadow slunk along the trees, keeping to the shadows. The large black dog had listened in anger as the Death Eaters near it callously discussed the coming 'entertainment', with no regard to the lives they would be ripping apart. The worst moment had come when he'd heard Severus talk of Remus, and how he'd had to get him out of the way. He could only imagine what the sadistic git had done to Remus. Logically, he knew that Severus was on their side, but sometimes it was difficult to separate the words from the deeds. Sirius slid into some bushes next to the first house, hoping that he would remain unseen, and that their carefully placed forces were ready.

Severus rejoined Voldemort, Malfoy, and several others. They walked boldly toward the center of town, stopping when they reached a large house. It was decorated for Christmas, and from the sounds coming from inside, a party was being held. Thin streams of bright green sparks came from all quadrants of the town signifying that the Death Eaters were in position. Voldemort raised his wand, sent a large stream of silver sparks into the sky, and nodded at the large, beefy Death Eater to his left.

Voldemort watched dispassionately as the Death Eater blew the door into small splinters with a quick wave of his wand, and disappeared inside the building, searching for inhabitants. Several other Death Eaters followed him in, howling in triumph as they burst through the door.

Severus closed his eyes behind his mask, trying not to think of the lives that would be lost that night. He knew that the Order of the Phoenix had done their best to convince all the townsfolk to leave, but that many had decided to stay and face Voldemort. At least all the children should be safely away by now. This victory, if victory it should prove to be for Voldemort, would not come cheaply or easily.

"Come Lucius, Severus." Voldemort turned away from the building and toward the other side of town where shrieks of torment could be heard rising above the howls of the Death Eaters. Already several homes were on fire, and death marks could be seen looming ominously above them.

None of them noticed the black dog slinking after them.

Harry and the others looked around curiously as the portkey dumped them on the floor of the forest. They could hear the sounds of fighting and the screams of despair from the village as they brushed the dead leaves from their cloaks.

Ron paused in his brushing to look at Harry. "You didn't happen to bring the invisibility cloak with you, did you?"

Harry smacked his forehead with his hand. "No, I've forgot it! It would have been dead useful too!"

"Well we can't go back for it now," Hermione pointed out.

"What do we do now?" Ginny was leaning out from between two trees, looking toward town. "Oh, I can see the death mark."

"They've started." Harry felt disheartened. "We might be too late."

"You didn't think they'd wait for us to arrive, did you mate?" George looked inquisitively at Harry. "You brought us here, what's your plan?"

Harry thought for a minute. He'd been so focused on getting to the battle; he hadn't spared a thought for what they'd do when they arrived. "We need to see what's going on before we can make up a plan."

"That makes sense," Hermione said approvingly.

"Hang on to this, will you Ron?" Fred handed Ron his broom and climbed the nearest tree. They could hear faint rubbing sounds, as if twigs were pressing against each other, as he ascended the tree, and then all sound stopped. Several minutes later they could hear Fred returning with the same sounds.

"I'm too far away to tell for sure, but there seems to be an alley that has no activity in it right now. I think if we head for it, we may have a chance to see what's going on without being seen. And the best part is that the trees run along this side of the village for quite a way, we should be able to get to the alley without going across open ground." Fred wiped the sap from his hands onto his pants and retrieved his broomstick from Ron.

"I don't suppose either of you have learned to become a dog animagus?" Ron looked enquiringly at his older brothers.

George stared incredulously at Ron. "Not hardly, why?"

"To warn us of people coming of course! Too bad Sirius isn't here; he'd be useful to have around too."

"Unfortunately we have neither. I suggest we stay in the tree line until we get close to the alley, and then some of us go see what's in it." Hermione stared at each person, waiting for a response. When she got none, she turned and started toward the town.

"Wait up Hermione." Harry ran up next to her and started a whispered conversation as they walked.

"How will we know when we've reached the alley?" Ginny was trudging along beside her older brothers, wondering if this had been such a good idea.

"There's a large tree that's half fallen over just at the edge of the forest right before the alley. When we see that, we need to stop and see how far we are from it." Fred was peering toward the edge of the trees, obviously keeping an eye out for his landmark.

"Like that one?" Ginny pointed toward a tree that was so stooped it looked almost bent in half.

"That's it! Hold up there!" Fred ran ahead to Harry and Hermione. "Indeed to see how far we are from the alley. I'll be right back." He was gone before anyone could say a word, black cloak blending perfectly with the surrounding trees. He reappeared, face creased in thought.

"Well?" George leaned toward his twin, as did the others, anxious to hear his report.

"No one there, doesn't look like anyone's been there all evening. There's a bunch of old dust bins right at the other end, where it opens onto the main street. I think we can hide behind them and get an idea what's happening, but we'll have really limited visibility. I wish there was someplace higher where we could have a really good view." Fred sighed in frustration.

"First things first. When we get to the end of the alley, Ginny and I will look for a better lookout place." Hermione was good at delegating, and in this instance, it was a needed skill.

"Ron and I will look for Father." Harry's mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

"George and I will keep an eye out for Death Eaters heading our way. Be very careful that you don't make any noise as you hide behind the bins." Fred led the way to the edge of the forest, and then across the 3 yards to the alley. The others followed quickly and quietly, trying not to dwell on the sounds of battle around them. Harry found himself walking next to Ginny. He jumped a little when he felt her small hand slide into his, but held on to it as they walked. The sounds around them probably reminded her of her time as a first year with Tom Riddle.

Fred raised his hand, signally them to stop as they reached the other end of the alley. The spread out and crouched behind the dustbins, all eyes searching on their appointed tasks. They could see dark forms running across the open village green, some firing off curses as they ran, others trying vainly to escape and being cut down as they moved.

"Hsssst!" Harry looked toward the noise and saw Fred motioning them back to the other end of the alley.

"What did you see?" Hermione had managed to find a piece of parchment in her pocket, and had a quill ready to write with.

"I saw nothing." Ron looked a bit dejected that he hadn't found Snape. Possibly the first time he'd ever _tried _to find him!

"Neither did I." Harry stared hopefully at the rest of them.

The twins looked at each other. They hadn't had to find anything specifically, just make sure no one snuck up on them. They shook their heads together.

"Ginny?" Hermione looked hopefully at the red headed girl.

"No. I saw a little hill on the other side of the village, but there was already fighting going on over there. I think we'd be so busy dodging people we wouldn't be able to see anything."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she scribbled on her parchment. "Well, I was hoping someone else would find something better. The only thing I saw that we could use was the clock tower in the center of the town. There's not much fighting going on around it at the moment, but no matter which way we approach it, we'll have to cover open space."

The others stood silently, thinking over the information that they'd just gathered.

"That's it then," Harry said, looking around at his friends. "There's no reason for you to come with me. I'll climb the tower and find Dad. Ginny's got the portkey; just make sure you're hidden when you use it." He turned to go, unwilling to risk the safety of these friends.

Ron reached out and snagged the edge of his cloak as Harry walked by. "You don't think I'm going off to Hogwarts and leaving you to get all the glory alone, do you?"

Harry met his eyes, seeing the seriousness lurking in them. "Ron…there's no reason…."

Hermione stepped up to the two of them. "Harry, we've been through this whole thing together so far, how can you think we won't see it through to the end with you?"

"I just…I can't…" Harry stopped, at a loss for words.

"And us mate. Can you really see the proprietors of Weasley's Wonderful Wheezes running off from an adventure like this?" George had his broomstick slung cockily over his shoulder, and was leaning nonchalantly against a convenient tree.

"Besides, Mum would kill us if we let anything happen to Ron." Fred reached over and rumpled Ron's hair. Ron ducked and swatted at his brother, more out of habit than genuine irritation.

"You can't possibly think I'm going home." Ginny frowned at the others. "We're either going home together or not at all."

Harry looked at each person in turn, humbled at their friendship and loyalty. "You're all mental," was all he could think of to say, but apparently they understood the meaning behind the words, for they all grinned a bit self-consciously at each other.

"Right then." Hermione looked down at her paper. "The best path to the tower is actually on the other side of the village. The trees run around the whole village, so except for when we're actually crossing lanes, we should be hidden. There's a very narrow alleyway next to a large house on the other side. It's already got the death mark above it, so it should be safe enough to go by."

"What happens after we go through the alley?" Ginny had an intent look on her face, as though she was carefully memorizing each word Hermione said.

"After that, there's an open space of about 15 yards. Hopefully there's a door into the clock on that side, but even if there isn't, there are some bushes, on the sides that I could see at least, that we'll be able to hide behind."

Ron had listened in amazement as Hermione listed the particulars of the clock tower. "You picked all that up in the time we were looking?"

Hermione flushed slightly. "Well, I eliminated everything else pretty quickly, so I was able to concentrate pretty heavily on the tower."

The students flinched as a particularly large explosion followed by piercing screams were heard.

"We'd better not waste any more time," Harry muttered.

Once again Fred led the way. They passed silently through the trees, stopping only when they reached a lane. The quietly ran across when they saw no movement on it. The next two lanes and one animal track were dealt with in similar fashion, and they were closing in on where the alley should be when their luck ran out.

George had silently ghosted across yet another lane, and was waving the others onward when they heard a voice saying "Hang on, what have we here!"

Unnoticed by any of them, a Death Eater had turned a corner in the path and was approaching them, wand at the ready.

Ron stepped forward, standing in front of Hermione while Harry stepped in front of Ginny. Ron caught a glimpse of movement from behind the death eater just as Fred, stepping to the right of all of them, said "Excuse me, but we seem to be lost, could you dir.." He never finished the sentence. George had crept up behind the lone death eater and cracked him across the back of the head with his broomstick, laying him flat out on the ground.

"Help me pull him back into the woods," George said as he grabbed the wizard's feet and prepared to haul him away. Ron and Harry each took an arm and helped cart him off to the side.

"Wait." Hermione followed them, looked down at the death eater dispassionately for a moment, and then raised her wand. "_Petrificus Totalis_."

The boys stared at her in amazement.

"What?" Hermione stared back, seemingly unfazed at their stares.

"But Hermione, what if no one finds him?" Ron seemed particularly disturbed by Hermione's actions.

"Then there's one less death eater to worry about. Come along!" They followed as she swept back to where Fred and Ginny stood waiting, just inside the trees.

Ginny looked at her returning friends. Something had happened, she could tell by looking at Ron's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Hermione just put a body bind curse on that death eater." Ron was obviously still shocked.

Ginny considered that for a moment, nodded her head, and said "That makes sense."

The boys stared at Ginny and Hermione in silence for a moment, before shaking their heads slightly and continuing on. It was obviously another one of those things about girls they'd never understand. Hermione and Ginny shared a little smile before they followed.

"Is this it, Hermione?" Fred had paused at yet another alleyway, the third such they'd passed since knocking out the death eater.

Hermione looked around. "I think so, but I can't be sure. It looks narrower than the last two.

"This is it." Ginny sounded absolutely certain.

"How can you tell, Gin?" George eyed his sister, not sure whether to trust her sense of direction.

"If you look to the right you can see the shadow of a large house at the end of the alley. I happened to look at this section of town very carefully; I was hoping to find a tall house with a good attic to stand in. The alley Hermione described was next to the largest house I saw, and I noticed there was a school house next to it." Ginny pointed to a sign the others hadn't noticed before. It was hanging above a door tucked into the back of the building across the alley from the house, and read "Trade Entrance, Upper Hesrod Day School".

"Ginny, you're amazing!" Ron grabbed his sister in an impromptu hug.

They quickly found that the alley was so narrow that they could only go single file. Fred went first, followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George. They reached the end of it without incident, and waited while Fred carefully leaned out and searched the immediate area for battle. The rest waited impatiently for what seemed hours until Fred turned around and whispered his report.

"The worst fighting seems to be going on toward that side of the park." Fred pointed toward the left. "I'm not seeing much movement; this is probably as good a time as any to move. Are you ready?"

The others nodded and braced themselves to follow Fred across what seemed like a vast open space. As they hurried toward the bushes at the base of the clock tower, Harry could hear faint clinking noises. The jars! He quickly put his hand on them to keep them from clinking together and making noise, or even worse, breaking!

When they were safely hidden among the bushes, Harry leaned over and whispered breathlessly to Ron "The jars, I forgot I had them, they were clinking together while we ran!" Ron stared at him with wide, apprehensive eyes.

"Hsst!" One of the twins had managed to get the door open, and they quickly streamed in to the tower and up the stairs to the windows on the top floor.

"Now what," Ginny asked.

"Look out the windows and figure out a plan," Harry said, with as much conviction as he could muster.

Severus winced as yet another innocent was callously picked off. Things had not been going well for Lord Voldemort's forces. They were still slaughtering large numbers of villagers, but they were also losing death eaters. Voldemort had not counted on the amount of resistance they had met here, and he was growing steadily more enraged at the inability of his followers to reduce this insignificant little village to a complete, smoking, ruin. At least he'd managed to get himself sent to another quadrant of town, away from Voldemort. That had allowed him to surreptitiously send several injured villagers and fellow order members to safety without compromising his cover.

"Severus!" Only one person could pronounce his name in quite that barbaric a way. Turning slightly to look at the irate death eater addressing him, he could see that it was indeed Goyle.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by these potions?" Goyle had come close enough for Severus to see the red of his eyes and smell his vile breath.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Snape backed up a step, hoping to put some distance between them.

Goyle closed the distance between them again. "Wrong with them? You know what's wrong with them! They don't work! I'm thinking you did it on purpose!" With that, Goyle lunged toward Severus, who quickly leapt out of the way, turned around, whipped out his wand, and sent Goyle flying through a nearby brick wall. Snape waited a few seconds, wand at the ready, just in case Goyle came charging back out of the rubble. He carefully approached the wall, gazing inside the gloomy building he'd just damaged, and spied Goyle sprawled on a little pile of broken bricks, out cold. He turned and walked quickly toward the center of town. If Goyle had made the connection between the difficulties the death eaters were having, it was certain Voldemort had too. Severus stopped and winced as the sting of the death mark on his arm alerted him to a summons from Voldemort. What to do. Did he really have anything to lose? Only Harry, he decided, and Harry had never really been his anyway. He felt a sharp pang of regret, realizing he was not likely to see his son again, but pushed it away as he has so many feelings in the last 15 years, closed his eyes, and apparated to Voldemort.

Sirius had stuck close to Voldemort, unobserved and unmolested, as Voldemort stalked through the town, Lucius Malfoy at his side. Snape had been there for awhile also, but had been sent off to do some task for his master. Sirius' lips lifted in a silent growl as he thought of Snape.

It had been very difficult for him to remain in his animagus form when every bone in his body yearned to join in the fight. Even though he knew Dumbledore was right, that someone needed to take over for Severus. That Snape's usefulness as a spy was at an end had become abundantly obvious as the evening progressed. What had the man been thinking of, tampering with the potions that way? It had taken Malfoy very little time to figure out what was happening, and when he did, he'd gone straight to Voldemort. Voldemort had smiled a particularly unpleasant, malevolent, smile, and replied that the matter would be "taken care of." Sirius could only imagine what that meant. Something excruciating, no doubt. Hopefully Severus had had the sense to get away by now.

Voldemort had paused at the edge of the park in the center of the village. Sirius slipped quietly into the shadows of a tree nearby, watching and listening carefully.

"Lucius." Voldemort stared impassively at what remained of the town.

"My Lord?" Lucius bowed obsequiously.

"We have done enough here. In a moment, I will call my troops back. If Severus is so unwise as to come, I want you to watch him carefully. Do not hurt him, that is for me, but watch him carefully."

"Yes My Lord. And if he tries to escape?"

"Hold him, immobilize him, but _do not kill him_!" Voldemort hissed the last words in a curiously sibilant manner, reminiscent of a snake.

Sirius watched as death eaters began popping into the field. Just as he began to think that Severus had chosen the path of intelligence and left, he popped into view and strode up to Voldemort as if nothing had happened. Sirius fought the urge to howl at the moon in frustration. Now what?

Ginny was the first to notice the forms popping into existence in the field below.

"Who's that?" She pointed toward several forms that were trying to escape notice by standing in the shadows of some trees at the edge of the field. They didn't seem to realize that the shadows made the odd light surrounding them brighter.

"I don't know," George muttered, "but I bet it would sell well."

"Look!" Fred called them to his side of the tower. A dark form, one that fairly radiated malevolence, strode commandingly across the park, flanked by two other forms. Harry watched in silence for a moment. This was exactly like his dream.

"No. We can't be too late," he muttered under his breath.

"Harry?" Ron had come up next to Harry, and was looking at him in concern.

"This is just like my dream. We have to do something, and quickly." Harry turned to pace the small tower, trying to think of a plan.

"Harry. Sit down and think this out." Hermione had settled herself in a corner.

"How can you be so calm?" Ron said in exasperation.

"SHHHHHH!" The others glared at him.

"Sorry." Ron quietly sat down next to Hermione.

"I don't even know where to start," Harry said helplessly.

"When in doubt, start with what you've got on you mate." George was a master at planning devious deeds with only the supplies in his pockets.

"Good idea. Everyone, empty your pockets." Hermione turned out her pockets first, finding nothing but her wand, the bit of parchment and small quill she'd had earlier, and an old stick of chewing gum.

The rest had slightly better luck. By the time they'd all plundered their pockets, the pile in the center of the floor held the two apothecary jars of goo, several smooth stones, the death eater cloak and mask, two stink bombs, one large red wizard firecracker, and the rubber frog.

"It's hopeless," Harry muttered, eyeing the odds and ends.

Fred sat quietly, his brow furrowed in thought. "Don't give up so fast, Harry. I might have an idea or two, but I need you to tell me the end of your dream again."

Once again Harry braced himself to relive his awful nightmare, closed his eyes, and thought back. "Well, Voldemort walked from the side of the field toward the middle. Father and Malfoy were behind him on the right, and Wormtail on the left. He got to about the middle of the field, stopped, and talked to the death eaters, who were standing in front of him. He said they'd all done a good job, had killed everyone in the town, and then said the victory would be celebrated. Then he called Dad forward and exposed him as a spy." Harry paused to take a breath.

"That's enough." Fred thought for a moment more, leaned over to pick up one of the bottles of goo, and said "how much of this do you think it would take to blow up all the death eaters gathered down there?"

"More than we've got." George ducked his head as a black form soundlessly floated in through the window near him and settled on the floor in front of Harry.

"Praesidis!" Harry was astonished the owl had followed him there. Why hadn't it gone to his father though? It was fortunate that no one seeing him fly in to the tower would think anything of an owl being out and about at night. Flying. Why hadn't the thought of it before!

"I have an idea, but we'll have to hurry!"

Severus watched as more and more death eaters appeared in the field before them. There was a certain amount of satisfaction to be had in seeing the number of them that were limping and nursing other injuries. A small form appeared beside him, walked cringingly up to Voldemort, and whispered to him. Voldemort allowed a cruel smile to cross his lips, nodded at the figure, and returned to staring out across the field. Severus was surprised when the figure turned around, to see that it was Peter Pettigrew. He'd not even noticed the man was missing from the evening thus far.

Another figure approached, bowed low before Voldemort, and made a whispered report. Severus could dimly hear what sounded like growling from behind them, but when he turned to look toward the sound, nothing appeared to be there.

"Very well, assemble them." Voldemort waited, staring into the distance as the death eaters assembled before him. Several sections had large holes where Death Eaters had once been. These were the forces that had faced unexpected resistance, and come off the worse. When they were in a semblance of order, he and his closest counselors walked toward them.

"Well done, my faithful servants. The first large battle has been struck with resounding success. The battle of Upper Hesrod will be written of in the history books as the first blow in the death of the mudblood lovers! This victory will be celebrated. Severus Snape, stand forth."

Severus felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he stepped forward to Voldemort's side. This was it. He could see Malfoy's malicious grin and wary eye as he stepped away from where he'd been standing.

"Severus Snape, for years you have been a faithful follower, providing us with the best in potions. All the while, you have been playing the spy! For this I condemn you to death." Voldemort raised his wand and shouted "_Expeliarmus_" neatly disarming Severus.

A loud shrieking followed by an impressive explosion captured everyone's attention. Voldemort turned slightly from Severus, eyes seeking out the culprit for the distraction, and finding only a large black owl. As he turned back toward Snape, a sudden wetness on his head caught his attention. The wetness quickly expanded to his face, and a violet, sparkling mist settled over his eyes.

Snape had been as distracted by the noise as everyone else, but he had known exactly what had made that shrieking noise. His eyes searched the sky in the direction the sound had come from, but couldn't pick out Praesidis. By the time he turned back to Voldemort, it was to see a sticky, oozing mess of purple glittery goo settling over Voldemort's head. He blinked in astonishment for a moment, and then looked back toward the sky, seeing one of the Weasley twins heading in on a broomstick with a familiar apothecary jar in hand. He watched in surprise as his student paused in the air 10 feet above Voldemort and upended the jar on Voldemort's shoulders and back. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who had seen the attacker.

Lucius Malfoy whipped his wand up and directed it at Fred, who was hovering in the air carefully covering Voldemort with as much goo as he could. Praesedis swooped in, talons at the ready, and attacked Malfoy, leaving a nasty gash on his face before he could aim a spell.

By this time, Voldemort had managed to claw his eyes clear of the goo. Faint sounds of a disturbance were coming from the back ranks of death eaters, suggesting that the victory was not as secure as Voldemort would have liked to believe.

Severus backed silently away from his master, turned, and hurried off, intent on getting away and finding Harry. Undoubtedly he was here somewhere. He had managed to put 20 yards and several death eaters between them when Voldemort's eyes picked him out of the crowd.

"Snape!" Voldemort raised his wand once again, intent on immobilizing him so he could deal with him properly when he had more leisure.

Snape rushed on, eyes surveying the Death Eaters who were now milling around in confused and semi-panicked disorder. He was oblivious to Voldemort following him.

Harry and the others quickly formulated their plan. There was no time to waste.

Harry shook out the Death Eater's cloak, eliciting a wince of distaste from the Weasleys. He held it up to himself, but it was too long. It would take too much time to alter it with the spells they knew, so it was obvious the person who best fit would have to put it on. The boys took turns holding it up against themselves, but Ron was the only one who looked like it would remotely fit.

Fred and George were in charge of diversions and getting the purple goo to Voldemort. Since they didn't have enough to cover everyone, they had agreed that Voldemort was the best subject. George would set off the firecracker and some stink bombs to create a diversion, and Fred would deliver the goo. Having their broomsticks made both much simpler to accomplish.

Hermione and Ginny would take up positions in top trees at the edge of the field, several rocks in hand. Fred and George would deliver them there, making it simple to get the height needed. They would loft stones at Voldemort after Fred covered him in goo.

Harry handed Ron the rest of the smooth stones.

"Harry, what are you going to use? You've given me the rest of the stones." Ron had already put the cape on and tucked his wand into one of the pockets.

Harry pointed toward a corner of the tower. "I stumbled over some rocks piled in the corner. They aren't as smooth as those you have, but they should do. In fact, it wouldn't hurt for the rest of you to pick some up as well."

They loaded their pockets with as many rocks as could fit, thinking to give themselves as many opportunities to hit Voldemort as they could, then headed down the stairs, closing the door at the top behind them.

"Ron, be careful! Keep your hood up, your hair will give you away," Hermione whispered as they approached the door.

"Hermione, the Weasley's aren't the only red-headed wizard family in England, you know!"

"Well of course I know…"

"Hssst!" Ron and Hermione looked up to see George frowning at them. Fred had the door at the base of the tower open and was looking out of it to see if the coast was clear.

"Squwaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk" The noise came from behind them, and was raucous and loud as only Praesidis could be.

"Praesidis! I forgot!" Harry turned and ran back up the stairs, coming back down in a minute with a rumpled Praesidis on his arm. "What am I going to do with you?" He regarded the owl for a minute, then looked at Fred and George, who already had their brooms in position to fly off. "George, come here a minute."

George stared at Harry for a minute, obviously not sure what he was getting himself into, then shuffled back toward Harry and the owl.

Harry gently turned the owl's face so that he was looking at George. "Praesidis, this is George. He needs your help. I want you to go with him and protect him. If he asks you to do something you do it. And don't bite him!" Harry let Praesidis' face go, and the owl turned to regard him inscrutably for a moment. Harry waited to see if the owl would cooperate, and was beginning to think it wasn't going to work when Praesidis shook his feathers, made a soft "meeping" noise, and flew to George's shoulder.

George slowly and carefully turned his head to regard the owl staring back at him. "You don't bite, do you?" Praesidis clicked his beak as if to say "You want to bet, human?" and settled himself more securely on George's shoulder.

George carefully turned back toward Harry. "Harry. I don't need protection."

"I realize that George, but Praesidis would make the rest of us too obvious. He may be able to help you with your diversions."

"Come on!" Fred swung the door open and quietly dashed outside, kicking off from the ground just outside of the doorway and leaning down to pick up Ginny. George followed him out, hovered about a foot off the ground and helped Hermione onto his broomstick.

Hermione leaned down to whisper "Good luck" as they left the ground and flew stealthily toward the trees. George paused in front of a likely looking tree with large branches, carefully glided close to one particularly sturdy branch, and helped Hermione onto it. She had a clear view of Voldemort, and could see him walking toward the assembled Death Eaters. He was accompanied by three other Death Eaters, one of which must be Professor Snape. She watched as they walked no more than 15 feet in front of her. This might work. She could see one of the twins on the other side of the field, but the other one was lost to her sight. Where was Ginny? She must have found a very good place to hide, Hermione thought, looking at the tree that Ginny was supposed to have been placed in. Maybe they'd found a more secure one.

Ginny allowed Fred to soar off toward her side of the field before saying "Let me off here."

"What? What do you mean let you off here!" Fred slowed the broomstick and turned to look at Ginny in astonishment.

"I'm not going to the tree. One stone thrower in a tree is all that's needed, and someone has to watch Harry's back. You all have jobs, I don't. Well I do, but we already covered that." Ginny stared at her elder brother's face determinedly. She couldn't know it, but her mouth had the same mulish set to it their mother's got when she was absolutely determined to have her way on a matter. None of her son's had successfully gotten around that expression yet, and Fred, recognizing it immediately, chose not to delay the inevitable.

Fred sighed in defeat. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I."

"No."

Fred turned the broomstick around and headed back toward the tower. "Just you remember this, if you get yourself killed, I'm the one that has to deal with Mum. So be careful."

Ginny grinned at him and hopped off the broomstick as Fred held it a couple feet above the ground. Fred watched her as she carefully glided to the edge of the tower, peered around the corner, and then was gone.

Ginny could barely see Harry as he kept to the trees. A slight movement, a shadow a shade darker than the trees themselves, was all the hint she needed to send her off toward him. As she sped noiselessly along, she wondered how Ron was getting along in his borrowed cloak.

Ron nervously adjusted the mask over his face, and checked to be sure the hood remained over his head. Hermione was right, the last thing he needed was for his hair to be seen. He carefully joined a group of Death Eaters, casually moving to the front of the group, being careful not to bump anyone hard enough to have to apologize. Then he wondered if Death Eaters actually apologized to each other. Maybe their mum's hadn't made them do that the way his mum had? Ron cut that train of thought off and made himself pay attention to what was going on around him.

The Death Eaters seemed to be shuffling around, settling into rough lines and groups. The group that he had joined was gradually being absorbed into others as some of its members left to join other sections and others walked back to it. Seizing the opportunity to get closer to the front, where Voldemort was more likely to be, Ron walked with what he hoped was confidence. He managed to get within about 20 yards of the front before he got caught in a jam of people. One Death Eater, who seemed to be a commander of some sort, came along and muscled them all into two rough lines and told them to stay there.

Great Ron thought I'm not nearly close enough to see Voldemort and see what's going on. What'll I do now?

Harry came to a stop at the edge of the forest, not far from where Voldemort was standing. As Ginny crept closer to Harry, she noticed other shadows creeping deeper in the forest. She was afraid to look too closely, thinking they might be animals. They didn't appear to be Death Eaters; at least they weren't wearing the right cloaks to be, so she dismissed them from her mind as she concentrated on getting close to Harry without alerting him to her presence.

Harry watched as his father stepped forward when commanded, looking desperately toward the sky and wondering where the twins were. The large explosion from the other side of the field took him by surprise, even though he was expecting it. He kept his eyes trained on Voldemort and his father and drew his wand out of his pocket. He'd managed to keep Voldemort occupied last year, if he had to do it again, he was determined to.

Fred swooped soundlessly in to deliver the first load of goop, unnoticed by any, but one of the Death Eaters raised his wand and took aim Fred. Harry raised his in turn hoping to be able to get off a shot without giving away his position. Praesidis swooped in, attacking the Death Eaters face and causing him to turn away from Fred.

Harry watched Fred soar away, toward the edge of the Death Eaters, and then turned back to the scene in front of him.

By this time the other Death Eaters were realizing something was wrong, and were starting to mill around in loose, disorganized groups. Harry looked toward Voldemort, but couldn't see his father. His eyes scanned the Death Eaters, looking for a familiar shape. It wasn't until he had scanned through several ranks of Death Eaters and was beginning to get desperate that he saw the familiar form stalking toward the rear. He heard Voldemort shout "Snape" and start to follow his father, wand raised. It didn't look as though his dad knew Voldemort was following him. Harry started out from the cover of the trees. There was no way he'd be able to get to him in time, and without the invisibility cloak or the Death Eater one, he'd never get close enough to shout to him. Shout. What was that spell Ludo Bagman had used last year when he needed to address the crowd at the Triwizard contest?

Hoping desperately that he was right, Harry raised his wand, pointed at his throat, and whispered "Sonorus".

Ginny watched carefully as Harry's attention remained fixed on the field. She saw Fred deliver the goo, and thanked Merlin when Praesidis took care of Fred. Then Harry started toward the field. She'd known he'd do something stupid like this. She could see a path opening in the center of the Death Eaters, allowing one to go through. Could that be Professor Snape? She couldn't tell from this distance. Voldemort was following him though, and she thought she heard him shout "Snape." Voldemort was closing in swiftly on the first figure, wand at the ready, when she heard Harry shout in an incredibly loud voice. She watched as Voldemort turned, saw Harry, turned back to the person on the ground, and smiled a peculiar smile, one tinged with a combination of surprise, malice and success. He diverted his wand from the Death Eater he was pursuing, and turned it toward Harry, sending a shower of green sparks his way. Ginny was moving before the first word left Voldemort's mouth.

Hermione watched from her perch in the tree as Fred soared off. She'd been nearly deafened by George's diversion; it had been set off several trees down from hers. Praesidis seemed to be attacking someone, who it was she didn't know. She kept her eye on Voldemort, looking for a chance to hit him with one of her stones, but others kept getting in the way. She didn't want to give away her position too early.

A sudden movement across the field caught her attention. Was that Harry? What was he doing? She could hear his shout from her perch all the way across the field; he must have used the sonorus spell. She watched as Voldemort switched his wand and attention from the Death Eater he was apparently chasing, to Harry. A red blur burst from the trees just as Voldemort sent a spell winging toward Harry.

Harry, hoping for the best, raised his hands to cup his mouth, took a deep breath, and shouted "Dad, get down!" He saw his father's head whip toward him as he instinctively fell to the ground, and pointed toward Voldemort, who was now staring at Harry with an expression of surprise on his face. Harry moved his wand to his throat, whispered quietus, and watched as Voldemort's head swiveled between he and his father. Voldemort seemed to come to a decision, and pointed his wand at Harry and shot off a burst of green sparks. Harry raised his own wand in defense. He watched as Voldemort turned his attention back to Snape. It looked as though he was saying something to his father, who was still lying on the ground, but Harry was too far to hear what was said.

The green sparks were heading swiftly toward him. Harry was braced to meet them, wand at the ready, when he felt something smack him in the side, knocking him off his feet and sending one shoe flying. He looked up in time to see Voldemort's spell hit the shoe in the air, causing it to fall to the ground in flames. He looked at the weight that was still settled on him, keeping him on the ground, and could see nothing but bright red hair.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"You needed someone to watch your back." Ginny rose to her knees, giving Harry room to breath.

A deafening explosion shattered the night air. Harry and Ginny looked toward the field, just in time to see a black, oily shadow lit intermittently with purple sparkles, flee shrieking from the field. The section of field where Voldemort had once stood was an empty, blackened circle. The Death Eaters in the vicinity had been thrown yards in every direction, and the rest were running as fast as they could go away from the horrible destruction. As the swiftest of them reached the edge of the trees, a wave of wizards clad in dark cloaks swept out of it, waving wands and capturing or disabling any Death Eater unlucky enough to get in their way.

Ron watched from his position in the middle of one of the ranks as Snape broke away from Voldemort. He'd had a bad minute when one of the other Death Eaters had taken aim at Fred; thankfully Ron hadn't had to give himself away. Snape was heading right toward him! Ron felt his hands getting sweaty. There was no reason to think that Professor Snape would recognize him dressed this way, so there was no reason to be nervous.

As Voldemort gave chase, Ron surreptitiously withdrew several stones from his pocket, ready to take aim. He winced when he heard Harry shout to his father, what was he thinking! but kept his eyes on Voldemort. He watched as Voldemort's head whipped around and stared toward where Harry must be, and then turned back to Severus lying on the ground in front of him. The look of confusion on Voldemort's face would have been comical if it hadn't been on so evil a visage. Ron knew the moment that Voldemort figured out the truth about Harry and Snape, the look of malicious glee he shot at Professor Snape made it obvious. Voldemort swung his wand away from Severus Snape, pointed it toward where Harry must be, shouted a spell, and then turned back to watch Professor Snape as a stream of eerie green light shot toward the side of the field.

Ron carefully maneuvered his way around the Death Eaters in front of him trying to get a him a clear shot at Voldemort. As he moved he clearly heard Voldemort saying "Tell your brat goodbye Severus, but don't worry, you're next." Ron didn't hesitate when he saw a momentary hole in the Death Eaters nearest Voldemort. His arm came up, he took aim, and threw a stone in one swift instant. Then he threw himself on the ground, not caring if he drew attention to himself. He knew his stone had hit its mark when the ground heaved and the sound of the explosion reached him. He felt the wave of heat pass over him, and heard the shrieks of the Death Eaters around him that were caught in it and thrown far and wide.

As soon as the ground settled a bit, Ron sat up and looked toward the side of the forest where Harry had been standing, hoping that he'd managed to dodge the spell shot at him.

He looked around himself. The only people near him were Death Eaters knocked out by the blast. There didn't seem to be much reason to leave the cloak and mask on.

Hermione held her stone in her hand. She'd watched Harry and Ginny long enough to be see Ginny tackle Harry before the spell reached him, and then looked back at Voldemort. Aha! She let the stone go spinning out of her hand toward Voldemort's suddenly unobstructed body. She grabbed another stone out of her pocket, took aim, and sent a second one off in case the first one failed. She had to grab on to the tree when Voldemort exploded, the blast caused her tree to sway as if caught in a heavy wind.

From her vantage point, Hermione could see the shocked Death Eaters heading toward the trees. She was just as surprised as they were when figures moved out of the trees to meet them, knocking them out and capturing them. She could feel the weight of the stones in her pockets. Why not?

Hermione pulled the stones out her pockets and started sending them into the crowd of Death Eaters trying to struggle their way to the safety of the forest. She watched in satisfaction as several figures fell as a result of her stones. When they were all gone, she had some nasty spells that might be just as effective on the ones coming toward her!

Fred and George had watched in satisfaction as Voldemort exploded in a shower of purple glitter sparkles. It was disappointing that some essence of him had managed to survive, but at least he'd not be harming anyone for a good long while. They had been as shocked as anyone to see the figures moving out of the trees, and had been tempted to stay and help 'mop up', but they had people to retrieve. George winged off after Hermione, while Fred headed toward the field to find Ron. Hopefully he'd had the sense to take off his hood at least, or finding him might be a bit of a problem.

Hermione had used the last of her rocks, and was sitting in her tree, calmly turning Death Eaters into silver and bright pink daisies when George swooped up to her tree.

"Ready?" George held the broom steady as Hermione slipped on to it.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione was somewhat concerned that she hadn't seen him. There were quite a few figures lying ominously still around where Voldemort had been.

"No, but Fred's gone after him. We'll meet over by Harry and Ginny." George carefully flew across the field, dodging misaimed spells and hoping not to be noticed. They made it over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting on the ground. Harry was holding a singed shoe in his hands, staring at it in shock, while Ginny appeared to be watching him and trying not to laugh.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and sat next to Ginny on the ground.

George took the shoe from Harry's hand and examined it closely. "What happened to your shoe?"

"Did you know your sister should be on a rugby team?" Harry retrieved his shoe from George and cradled it protectively in his hands.

"What's rugby?"

Hermione opened her mouth, intending to explain the rudiments of the game to the Weasleys, hesitated, and then closed it again. Where could Ron be?

Ron looked at the Death Eaters lying prone around him. He stood up, shook the cloak off his shoulders, dropped the mask he was holding in his hands, and looked toward the sky. Fred was supposed to be picking him up. A sudden thought crossed his mind, and he turned his eyes back toward the Death Eaters. Picking his way among them, he made his way toward where Voldemort had been standing. Professor Snape had been awfully close to the center of the blast. He'd been lying on the ground, as had Ron, and that had probably protected him from the worst of the blast, but it was still possible he'd been injured and needed help. Several men were lying face down near where he thought he remembered Snape being. He turned two of them around, grimacing as he saw their wounds. Those would take some time to heal. The third figure he came to was Snape, and he didn't seem to have any visible wounds, just some bleeding from his ears.

"There your are! I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten confused and not taken your cloak off. What are you doing over here?" Ron looked up at Fred's voice to see him hovering at eye level.

"Looking for Professor Snape, he was a lot closer to the blast than I was. Did you see my throw?" Ron finished excitedly. "That was my stone that took him out!"

"Great Ron!" Fred reached over and clapped Ron on the back. "So I see you found him…doesn't look like he's too injured. See if we can lever him on to the broom stick and I'll fly him off the field."

Snape was a dead weight, and it took them some time to maneuver the tall, lanky professor on to Fred's broom. He flew along slowly enough for Ron to brace the professor on one side, keeping him from falling off. They made it most of the way across the field when Snape started to slide off the broomstick away from Ron. He tried his best to keep him from falling, looking ahead toward the rest of the students, who were huddled in a small knot, eyes examining the sky.

"OY! A hand here!" Fred shouted loudly at the group. Their eyes immediately swept down and focused on the trio as they stood near the edge of the field, Snape half on half off the broomstick.

"Dad!" Harry threw the shoe down and ran as swiftly as he could with only one shoe on toward his father. "What happened? He's not dead is he?"

"No…he was too close to the blast and got knocked out. Could you slide him back up?" Fred's arms were tiring, and the struggle to keep Snape on the broom was getting harder. Harry shoved his father back toward Ron, and between the three of them they managed to get him to the cover of the trees.

"Ginny, do you have the portkey?" Hermione felt that the sooner they were gone from this area, the less likely it was that they'd be caught by a professor or someone else. Besides, they needed to get Professor Snape back to Madame Pomphrey.

"Right here Hermione." Ginny withdrew the comb from her pocket replacing it with the burned shoe. "Hang on everyone." George reached out and grabbed her free hand while Hermione held on to Ron's shoulder and George's hand. Ginny put her foot on top of Harry's, since he had none free to hold on with, and Fred held onto the Professor. Ginny took one last look to make sure they were connected in an unbroken line, and then grabbed the comb tightly, saying "Gryffindor Tower is home."

The world whirled about them as they were snatched back to Hogwarts by the portkey. Harry felt Ginny's shod foot dig into his bare one as the world steadied and they were set back down on the Quidditch field. "Ow…Gin, get off my foot!"

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, looking a bit dazed from the ride.

"Come on, we need to get Professor Snape to the hospital." Hermione turned to lead the slow procession back to the school. They reached the door without incident, opened the doors, and made their way to the main staircase. Just as they thought they were safe from further interference, Peeves oozed through a wall and into view.

"Ahhhh…what have we here? Ickle students and a stupid professommmmfffff" Peeves was sprawled against the wall, body and mouth bound with a sticky, sweet smelling substance. His eyes glared at the students as he pulled and yanked at his bonds.

"Good shot, George. Still can't figure out a name for the stuff though. Well, shall we keep going?" Fred looked intently at Peeves, assessing the effectiveness of their new substance.

"What is that stuff?" Harry looked back at Peeves, still stuck to the wall, as they slowly traveled up the staircase.

"Just a little project we've been working on." George's brow was furrowed as he thought about the marketing possibilities of their product. "I wonder, Fred, should we offer a range of colors? That way our clients can match the colors of their walls."

"Do you guys ever think of anything else?" Hermione was torn between amusement and disgust at their blatant entrepreneurialism.

"No…why should we?" Fred brought his broomstick to a stop before the medical wing and waited for George to open the door. He flew through the doorway, Snape still carefully braced on either side by Ron and Harry.

"Merciful heavens! What happened!" Madame Pomphrey stood in the doorway of the storeroom, assorted bottles and healing devices in her hands.

"Uhm, well, you see…." Harry started, not sure exactly what to tell her.

"Never mind." The school nurse set her load down on a nearby table and hurried over to them, wand in hand. She floated him off of Fred's broomstick and into the nearest bed. She set a screen around the bed and fixed her eyes on the students still clustered near the doorway.

"You can go now."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "But, that's my..."

"Yes dear, I know, and I'll let you know when you can come back and see him. Now scoot!"

Somehow they found themselves on the other side of the door, not really sure how they'd allowed themselves to be swept before Madame Pomphrey. They started to relax, tense muscles unknotting, as they settled into chairs set in the hallway outside the infirmary door. It was George that finally gave voice to what they were all feeling.

"Well, we did it!" A broad grin settled on his face, disappearing in an instant when a familiar voice came from further down the hallway.

"Indeed, it appears you did. And I believe you owe us all an explanation!"

The students felt dread settle in their stomachs as they turned to see a rumpled, dirty collection of adults headed by Albus Dumbledore standing staring at them. He was flanked by Professor's Lupin and McGonagall. Fred sighed in defeat, having caught his father staring at him, a look of unusual sternness in his eyes. They were in trouble this time. Just how much trouble they didn't realize until he heard Ron whimper and say "Mum" under his breath. And there was their mother, glaring around Professor McGonagall's back at them, as rumpled and dirty as the rest of the adults.

"Oh my," Ginny sighed, all thoughts of bath and bed receding.

Suddenly the door to the infirmary banged open and Severus charged out. His eyes fixed on Harry, and he opened his mouth to give him the scolding he so richly deserved when Poppy Pomphrey bustled out behind him.

"Get back in there Severus. I'm not done with you!"

Severus wheeled to face her. "There's nothing wrong with me a good stiff brandy couldn't fix!"

Dumbledore hastened forward. "Severus, why don't we all go into the infirmary? I know that several of us have injuries that should be attended to. And we can discuss what happened tonight." He fixed an unusually admonishing eye on the students. They followed the adults into the infirmary. This was not going to be fun.


	33. Finally Home

12

All good things come to an end, and this is the end for Consequences of the Truth. It's been a much more involved process than I ever expected it to be. I took up Severitas' challenge because I wanted to write a story that I hadn't seen done, at least not the way I thought it should be done, without any real expectation that I could write anything. On the other end of it, I have learned so much about writing, and about developing the characters you play with. Thank you so much to the people who have left such wonderful reviews, they have meant more than I can say! I hope you enjoy the last gasp!

Dedication: To Burt, for helping me make it better, to Lelia for being the spur that drove me to finish, and for my other children, who've given me the the time I needed to concentrate.

I don't own anything. Just enjoyed playing with them!

**Chapter 32**

**Finally Home**

Harry sat on his bed, musing over the changes the last few weeks had brought. Tomorrow classes would start, and his life would be consumed with studies and Quidditch.

When he and the rest of the students had trooped into the infirmary, they'd been expecting to be in the deepest trouble in their lives so far. Possibly deep enough to be expelled. They had settled themselves in their chairs and steeled themselves for the worst. To their surprise, the Headmaster had insisted on them telling their story from beginning to end without interruption. At the end of their lengthy recitation, silence had filled the large room.

"You are aware that you have broken some of the most sacred rules of this institution along with blatantly and willfully disobeying the direct order of a professor?" Dumbledore eyed each of them in turn, waiting until they either nodded or said 'yes Sir' before moving on to the next person. "Very well then. Having said that, I must congratulate you all. You have shown yourselves equal to bearing the burden of tasks beyond your years. Now, if there are no questions, I suggest we adjourn this meeting. Molly, Arthur, Severus, I'm sure you'll have things to say to your children. May I suggest you wait until tomorrow?"

"One moment, Headmaster." Severus turned to Ron and Fred, who were sitting next to each other. "Thank you for your help, and for bringing me back here."

The two Weasley's looked at Snape in disbelief. They would never have expected their crusty old teacher to ever express gratitude, even if it were deserved!

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the door to the infirmary flying open with a crash. A mud covered man appeared, long black hair tangled and wild about his head. He was hauling a smaller man by the back of his coat, and had his wand out and at the ready.

"Sirius!" Harry bounded to his feet, staring in shock at his Guardian.

"Look who I found Professor!" Sirius dragged his captive over to the Headmaster and cast him to the floor at Dumbledore's feet.

"Good Lord, it's Peter Pettigrew! Sirius…you found him!" Lupin sprang forward to clap Sirius on the back in congratulation.

"Well done Sirius! Bring him along with you, we'll go summon the ministry to take care of him." Dumbledore led the way toward the door of the infirmary leading Sirius and Wormtail, who was followed by Professors McGonagall and Lupin. He turned back to at the door, looked sternly at Professor Snape, and said "Severus, I expect to see you in my office at 10:00. We still have some matters to discuss."

Snape winced slightly, knowing that this was one interview he was not going to enjoy. He looked over at Harry, who was sitting in his chair, one shoe on, the charred mess of the other on the table in front of where Dumbledore had been sitting. His blood ran cold at the thought of the risks his son had taken. They'd have to have a discussion about his behavior, but Dumbledore was right, it could wait until morning, the boy was practically falling asleep where he sat.

Molly Weasley had moved over to her children, and was busily examining each of them to assure herself that they'd taken no ill through this business. She included Hermione in her exam, Hermione seemed almost like one of her own. Madame Pomphrey had examined each of them, but she needed to see for herself. Arthur was in quiet discussion with Bill and Percy Weasley, who had been among the forces at Upper Hesrod. Percy sported a sling around one arm, while Bill had a bandage around his forehead where a branch had whipped down and hit him in the dark. He didn't think it was severe enough for Madame Pomphrey's none to gentle ministrations.

Severus walked over to Harry, intending to advise him to go to bed. He leaned down over the dozing boy, but as he did so, Harry's eyes snapped open and looked into his.

"I'm sorry Dad, I know you told me to stay here, but I couldn't."

Severus sat wearily in the empty chair next to Harry's. "Why, Harry?"

Harry sat quietly for a minute, gathering his thoughts. "I just found you. I couldn't lose you too." A tear slipped down and splashed on his hand.

Severus found himself deeply touched. How could Harry have developed feelings for him that fast? It wasn't as though he'd tried that hard to be a good father to the boy. He looked at Harry's bowed head, reached over, and patted it awkwardly.

Molly smiled to herself. She'd seen been about to walk over to Harry to make sure he was uninjured when she'd seen Severus sit next to him. She watched the two of them out of the corner of her eye as she talked with Hermione and Ginny. It looked as though Snape was finding his way as a parent.

"Well, it's late, or should I say early!" Mrs. Weasley pointed to the clock on the wall of the infirmary, which read 4:30. "Off to bed with you now. We'll talk in the morning!"

"Will you stay here tonight Mum?" Ginny was lagging behind the others for some reason.

"Yes Ginny. Professor Dumbldore has arranged for us to have rooms here for the night. I think Percy and Bill wanted to stay in Gryffindor Tower though, for old times sake." Arthur Weasley joined his wife, putting his arm around her wearily. It had been a long night for all of them.

"One of you can have my bed." Harry was moving toward the door with his father.

"Where are you staying then?" Ron's eyes were glassy with fatigue as they followed his friend.

"I'm staying with Dad down in his rooms." Harry flashed a bright smile to the rest of them, and followed Snape out the door, leaving a shocked silence behind.

"Well, that's unexpected," Arthur murmured.

"No, not unexpected, and very, very good." Molly said with a smile. She herded her children out the door, realizing as she was about to leave that there was one child missing. She turned around to look behind her, and was just in time to see Ginny hurriedly pick up Harry's charred shoe and tuck it in her pocket. Her eyebrows rose slightly. Hmmmm. Things hadn't changed there then. She'd need to talk to Arthur. And perhaps change the tone of her discussion with Ginny tomorrow.

"Goodnight Mum, Dad," chorused back at them as the children headed toward Gryffindor Tower and their beds. Thankfully all safe, and for the most part sound.

The next day, New Years Day, had gone by quickly. They had all slept through breakfast, and some nearly slept through lunch. Harry had awakened to find his father's chambers empty, but a note on the desk in the sitting room explained that he was meeting with Dumbledore and would return. And that Harry should order food delivered to him here, and _not leave under any circumstances_. The last was capitalized and underlined several times with long, dark, black strokes. Harry grinned a little to himself, and wondered how long it was going to be before his father trusted him to stay where he was put.

A tentative knock sounded at the door after Harry had finished his meal, and when he opened it, he found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing on the other side.

"Come in!" Harry opened the door wider.

"Are you sure Professor Snape won't mind?" Ron looked around cautiously as he entered the room, seemingly expecting Snape himself to jump out and order him to leave.

"Ron, you know Professor McGonagall wouldn't have told us how to find Harry if it weren't alright!" Hermione was already examining the bookshelves on the far wall.

"Are you alright Harry? We were worried when you didn't appear for lunch." Ginny watched Harry closely, as though assuring herself that he was fine.

"I'm fine. I slept better than I have in a long while. I just can't leave." Harry made his way over to Snape's desk and showed them the letter he'd left.

"Wow, I guess that's pretty clear!" Ron looked a bit surprised at the note. It sounded like something his mum would send. The idea of Snape as a concerned parent was a bit odd, but he supposed he'd have to get used to it since Harry was his best friend.

Harry threw himself into a plush leather armchair and waved the rest of them into chairs before asking "So what did your parents say?"

Ron and Ginny looked at each other uncomfortably. They didn't really want to relive the experience.

"They both had a lot to say." Ron looked down at his scuffed shoes. "The worst is that we all have to go home. All four of us Weasley's I mean. Mum wants us under her eye, and she has a list of the most disgusting jobs she can think of around the house. We get to do all of it until term starts.

Ginny nodded glumly in agreement. Her mother had had a special 'chat' with her about the proper behavior of young ladies, and how you didn't chase boys. Sometimes it was scary how much mum knew. She didn't think anyone but Hermione knew how much she cared for Harry.

"What about you Hermione?" Harry looked enquiringly at her.

"Haven't heard yet. Professor McGonagall sent them an owl last night, explaining everything."

Just then a tapping at the door got their attention. Harry went to the door, and was surprised to find Argus Filch standing on the other side, a post owl on his arm. "I believe this belongs to one of you." The owl hopped off Filch's arm and flew into the room, settling in front of Hermione, who looked at it in horror.

"Uhm, thank you Mr. Filch," Harry said as he closed the door before Hermione could reach for the flaming red envelope clutched in the owl's beak. It had already begun to smoke a bit.

"Better open it, Hermione," Ron said sympathetically.

Hermione gingerly loosened the flap while the others covered their ears.

"Hermione Michelle Granger! We cannot believe that you would do something so foolhardy, something so dangerous, something so……idiotic! I thought we raised you to think! This little escapade will not go unpunished! Young lady, you are to get yourself back home for the rest of the holidays immediately! Professor McGonagall has advised us that you can be transported to Diagon Alley, we will pick you up there tonight at 5:00pm. You had better not be late!" Hermione had sunk lower and lower in her chair during the diatribe, her hands over her face in shocked embarrassment. How had her parents known about howlers? Never in her wildest imagination had she ever thought that they'd do something like that.

Ron leaned over and patted her consolingly on the arm after the howler burst into flame. "At least it wasn't in front of the whole school like mine was."

Harry took his hands from his ears. "So you'll all be going home. I haven't seen Dad, so I don't know what I'll be doing."

"You'll be going home also." Snape had entered unnoticed during the howler, and a look of ill-concealed mirth flickered in his face. "And I can assure you a life of drudgery awaits."

Harry groaned, thinking that his father was likely to be very good at finding odious tasks for him to do. But at least he'd be at home. And he had someone who cared enough to treat him like a parent should. Actually, he had a parent now! He couldn't stop the big smile that spread across his face at that thought.

"You find that humorous Mr. Snape? Let me tell you, I have a very long list just waiting for you!"

All four student's stared in shock at Professor Snape. What had he just called Harry?

"What did you call me?"

"Mr. Snape." Severus crossed the room and sat behind his desk. "I think you all must be aware by now that I've been a spy for Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix for many years. Unfortunately, Voldemort and many of the Death Eaters also now know that I'm a spy, and know that Harry is my son. Many of them heard you shout to me last night, Harry. I know for certain that Lucius Malfoy has made the connection." A frown crossed Snape's forehead. He'd have to watch out for Malfoy. No knowing what nasty surprises he might come up with. "As I can't continue spying, there doesn't seem to be any reason to hide our relationship any longer." Snape opened his desk drawer and took out a folded newspaper. "Especially since I saw the front page of the paper." He unfolded it and handed it to Harry.

Harry stared in shock at the headline. Instead of a large story about the battle of Upper Hesrod, the headline read "Harry Potter not a Potter, Father Severus Snape." The body of the article mentioned that Snape had been a spy against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for years, and that he'd be taking up a new top secret position in the fight against the Death Eaters. Harry finished reading the article and passed it without comment to Hermione. Ron leaned in to read over her shoulder, while Ginny watched Professor Snape and Harry with interest.

"Does this mean I can come home with you for holidays?" Harry was intent on figuring out just how this affected him.

"Yes Harry, if you want to. You should also know that Sirius Black has been cleared of all wrong doing. Cornelius Fudge was so glad to have Peter Pettigrew and the information he had that he absolved Black of the penalties from escaping from Azkaban. So, if you want, you may go to him when he has a place set up." Severus moved uncomfortably in his chair.

"Is that what you want, Sir?" Harry watched his father intently.

"It's not a case of what I want Harry. This is your decision to make, and only you can make it." Severus had already decided he wouldn't stand in Harry's way if he wanted to live with Sirius instead. At least he'd see Harry during the school year.

"I already know. I want to stay with you, Dad."

Severus nodded slowly, surprised at the relief he felt. "Well then, I suggest you and your friends get to work. The afternoon is passing, and you all have packing to do, I believe."

The students stood and moved to the door in a group. Harry reached the door first and held it open for the others. Ginny paused when it was her turn, looked back at Professor Snape, who was reading the paper with a melancholy expression on his face, and signaled Harry to wait for a moment. She walked quietly over to Snape's side, waited until he looked up from his paper, put her arms around him in a hug, and kissed his cheek like she would her own father. Snape froze in astonishment, and watched as she went back to the door, smiled at Harry, and slipped through the opening. Harry seemed equally surprised as he waved goodbye to his father, and then closed the door.

They had left that evening for home, and Harry had been very surprised at the type of drudgery his father had in mind. It had been hard work, no doubt about it. The first morning Snape had sent to the central registry for a house witch. Someone who could not only clean but cook, and would be able to keep the house in running order while the two of them were at Hogwarts. Severus had been closeted in his library most of the morning, finally coming out with a merry, round cheeked face, and her husband, who was almost painfully thin. While Mrs. Dandle cared for the house, her husband would take care of the gardens and the grounds. That night they'd sat down to a meal of impressive proportions, Mrs. Dandle seemed to have made it her priority in life to "fatten them up".

The real work had begun the following morning. Dad had gotten him up before daylight, hauled him down the stairs to the newly cleaned dining room, and hustled him through an abbreviated breakfast. They'd put their cloaks on, and spent the day in Diagon Alley discussing fabrics and wallpaper and paint with an interior décor witch. When they got home, hungry and tired, Snape had suggested that he look around some of the rooms after dinner and see if he saw any furniture he'd like to have in his room. Harry had found a dresser with real claw feet on it that he'd liked, and it had been a simple matter to send it on its way to his room, clawed feet ticking on the floor as it walked.

The third day brought the decorator witch and her assistants to the house. They had spent most of the next week refurbishing and redecorating most of the rooms in the chateau, and Harry had been pressed into service as a general worker of all trades. Apparently this was his father's idea of drudgery, because he'd been made to hang new wallpaper, scrape off old wallpaper, strip polish off of chairs, and hang curtains. Harry had found it fascinating, especially as his own room took shape.

This morning Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had appeared. They met with Dad in his library for awhile, and then Harry was called in.

"Harry, you are looking well!" Dumbledore was smiling cheerily at Harry.

"Thank you Sir." Harry sat down apprehensively in the chair nearest his father.

"Well, I won't take up your time. Professor McGonagall is confident that she has perfected the appearance charm that she and Ms. Granger have been working on. We came to ask if you would like it performed before you return to school." Dumbledore watched Harry as he blinked in surprise.

Harry looked at his father, who looked dispassionately back at him. This was his decision.

"Professor, I don't need it any longer…but I was wondering if you could take the rest of the spell my mother put on me off." Harry looked back at his father, and saw him relax slightly in his chair. He'd not realized Snape had been awaiting his answer so tensely.

"Yes, Harry, I can do that." Professor McGonagall rose from her chair, stood behind Harry, and softly spoke an incantation. Harry felt some of the bones in his face move, and the hair on his head itch slightly.

"Oh my." Minerva McGonagall moved to the front of Harry. "Albus, just look at him!"

Harry, feeling a little concerned, looked over toward his father, who was staring at him in shock. "What's the matter?"

"I think you should look, Harry." Dumbledore gestured toward a mirror hanging above the mantle.

Harry walked slowly over to it, unsure if he wanted to see the changes. Professor McGonagall could always change him back if it looked too bad.

He peered into the mirror, and saw someone who looked like him, but subtly changed. His cheekbones were accentuated now, while a dimple had somehow appeared in his chin. His nose had stayed the same, as had his eyes, but his hair was a deep, glossy black with auburn highlights. Instead of being wild, or completely straight like Snape's, it waved down past his ears and on to his collar. Harry removed his glasses and looked again. That was better. He threw them casually on a nearby table.

"I don't understand. It's a change, but…." Harry could see the adults looking at him in the mirror. He turned to face them.

"You look quite like your mother, Harry." Snape came to stand before him. "Looking at you, as you truly are, is like seeing her come back to me."

"Well, Severus, we'll be on our way then. We'll see you this evening, Harry." With that, the professors had left.

Harry stirred uneasily on his bed. The light was starting to fade from his room as the sun settled behind the trees. They'd be leaving soon. A knock sounded at his door, and then it opened.

"Harry, are you ready?" His father already had on his cape and was carrying a traveling bag.

"Yes." Harry got off of his bed, grabbed his luggage, and walked to his father. When he got to the door, he turned for one last look at the blue and green room that had come to mean so much to him over the last week.

Severus watched as Harry drank in his room. "Come on, you'll be home before you know it."

Harry allowed himself to be towed gently from the room, down to the study where they would floo to Hogsmead. Home. Finally home.

**_End_**


End file.
